Tenacity
by Kabrex
Summary: It's been over five years since the events of Ocarina of Time and Termina, and Link's spent them wandering long lost lands abroad. He returns to Hyrule to finally be at peace, only to find it's not yet time for him to lay down his sword. Death smiles at us all; all a man can do is smile back. Expect updates!
1. Prologue: Reckoning

A few important notes on setting, story, and the author.

1) **Universe**: Chronologically _Tenacity_ takes place following the events of Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. A few important assumptions are made; namely that Zelda _did not _send Link backwards in time after the defeat of Ganon in Ocarina. Not much reference is made to Termina, however, the universe also assumes that Majora's Mask took place _while Link was an adult_.

2) **Updates:** Only promise I'll make is that _it will be finished_. No timeline on that. I am wildly inconsistent with updates.

3) Over the years I've put a lot of effort into the story. Feedback is appreciated and don't hesitate to send a PM with any questions or concerns. Or if you just want to chat.

**Important Note (10/23/14): Tenacity re-write underway. **I am continuing the story but we're now nearly 3-years from when I started it (holy shit). I'm excited to be working on Tenacity again but I'm not longer satisfied with much of the original work. Expect substantial changes over the next couple of months.

* * *

><p>With the back of his hand he wiped sweat and grime from his brow. Filth caked his body, his clothes tattered and singed. His limbs felt like leaden weights dragging him down, sinking into the battle fatigue. A nasty gash on his hip speckled the ground with the sap of his veins and his left arm sported a burn from Ganondorf's black magic. Each breath rattled in his throat, drawing forth the dull ache of several broken ribs. Scrapes and bruises adorned his body like decorations.<p>

Link grunted as he rolled to the right, narrowly avoiding Ganon's blade. It plunged into ground where he'd stood a moment ago, the massive black blade rending the earth. He ducked as Ganon lashed out with his other sword, the blade whistling just above his head.

Regaining his feet, Link quickly backed out of range as Ganon struggled to pull his blade from the split earth. His body was blackened but a fire smoldered inside his stomach, the embers alight in his eyes. He hefted his longbow, snatching an arrow from his quiver and nocking it on the flaxen string.

Ganon let a out bellow, raising his massive blades above his head.

Link regarded the monstrosity coldly. Pulling the bowstring taut, he carefully sighted down the arrow shaft. Just as Ganon raised his arm to swing, he loosed his arrow. The arrow sailed towards its target, buzzing angrily.

"_Lux_," he exhaled, and the arrow was engulfed in a blinding light. The back of his left hand glowed brightly for a moment. The light arrow struck Ganon in the shoulder, causing him to let out a howl of pain. The purity of the light burnt like fire, searing the blackness of Ganon's twisted soul. Ganon dropped one of his blades, leaning on his other arm for support, recuperating.

Dropping his bow Link charged towards the beast. All around them was chaos; the palace's collapse, the howl of an unearthly wind, and a rising dust that made it difficult to see or breathe. Despite all of this, all Link could hear was his heavy footfalls beating in rhythm with his heart. Each step of the way his body protested, burning, screaming, and all he wanted to do was lie down and quit.

Pulling a mighty hammer from his back, he was acutely aware he couldn't feel his left arm. He dived between Ganon's legs, avoiding yet another vicious slice of Ganon's blades. Gaining his feet with a graceful flourish, he used his forward momentum to bring the hammer around in a mighty swing. With a roar of rage and pain, he brought it down on the abomination's tail with a sickening crunch.

Ganon let out a agonizing howl and slumped to the ground with a crash, unmoving. The circle of flame surrounding the two of them flickered, then died altogether.

The Megaton Hammer fell from his hand, hitting the ground with a mighty thump befitting its name. Clutching his chest with his burnt arm, Link wearily staggered away from the corpse of the great creature. Some twenty yards away he spotted his sword, sticking out of the ground, knocked from his grip by Ganon. He lurched towards it uneasily, blackness beckoning at the corners of his vision.

Zelda came running up to him. She had been separated from him by Ganon's wall of flame, but with the tyrant vanquished they were reunited. Without saying a word she put her arm around his back and supported him, helping him limp over to the sword.

When they reached it, she let him stand on his own as he caught his breath.

Using his whole body he pulled the blade from the earth, clenching his teeth as his wounds flared with pain. Holding it aloft he couldn't help but admire its deadly beauty. The silver blade shined brightly from the fires of the palace, casting eerie rays across the war torn cloister. He closed his eyes and twirled it in a tight circle, taking some small comfort in the blade's lethal hum. With a final flourish he sheathed the blade of evil's bane, glad to done with the fighting.

"You're hurt."

Link opened his eyes. Staring down at his charred arm and the blood dripping from his hip, he started to laugh. Zelda looked at him with genuine concern.

"Don't worry," Link chuckled wearily. "They'll make for some good scars."

She laughed uneasily as he hobbled over to a rock and slid down with his back against it. He looked like he might collapse at any moment. She sat down next to him, looking out at Castle Town below them. "After all these years," she whispered. "It's as if it were a dream."

They sat there for some time in companionable silence. The wind had died and the city was devoid of sound save for the crackling of fires.

A thunderous roar shattered their reverie. Zelda was on her feet in a flash, helping Link up with her hand.

Link groaned. "Are you kidding—"

"I'm not finished with you yet, boy," Ganon boomed. He was pushing himself up, tendons popping out of his flesh as he strained to regain his feet. "I will crush you, as I would crush an ant."

"_Goddesses, save us,"_ Zelda breathed. Ganon's grating laugh rumbled across the cloister, echoing off the crumbling walls of the palace. His eyes blazed manically and spittle dripped from his lips.

"Run," said Link through grated teeth.

"I won't leave you." Zelda shook her head. "This time you won't fight alone."

Ganon bellowed, charging towards them with a sword raised high.

Link grabbed her around the waist and held her close. "After all of this, I won't let you put yourself in harm's way."

"_Fio aethēr," _he shouted as Ganon lashed out viciously with his sword. A vortex of green light engulfed them just in time, and they disappeared. Ganon's blade struck the ground and he let out of a roar of frustration.

Link and Zelda appeared on the other side of the cloister with a flash of green light. Farore's Wind had saved him many times and it hadn't let him down yet.

He turned to Zelda. "Stay here." He turned to leave but Zelda grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she said softly. "Take this." She put a palm on his chest and her hand glowed with a bright light. Link felt new energy surge into his veins. Zelda stumbled for a moment, breathing heavily. Link's brow creased with concern and he grabbed her arms to steady her.

"I'm fine," she gasped, waving him off. "Go! Finish this for Hyrule."

He held her gaze for a moment, their cerulean blue eyes locked. Time seemed frozen around them.

Then, without a word, Link's face hardened and he nodded. Drawing the Master Sword from its sheath, he broke into a run towards Ganon on the far side of the cloister. The back of his left hand glowed with a golden light that matched the fire burning in his eyes.

Ganon saw him coming and readied his blade. Link dived over the initial swipe, instinctively sucking in his stomach as the blade whistled by just inches beneath him. He hit the ground in a roll, then immediately jumped to the side as Ganon's fist swung down to crush him.

"_Aduro_," Link yelled, slamming his fist into the ground. A dome of fire blazed outwards around him, scorching Ganon's face. Ganon howled and clutched his eyes, blinded, but no less dangerous. Dropping his sword he started lashing out with his fists, going into a mad frenzy. He caught Link in the side, sending him flying backwards.

Link hit the ground hard, hearing an audible crack from his chest. Lights blinked before his eyes as he struggled to maintain his grip on consciousness.

"Link!" cried Zelda. She sounded a universe away. How nice it was to lie down for a moment. "Link, get up!"

A towering shadow loomed over him. The darkness of Ganon blocked out all light.

"Foolish of you to stand against me, boy," rumbled Ganon. "Together we could have united the Triforce, been masters of Hyrule. Masters of the world."

Link tried to push himself to his feet but Ganon grabbed him like a rag doll, holding him aloft.

"Pathetic," Ganon boomed, crushing the life from him.

Suddenly he was engulfed by a beam of light. Zelda stood, twenty yards away, her arms outstretched. Light blazed from her palms, searing Ganon's darkness away. Ganon dropped Link and tried to turn towards her, but the radiance intensified and he dropped to his knees.

"Link! Get up!" she screamed. "I can't hold him for long."

_Never give in. Never give up. _

The voice echoed in Link's mind like a distant memory, evoking images of falling leaves and golden light. Never give in. Never.

As if possessed, Link brought himself to his feet, a snarl on his face. "This is the end for you, scum," he spat.

Using two hands to grip his sword he charged forwards, driving the Master Sword deep into Ganon's chest, all the way up to the hilt. Ganon wailed, a deep primal scream full of pain and hatred. In the corner of his eye Link saw Zelda collapse to the ground from the strain. The light shackling Ganon disappeared and he used a massive fist to push himself to his feet.

Link and Ganon circled each other warily. They were both at the end of their strength; Ganon's taunts had fallen silent. Black blood dripped from the wound in his chest, pooling on the ground around them.

With a sudden roar Ganon lashed out, but Link was ready. "_Contego,"_ he shouted, and a blue diamond flashed around him, breaking Ganon's hand. Without pause Link rolled through Ganon's legs, corkscrewing upwards with a great spin that hit both of Ganon's ankles. Ligaments severed, the beast fell to the ground face first, unable to stand.

Link climbed onto the base of Ganon's neck, spinning the Master Sword in a tight circle. With a prayer to the heavens he raised his blade, and it glowed brightly. With both hands on the hilt he drove it downwards with all his remaining strength, into the base of the beast's skull.

A demonic howl emanated from Ganon so intense that Link was sent flying, landing some fifteen yards away. Ganon thrashed in agony, flailing. Light blazed from his eyes and mouth and it seemed as if his very essence was disintegrating.

"Sages, now!" screamed Zelda, on one knee, her magic blazing forth once more.

Darunia, Rauru, Ruto, Saria, Impa, Nabooru. All six appeared in a circle around Ganondorf.

"Ancient creators of Hyrule," yelled Rauru to the skies. "Send this evil incarnation of darkness into the void!"

Each sage turned into a ball of light matching the elements they governed. Spirit, Shadow, Light, Fire, Water, Earth. They intertwined, and whirled into a vortex of white light, becoming one. Link and Zelda raised their arms, sheltering their eyes. Ganon's body started to crumble into light, but to the last breath he was defiant.

"Curse you Zelda!" he raged. "Curse you sages! Curse you Link! One day this seal will be broken, and I will have my vengeance on your descendants!"

With a resounding boom, an invisible barrier snapped shut, sealing Ganondorf away forever.

Link lay on the ground. His limbs weighed a thousand tonnes. He couldn't feel most of his body. A euphoria passed over him as he slipped into the darkness.

Hyrule was free.

A tear ran slowly down his cheek. He gazed up at the heavens, whispering his thanks. His time had come. As he faded into oblivion the voice echoed in his thoughts once more.

_Sleep, Hero._

* * *

><p>Closing Note: Thanks for giving Tenacity a chance. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!<p> 


	2. Sleeping In

**A/N: **Thanks for sticking around for the second chapter. Enjoy!

Thanks to those who left me reviews or sent me PM's :D

* * *

><p><strong>~~Sleeping In~~<strong>

Link lay draped on a bed of straw. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and his eyes roved restlessly under their lids. A dark fever gripped him, and his wounds refused to close. His ribs and clavicle were snapped cleanly, and much of his body was blackened from bruises. Most of his chest was a mottled purple from the amount of ribs he'd broken. His visage had acquired a deathly pallor, and a small knot of worried friends crowded around his bed. Link had struck the final blow to evil little over three hours ago, but he slumbered on, unaware of the outside world.

"Wake up Link, it's over," Zelda whispered. She was kneeling next to his prone form, eyes red-rimmed from tears. Zelda bent down and breathed in his ear, "I know you can hear me Link ... don't give up. You have to fight it. We're here for you."

Link gave no response, and the only sounds he made were the sounds of his ragged gasps.

The sages were there too, arranged roughly in a semi-circle, each lost in their own thoughts. They all shared a common bond through him; he was literally the _link_ between peoples. While they had originally been divided, segregated and occupied with their own troubles, they were now united against evil.

Saria sat on a small stool next to Zelda. Link's condition had not improved in the last few hours and she couldn't bear to see her oldest friend like this. Link had been through more than anyone in Hyrule and he deserved better than this. Darunia stood on her left, his face etched with worry. He had been silent the entire time, and he was so still it was almost as if he had become a rock. On the inside of his stony exterior, however, he was very worried. Link had done more for his people than any human in history, so much that Darunia had named his own son after the Hylian hero. After all the boy had been through, it didn't seem fair that he should be the one lying there, grappling with some invisible foe.

Ruto and Impa stood next to each other in the corner, concealing their emotions in the shadows. Ruto had always loved Link; he was selfless and tolerant, and he never quit even when the odds threatened to overwhelm him. In her heart she knew they would never be together, but she also knew she'd never meet a better man. Impa's expression was inscrutable, however, her mask of calm was betrayed by the single tear slowly running down her right cheek. When he'd first come to the Castle Gardens all those years ago she'd encouraged his adventurous spirit; he had the fire in him, and he hadn't let her down.

Nabooru was last of all, pacing the room. She looked stressed; the kid was a tough one, no denying that, but there was something seriously wrong here. She wasn't sure if it was more of Ganondorf's black magic or something they didn't know about, but the kid kept getting worse and worse. If his fever didn't break soon ...

Zelda wiped Link's forehead with a cloth. "He's not waking up," she said, and her voice choked on the few last words as she dissolved into further tears.

Nabooru stepped from the shadows. Despite the comforting smile plastered on her mouth, her red-rimmed eyes betrayed her true feelings. "He'll pull through Zelda. He's a strong kid, and he's not going to let a little fever beat him. He'll be okay ... he'll be fine." Nabooru wiped the corner of her eye.

Zelda knew she was trying to cheer her up a bit, but her tears didn't cease._ He saved us and Hyrule. We can't lose him now, we can't_… Thoughts like this drifted in and out of her head as she kneeled by his side, watching his fitful sleep through tear soaked eyes.

_My fault. I made him open the Door of Time, made him go after the sacred stones, made him do everything. And he's dying because of me._

Link hadn't asked a single person for anything. He wallowed in self-pity or cried, "why me?" He did what needed done. He was like an unstoppable force; he'd fought his way through countless temples filled with horrible things, purged the kingdom of untold amounts of monstrous beings, and dethroned the evil king Ganondorf himself. Yet the hand of fate still dealt him cruel cards.

This mess was all her fault. Seven years ago, she sent Link to open the Vault of Time and stop Ganondorf from taking the Triforce. She was _so_ eager to protect her people and her kingdom, to prove she wasn't just a kid. _What a foolish child I was_, she thought sadly. Instead of protecting the kingdom she unleashed a living hell on Hyrule and forced Link to take up a defender's mantle to fix her mistakes. She would not be surprised if he and all her people hated her for it.

Her eyes caught Impa's for a second. As Zelda's eyes swelled with more tears, Impa gave a small smile and a tiny shake of her head. Her message was clear. _He'll be alright. Don't blame yourself_. Impa had been telling her this for seven years as she masqueraded as Sheik, hiding from Ganondorf and assisting Link. She just didn't believe it.

Her bond with Link was special. Their relationship transcended simple friendship; circumstance and the goddesses themselves bound their fates together. They had not spoken extensively together, but their Triforce bond brought them to a new level of intimacy. They connected on a level that was beyond those not touched by the hand of fate.

She wasn't sure if she loved him; they'd been together for too short a time to even explore simple friendship. The feeling when they were together was electric though. Two children of destiny; the Triforce wrapped their fates together, and she felt as if she had known Link all her life. And she knew if she lost him, she would never be able to live with herself.

Just then, the door opened and one of the medics came in. A chorus of voices assaulted him the instant he crossed the threshold.

"Is he going to be alright?" "Is there anything you can do for him" "Please tell me he'll be okay" "When will my sworn brother wake?" "How's the kid doing?"

Zelda watched the medic with worried eyes. It would be beyond cruel if Link paid the ultimate price for his selfless sacrifice.

The medic held up his hands gently. "I know you're all very worried about the Hero," he said, sadness coloring his tone. "And we have to stay strong for him. His fever is like no other we've ever seen, but we will continue to try our best. The best thing you can do for him is get some rest and give him your prayers. His fate … rests with the goddesses now."

* * *

><p><em>"Arise Hero. Hyrule is purged of its blight. The land has been delivered from evil by your hand. Your courage has risen above and cast down those who would have the land live in shadow. Light has once again staved off the approach of the dark."<em>

Link twitched in his sleep.

_"Wake, Link."_

Link's eyes snapped open. The first thing he saw was white. The walls, floor, ceiling … everything was pure white. In fact, he wasn't even sure if there were even walls, a floor, or a ceiling. The entire plane of existence was one monotonous white, without depth or texture.

Preparing to feel pain and fatigue upon sitting up, he was pleasantly surprised to find all his injuries healed. Link stared at his hands. No longer stained with Ganon's blood, his rough palms were missing his gloves. Looking down Link noticed his tunic and tights were also conspicuously absent. He was clad in nothing save a simple white chiton and a pair of leather sandals. He stood, puzzled, searching for some sort of depth or structure hidden in the white. Finding none, he crossed his arms as he thought about where he could be.

A flash of gold lit the world. Link fell to his knees, sheltering his eyes with his arm. The light grew bright, then dimmed. A warm golden glow now cast its glow the otherwise perpetual white.

Link lowered his arm and immediately let out a gasp of astonishment. Bowing his head low and taking one knee, he searched for the right words. "Goddesses ... you honour me with your presence." Undisguised reverence filled his voice.

_"Nay hero, rise. It is you who have honored us by staying true to yourself and your land," they spoke as one._

"I am merely a servant of my kingdom and my goddesses," Link said humbly, meaning every word. "Where…where am I?"

It was the goddess on the right that answered. "_Trapped in the in-between. You are a prisoner of your own mind. Even now, your body struggles in the realm of the living; fighting wounds it cannot win, battling a fever it cannot prevail against. You did much, but so did Ganondorf. Your bones were broken, your body bruised, and dark magic prevents your wounds from closing. Your soul hangs precariously between life and death."_

"I do not fear death," said Link boldly. "I gladly lay down my life for Hyrule."

_"Do not accept that fate so easily," _replied the left goddess, "_For it __is not to be yours."_

Puzzled, Link spoke. "What is to become of me?" Link ventured tentatively.

_"You have slain countless enemies of considerable power and strength," _said the goddess in the middle. She radiated power and Link was immediately intimidated; this must be Din. Despite her stunning beauty he knew with a snap of her fingers he would bhe nothing but ash. He was awestruck. Her eyes glowed crimson red, and she exuded primal sensuality. Link was reminded of the Gerudo, women who were not only alluring and attractive, but also powerful and deadly.

_"I am Din, Goddess of Power. When Ganondorf touched the Triforce, he chose Power as his reward. He abused my gift." _A shadow of fury crossed her features, and Link saw a glimpse of why her wrath was so feared. Although she was mysterious and beautiful when she was calm, the mask of fury that passed across her face when she spoke Ganondorf's name was terrifying.

Din's voice was also exotic and mysterious. It seemed to be a multitude of voices all speaking as one; her fury, her strength, her beauty, and her power.

Calm once more, she continued, "_B__ut you… you stood against him and his army. You should be proud, Hero of Time. You did not abuse your gift as Ganondorf exploited his. You put yourself in harm's way for the sake of others; to stop further pain and suffering from being transmitted to the people. You even honored me by using my fire to aid your struggle, and bring about justice to right Ganondorf's wrongs."_

Link bowed his head, still awestruck and unsure of how to reply.

_"Let us not forget that you traveled the land, uniting the races, and saving them from their individual perils,"_ said the Goddess on the left of Din, who's eyes permeated a deep blue, like the ocean.

_"I am Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom. You are courageous, powerful, and wise. You explroed many temples others thought impossible, and you have discovered places thought lost to time itself. While others lost their reason in the chaos, your thoughts and your will remained ironclad." _

While Din could be descriped as sensual deadliness personified, Nayru was tranquil serenity realized. Nayru was delicate and perfect, her face the picture of serene beauty. Her voice seemed to impose peace, soothing Link's ears and immediately commanding the same respect Din's powerful voice had. Despite her calm demeanour though, Link could sense the same energy coming from Nayru as from Din. Her golden hair fell about her shoulders, straight and pristine. Link was reminded of Zelda.

"_You stood alone in the darkness more often than not, and you did not falter. Your light burns brightly indeed, Hero of Time."_

"Um, thank you," he said shakily. "But I have only you to thank for my gifts."

Finally the goddess on the right spoke. _"I am Farore, Goddess of Life." _

Farore was to Link the most beautiful of all. While not as sensual as Din or as serene and perfect as Nayru, Farore was beautiful and rugged, a kindred spirit and fellow adventurer. She smiled in a soft but strong way that appealed to Link. Her golden hair was cut short in a bob, and her body was lithe and fit. Her voice had undertones of lilting music; it reminded Link of the music the skull kids played in the Lost Woods. Her eyes were a radiant green, and they twinkled brightly.

_"You used my power to travel the land with speed, lending aid to others. In the face of insurmountable odds, you willingly used yourself as a shield for others suffering without fear or thought for yourself. Despite the formidable evil you faced, you did not falter. Your resolve was of iron, and even to the very end you held the line. You are more than worthy of my Triforce, and your courage is unmatched, Hero of Time."_

"I only did what I thought was right," he replied quietly. "Any good person would have done the same."

At this all three spoke at once. "_Your modesty is also becoming of you. Your sacrifice will be remembered for millennia, Hero. However, your job is not yet finished, and your spirit will not be content to simply rest easy. Your adventures will take you to long lost lands and whole new worlds. You will discover new peoples and liberate kingdoms you did not know existed. You are a righteous protector and stalwart defender of all that is good in our realm. You will bring balance to the world. You will eradicate the darkness from the world we have created. You are lightbringer."_

"It will be as you say," he replied with a nod.

Din spoke. "_Though you are not chosen to bear my power, I can think of no worthier man to place upon my blessings. Link, remember this when you are alone and broken in the dark: Din is with you." _She gave Link a racy smile, her beauty radiant.

Before Link could express his gratitude, Nayru continued. "_Although you are more than worthy of the title Hero of Time, do not forget that two together can achieve much more than one alone. Love, friendship, unity…these are not bonds easily forsaken, nor broken. Do not forget the bearer of my mark, and do not forget your heart. Friendship and love are the fastest ways to mend a broken land. Do not forget, hero."_

"I won't forget. Thank you both." Link kneeled before the goddesses.

Din and Nayru smiled at Link. Both of them turned to Farore.

"_We will take our leave hero_," said Din. _"Do not forget our words_." Din burst into a ball of flame, vanishing, and Nayru dissolved into a fine spray of mist, leaving Link and Farore alone.

"_You are the chosen hero, __Link." _She paused for a moment, pursing her lips. _"Nay,__ you are my chosen Hero. You bear my mark, and fight in my name, and for my honor and glory. I would like you to know, never have I chosen a greater champion. You will be remembered amongst the people of Hyrule and beyond. You will be remembered by the goddesses forever, and you will live forever in my heart."_

_"You will not find peace in Hyrule for many years to come. Your heart will tell you when it is time to return. Do not ignore the call, for ancient beings are awakening and they bear no friendship to mortals."_

"I will be ready," he said with confidence.

_"I do not doubt it, Hero."_ Farore paused for a moment, her gaze piercing him. She stepped closer until they were only a few feet apart.

"You_ never knew your parents, for you had none. I created you from a sliver of my essence. Never before has this been done. 'Twas I who delivered you to the world, and to the Kokiri. I stayed with you for the first night of your life, and even then it was difficult for me to leave your side."_

Tears flooded from the edges of Link's eyes. He had never been so happy in his entire life.

"_Know that I have always been with you, and I will always be with you. You are my champion Link, and you have brought honor to my name through your heroic and selfless actions. I will heal your wounds, mend your broken bones, and purge your fever. Return to the living now, hero, and rejoice! For Hyrule has entered a time of peace for several years."_

Link was still awestruck, and couldn't do much more than nod dumbly.

_"However, I fear you will not find the same peace. When your thoughts turn dark and your will is almost broken, remember that we will be watching. Other lands require your aid, and I do not think you will forget them in their time of need." _

"So I must leave Hyrule?" he whispered.

_"One day you will return; even greater evil still lurks and one day our people will need you again. 'Tis your fate."_

"I will do what must be done, my lady," he replied.

_"__I__ trust you to continue to do what is right for our people and for all the lands. Goodbye hero, and know that my love for you is limitless."_

With these words Farore walked towards him and wrapped him in her arms. Her gold lips placed a kiss on his left cheek that burned like white fire and sent a warm fire racing through his blood. She placed her right hand over his heart, and light shot from her palm. Link threw his head back in a soundless howl as his very blood burnt with fire. The last thing he felt was Farore's hand on his chest. As everything faded to white, he thought he heard her whisper in his ear.

"_Go, my hero..."_

* * *

><p>The mood around Link's straw was grave. It had been nearly five days since his fitful slumber ensued, and his body was withering. He face was gaunt, and his injuries showed no signs of healing. The room was a lot emptier than before. Darunia had duties to his people, and Ruto to hers. Nabooru said her people would manage for a few days, but even her hope was starting to fade. She knew Link had the strength to pull through a normal fever and she'd seen him heal from some nasty wounds, but this wasn't normal. It couldn't be. It was almost as if the fever and fits were getting worse.<p>

Zelda had not left his side over all 5 days, much to Impa's chagrin. She knew she had duties to her people and to the kingdom, but she would not forsake the man who made the peace possible. Impa served as regent for the time being, delivering her commands to the people and setting order straight until she was ready to assume responsibility.

Her dress was filthy and torn, her hair a tangled mess, but she would not leave him. Her left hand clutched his, and her Triforce glowed brightly. Link's was still glowing, but dimly, and it was fading. An iron barrier surrounded his consciousness, allowing no entry or escape, and even her Triforce bond felt like it had been severed.

A choked sob escaped her throat.

A hand brushed her shoulder. She glanced up to see Impa.

"You really should get some sleep Princess," she said. "It's been more than a day since you last slept, and that was barely for a few hours. He would want you to be strong."

"He would want me looking out for him as he did for me!" she retorted, but she knew she was fooling herself. _She_ wanted to be by his side. After all he had done for her, it seemed wrong to abandon him in his time of need. Not only that, but in the limited time they had spent together, she had grown close to him. Even as Sheik, it was hard not to reveal herself right there and wrap him in her arms. Coming out of all those temples, burnt, bleeding, but alive. She knew Link saw her as no more than a friend, and his Princess, and felt it was no less than his sacred duty to protect her.

Impa gave a sharp shake of her head. "He would want you to be safe, and rested. He wouldn't want you to get sick or exhausted on his own behalf."

Zelda sighed. Impa was right. Must come from being some twisted combination of her older sibling, mother, and guardian. She understood her better than anyone and could play all the right strings.

"You're right Impa, but I won't leave the room. Have a blanket brought here, I'll sleep in the corner. I refuse to leave him until he wakes or—" No. That didn't bear thinking about. "I won't abandon him until he wakes," she finished shakily.

Impa nodded and left the room. Zelda sat in silence, gazing sadly down at Link's body as he wheezed and gasped for breath in his fitful sleep.

Minutes later, Impa returned with a rug and a thick blanket. She lay the rug down near Link's straw and gestured for Zelda to lay down.

"Get some rest, your highness. I'll make sure that he's safe." With that, Impa retreated to a corner and watched from the shadows. Zelda lay down on the cot in the corner, and sleep took her instantly.

* * *

><p>Link twisted and turned, writhing on his mattress. Zelda felt a touch on her shoulder, and immediately woke up, noticing Impa standing next to her, a look of concern crossing her features. She glanced at Link, and immediately knew why. Link was writhing in his sleep, his mouth open, crying in soundless agony.<p>

"What is it? What's wrong with him!" Zelda cried, immediately at his side. Was he dying? He couldn't, no, he'd made it through too much. "Don't give in Link, please, Link don't give in!"

Link thrashed, foaming at the lips. His face was contorted in agony, and his eyes rolled in their sockets.

But Impa had noticed something far more promising. "Zelda, look, his cheek!" Zelda looked in time to see a long thin scratch slowly sealing shut. Her mouth dropped. What was this new magic?

She ripped his shirt open, ignoring Impa's gasp. A plate sized bruise on his abdomen was fading rapidly, and a nasty gash in his side began to—no, it couldn't be. Before their very eyes, the skin began sealing itself shut, closing slowly and leaving nothing but a pale white scar.

Zelda clutched him, tears of joy dripping from her chin onto his body. She cradled him like a baby, whispering comforting things to him that were more to reassure herself than anything.

"Impa, wake the medics!" Impa strode from the room quickly.

Thoughts crossed Zelda's mind at lightspeed. For days he'd lain asleep, and she'd been on the verge of giving up hope. Selfishly, she knew she couldn't accept he wouldn't make it, because she would never forgive herself for sending him on his quest all those years ago. She had sat at his bedside, her hope and unwavering care becoming an unceasing vigil by his side. And now, he was waking from his slumber. Tears of joy spilled from the corners of her eyes. But what caused this rapid healing?

Link suddenly sat straight up, gasping for air as if he'd been underwater for minutes without air. Despite the fact he was shirtless, Zelda was so happy to see him see embraced him then and there, holding him tightly, keeping him from falling over again.

"Zel-Zelda?" he peered at her groggily.

"Link I'm here, what is it? Are you alright? What happened?"

Impa, Saria, and Nabooru burst into the room, to see Zelda cradling a half undressed link. Link leaned up to her ear and whispered something.

Then he fainted.

Zelda slowly lay him back down on the bed, covering him with the sheets once more. She looked shaken. Shock and awe were written on her features as she slowly sat down next to his bunk. Turning to the door, she faced all the people staring at her. Hope and joy was plastered across each and every one of their faces.

"Zelda, what happened? Is he alright?" inquired Saria, her voice hopeful.

"I asked him if he was alright ... how he healed," said Zelda slowly. She was still shocked and nervous. Disbelieving.

"What did he say?" they all peered at her intently, curious why she was so stricken.

"He leant up, and whispered one word to me" she paused, unsure of whether Link was delirious and still dreaming.

"Zelda, what did he say?" Impa pressed. Her tone was kind, but a little impatient.

Zelda glanced up, startled from her reverie.

"_Farore."_

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Note<strong>: This chapter was definitely a cool one to write. Writing about the goddesses was very neat; other than a brief cutscene in Ocarina and a little bit of scattered dialogue in other games there isn't all that much information regarding them. I don't want them cropping up too often, but given that they are real entities who really do control the fate of the world I felt like they needed an active role in the story early on.

I'd appreciate it if you left a review with your thoughts :)

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.

Cheers, Kab


	3. Somewhere, Somehow

**A/N: **The story continues! Thanks to those who reviewed; I enjoy the feedback.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>~~Somewhere, Somehow~~<strong>

Link awoke with a loud gasp, sitting straight up. Rubbing his cheek with one hand and his heart with the other, he whispered, "Dark have been my dreams of late." Link looked over his body. He was scarred in many places, bruised, and blistered, but very much alive. He sighed, stretching his upper body, and silently conveying his gratitude to the goddesses. At the end of his bed was a loose shirt made of linen and a baggy blue shorts. Dressing quickly, Link looked around the cabin. Something was missing.

Silently he considered the room. His belongings lay by the foot of his bed, and his ragged tunic hung sadly on a peg on the wall. The room was dark, lit only by a lone lantern on a desk in the far corner. The room smelt of people; the sickly smell of people dead and dying. Moonlight streamed through a small window against the far wall. A small white cot lay in the corner.

"Navi, where are we?" he asked, yawning widely. Receiving no response, he turned. "Navi? Navi…?" But there was no trace of his cheery fairy companion that had kept him company during his adventures. So that was what was missing. He frowned, wondering what happened to her.

He strode to the window, to get a better sense of where exactly he was. As he peered out, he saw the buildings, streets, a few people walking in the night air. So, the city then. Sadly, he observed some of the ruined city, buildings lining the city. As he continued to consider the environment, the door burst open behind him.

"Link!"

He spun around, and was almost tackled by a dark figure crashing into him. "You're awake! Oh Link, I'm so happy to see you!" He squirmed a bit as the figure showered relentless kisses on his cheeks and hugged him fiercely.

"Give the boy a bit of air, princess. Wouldn't want him to suffocate so soon after healing, now would you?" Link was able to make out Impa's smiling face in the doorway. Zelda let him go and took a step back, the candlelight catching her face. She was blushing furiously.

Although his cheeks were flushed red in a deep blush, Link burst into a mischievous grin. "Good to see you too your highness. And you too Impa," he said, nodding in her direction.

Zelda cleared her throat loudly. "Ahem. Link, it warms my heart to see you well again. For a few days we thought…" her face darkened. "Well, you're better now, and that's what matters," she finished, smiling shyly at him.

"You know me, my lady. Not about to let a few cuts and a cold keep me down."

They all chuckled, but Zelda knew how close they'd been to losing him. "Impa, tell the others, he's awake!" Impa gave a slight bow of her head, and left the room.

"How long have I been out?" Link asked.

A look of concern flitted across her face. "Almost a week Link," she whispered. "You've been asleep for six days. After Ganon fell, you...you fainted and we took care of you. Every day your condition got a little bit worse, your wounds wouldn't close. Some dark magic of that false king no doubt. Link, on the fifth day … well, it didn't look like you were going to make it." Her voice choked on the last few words, and she fought back tears. After seeing him face the down the mightiest evils in the realm, watching him almost killed by a fever left her shaken.

"Its okay Zelda. I'm right here, I'm fine."

"Link…you woke up once eighteen hours ago. Do you remember that?"

"I remember seeing your face," he said. "but not much else."

"Do you remember what I asked you?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry milady, I must have still been half asleep."

"Link…on the fifth day, you…well, you didn't look so good. We tried everything, but nothing would stop your fever, and not even fairy magic would close your wounds. I kept praying that a miracle would happen, that you'd pull through okay. Late that evening, you started thrashing around in the sheets. All your wounds started to heal at once, your skin sealing seamlessly and leaving naught but scars."

Link turned and went to the window, sighing. Zelda continued, "and then you woke…I asked you what happened, and you leaned in close to me and whispered one word to me. Do you remember that Link?"

She saw him sigh once again, and he turned to face her. The recognition was clear in his face. "Zelda I-" he began, but the door burst open once more and a small stampede of people rushed in. They all greeted him warmly, embracing him, telling him how glad they were to see him.

Link spoke with them all in turn, savouring all these happy moments. He couldn't believe all these people had waited just to make sure he was okay. He got a crushing hug from his sworn brother, Darunia, and a crushing pat on the back that almost sent him to his knees. They spoke for a while longer, until Link heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Knew you'd pull through kid. Its getting tough to get rid of you." Link turned to see Nabooru smiling at him.

"I guess the goddesses have a bad sense of humor," Link said with a grin.

Nabooru punched his arm again. "You're alright Link, you know that?"

He chatted happily with more old friends; Malon stopped by to see him, Ruto berated him for being a bad fiancée again before breaking down into tears and hugging him happily, and Saria clutched him in a vice hug and wouldn't let go.

Eventually people started to leave, promising to meet up with him in the coming days. Link smiled happily to himself. It was unusual to be able to hold a conversation without either being ambushed or having to fight off a horde of unholy monsters.

Several hours later, the last of Link's friends said their goodbyes. Only Zelda remained, and Impa, who leaned against the wall in the darkest corner.

"Phew. I never knew talking could be such hard work," Link exclaimed.

Zelda laughed and pushed him playfully. "Welcome to the life of a princess. We're not so lucky as to get the easy jobs, like protecting the realm and saving the kingdom."

Link smirked.

Then something else crossed his mind. "Zelda…where's Navi?" he asked softly.

"We don't know Link. No one's seen Navi since the night…well, we haven't seen her seen you defeated _him_." She whispered the last word, the reality of the pain and suffering he left behind still to near to give it name.

Link sighed. "You know, that fairy really used to get on my nerves. All the time it was, 'listen!' or 'watch out!' in her little fairy voice. Never thought I'd miss her the way I do. But she never flew away. Never left my side, from the time I was finding the kokiri sword, right to the end. And now, she's gone…" He sighed again and looked out the window sadly at the ruined town. "I'm going for a walk."

* * *

><p>She found him alone on the top of tall hill. He had his back resting against a tall tree, his face covered by his hands. She approached quietly not wanting to disturb his solitude, until she heard some strange noises he was making. <em>He was crying<em>. Link was weeping silently into his hands.

She softly approached him from the side, not wanting to startle him. She sat down next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and laying her head on his chest. He looked up surprised, and embarrassed.

"My lady, I-" but she put her finger in front of his lips. "Shhhh Link. Let it out. It's okay to cry. It's okay. With her free hand she caressed his chest, noting his rippling muscles through his thin linen shirt. He continued to softly weep.

"He slaughtered them Zel. He killed them like cattle. He stole their lives, ruined families, destroyed your home…what's left?" his haunted gaze found her eyes. Chips of ice. That's how she always described his eyes. Sometimes they were beautiful – crystalline, deep, and twinkling. The few times she had seen him angry, they had burned with an ice-cold rage that took over him, chilling him into an icy calm. Right now, they were like melting icicles; twinkling and sparkling. They edges of them were tinged red, from where his tears had stung his eyes. Zelda marveled that even when he was crying, he didn't appear weak or vulnerable. She suddenly felt a wave of compassion for him and had the urge to cradle his head in her arms and whisper that it would be okay.

"Link, Ganondorf unleashed sorrow and misery unto our land. If no one had stopped him, he could have claimed the world…but along came a hero.." She stroked the side of his cheek with the back of her index finger, and saw him pull back slightly. Looking at him sadly, she continued, "But we can rebuild Link. Its all we can do. We can stand together, and we can put the world together again, brick by brick, piece by piece. Our compassion and unity will once again make Hyrule the place it was..." Link dried his eyes with his sleeve.

"You're right as usual...thank you my lady."

"I really wish you would stop calling me that," she said. "How many times do I have to tell you, its Zelda to you?"

A playful grin appeared on his lips. "At least once more, your highness." He looked a little sheepish. "Sorry I broke down on you like that. Don't know what came over me."

"You've seen and experienced more pain and hardship then anyone I've ever met Link. You have nothing to apologize for." Her cerulean blue met his electric blue and they remain locked each others gaze for a few timeless moments.

Zelda turned and stared at the horizon. The moon shone brightly in the night sky. Together they silently sat, glad for the company even if they didn't speak. Then another question crossed her mind that she wanted to ask him.

"Link, remember what I asked you earlier? Before the others came in?"

Link sighed and looked away, to the horizon. "Yes," he said softly, his voice barely a whisper.

"Link before you passed out again, you whispered Farore's name in my ear," she ventured tentatively.

He was silent so long she thought he had not heard or simply chosen to ignore the question. Just as she was about to leave him in peace, he spoke.

"When Ganon fell, I could feel the world fading to blackness. My wounds were deep, my fairies gone, my potions exhausted , and some bones broken. It was then I knew I would die happy knowing you-Hyrule-was safe. I slipped into the void." He sighed again.

"When I awoke, I was wearing nothing but a chiton and leather sandals. I stood before the goddesses themselves." Zelda let out a soft gasp, but didn't interrupt. She let him consider his words and go on with his tale. "I spoke with them. Before they departed, Farore placed her hand on my heart, and I felt my reverie shatter. I awoke, and saw…your face." At this, Zelda blushed a little, but it was dark and he couldn't see her face. "I slipped back into dark dreams…" He trailed off here, clearly finished speaking. Zelda was silent for a while.

"Do not forget anything they told you Link. You have been granted favor unheard of. Do not waste it."

He nodded slowly. "Zelda." She turned back towards him. "Thanks for being there for me, you know, when I was sick. Impa told me you did for me. You're a good friend Zelda. Thank you." A warm smile lit his face.

But that's all I'll ever be she thought sadly. _His friend. _Nonetheless, if this companionship was all they would share, she welcomed it. "Link. Anyone who was close to me before…him…is gone. My family, my castle, many of my people … all I have left is Impa…and you. I would not lose you so easily, Link."

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," he replied.

They enjoyed a silent companionship for a few more hours before returning to Castle Town. Link returned to the medical pavilion where his belongings were. "Link, now that you are better, will you not stay with me?" said Zelda. "Although the castle is in ruin, we've occupied a large estate that was empty nearly the town's centre. There's more than enough beds!"

Link nodded gratefully. "I'd appreciate it. My place is a little … out of the way?" He smiled, thinking of his tree house in the Lost Woods.

"One day, you're going have to take me there and show where you grew up," she said, smiling.

"I'd enjoy that," he replied. They headed through the city, chatting animatedly, their sorrows momentarily forgotten.

* * *

><p>Weeks slipped by like water running down a stream. Celebrations continued and the feasts and parties went late into the night. Ballads were sung about the Hero of Time, and peace began to settle back onto Hyrule's shoulders. Although Link felt uncomfortable around all the people and praise in Castle Town, he did not begrudge anyone their festivities. People needed to be happy again, for Ganondorf had almost sucked the very soul from the land. It was heartening to see the people breathing it back into the land. Still, he was restless. Sitting still was not part of his psyche and he missed his fairy friend. The more he stayed in Castle Town, the more he began to miss her.<p>

Link had returned to the temple of time. Here he would lay the sword to rest for a short time. Soon he would move it to a place that no one would ever discover save himself; it would be safe there. But for now ...

Spinning the master sword in a tight circle, he listened to its keen edge thrumming through the edge. Holding it up to the light, he admired the deadly beauty of the sword. Not for nothing was it called the Blade of Evil's Bane. He'd miss the blade.

He approached the pedestal, where he had pulled from all those years ago. Raising it high above his head, he plunged it back into the stone, returning the sword to its resting place. Turning, he exited the door of time, playing the ancient melody on his ocarina to close the door. As he watched it rumble shut, he couldn't help but feel he was leaving another friend behind. His back felt light without the Master Sword in its sheath.

He couldn't help but feel his work was finished here. It was time to tell his friends of his plans. Sighing, he headed for the estate Zelda was using a base until the castle could be restored. She would not take this well. The two's relationship had become much stronger in the past weeks. Maybe it was just finding solace in another in a time of need, maybe it was something more, but Link felt a growing attraction to one of his closest friends. It was time to leave, before he became too attached. Besides, she would never feel anything more than friendship towards him.

He walked through castle town, listening to the bustle and chaos around him. He even ran into Saria, who had brought Mido to see the outside world. Even though Mido and Link didn't always see eye to eye, Link found he had missed the little kokiri boss, and they said their gruff hellos. Link stayed and chatted with them a while longer, before excusing himself and moving on.

"Its Link, open the gates!" one of the guards shouted as he approached the estate. Well, well, well, wasn't this a farcry from having to sneak around all the security to avoid being tossed from the premises. Link smiled as he thought back to the first time he'd 'infiltrated' the castle grounds. He'd met Talon, a sleepy but kind rancher who specialized in raising Cuccos. That had also been the day he'd met Zelda … and laid eyes on Ganondorf.

Link threw the guards a smile and a cocky two-fingered salute, before striding past them up the path to the house. Neglecting to knock, he opened the door and saw Princess Zelda and Impa deep in discussion. When she saw him, her face lit up and she walked around Impa to say hello.

"Link! We haven't seen you all day, where have you been hiding?" she said.

Link grinned broadly. "Behind Mido's ego. Saria brought him to see Castle Town today … he was convinced that his role as unofficial 'kokiri boss' had played an instrumental role in the demise of the tyrant king."

Zelda and Impa laughed, but Zelda also realized he had dodged the question. "Zelda I-," he began, but broke off. "I uh, have something I should probably tell you."

Her heart gave a little flutter. Was he about to confess he loved her just as much as she loved him? She immediately dismissed the thought; girlish wishful thinking she thought. Besides, she knew Link thought of her as nothing more than a close friend.

"I'm leaving."

The words hit her like a hammer blow. Of all the things she might of expected, this was the least. "WHAT?"

Link looked nervously down at his boots. "I, uh, well…Listen Zelda, Ganondorf's gone, and Hyrule's at peace. I've returned the Master Sword to the temple of time, but I intend to move it somewhere even safer soon. Hyrule doesn't need me anymore, and I…I want to find Navi."

Zelda noticed the empty sheath on his back. The Master Sword was conspicuously absent and she had no idea what he meant by a safer location. What was more secret than the door of time? Still, that explained where he had been 'hiding' today.

"Link…how can you say that? How can you just _leave_? All your friends are here, your people, me!" She was starting to lose control of her temper.

"Your highness I-" he started.

"I told you not to call me that," she snapped at him. Sighing she faced him, "Link, why now? We're at peace. You can relax and spend your time as you would. You have earned that right more than anyone. Why leave now?"

Link stared at the floor few seconds. "Because I miss my friend," he said softly. Zelda's face softened. She wanted him here, by her side, but it was hard to stay mad at him when he was so cute like this. She admitted it to herself; she wanted him here for selfish reasons.

"I'm sorry Zelda. Since the day I met you, I have considered you to be one of my closest friends. I thought you would understand. I…I've got to do this."

The corners of her vision clouded with tears. She rushed forward and threw her arms around him, pulling a surprised Link into an embrace. "You come back, and you come soon, you hear me? That's an order," she tried (unsuccessfully) to say fiercely.

"I-I will. Thank you Zelda. I'll miss you. But I'll be back…I'll be back."

He turned to leave the room, heading for the door.

"Link," she called softly. He paused. "Hyrule will always have need of its hero. She will always need you. Never forget that." Link's head turned to the side and dipped, but he didn't turn or reply. Then he continued walking without a backward glance.

_I will always need you. Hurry home, hero._

* * *

><p>Link patted Epona's neck as she strode briskly through the Lost Woods, making her way towards his childhood home in Kokiri village. He'd just finished a project that had taken him several weeks; the concealment of some things very precious to him. They would be safe where he left them until his return.<p>

Fallen leaves rustled underneath Epona's hooves, and twigs snapped loudly. Link found it a little strange that there were no birds singing or crickets cheeping. And something else was missing, something he couldn't put his finger on.

Link thought back to his conversation with Zelda. He hadn't meant to be so harsh or uncaring, but he didn't really know how to phrase what he felt. He wasn't sure if Navi was hurt, lost, or did she just abandon him? At the very least, he couldn't leave her without even a goodbye. They'd been through too much.

Suddenly, Epona stopped walking. "What is it girl? Need some water?" The horse brayed loudly, and it echoed around the reached into his bag, looking for the canteen. His hand brushed against some that felt like the edge of his canteen, and he pulled it out. Realizing it wasn't in fact his canteen, but his Ocarina. Looking at it fondly, he played a quick tune on it to brighten the mood. Link suddenly realized what missing. _Music_. Every time Link had been in the Lost Woods, and that was a considerable amount of time, there had been a Skull Kid playing music. He looked at his Ocarina again, then glanced up, noticing two fairies floating ahead, one of them a light gold, and the other a violent purple.

Epona suddenly reared up. Not ready for it, Link was thrown off her back and onto the ground. His hat flew off and his Ocarina skittered away, and stopped between two feet. Link looked up at the figure, and saw it was a…_Skull Kid?_ Except he wasn't wearing a skull mask. He was wearing a mask, heart shaped, and deep purple, ringed with spikes and decorated lavishly, with two eyes. The mask emanated evil, and great power, and Link felt a fleeting moment of fear before his composure returned.

"Who-Who are you? … What do you want?" he asked. The mask regarded him coldly, and the skull kid didn't move. They stared at each other before the Skull id bent down, and scooped up his Ocarina. He played a fleeting tune, one very much like the one he usually played, except something was … awry. The tune was darker, crazier…unhinged. Link liked the old one better.

"My my…" said the Skull Kid. "Isn't this a nice Ocarina?"

Somehow, Link thought another adventure was just beginning.

* * *

><p>Time passed fluidly. Hyrule was still in a state of disarray, and the people united to help rebuild. Hopes were high and the people worked hard to restore the land they called home.<p>

It was the same everywhere. Each of the sages returned to their people, and each brought a measure of new hope for the future. The temples were restored to places of tranquility and peace, and the sacred stones were placed in the Forest Temple, Water Temple, and Fire Temple under solemn guard. The Master Sword had disappeared from the Temple of Time shortly after Link's own disappearance, but since none save the Hero could wield the blade and Link had told her of his intention to move the blade, this was not a matter of concern for the sages.

Nabooru made a pact with Princess Zelda. The Gerudo shed their life of seclusion and allied under Hyrule's banner. In return, trade opened up freely and the people of Hyrule could purchase their silks, weapons, or stay there in time of need. While they remained in the desert, a solitary people still, the bridge was widened and people were no longer imprisoned, but welcomed as they crossed the borders.

Each and every sage worked to better the life for their people. While Ganondorf had caused the people to band together, it also showed each race how far they had to come. While it would be many years, decades even, before serenity returned, each people, every race, worked feverishly as a whole to restore the land.

Months past since Zelda's last conversation with Link. Worry gnawed at her mind like a mouse on a piece of cheese. No letters, no visits … nothing. She had sent word to each of the sages to keep a wary eye for him, to offer him aid if needed and to take care of him…but not a single one of them or their people had seen him. She knew he was strong, and that danger would not get the best of him lightly, but sometimes even little things happened to the best of men.

Her fears were confirmed when Saria showed up at the estate, eyes red rimmed from tears, and green hat in her hand.

"W-we found it in the L-lost Woods." She tried to look passive, but anxiety was etched across face.

Zelda's hands covered her mouth, shock written across her features. She knelt and embraced the little kokiri, worry clouding her face. "Did you see him? What happened?"

Saria shook her head, "It was just outside the entrance to our village. We saw Epona's tracks and Link's hat on the forest floor."

"Maybe he just dropped it or it flew off his head while he was riding," she reassured Saria, although she was trying to convince herself that as well. In all his adventures, not once had Link stopped wearing his hat. Even he didn't know why he wore it all the time, it was just something he liked and treasured. He wouldn't drop it or leave it behind unless he was forced to.

As if sensing his thoughts, Saria gave Zelda another deep hug and whispered, "He'll be okay Zelda. He's a big boy now and he can take care of himself." Both women knew they were reassuring themselves as much as they were reassuring each other, but it didn't matter. It was good to have a shoulder to cry on.

Suddenly Saria gave a sad chuckle, breaking their hug. Zelda raised a quizzical eyebrow, wondering what could be funny about the situation. Saria explained, "when he used to live in Kokiri village, I used to joke that he was getting to be, 'a real big boy', and that soon he'd be too big for his bed." Zelda understood, and joined in her laughter.

Remembering the first time she had seen Link, she gave another little chuckle. "The first time he came to the palace, he snuck past all the guards, and snuck up behind me in the castle gardens. He didn't say anything, and even when I noticed him he was very shy. During the entire conversation, which was mostly just a little Princess babbling, he just nodded his head and blushed." This time it was Saria's turn to join in her laughter.

"He was always a quiet boy. Mido used to pick on him for not having a fairy, but Link never lashed out at him and he never got angry or upset. He was kind to any animals he encountered, and every so often he'd make a joke that would have you crying with laughter. Hard to believe he's the same boy who used to sleep past noon and pray to the goddesses five times a day," she said with a wry smile.

Zelda gave another little laugh, then asked seriously, "How did you find him?"

"Like, as a baby?" Zelda nodded at her. "Well, it's a strange story actually. I remember it clearly. It was very late at night, sometime in the middle of April. I was in the sacred forest meadow, sitting on the branch of a tree, playing my ocarina. After a while, I grew tired, and began to return through to my home. As I was walking down the long tunnel in the sacred grove, a bright golden light flashed behind me, illuminating the entire tunnel. I tried to turn around to see what had happened, but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" Zelda asked curiously.

Saria shook her head. "I was never sure. I must have fainted or passed out because the last thing I remembered was waking up. I was lying by the forest temple, near the tree I was sitting in the previous day. It was bright out, already the next day. I sat up and started to go home, but I heard something behind me. I turned, and lying on the stone, you know the one near the forest temple, with the triforce on it? Lying on that stone, right in the middle, was a baby, wrapped in a white blanket. My heart melted right there and I took him home, and raised him. Since I was still young, by kokiri standards, I sort of grew up next to him, and we formed a close bond, like siblings. We accepted him as one of us … you know the rest from there."

Zelda nodded. "That's amazing…Link never told me."

Saria shook her head. "He doesn't know. You're the only person I've told before…I always considered the memory…, well, private I guess," she trailed off sheepishly.

Zelda regarded her solemnly, and nodded. "I won't tell anyone Saria, don't worry. I know you'll tell him when the time is right." She handed the hat back to Saria. "Thanks for telling me about…about this. I appreciate that."

Saria smiled. "No problem. Thought it was something you'd want to hear about." She gave Zelda back the hat and headed for the door. "You keep that. I'm sure he'd want you to have it. Don't give up hope. Take care of yourself Zelda, and don't give up on him." With that, she left the room.

Zelda sat down in a comfortable leather chair, and sigh. She clutched the hat tightly to her chest. Saria was right. She would not give up hope, not now, not ever. Steel entered her gaze and she hardened her countenance. She searched him with her mind, using her Triforce bond, but she couldn't find him. Hylians did have the ability to forge mental bonds, but it was an intimate connection few persued. Even married couples rarely decided to forge the connection, because then their last private place was no longer hidden. He wasn't dead, of that she was certain, but he was very far away.

Standing once again, she strode to the window, and gazed at the setting sun. Fading rays illuminated a vast countryside, and the sky was lit with brilliant hues that colored the world. The simple beauty of a sunset was something that never faded, never dimmed, never disappointed. Rather like Link. He never gave up, never failed, never lied to her… He was a reasonably handsome man and pleasing to the eye, but his true beauty lay in the purity of his soul. He would not rest while injustice plagued the land and he would never abandon a soul in need.

Gazing back out over her kingdom, a small smile lit her face, knowing he was out there, somewhere, and he'd come back to her, somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Note: <strong>For starters, thanks for reading the chapter. This was the first real undertaking of the story. By this point I have the first few chapters finished, but this was the sort of stepping stone into the next few, and it was difficult (at times) to find a medium between being sincere and being cheesy. I want the story to be fun, with some tongue-in-cheek and drama, but at the same time, the story is first and foremost an 'epic' (_noting or pertaining to a long poetic composition, usually centered upon a hero, in which__ a series of great achievements or events is narrated in elevated __style_ - ) and its meant to be taken seriously (within reason, anyways).

Essentially, expect the story to be written in the same sort of fashion as this chapter. The endings to every chapter will be similar as well; its not at all a cliffhanger, but sort of a vague tease mixed with some dramatic flair (at least I like to think so - don't spoil my fun :P!)

Obviously I'll probably get a little better as the story goes on, which means these chapters might eventually get polished. Who knows?

Anyways, I would like to thank you personally for reading my story, and nod to those who left their thoughts in a review. I also appreciate the messages a few readers sent me; most of you were very kind, and I hope to live up to your compliments some day.

Love, Kab


	4. Streams, Suitors, Stalfos, and Solitude

**A/N:** Expect chapters to be about this length in the future :)

Enjoy! (fingers crossed)

* * *

><p><strong>~~Streams, Suitors, Stalfos, and Solitude~~<strong>

The eagle loosed a screech, high and keening. He was master of the skies, soaring higher than anyone else could even hope to dream. His talons brushed the snow from the tip of a mountain. He gave another cry, and circled, floating on zephyrs unseen. The fading sun shone behind the eagle, illuminating his grace to all who observed.

Link admired the majestic creature from his camp below. A small fire burned in the centre of the camp, and a tattered tent, suspended on sticks, was pitched near the edge. Link sat on a fallen log, and a thin wooden board lay across his lap. A skinned rabbit lay splayed across the board.

He stuck his fingers in his mouth, giving a high whistle. The eagle turned towards the sound, and Link tossed a small piece of the rabbit he'd just cleaned high into the air. The eagle dove, and caught the meat in its mouth, swooping away. As it flew towards the horizon, it gave another high screech, as if in thanks. Link smiled and watched the bird disappear into the distance.

Returning to the task at hand, he began seasoning the rabbit. He rubbed herbs he'd picked from around the area, such as basil and rosemary, into the soft flesh of the rabbit. Spitting the rabbit with a sharpened stick, he hung his soon to be dinner over the fire.

Link pulled off his hat, running his fingers through his blonde locks. Although still silky, it had become a bit greasy and tangled from his lack of bathing. Over the past several years, it had grown long, although he'd trimmed it on occasion to keep it from becoming out of control. Since it would be a while before the rabbit was finished, he finally decided to do what he'd been putting off for a while now. He stripped the clothes off his muscled body; the recent years had been long and been hard, and he'd grown stronger, and even an inch or two taller. He'd acquired a few new scars, though none were too serious. A thin collection of grime and filth had built up on his face and arms, as he had not bathed in over a week. He intended to have himself a good scrubbing before he ate.

Shivering in the cool, twilight air, he walked purposefully towards the nearby stream, clad in nothing but his undergarments. Looking at the mountain water with nervous hesitation, he sprinted forwards, and hit the water with a splash.

Link gave a silent gasp. The mountain stream was much colder than he'd anticipated, and the flow much stronger. He struggled against the current as he was swept downstream.

Link knew he had to think fast. He'd observed the rapids just around the bend, downstream of his camp, earlier in the day. Being swept into them would probably be … _unhealthy_.

Struggling frantically against the current, Link couldn't beat the strong undertow. He made little progress as he expended much of his energy, fighting to make it to the bank. Gasping for air, Link saw the bend coming near. He had to do something fast, or it would mean the end of him.

A willow tree grew near the bank of the river, its tendrils draping low above the surface. If he could grab some of them, maybe, just maybe he could pull himself to the bank of the river. He used his last scraps of energy to fight closer to the bank and within reach of the approaching tree. As he shot under it, he made a wild lunge for some of the ropy branches.

His groped desperately, searching for purchase, and just as he thought he'd missed, the back of his hand brushed some branches. He grabbed on, and held on, literally, for dear life. Pulling himself towards the bank, Link sighed in relief.

Then he felt the branches starting to tear free of the tree. Panic blossomed in his chest, and he pulled harder, trying to get to the bank before they tore free. But just before he was within arm's length, the branches tore free of the tree, and Link was swept downstream again, faster the ever.

He didn't get far, however, before he smashed into something solid, submerged beneath the surface. His eyes watered in pain, and Link saw spots dance before his eyes. His back felt as if it had broken in half. As the current slowly pulled him around whatever he hit, he clutched wildly for the object. Just as his body surrendered to the current and certain death, his fingers wandered over something. He grasped with all his remaining strength, holding on with all his energy.

He realized what he'd hit. Since the willow tree grew so close to the bank, one of its taproots had grown right into the river. As he pulled himself in reach of the bank, he paused, recuperating. He pulled himself up the steep bank, and collapsed, listening to his heartbeat. A few minutes more he lay there, gathering his strength, letting his heartbeat return to a normal pace.

After he felt like moving again, he sat up, and started to return to his camp. At least I'm clean, he though, quietly chuckling. The wind had dried most of the water on his body, and he used a torn rag to dry most of his hair. He pulled on his tattered tunic, which was clearly once a vibrant green, but was now faded and filthy.

It was nearly night time. He checked his dinner, noting that it was nearly finished. Sitting back down on the fallen log, he brushed his bangs from his eyes, and watched the final light from the sun fade beyond the horizon. Turning the spit, he left the rabbit to cook once more. Grabbing a wooden pail, he headed towards the river again.

"I suppose it's not a good day without at least one brush with death," he said wryly, to no one in particular. Reaching the river, he dipped his bucket into the treacherous waters and returned to camp.

Setting the pail down near the fire, he searched through a large backpack, retrieving a simple wooden goblet. Looking at it fondly, for he had carved it himself, straight from the wood of a rare _mallorn_ tree. The cup shimmered with a faint silver light, and brought Link back to the beautiful forest where he had found the trees. He'd never seen their like before, and probably never would again.

He filled the goblet from the pail, and drank the cold mountain water deeply. Savoring the chill, he set the cup down on the log. A savory smell hung in the ear, and Link's stomach gurgled. He checked the rabbit, and noted the meat was finished cooking. Grabbing a wooden disk from his bag, as well as some steel silverware, and removed the rabbit from the spit. Placing it on the wooden plate, he sat down again, tucking in eagerly. The tender meat gave his mouth an array of pleasurable tastes, and Link closed his eyes and sighed, enjoying the meal. It had been nearly a week since he had eaten meat, and he savoured the taste.

After he was finished his meal, he grabbed some fruits from his bag. The sweet taste was delicious, and Link was glad he'd stopped to pick some earlier. Washing the meal down with some more water, Link smiled. It had been a good meal, and he silently said his prayers and thanks to the goddesses, both for the food and for his life. It had been more than five years since his departure from Hyrule, yet not a day went by where he forsook his silent prayers to the goddesses. They had given him everything…one goddess in particular. Link smiled with the memory of her face, her voice … he was her champion, and she was his everything; his spirit, his goddess … _his mother_.

Every day he thought back to that feverish sleep, when the three had appeared before him. Din and Nayru had left him awestruck with their respective power and wisdom; it emanated from them. However, after they had departed, it had been Farore who had spoken last.

She had told him of how he was conceived; a sliver of her soul that she severed so she might have one man for her own. She wasn't really his mother; he _was_ her, a mortal embodiment of everything she stood for. Her kind words and undisguised pride brought tears to his eyes, even now. In a sea of uncertainty, she was his life raft. When he fought against insurmountable odds, the glow from his left hand reminded him of her faith in him.

_She was his everything_.

He quietly doused the fire with the remaining the water, listening to the hiss as the flame was extinguished. He snapped his fingers, and a small ball of flame appeared in his palm, green in color. He whispered a word, almost too quiet to make out, and the ball left his palm and floated overhead, lighting his way. Swordplay was not his only area of expertise; over the years, he had become very proficient in magic as well. Still, its use in fighting was not to his taste. Besides, he was still nowhere near as strong as Zelda.

_Zelda._ The thought of her sent a shiver down his spine that had nothing to do with the cool night air. Farore was everything he stood for, everything he was, every fibre of his being.

Zelda was everything he'd ever wanted.

She meshed perfectly with him, just like the triangles of the Triforce. In more than five years, he hadn't returned to Hyrule a single time, yet his hidden love for her had only grown. His heart ached even for a single conversation with her. He felt it was time to return. He'd traveled to many lands, helped various peoples, and wandered the world. He's even been to other dimensions, saving an alternate Hyrule from a moon that threatened to crush the realm.

Dismissing the green flame, he entered the tent, and began removing his clothes, weapons, and armor.

He remembered why he'd set out. To search for Navi. It had taken him to a whole other world, fighting to stop an evil mask and stop a falling moon. He'd been there more than a month, yet he was forced to relive the same three days, over and over … and over again. He'd been left … a little unhinged, and unfulfilled. He hadn't found Navi.

Lying down on a thin cloth covering the ground, he wrapped himself in thin linen blankets, staring at the roof of the tent, reflecting on past years.

Return to Hyrule after Termina felt…wrong. It wasn't that he wanted recognition for his deeds, it was that no one knew it had happened at all. It felt more like a bad dream than anything, but Link knew it was far from it. He wandered out of Hyrule, searching for Navi, searching for adventure, searching for…._closure._ He still hadn't found Navi, and he wasn't sure his search had buried all his inner demons, but adventure was something he had found no lack of.

He thought about his current whereabouts. He'd come to Doriath about 8 months ago. He'd journeyed throughout the land, still hoping he'd find Navi somewhere. He hadn't found Navi, but he'd run into countless goblins and a few friendly elfish peoples. He'd lent aid to extinguishing the bulk of the goblin threat, and the people offered him wealth and riches. He'd turned down almost all rewards, accepting only a ring, forged for him by a master smith and lord of one of Doriath's cities, Celebrimbor. The elven smith and Link had become close over the few months Link had been in Doriath, and Link had even told him the legends of Hyrule and the Triforce. Link admitted to being bearer of the Triforce of Courage, and the elf had sworn to keep his silence out of respect for Link and his past. After Link had helped saved his people, he'd created a beautiful ring to honor his friend.

The band was inlaid with small diamonds, but the true beauty of the ring lay in the masterwork the smith had wrought. On the top of the ring were three jewels, each cut into a triangle. The triangles were arranged into a Triforce. The top jewel was a deep red ruby, the crimson color of blood. The gem on the bottom left was a sapphire, deep cerulean. The precious stone on the bottom right was a sparkling emerald, and it reminded him of Saria's hair.

He had only accepted the gift because it would have been extremely rude to deny such a personal gift from a friend. He'd been honored, and he coveted the ring as one of his most precious possessions. He knew that he must continue on his personal quest, however, and was saddened when he and his friend parted ways.

Link lay there in the dark a while longer, thinking about his time away from Hyrule. He'd matured, and he'd caught up with his lost years. Hyrule had been a strange experience; one day he was a boy of ten, and the next he was seventeen. The effect had been confusing for him and he hadn't totally acclimated to his new body, and his strength.

Still, it was time. Link was ready to return to Hyrule. Enough time had passed and old friends were becoming dear memories. It was time to change that. He hadn't found Navi, but he was ready to accept he probably never would. He missed her dearly, but it was time to return to Hyrule. If Navi wasn't by his side … well, he'd make do.

And then there was the Princess. She was probably Queen now, as there had been no other surviving sovereigns to claim the throne. His feelings with her were confusing, as his time with her had been fleeting, but his hidden love had not dimmed over the years. If anything, that which was once a spark now burned brighter. He eagerly looked forward to speaking with her once again.

A small smile lighting his face in the darkness, Link closed his eyes and let sleep take him, dreaming of the days to come.

* * *

><p>A cucoo crowed in the distance. Sun rose over Hyrule, casting warm light over the land. Castle Town was almost empty, many people still asleep in their beds.<p>

The town looked like a quilt. Some buildings looked new, fresh stone. Others were aged, scorched, patched with brick that was another color. The castle was being completely rebuilt; not quite as extravagant or large as the original, it was much more practical and resembled a stalwart fortress, looking over the town. While most of the castle was finished, some of the battlements and towers still awaited completion. The stone was pure white, giving the castle a warm and pure appearance, and instead of looking imposing, it gave comfort to the average citizen, a picture of everything that Hyrule stood for. Kindness, purity of soul, and fortitude.

The cucoo crowed again, waking most from their slumber. The Queen rubbed sleep wearily from her eyes, looking out her window at the rising sun. She rose from her bed, and walked to the window, gazing at the heavens. She said her morning prayers to the goddesses; safety and peace for her people and Hyrule, and prayed that the peace would last. Gazing at the morning sky, she whispered one last prayer under her breath; praying for _his_ safety, and praying that someday soon, _he'd _return.

She heard a knock at her door. "Milady, we have your breakfast." Her handmaidens. This was one thing she'd never get used to. After seven years as Sheik, fighting the enemy and living in secret, it was strange to be pampered. While she'd tried to avoid it, Impa insisted and lectured her on being a proper Queen.

Although Zelda realized the necessity of the handmaidens, if only for appearances sake and the jobs at the castle it created, she went out of her way to be as independent as possible. She was kind and gentle with her handmaidens though, and did her best never to appear frustrated or ungrateful. The most she ever betrayed was a little impatience with their fussing, and they simply smiled at her, knowing their mistress well after a few years.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened and several of the castle maids entered, as well as her personal maid, Helen. One of the maids carried a silver tray arrayed with food, such as fruits as well as a small plate of smoked salmon and some bread. A steaming mug of tea accompanied the breakfast.

Two of the maids began to dress her bed, stripping the sheets and fluffing the pillows. As they began to re-make the bed, Helena greeted the Princess and stepped toward the wardrobe.

"Good morning milady. I hope your rest was pleasant," Helen said sweetly.

"It was fine, thank you Helen," Zelda replied. Although she didn't approve of several people waiting on her every need, Helen was a good soul and a kind woman. She was respectful, but also intelligent and shrewd, and Zelda often asked her advice on everyday matters.

"Which dress would you like today, your highness?"

"The forest green with the stitched cuffs," Zelda replied lightly.

"An inspired choice milady," Helen said, smiling. "It will go well with the day. What a fine one it is, I must say, even for the autumn."

"Thank you Helen, it is one of my _personal_ favorites," Zelda said, with a glance towards the green hat that lay draped across her dresser. "And you're quite right, I'm glad the exceptional weather has carried over from the summer."

Helen noticed the glance. The Queen often looked at the green hat, but Helen was unsure of the origin. She'd had it as long as Helen had been her maiden, which was nearly four years now, but she'd never elaborated on it, or even mentioned it. She saw the look behind the Queen's eyes though. There was a great wistfulness and longing written there, mixed with sadness. Helen had never had the courage to dredge up any more of that emotion, and she probably never would.

As she dressed the Queen, she elaborated on the rest of the day. "Your highness, Impa requests your presence in your study. Court will be held after lunch, and the Mayor of Kakariko would like you see you for tea sometime in the afternoon." She continued to prepare the Queen for the coming day, steering her to the mirror and brushing her hair. She applied a bit of makeup to compliment the Queen's stunning cerulean eyes, though not much – the Queen did not like being overly 'artificial'.

Zelda inwardly sighed. It wasn't like her life was particularly stressful at the moment, or even very busy for that matter. She just found it all very...well, very boring. She yearned for a little excitement, a little exploration. At the very least someone with a little more personality than the biscuit she was chewing on. The sages visited infrequently, preoccupied by their own people. That is, with the exception of Impa. She continued to serve as Zelda's honored advisor, and she was politically very adept, having spent time in the castle since Zelda's early childhood. Zelda needed a little spice in her life; while she was kind and caring, and more than wise enough to rule, she needed a spark in her life to keep her from driving herself crazy. She needed-"My lady?" Helen inquired tentatively.

Zelda shook her head, returning to the present.

"I'm sorry Helen; I was lost for a moment. Please tell Impa I will meet with her shortly. The mayor may also be informed that I would be happy to speak with him. Good day Helen," she finished with a smile.

Helen smiled back, and bowed before exiting her chambers. The other maids, having finished making the bed, had already left. She finished what was left of her breakfast, and finished her tea.

After a few more minutes, she stood, and readied herself for Impa. While she loved the woman dearly, like a combination of sibling and mother, her encounters with Impa were always complex. Having spent more time with Zelda than anyone, she could do more than just read her like a book. She could open the pages, peruse what she liked, and edit anything that didn't fit her fancy, unless Zelda was ready to repel her. It made her smile that Impa knew her so well she could twist Zelda's arguments to her own, when in actuality Zelda did not know Impa much better than her outward personality. Comes with being the sage of shadow, she supposed.

Standing, she gave one last little sigh and left to her quarters to begin her day. The guards on either side of her door saluted as she walked out, her head held high. The military and guards were one thing she made considerable improvements to in the way of Ganondorf's demise. They would not be caught unprepared again.

Each guard was clad in silver mail, steel greaves, gauntlets, and a mail coif. Over top of their mail was a tabard, emblazoned with the royal crest, with one new addition. Behind the Triforce, and between the two wings, lay the Master Sword. Hyrule would not forget who or what had struck the final blow easily. Each of the guards held a spear in their right hands, and had a short sword sheathed at their waist as well as a buckler belted to their back.

Although guards were no longer admitted as easily, she made sure those that were allowed underwent a physical regime as well as weekly training. Strength was not the only factor that determined admittance; in fact, it wasn't even the primary factor. Zelda had appointed Jon Swift to captain of the guard; a good man. She ensured he judged people by not only their stamina, but by their determination, character, and courage. Link had proven those traits counted for more than simple power without purpose, or worse, power put to evil purpose.

For the first time ever, women were allowed positions on the guard. When the Queen had ordered this more than four years ago, it had made waves in the so called 'upper class'. She knew they whispered about the supposed 'wisdom' of her radical decision for a time afterwards, maybe they still did. She didn't know and didn't care. There was no reason why an able body with an able mind should be disbarred from service on basis of gender. It was true that tradition ran deep, and as of now only four women were on the guard, but it didn't matter. It was principle that mattered, and she intended to change that, with the help of courageous women like those that had joined the guard.

Reaching her study down the hall, Zelda entered to see Impa standing across the room, staring out the window. As Zelda crossed the threshold, she turned, and her lips turned upwards in a thin but warm smile. "Good morning Zelda. I hope your morning has been pleasant thus far?"

Zelda cringed. Despite the fact she'd finally got Impa to dispense with the 'your highness's' and the 'my Queen's', Impa still spoke formally. She assumed it must be a throwback to her rigid Sheikah training and presence in the castle for much of her adult life. Impa was only fourteen years her elder; not a great span by any length, but old enough to be a sister/mother hybrid. Still, with her snow white hair and occasionally cool demeanour, it wouldn't be difficult to mistake her as someone well into their fourties.

"Its been fine Impa. All that's really happened is breakfast, and the castle chefs have never botched that yet," she said with a small smile.

Impa returned the smile. "I'm glad," she said, but her features turned solemn right now. "Milady (Zelda sighed at use of the title), I have heard rumours of moblins and lizalfos returning to the land. Someone has also claimed to have seen a stalfos, but that is highly unlikely."

That was what Zelda liked about Impa. After their hello's and basic courtesy, she always got to the point and spoke her mind, even if it contradicted Zelda's opinion. She wished some of the royals on her court had a fraction of Impa's spine. Nonetheless, she frowned at the news.

"Zelda, they're only rumours, but troubling regardless. I suggest you send a few guards or a knight to investigate the truth of these whisperings."

Zelda nodded at this. "You're right Impa. I'll speak with Kyle and Jon immediately. I'll also contact the other sages and see if they can lend some credence to the reports." Sir Kyle Beaumont was head out of the knights, an elite order of men who served only the Queen herself. There were only seven knights currently, and each of them had earned the position through blood, sweat, and valour.

Impa nodded her approval. "Good thinking. However, I also come with … other news."

Zelda raised an eyebrow at her. It was not often she didn't dump everything her at once, and when she didn't, it was usually because she was a little uncomfortable delivering it. This was rare for Impa.

"More suitors will arrive in a few weeks time. Andrew of Fretha and Gerald of Berut will arrive within a month.

Zelda gave a low hiss. "Impa, I told you to deny all visitor's concerning my marriage. I'm not ready, and no one has shown the _quality_ to be a noble and proper King. Enough of the pompous fools begging for my hand, I shall not wed. I'm not ready, and that is all I have to say on the matter."

"Zelda, this is not just about you. Hyrule needs a King. No sovereign of Hyrule is intended to rule alone, and … well the truth is, it is also your duty to bear an heir to continue your bloodline." Impa delivered the last bit a little meekly, knowing how Zelda would react.

"You dare?" Zelda's face remained calm, but her voice cut the air like a knife. Her eyes blazed, and her lips were pursed. "Impa, twenty two years you have stood by my side. I have always welcomed your council and always put faith in your decisions. But you go too far. You will not cross this line again. I will not see them until I," she jammed a thumb into her chest, "am ready. And you," she pointed at Impa, "will not speak of this again. That is all."

Impa inwardly quailed under her tirade, not because she was fearsome but because she understood the pain that tore at her, and she didn't want to be the cause of any more of it. But she had her duty. "I'm sorry Zelda," she started, and Zelda nodded, and turned, think that this was the end of the matter. But Impa wasn't finished. "But Link has been gone for –" The door slammed as Zelda stormed from the room.

* * *

><p>The man went about his business, plunging the hoe into his field, unearthing fertile soil. He was completely unaware he was being watched. He worked with feverish intensity. Five years ago some monsters had come along and destroyed everything he had; his house, his family, everything. The earth and his farm was all that he had left, and that was worthless. No family, no love, no life. He had nothing left.<p>

He worked amid his fields. They were not extensive, and some forest still lined much of them, and went right through some. He did not have much, but it was enough for the village, and he had nothing left.

The birds sung their songs in nearby trees, squirrels chattered incessantly. Insects chirped, and a warm breeze blew over his body. His hoe dug into the flesh of the earth, almost manically, and spittle oozed near the edges of his lips. He was completely focused on reaming open the earth to so his seeds, and he may not have even noticed if the Queen herself announced herself with a queue of trumpets.

Sweat dripped from the back of his neck, soaking the back of his shirt. It was early autumn, but still quite warm for so late in the year. He had to get these fruits planted quickly; else they would not flower ere the frost arrived. There growing season was less two months, and he hoped that would be enough.

The time to harvest the wheat was fast arriving. In two days, he was scheduled to deliver much of it to the nearby Reminko village. Alone, he knew the work would be backbreaking, but he had nothing else. If he didn't harvest, the nearby village would lose their only source of bread and grain, and they would face a hard winter. He had to come through; for himself, for his people. He had nothing left.

Sweat dripped from his eyebrows into his feverish eyes. The salt stung his eyes, but he blinked away the pain and tears. He had to sow these seeds. He had nothing left.

The birds stopped their song. The squirrels no longer chattered. The insects did not chirp, and a cold breeze blew across his back, chilling his bones. He took no notice of the sudden silence, hacking at the earth with vigour he did not know he possessed.

He gasped as a monstrous shadow loomed across the ground in front of him. Snarling, he attacked the earth with renewed intensity. This was not the first time his mind had played such cruel tricks on him. Once a tektite, next a redead, now the shadow of a Stalfos? Would the horror of the past never stop replaying itself in his head? The shadow of the skeleton remained unmoving. The man hacked at it with vigour, convinced it was a wraith from his mind, returned to haunt his daylight hours.

That's when he heard a bone chilling hiss from behind him, and the sound of steel grating against steel. The shadow drew a claymore from its back.

Slowly turning, his expression turned to one of sheer terror when he came face to face with a taut skeletal leer. Dropping his hoe, he simply gazed in horror for a moment. The being regarded him coldly. Nothing left.

No. He had himself, his soul, and his village. He would not accept death. Confronted with the end, he realized how much he still feared to lose, and pure fear gripped him in its icy claws. He backed up slowly, and tripped over his own hoe.

Crawling backwards, clawing at the dirt, he tried desperately to get up, but panic paralyzed his limbs. "N-no, p-please," he gurgled, unable to speak any more.

The shadow on the ground paused. Then its bones creaked.

The shadow raised its sword.

A cold breeze blew over the land.

* * *

><p>He regarded the cave bear warily. It was massive, at least thirty feet tall if it stood on its hind legs. Link didn't falter.<p>

The bear growled at him, saliva drooling from its jaws. "You really don't want to tango with me, friend," Link said. The bear did not retreat, nor did it attack. They simple gazed at each, each deadly warriors in their own right.

Link considered his situation. Almost a week had passed since he'd left his mountain camp, yet nothing had gone his way since then. The day he departed, he'd left behind his pail. Not wanting to have to construct another, and not wishing to appear in any towns and barter for one, he'd wasted several hours backtracking to retrieve it.

The next day he'd narrowly avoided contact with a guard patrol. Although he was not actively avoiding guards, and he was welcomed in Doriath as a hero for his efforts, he wished to remain unseen and continue on his way unheeded, unchallenged, and undisturbed. His time here was at an end. That was not all, however. Three starved wolves, driven insane by their hunger, attacked him as he set up camp. Unprepared, he narrowly escaped unscathed, but he managed to slay them without injury.

And today, he encountered a cave bear, one of the most feared beings in this far away land. His luck was relentless. When it was good, it was great, but when it was bad…  
>…it was downright rotten.<p>

Warily he drew his sword, the blade giving a keen ring as it escaped its sheath. His blade was about three and a half inches at the base, and maybe just over three feet in length. It tapered to a razor point, and had a keen golden sheen from where it had been gilded in another time.

He planned his attack, or rather his defense. Facing the beast head on would surely mean his death, something which he wanted to avoid, if possible. He'd have to find a way to stun it, or at least disable it long enough to deal some damage. Maybe if he – the cave bear gave a mighty roar and charged headlong at him.

Link faced the charge, mirror shield and sword in hand. The bear drew closer, thundering across the ground, determined to make Link its next meal. Link waited until the last moment before diving to the side, narrowly avoiding the ten-ton beast.

The bear skidded by him and continued for another twenty feet, before turning and unleashing a mighty roar. Link quickly ran over a strategy in his mind. Maybe if I – no too dangerous, I'll be crushed. I could – nah, I'll be crushed. Damn. A gleam appeared in the bear's eyes. It was stronger and it knew it. It was only a matter of time before Link was crushed.

The bear was readying to charge again, and Link thought fast. If I could get in front of a tree, maybe I could use its momentum and mass against it. Worth a shot. But if I mess up, crushed. He sighed, wishing that for once his plans had more choices that a long shot or certain death. No such luck. He backed up in front of a mighty oak, regarding the bear, no fear in his eyes, just cool determination. An icy fire blazed in his eyes.

The bear charged forward ahead, victory in its eyes. Link waited again, and at the last moment, dived to the right. The bear was too cagey to be fooled twice by Link, and swept a paw at its prey. Link caught the blow on the mirror shield, and was sent flying a good fifteen feet before he crashed to the crowd.

He groaned, feeling like someone had just beat him relentlessly all over his body with a wooden club. Pain racked his body, and he thought he might have broken a couple ribs. Tiny spots danced in front of his vision. He worked to get up, gritting his teeth, waiting for adrenaline, the natural anesthetic, to dull the pain. Gritting his teeth, he fought to his feet, looking for his foe.

The sun glinted brightly in his eyes, making it difficult for him to see. Covering his forehead with an arm, he saw the bear a good twenty feet away, shaking off the collision with the tree. Link turned and ran, trying to put some distance between him and his quarry before it charged again.

A vicious roar, filled with all the fury of its pain, stopped Link. He turned, once again facing his foe. The bear's eyes blazed with hatred for its foe. Link had become annoying. Link looked around, searching for an edge. No trees within a hundred feet, an angry giant bear eighty feet away, and only his sword and shield between a painful death.

The bear roared again, pouring all its anger and hate into the battle cry. Then it charged.

Link lowered his shield, but without the arm shield his eyes, he had to squint to see the bear. Wait a minute, the sun! Links mind raced. If he could reflect the light from the mirror shield into the bear's eyes, maybe it would be vulnerable to attack, if only for a moment.

As the bear closed the distance to less than thirty feet, Link frantically tried to aim the beam dancing off his shield into the bear's eyes. The bear was no further than fifteen feet away when he succeeded.

The bear gave a howl of rage and pain, shielding its eyes with a paw from the concentrated light. Skidding to a halt not a few feet in front of Link, the first thing it saw was a golden blade whistling towards its face.

Link lashed out with all the speed and strength he possessed. A horizontal slash across the bear's face sliced right across both the bear's eyes, blinding it, and making it howl with agony. It flailed wildly at him with its massive paws, each of them twice his size. He backflipped out of range, trying desperately to put even a little distance between himself and his death at the hands – err, paws, of a bear driven insane with hatred and pain.

The bear was faster than him, gaining ground swiftly, smelling his body, and hearing his frantic movements through the grass. Link sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him, which was not altogether that fast given his current state, towards a tree. With little time left before he was crushed, eaten, or both, Link dropped his shield, and grabbed his hookshot from his belt, aiming halfway up a tree nearby. Letting the hook fly, it barely connected before he hit the release, and flew towards the tree. The air hummed and he felt the wind from the massive paw less than a second after his feet left the ground.

Not prepared for the impact, he smashed into the tree. Hanging from only his arm, pain flared through his chest, and his shoulder began to burn. Probably a few more ribs broken from that smash, he thought. It took all his strength and mettle to hold on, though he knew not what for.

The bear heard the impact and rustling of the leaves, and staggered towards his tree. Link cursed under his breath. Would this thing ever relent? Blind and injured, the bear still recklessly pursued his death. Link thought for a moment he'd be safe in the tree.

Until the bear stood up.

At least thirty feet on two legs, the bear grabbed the tree with massive paws, and pushed. Link suddenly realized his error. The bear could tear this tree down without breaking a sweat, and he's unwittingly trapped himself halfway up its trunk. He forgave himself and his lapse in logic, understanding he came from a place where bears were _normal_ but it didn't make him feel much better about being crushed. Oh yeah, and eaten too.

Looking down at the bear, Link didn't feel like waiting to be shaken for the tree to be killed. If he jumped down now, maybe, just maybe his legs would avoid being broken, and he could try to get away. He dismissed the thought as foolish. Even if his legs didn't snap, which was unlikely at 50 feet, he wouldn't make it far on what was left of him.

Then another idea took hold of his mind. He knew it was crazy, but his situation had just graduated from crazy to absolute insanity, so it was a risk he was willing to take.

He held his blade with renewed strength. His arm that hung to the hookshot was beyond numb from holding his full weight, but he hoped it would still respond. The bear let loose a deep bellow, pushing on the tree harder. The tree started to bend, and Link saw the roots begin to burst from the earth.

Link said a silent prayer to the goddesses, before his finger brushed the release. And he fell.

The bear looked up at its prey, falling straight towards his head. If it could have laughed, it would have. Nothing compared to when your food came to you.

Link dropped the hookshot as he fell, and spun his sword so it faced down. Clutching the hilt with both hands, he knew this was his last hope. He whistled towards the bear's head, all his strength and focus centered on driving the blade downwards with as much force as possible.

The blade drove straight through the bear's skull, Link's speed and mass driving it straight through the thick bone and into the bear's brain, killing it instantly. The impact straight into the massive skull almost broke Link's ankles, and his hands immediately let go of the sword from the pain of the reverberation.

The bear started to fall sideways, its tongue lolling from its mouth. The eyes, seconds before flushed with victory, slumped back into its skull, revealing nothing but the whites. Link tried desperately to avoid being crushed under the dead weight of the dead bear, and right before it hit the ground, he dived from its head, throwing himself clear. He tried to brace himself as the ground rushed towards him, eager to greet him.

* * *

><p>Kyle Beaumont drove his horse hard, covering the ground swiftly. The two guards flanking his horses pushed their steeds to keep up, bent low over their mounts. Rain poured down on their heads, blinding them. Each member of the party had an arm above their brow, trying to shelter their eyes from the storm and preserve what little vision they had in the storm.<p>

Lightning flashed, illuminating the distant farmhouse. Beaumont pushed his horse harder, racing towards the target. The thunder boomed, rolling overhead as the gods themselves waged war on each other. It was deafening.

It had been five days now since the Queen had ordered him hence, investigating rumours of monsters once again roaming the land. He'd selected two guards, Owen and Oliver, brothers who'd consistently done well in their training, but lacked field experience. Although Beaumont could have easily done the job alone, he thought it would be good to give the men a very small taste of what life as a soldier, and perhaps eventually as a knight, was in times of need.

So far they'd held up well to the lack of food, information, and general morale. The first few days had turned up nothing. Beaumont was not the only knight investigating; he'd sent four others, each with two soldiers. He was to search the area northwest of Lake Hylia, from Lon-lon ranch to the Gerudo desert. He'd stopped in every village they'd encountered, learning little except for the same whisperings they'd already heard.

Finally, a visit to the small village of Reminko, a tiny town north of Lake Hylia, had paid off. Beaumont discovered that a farmer not far to the north had failed to deliver his shipment of wheat that he was scheduled to three days hence. Not known for being late, since the people of the town depended on the grain for bread and much of their winter food supply, they'd been about to send people to check on his well-being. Beaumont volunteered himself, as well as Owen and Oliver, and they'd set out that very night. Less than halfway there, a violent storm blew in and significantly slowed their progress.

Beaumont cursed. It was another half-league to the farm, at least. It would be another five minutes before they made it to the farm, and that might as well have been an hour in this misery. He checked to make sure Owen and Ollie were still with him, and pressed on.

What felt like hours later, he arrived at the outskirts of the farmer's fields. In reality, his wicked pace had brought him to the farm in less than five minutes. He noticed the wheat had not even been cut, which was a bad sign.

It meant the farmer was lazy, sick, missing, or worse. None of the options were potentially good outcomes for the village or the farmer.

He rode on, towards the farmhouse. He dismounted, and signaled his men to do the same. His feet squelched in the mud.

"Owen. You're with me." Owen nodded his assent. Beaumont's voice was deep and commanding, but it carried a confidence the men found reassuring. "Oliver, stand guard outside. Holler if you see anything unusual."

"Yes sir!" Oliver saluted smartly.

"Weapons ready men. It doesn't look like any trouble is here, or if it was, it's probably gone. Nevertheless something doesn't feel right about this place." An experienced soldier in his own right, Beaumont had learned to trust his gut. Better to give a sick farmer a scare than run into something dangerous, unprepared.

Beaumont drew his blade, gesturing for the brothers to do the same, and he opened the door with a creak.

He cautiously entered the house, Owen following his lead. Entering the main room, he noted much of the room was destroyed, the table smashed, and all the kitchenware smashed. Owen swallowed nervously.

The only other door in the room was the bedroom. Sheathing his sword, Beaumont drew a crossbow. "Owen, I want you to open that door. As soon as you turn the handle, kick it open and step aside. If I fire, or signal you, I want you to step inside that room and kill anything that moves. Got it?"

Owen nodded nervously. "Got it sir." He moved towards the door.

"On three. 3, 2, 1, GO!" Owen turned the handle, kicked the door and stood aside, sword at the ready.

Beaumont kept his crossbow trained on the door, seeing nothing in the room beyond. After ten terse seconds, he lowered the crossbow. "Move into the room Owen. Watch the sides." Owen nodded again, and entered slowly, glancing to either side nervously. Beaumont stepped into the room.

"Look for anything that could explain what could have happened to the farmer. Check the drawers, the closet …" Beaumont scanned the walls. Nothing was really on them, minus the peeling paint and a homemade calendar. He noticed that the wheat delivery was scheduled for three days ago. So he didn't forget, he thought. The farmer had scratched a line through every day that had past, up until five days ago. It was logical to assume whatever had happened to the farmer had happened then. Beaumont continued to scan the room, until he was stopped by a strangled scream from Owen.

Whirling around, he saw a headless cadaver, arms outstretch, staggering towards Owen. The closet door was open behind it. Owen stared momentarily, paralyzed by fear. Then the headless body simply fell over.

"Nayru save us," excalimed Owen in shock. "He's—! Din's breath!"

"Son, get a hold of yourself," Beaumont said sternly, but not unkindly. "Flip him over; we need to see what happened."

Owen bent down slowly, and nervously turned over the headless body. It was wearing coveralls and a brown shirt. It was obvious that it wasn't alive or reanimated; it must have been stashed in the closet and simply fallen towards Owen when he checked the closet. The head was completely severed, the cut jagged as if the tool that had done it had been blunt or serrated. Owen felt bile rising in his throat. Beaumont placed his hand on the young soldier's shoulders. "You can wait outside son."

He reached down the check the pockets, but before his hands reached the body, he heard Oliver cry, "AMBUSH!"

Unsheathing his blade and grabbing his shield from his back, he sprinted for the door. Exiting the front door of the house, he saw Owen and Oliver standing side by side, facing at least a dozen stalchildren. Fear was etched across the brother's faces; this was probably the first time they'd fought anything other than other training guards or dummies.

Beaumont took his place in front of them. "Cover my flanks. Shields up, don't take unnecessary risks. Just like your training." The stalchildren were advancing. Most of them were unarmed, but three or four had small cutlasses or rusty daggers in their bony fingers. A gigantic stalchild, easily eight feet tall, stood a little ways behind the others.

As the first two neared him, he bashed the one on the right with his shield, and slashed at the left one. Quickly pivoting, he beheaded the one on the right, which stumbled in circles for several seconds before he gave it a powerful slash with his sword.

Hearing a cry of pain, he turned and saw Oliver lying on the ground, clutching his shoulder. It bled profusely, but didn't look life threatening. The bones of two stalchildren were at his feet, but a third stood over him, wielding a sharp knife, leering down at him.

Beaumont did the only thing he had time to do. He threw his sword.

Oliver's eyes widened in fear as the stalchild bent down to gore him in the stomach with the knife. It raised its arm to finish him, and just as it began to plunge it down, a sword struck it straight in its chest. The force of the throw sent its bones scattering.

"No time to lay around daydreaming boy! Grab your sword, left hand, quick sharp!" Beaumont ordered, catching another blow on his shield. Smashing his foe with his shield, he retreated a few feet, taking stock of the situation.

Owen was still engaged with a Stalchild. It looked like he'd already dispatched one or two, and all of them were dead on Oliver's side. There were still two staggering towards Beaumont, and he had no weapon.

"Oliver, back me up. Come on son, get up!" He smashed the stalchild with his shield again, forcing it back. Oliver flanked the stalchild closest to him, and gave it a mighty blow, sword held in his left hand. Not expecting to be attacked from the side, the stalchild shattered into a pile of bones. Owen finished his last opponent, and joined Beaumont by his side.

The last stalchild, bigger than the others, approached warily.

"When he attacks me, I want you to bash him with your shield Owen, and you to strike from behind Oliver." The stalchild moved closer. Beaumont readied his shield.

It swung mightily at him, trying to break him with a single hit. Beaumont dived to the side, knowing blocking such a blow would break his arm. Owen moved in from the side, bashed it in the side. As it turned to face him, Oliver struck the monster behind the leg, forcing it to its knees.

With a strangled cry, Beaumont dived onto its back, trying to keep it distracted. "Kill this bastard. Now!" The brothers attacked with renewed vigor. Beaumont tried to climb up the giant's back, using its ribs as a ladder. The giant stalchild reached behind itself, trying to grab or throw off Beaumont. A strong blow to the leg caused it to return its attention to the threat at hand.

Swatting at Owen, who raised his shield, it made firm contact. Owen cried out, his arm giving a loud snap, and he was tossed a good ten feet before landing unconscious.

Beaumont drew a small hunting knife, climbing high behind the stalchild's neck. As it turned to crush Oliver, he raised the dagger high, and stabbed it into the red glowing eye of the giant skeleton. With a rattling shudder, the skeleton collapsed, dropping Beaumont.

He staggered to his feet, joining Oliver at Owen's side. The young soldier started to wake up. "Si-si-sir Beaumont? I'm … alive?" Tears flowed from the young soldier's eyes, looking thankfully at his captain's face.

"You did good son, you did real good. You and your brother rest here while I get the horses. Shhh, rest for a few minutes." He sat Oliver down next to his brother. Oliver had a nasty shoulder wound and Owen's arm was most definitely broken, but he had the medical supplies to patch the wounds and create a basic sling; at least until he could get them to a proper medic.

Taking the reins of their horses, he glanced out at the fields. A flash of lighting illuminated a gruesome sight. A decaying head mounted on a hoe. Beaumont had no doubt it was the farmer. He had the sudden urge to vomit. Turning away, he led the horses to the injured brothers.

After another half hour of patching, he'd wrapped Oliver's shoulder and fashioned a sling for Owen's arm.

"You boys should be proud. Not many soldiers would survive that kind of first encounter. You did good," he reiterated. Both brothers looked pained and dazed, but sad smiles still appeared on their lips.

They turned, and rode into the night, weathering the storm. They had dire news for the Queen.

As they rode into the storm, the lighting flashed again, revealing another unseen watcher. A gigantic stalfos stood, observing from the hills overlooking the fields, a giant claymore strapped to his back. His shadow extended onto the fields below, a tattered black cape flapping in the wind.

The lighting fade, and the thunder boomed, and all went black.

* * *

><p><em>Lilting music, a flash of gold. Soft green glowing.A smile, a kiss, and hand on his heart. Pain.<em>

_A chorus of voices rising to meet him. A dark figure alone on a cliff, observing the lands laid bare before him. Houses burning, people crying. _

_A shadowy figure rising before him, trying to crush him with its gigantic hands. Hidden blades looking to slice him, to cut him._

_The subtle scent of jasmine. Two figures, a man and a woman, alone on a barren plane. A house destroyed, a village sacked._

_A headless man, atop a horse, leaping from portraits, determined to rend his body, separate his own head from his shoulders._

_A high laugh, racking his senses. Evil._

Link's eyes snapped open, and his breath came in rapid gasps. His chest heaved and burned with every breath; a few of his ribs were definitely broken. He struggled to piece together what he'd seen.

He knew that his dreams of the headless man and shadowy giant were scenes from his past, returning to haunt him as they so often did. He had not seen the shadow temple or Bongo Bongo for a long while, though the headless horseman appeared all too often in his slumber.

He also knew that his first dreams had been of his time with Farore, more than five years ago. A few tears appeared near the edges of his eyes. Although those thoughts were never far from him mind, and he recounted those memories every day, he had not experienced them with such … emotion … not since the time he'd been there.

But the other three dreams … or were they just that? The fear he'd experienced when he saw Bongo Bongo and the headless rider, and the joy with Farore … these may not have been simple dreams.

Link considered this. He did, although very rarely, have visions that were prophetic in nature, like Zelda. Rarely did they make much sense, or have chronological importance, however. He was never able to gather much significance from them until they took place, and in some occasions, they were events that had already taken place.

Although he thought it slightly unlikely, he didn't discount the possibility of visions. He'd never relived those memories so vividly, and he carefully filed away the vision of that which he hadn't seen. A chorus of voices, a lone figure, jasmine, a barren desert, a man and a woman, the high pitched evil laugh.

He carefully sat up, groaning. His chest felt like it had been caved in by a warhammer, and his entire body hurt with a dull throb that flared every time he moved. Holding his hands close to each other, as if he were cupping a large ball, or a melon, he whispered, "_sanare."_ A golden ball of light appeared in his hands, giving off a soft glow. He let it grow, letting it reach the size of an apple, before releasing the magic.

He sighed as a wave of relief washed over his body. He felt many of his bruises erased, and the weariness in his limbs was diminished. His ribs remained broken, however. No magic could mend bones or muscles; they were too complex, and only the passage of time would see them mend. The magic left him unable to cast anything else for at least a few hours.

He groaned again as he stood, wondering how much time had passed since he passed out. Looking up at the sun, he judged no more than half an hour had slipped by. He turned, and noticed the gigantic corpse of the fallen bear next to him.

Taking a few steps towards the bear, he scooped up his fallen hookshot from near one of its paws. He considered it lucky the bear hadn't fallen on the hookshot, or he and fifteen other men would not have been able to move the behemoth.

Stepping towards the bear's head, he regarded it sadly. Although he never enjoyed killing animals and wildlife, the bear had threatened his life, and almost taken it from him. A soundless snarl was fixed on its face, and even it death, it was the very picture of power. The alpha predator.

Link climbed onto the massive skull of the beast, and grasped the hilt of his sword with both hands. Pulling with all his strength, he yanked the sword from the thick skull of the bear. Wiping the blood and brains from the blade's edge on the bear's rough fur, he twirled the sword and in a circle expertly, before sheathing the blade once more.

He searched the area for the mirror shield, finally remembering he'd dropped it when he fired the hookshot. Spotting it 50 feet away, reflecting a column of light straight up, he slowly walked over a picked it up, groaning as he bent over. He'd remembered choosing between the mirror shield and the Hylian shield on the outset of his wanderings. In the end, he'd always liked the way the mirror shield looked, so he'd taken it. It had turned out to be a bit of an annoying decision, as the light reflecting from the shield on his back could be a bit of a give-away sometimes if he wasn't careful. Today, however, it had more than proven its worth. He chuckled at the fact that vanity had saved his life.

Lastly, he scooped up his gigantic travel backpack, a couple hundred meters from where he was. He'd set it down when he'd first ran into the bear, and he needed it now before he could make camp. He dug around inside, searching for his pathetic medical kit.

Finally digging out a tiny satchel, he pulled out some bandages and replaced the small satchel in the bag. He pulled off his shirt and looked down at his chest, noting some purplish and inky bruises on his ribcage. Definitely broke a few. He wrapped the bandages around his ribs in his attempt to create a brace. Hopefully, it'd be enough for him to carry the backpack at the very least. He'd try to make it to a campsite and rest for a few days.

Hefting the bag, he winced from the pain, and tried to ignore the woozy feeling that rushed to his head. He started towards the distant mountains, using the sun as a guide. Doriath lay far to the south east of Hyrule, and he chose his heading accordingly. Many long leagues were ahead of him, and he estimated his journey at no less than two months and a couple days, if luck was with him. Which it was not, so far, he thought sourly.

He trekked eastward for several hours, until the sun hung low in the sky and his tired body screamed in protest. He chose a sheltered nook beneath a high cliff. It offered some protection from outside eyes as well as the elements. One of the first rules of traveling foreign lands alone, was to pick your campsite carefully. Amateurs tended to seek plateaus, hilltops, or clearings for their campsites. While these made scenic spots for a quick lunch, a nighttime fire revealed you to pretty much anything alive in a twenty mile radius. Link learned this the hard way many years ago, almost being taken captive in the process. It was not a pleasant memory, and he pushed it from his mind.

He didn't have time to hunt or construct a fire tonight. He was weary, and hungry. Eating some fruits he'd picked along the way, he set up camp. Fatigue took him, and the moment he was finished, he collapsed into his sheets.

It was a lonely life. A life of solitude. But it was his life, and he wouldn't have lived it any other way. Soon he would be back in the land he called home, and he'd once again live among the people he called his friends.

He was excited to see them again, but was anxious. He wondered if was forgotten by them, a faded memory thought lost. Or did they hate him for abandoning them without even a goodbye?

Only time would tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Note: <strong>That was my first chapter over ten-thousand words in this story, but from this point forward you can expect most of the chapters to be around 8000. Most will be a little longer (roughly the length of this chapter) and a few will be a little shorter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; it was a lot of effort. I always appreciate your thoughts or opinions in a review or a PM.

In the first few chapters I've paid my dues to the literary influences that have shaped me as a writer. Some of them are obvious references and some are more subtle. From this point forward there will be no more references to other books or characters unless they are extremely minor. If you spotted a few of them, give yourself a pat on the back :)

Thanks for reading! Seriously, thanks. I appreciate every hit, review, alert, and favourite. The Zelda community has been amazing so far!

Love Kab


	5. Quickening

**A/N: **This turned out longer than expected.

Hope your enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>~~Quickening~~<strong>

"I want you to bite down on this. I'm sorry Owen, but this is going to hurt … a lot."

The medic looked concerned, but handed Owen a thick piece of tanned leather. He took the leather and put it between his teeth. It tasted oily and earthy; not an entirely unpleasant taste, but it wasn't something he liked in his mouth either.

Kyle Beaumont, Oliver, and Owen had arrived back to Castle Town less than an hour ago. Sir Beaumont was in the barracks cleaning his own wounds, since they weren't serious. Oliver lay on a bed a few feet from Owen's. The medic had given him a bit of a red potion, which had taken away the pain and stemmed most of the bleeding. He'd told Oliver to rest until he could get Owen's arm stable.

Owen bit down on the supple leather strip the medic had given him. The medic held his arm gingerly, preparing to set the broken bones. Owen looked on anxiously, trying his best conceal his fear and appear stoic.

"Okay son. You ready?" The medic looked at him questioningly, preparing to set the shattered bones.

Owen closed his eyes, and nodded slowly, nervously.

The medic nodded once.

"I'm going to do it on the count of three. One, two ... three."

As he said the final number, he snapped Owen's bones back into position.

Owen bit down as hard as he could, his teeth clenching and sinking deep into the leather strip. He moaned loudly, tears streaming from his eyes. His arm felt like someone had just lit it on fire. Blackness crept into the edges of his vision, and waves of nausea cascaded across his senses. He thought he was going to pass out any second now.

He felt the bile rising in the back of his throat, but he choked it down. He tried to ignore the pain in his arm, which had faded to a dull throbbing, but it threatened to overwhelm him.

The doctor gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder, and picked up a canvas sling from the bedside next to him. Owen cradled his broken arm lightly with his good arm.

"I'm sorry it hurt so much, son. Setting bones isn't easy, and it's almost always very painful, but it's a hell of a lot less painful than if the bones heal improperly." The medic started to prepare the canvas sling, adjusting the straps so they would fit snugly on Owen's chest.

Spitting the leather from his mouth and on to the bed he was sitting on, Owen looked at the medic questioningly.

"What..happens..if..they don't heal…properly?" he gasped, his arm still throbbing painfully.

The medic was silent for a moment, considering whether or not he should answer.

Turning his head towards Owen, he said gravely, "Well that depends. If heals and doesn't affect your movement, and it doesn't hurt, we don't have to do anything. You might have an odd lump from where the bone didn't seal properly, but no harm done. That's incredibly rare though." Looking at Owen uneasily, he continued, "I don't want to scare you son, but in most cases, we have to break the arm again, and re-set the bones. Otherwise, you'll be in constant pain for the rest of your life. And…well there's a chance you could lose use of your arm forever, if the nerves are damaged."

Owen wished he hadn't asked. There was no way he could go through that again. He felt like throwing up just thinking about it. He prayed feverishly to the goddesses; _please, please, let my arm heal properly, please._

The doctor wrapped the sling around his back, and under his armpit. Tenderly placing his arm in the canvas, he stitched the sling shut. "I'm sure it'll heal fine Owen. I set the bones cleanly; if you don't take it out of the sling, or try to use it, you'll be out of that sling and back in action in three months."

He tightened the straps around Owen's chest. The canvas was rough and sturdy; it wouldn't be as cumbersome as a plaster cast, but it gave a lot more support than a linen sling. The doctor had decided that a canvas sling would probably be the best option if he planned to continue work as a soldier while his arm was broken.

Owen nodded gratefully, still wincing a little bit from the pain. The medic secured the final few straps, and Owen's arm was held snugly against his chest.

Owen smiled at the medic's handiwork. He was lucky that Castle Town had such talented medics. He certainly never would have been able to do any of that himself.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate what you did for me."

"That's what I'm here for," the medic smiled, turning and walking to his desk.

"Come see me again in two weeks. I'll check to make sure you're healing properly, and give you some more medicine to help accelerate the healing process."

He opened a small drawer on his desk, and drew from it a small leather pouch. Looking back at Owen, he continued speaking.

"For now, take these. Mix a spoonful of them with some herbal tea every morning." He handed Owen the small pouch, which contained some herbs. Looking at Owen sternly and wagging a finger, he cautioned, "and no more than a spoonful. Too much will harm the healing instead of helping it."

Owen clipped the pouch to his belt, and looked at the medic with a genuine smile.

"I understand. Thanks again. Both my brother and I would be in a lot worse shape without you," he finished gratefully.

The medic smiled again, and accepted the compliment with a small nod. He moved to another bed, the one which Oliver lay on.

"I'm going to stitch up your brother now. You get some rest for now. The Captain said he'd be by in a few hours to see you boys."

Owen smiled and nodded again. "Will do."

He lay down on the bed. Closing his eyes, he drifted off into the land of dreams.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Captain Jon Swift was heading down the hall to the infirmary. He'd just been speaking with Sir Kyle Beaumont in the barracks, and Beaumont was about to make his report to the Queen. He'd requested the presence of Owen and Oliver Warden, the soldiers who'd accompanied him on his scouting mission.<p>

Swift liked the boys. Owen was a little timid, but he showed promising leadership skills, and he was a natural swordsman. Oliver was a little more candid, he was deadly with a spear, and he was a quick thinker. Both boys were reasonably skilled archers, a skill which he encouraged all his soldiers to practice regularly.

He could definitely see Owen with a command position one day, and Oliver could make a fine recon soldier. That is, if they kept up their training and displayed the same level of character, talent, and enthusiasm that they did now.

He entered the infirmary, heading over to the chief medic. The medic looked up from his desk, and seeing it was Swift, stood and saluted.

"At ease," said Swift lightly. He'd come from a farmer's family, and spent much of his youth being looked down on by the so called 'upper class'. He still never got used to people looking up to him. "I'm looking for Owen and Oliver Warden."

The medic stood, and gave him a small smile. "This way, sir. I treated both of them myself."

They turned the corner and entered a small room. There were six beds, but only two were occupied.

"Owen's arm was broken, but I managed to set the bones. With any luck, it will fully heal within three months. It wasn't a major fracture, and it was only broken in one place."

"And Oliver?" Swift raised an eyebrow.

"Shoulder wound, probably made by a small dagger or short sword. Nothing major damaged, but it would be best for him to avoid any major stress in the arm for two months or so. Overuse of that shoulder could damage the tissue and limit his movement in that arm for life."

Swift nodded. A lot of soldiers disregarded the medics' warnings and tried to use their damaged limbs, but in the end you ended up paying the price for ignoring their warnings. It was best to leaving healing to the men who made it their trade.

"Is it okay for me to wake them? Sir Beaumont requests their presence for his report to the Queen."

The medic considered the request for a moment, then acquiesced. "Okay, but as soon as the report is concluded, have them return to the barracks and get some more rest. Especially Owen; he's probably still in pain from his bones being set, and sleep is the best anesthetic."

Swift nodded. "I'll make sure of it. Thanks again."

The medic nodded and left the room.

Swift stepped over to Oliver's bed and shook his uninjured arm lightly. Oliver woke up at once.

Sitting up in his bed, he rubbed his eyes groggily. Then he noticed who had woken him up.

"Captain Swift sir! How can I help you?"

"Good afternoon Private Warden. How's the shoulder?"

Oliver rolled his arm in its socket, grimacing when it twinged. He gave Swift a rueful grin, "Could be better sir, but I'll live."

Swift grinned back. "I'll bet. At least you'll have a fine scar to show all the maidens, eh?"

They laughed together for a moment, then Swift got to the reason he was there.

"Sir Beaumont would like to see you in the barracks immediately Oliver. After you're done there, I'd like you and Owen to report to my office."

Oliver nodded. "Yes sir, I'll head to the barracks right away."

"Good lad. I'll send Owen along in a few minutes."

As Oliver stood and left, Swift turned and headed to the side of Owen's bed.

He gently shook the boy's good shoulder.

Owen opened his eyes and looked up into the face of Captain of the Guard Jon Swift.

"Captain! Good to see you, sir." Owen sat up and saluted, glad to see the man. He liked and respected Swift; the man was kind to his soldiers and a good leader. He was a good blend of procedure and informality, and he treated you like an equal. Something about him gave off the aura that he was in charge though, and when he gave commands, you wanted to follow them.

Beaumont was like that, Owen thought. Both Swift and Beaumont were kind but firm men, and they didn't flinch when someone or something challenged them. He liked Swift a whole lot better than Mess Sergeant Greene, who was in command of Owen's regular unit, the 3rd Company Platoon. Greene was spiteful and vindictive, and Owen didn't like him in the slightest. The feeling was obviously mutual, because Greene never missed a chance to try and bully Owen and Oliver.

"Good to see you too Owen. How's the arm holding up?"

"Good sir. It hurts a lot less than it did a few hours ago."

Swift nodded solemnly, knowing the pain of a broken limb. "Its no picnic, 'specially when they set the bone." Owen grimaced. Swift pointed at his left leg, "broke that 12 years ago, guarding the Queen. Well, she was the Princess back then I suppose. Some little kid snuck into the palace and was trying to get to her. He was walking along the rafters above me, and when I chased him up, I tripped and landed badly."

Swift gave a hearty chuckle. "Not nearly as heroic as the way you got yours, but there it is. Funny thing is, the kid turns out to be the Hero of Time."

Swift gave another deep laugh, and turned to leave.

"Sir Beaumont would like to see you in the barracks. Oliver is already on his way there."

"Yes sir. I'll head there immediately," Owen said, sitting up.

"Good lad. Report to me when you're finished," said Swift, heading for the door.

"Will do, sir."

Owen got out of the bed. He was still wearing his clothes from a few hours ago. It was now just after noon. He slipped on his boots and left the infirmary.

Walking across the castle courtyard, he admired the bright sunshine and cool breeze. The summer season this year had been full of fine weather, and the autumn was continuing that trend, knock on wood. He looked out over Hyrule, admiring the view. This was one view he appreciated at least once a day, and a view he never got tired of.

Entering the barracks, he saw Sir Beaumont in conversation with Sir Everett, another knight. Sir Everett had also been sent out with two soldiers to search for signs of disturbance in Hyrule. He couldn't hear their conversation, but both men looked fairly pleased, so the news probably wasn't too bad.

He felt a light clap on his back. He turned to see Oliver smiling at him, his shoulder wrapped in a large bandage.

"Good to see you up and about, brother. How's the arm?" Oliver nodded at the canvas sling.

Owen smiled weakly, "Stings a little. Medic told me three months. Yours?" Oliver's bandage was covered by his tunic, but Owen could see the bandage's outline through the cloth.

Oliver's reply was cut off by a high and cutting voice from behind Owen.

"Look's like the little birdies broke their wings when they left the nest. What a crying ... _shame."_

They turned to see Sergeant Greene leering at them, an ugly smirk plastered on his face.

Owen didn't really know what to say. Part of the problem with Greene was that Greene was his superior, and arguing back could cost him his job.

Greene ignored their silence, and continued with his taunts.

"I knew you two were incompetent ... not much good on the training field, and when we put you out in the action you get hurt ... by _s__talchildren_. Maybe its time for you little kids to realize playtime's over..."

Oliver was just about ready to take a swing at Greene with his good arm. Owen put a hand on his back, knowing his brother's temper was probably near breaking point.

"If playtime's over sergeant, that means its time for your nap." Greene spun around, and found himself staring face to face with Beaumont. Beaumont was a good half foot taller, and he looked down on the man with his strong gaze. Greene's cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"I know you love to give your, ah, _ congratulations_ to brave boys like these two, but they and I have an appointment with the Queen right now."

Greene's eyes widened at the mention of the Queen. "Y-yes sir," he spluttered, and he hurried away.

Owen and Oliver tried not to smirk at each other, but the corners of both their mouths turned up. It was always nice to see someone get what they deserved.

Beaumont turned back to them with a broad grin on his face. He didn't much like Greene either, but it wasn't his place to decide who did what in the Guard. That was up to Jon Swift, but Beaumont knew he didn't much like the man either. Greene was a capable tactician though, and at the moment there wasn't another who could fill his position.

Grinning at the pair of them, Beaumont spoke, his rich voice carrying across the room. "Glad to see you two lads up and about. Everything go okay with the medics?"

"Fine, sir," answered Owen, Beaumont's infectious smile spreading to his face. "My arm should be right as rain in about 3 months."

Beaumont nodded. "Glad to hear it Owen. Broken bones can be nasty when they're set, and I'm glad it went okay. What about yours Oliver?"

Oliver nodded, "Mine's about the same. Two and a half months and I'm as good as new. Can't lift anything with it, but at least I can still move it." His face darkened, "We're lucky we had you though, sir. You didn't even flinch when you lost your weapon, and you saved my life. I owe you one, sir." Owen nodded his agreement.

Beaumont shook his head, "Boys, that's what a unit does. If it wasn't for you two, I would have been surrounded and I wouldn't be any better off. You saved my life as surely as I saved yours. In any case, what do you plan on doing while your injuries heal?"

Owen and Oliver looked at each other, then Owen answered, "Well sir, if there is something we can do here to serve the Guard, I'd like to do that."

Oliver nodded, and added, "I can't lift my shield right now, but I can still swing a sword or spear, so maybe I could do light guard duty somewhere."

Beaumont chuckled. "That's what I like to hear! I'm sure Captain Swift can find something useful for a couple of brave lads like you to do. In the meantime, we're about to make our report to Queen Zelda."

The brothers looked at each other. "Th-the Queen?" said Oliver.

"Are…are you sure you want us there, sir?" said Owen.

"I don't see any reason why not. The Queen doesn't bite, and I'm sure she'd be more than happy to meet two fine upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves. You both sacrificed your own safety to help protect her Kingdom, after all."

"As you wish sir. We'd be honored," said Oliver.

"It's settled then. I'll make my report, and then I'll introduce you. Answer anything she asks you honestly. I would never believe either of you would lie to her, but even so; the Queen has an uncanny ability to sense untruths. Just thought I'd let you know. Follow me." Beaumont led them from the barracks, and to the study of the Queen.

* * *

><p>Zelda sat behind her desk, reading various letters from dignitaries and people alike. Most of them were from the leaders of small villages, requesting either tax breaks or special concessions to be granted to them. Over the years, she'd discovered that compromise was something that you had to dole out all too often.<p>

If she acquiesced to every request, the kingdom would be bankrupt in a month. In order to avoid that, she had to carefully evaluate what was crucial and what could be put on hold. Doing that was hard enough, but doing it in such a way that pleased everyone was near impossible. Still, Zelda had become quite good at it over the years, although it was a stressful and time consuming duty.

A knock sounded on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked, not looking up as she continued sifting through papers.

"Sir Beaumont, reporting in."

She paused, allowing herself a small smile. Beaumont was a good friend and a capable leader. She knew she had made the right decision in putting him at the head of the knights.

"Enter."

Beaumont opened the door and entered the room, flanked by two young soldiers, both of whom had dark brown hair and resembled each other faintly. Each of them bore an injury; one had an arm in a sling and the other had a bandage wrapped around his shoulder which poked out from under his shirt.

Owen and Oliver were both taken with the Queen's beauty. Her eyes were a deep cerulean, and her golden hair sparkled in the light. A small circlet sat on her head, and golden earrings in the shape of a Triforce dangled from her elfin ears. She looked to be in her early twenties, but her gaze was penetrating and gave the impression of a mind that was much older.

The brothers had never seen the Queen up close before. They hadn't expected the Queen to be so beautiful. From a distance she was radiant, but in person she was absolutely captivating. They both struggled not to stare as they followed Beaumont into the room.

Beaumont gestured for them to kneel, and he took one knee as well.

"Your majesty. I have returned to report my findings on the search you tasked me and my knights with four days hence."

The Queen smiled at them.

"Rise." The men stood.

"What have you to report, Sir Beaumont?"

"Your majesty, it is with great regret that I inform you that we were able to confirm at least some of the reports."

Zelda's eyes narrowed. The news wasn't unexpected, but it was unwelcome. She'd hoped that they would go unconfirmed. If the two injured soldiers were any indication, the situation could be serious.

"Go on," she said, gesturing at him to continue.

"Our search was fruitless for the first two days, but on the dawn of the third day, we investigated Reminko village. A farmer had failed to deliver their winter grain and hadn't been seen for several days. We investigated the farm, and discovered his body. However, we were ambushed by stalchildren partway through our search."

Zelda let out a small gasp. "Stalchildren? They haven't been seen since Lin–" she cut herself off. It was best not to appear too familiar with the Hero of Time. Few people had seen him or met him personally, and it was not long after the fall of Ganondorf that he had vanished from the land. Not many people in the castle knew of her friendship with Link, and no one, except perhaps Impa, would guess of the secret love she harbored for him. "Since the Hero of Time defeated the tyrant king. This is dire news indeed."

"I agree, milady. However, I was also report something even more suspicious." Beaumont hesitated for a moment before continuing.

"We were attacked by no less than a dozen stalchildren, as well as a giant stalchild. I also discovered the farmer's remains displayed in a … gruesome manner that stalchildren would not have done," he finished, thinking of the head mounted on the farmer's hoe.

Zelda thought about it for a moment. "Are you suggesting it was staged as an ambush, planned in advance?"

Beaumont nodded gravely. "Yes milady. The timing was too coincidental, and their numbers too great."

Zelda's face betrayed nothing, but her mind raced. This was terrible news, for more reasons than one.

Zelda stood and walked to the window. She stared outside a moment before speaking.

"Stalchildren never travel in packs of more than two or three. For there to be that many, they must have had some kind of field commander somewhere."

Turning, she looked straight at Beaumont. "I want your best guess Kyle. What was it?" asked Zelda.

Beaumont shrugged at the Queen.

"There isn't much to go on milady, but if you just want my guess..."

Zelda nodded. She already had her own opinions, but Beaumont also had a good instinct and it never hurt to get a second opinion. Beaumont had been there too, and he might have been able to make a fairly educated guess.

Beaumont thought for a second, considering the possibilities.

"I would guess a Lizalfos, or maybe even a Stalfos. They both have the intelligence to arrange an ambush and employ flanking tactics. It could also have been a dinolfos, but I doubt it. Lizalfos are extremely aggressive though, and don't see why it wouldn't have participated in the attack if it was there…."

Beaumont thought for a few more seconds. "I'd guess it was a stalfos, your majesty."

Beaumont thought he might be pushing his luck; Stalfos were intelligent and deadly, and hadn't been seen since the Hero of Time had eradicated the majority of them.

"I came to the same conclusions. I appreciate your honesty, Sir Beaumont. Hopefully we are both wrong; stalfos in Hyrule would be extremely grave news. I hope we are both wrong." Beaumont bowed. "Nonetheless, we will take appropriate precautions. I will schedule a meeting with the knights and Captain Swift sometime tomorrow."

"Yes, your majesty," Beaumont replied, bowing his head.

Zelda returned to her desk, but instead of sitting down, she walked in front of it, and regarded the two young men flanking Beaumont.

"And who are these young gentlemen?" she said, looking over Owen and Oliver kindly.

Beaumont motioned for them to step forward. "These two soldiers accompanied me on my search. Both fought bravely, and without their assistance I would not have made it back here alive. I thought you might want to speak with them. Introduce yourselves lads."

Both brothers looked a little embarrassed by his praise, and the stepped forward and bowed once more.

"Private Owen Warden, 3rd Company," said Owen smartly.

"Private Oliver Warden, 3rd Company," Oliver echoed.

Zelda nodded to them. She looked at each of them, holding their gaze for a moment before they both looked down. It was difficult to hold the Queen's gaze; her cerulean pools were piercing and it felt as if she was staring in to your soul.

"How did they assist you, Sir Beaumont?"

Beaumont explained, "Owen accompanied me to investigate the farmhouse, while Oliver stood guard outside."

Zelda nodded again. "Oliver, where specifically did the stalchildren appear from?"

Oliver thought for a moment. "They approached from straight ahead, your majesty. At first it looked like only a few, but more came from either side as well. But it was dark, and raining, so it's possible I could be mistaken."

Zelda shook her head, and explained in a kindly tone."That's fine Oliver. Usually stalchildren simply rise from the ground to ambush the unwary when they sense a living being. The fact that they approached from above the ground supports Sir Beaumont's assessment that they were under orders from another. Thank you for your report Private Oliver."

The brothers were once again impressed with the Queen's knowledge of the stalchildren. Oliver bowed, and she turned to Owen.

"Was that your first experience in combat outside the castle, Owen?" she asked him.

"Yes milady," he nodded nervously.

"I'm interested in how our new training program is working. Did you find the training you received adequately prepared you for a fight?" She was curious. Their new training programs were much more thorough and intensive than when her father had been king, and she was anxious to see if it was producing results.

"Milady, I don't think either my brother or I would be alive without it. But, we were very lucky to have Sir Beaumont with us as well. He saved both our lives."

Zelda smiled at Owen kindly. "He is a good man, and a strong knight. However, do not diminish what you and Oliver accomplished. You defended yourself and Sir Beaumont, and did not falter in the face of danger. I commend you both for your bravery," she finished, nodding at Owen and Oliver in turn.

They both bowed again. While Owen and Oliver were not by any means overly humble men, they both blushed fiercely at her praise.

"Private Owen and Private Oliver," she continued. "Report to Captain Swift. After you are finished there, you are each to take a week's leave."

Seeing the amazement in their eyes as they looked at each other, she tried not to openly grin. Instead, she gave them a small smile.

"I will relay this Captain Swift. You are dismissed."

They bowed low once more, both thanking the Queen profusely, and left the room.

Sir Beaumont looked at the Queen. "They will be fine soldiers one day," he said.

Zelda smiled. "They already are. Make sure Jon gives them something useful to do while they heal. They are both worthy men and I would not want them to feel that their help is unnecessary. Perhaps you could have them detail their experience to the other new soldiers, when they feel up to it. Also, tell Jon to meet me in my study after breakfast tomorrow. I would like you to be there as well."

Beaumont nodded. "I will be sure to tell him, milady."

"You did well Kyle. Thank you for reporting to me so promptly. You may return to the barracks. Send Sir Emerett to me at once, along with the soldiers that accompanied him on his search. When the other knights return, I would like to see each of them. Dismissed."

Beaumont bowed, and took his leave.

Zelda sighed after he left. So the rumours were at least partially true. Stalchildren were not a major threat by themselves; many of them did not have weapons, and the majority were slow and unintelligent. However, if a stalfos was rallying them …. That could be trouble.

She wasn't unduly concerned about a lone stalfos either. It was that such monsters never operated independently. There would be no reason for a single stalfos to slaughter a farmer and attack a Knight. It was intelligent enough to know it would be eradicated. Therefore, they usually rallied under a leader, someone powerful. Last time it was Ganondorf, but she knew he was still safely trapped in the evil realm. She had already checked with the other sages.

She hoped that she was exaggerating the threat, but she couldn't shake a feeling that something was wrong. She needed to speak with the sages further soon, but for now she would speak more with Impa, Kyle, and Jon.

Striding to the window, she looked up at the cloudy sky. The brooding clouds gathering on the horizon reflected her darkening mood.

* * *

><p>Zelda woke early the following morning, and summoned Helen to her quarters.<p>

"Good morning milady. I hope you slept well?"

"I slept fine Helen, thank you. Would you be so kind as to heat some water so I could bathe?"

"Right away, milady. It should be ready shortly." Helen bowed and exited the room.

Zelda walked to the windowsill, saying her morning prayers to the goddesses. The sun was just rising over the horizon, and a cuccoo trilled the arrival of the day.

She considered the day ahead of her. After bathing, she'd eat breakfast and get changed.

She was scheduled to meet with Kyle and Jon after that in her study. She had also asked Impa to attend; when she wasn't needling her about her duty as a Queen, her advice was invaluable.

She was also scheduled to meet with her court after lunch. Her lip curled in distaste; court was a necessary evil. No ruler would be permitted to rule without one. The problem was, so many of the court nobles were so convinced of their own importance that they spent less time discussing important issues and more time discussing why the menu for the evening was unsatisfactory.

That wasn't to say there weren't a few good men on the court. Some had their eye on the best interests of the kingdom; Derrin Talbot for instance. He was a good man, and he was flexible and practical. While he saw the value of tradition, he wasn't afraid to support a bold proposal if there was a clear benefit to the people. She liked him.

She spent the next fifteen minutes or so considering possible topics that would be raised at court and how exactly the handle them.

"Your bath is ready, milady." Helen's head poked through the door.

"Thank you very much Helen. Have my breakfast delivered to my study. Would you care to dine with me this morning?"

Zelda enjoyed eating with her handmaidens from time to time. It wasn't strictly proper, but then again she didn't really care. She had her own quirks as Queen and no one dared question them, except Impa.

"It would be my honor milady," said Helen, curtsying.

Zelda nodded. "I will be finished with my bath in half an hour. Please return then."

Helen curtsied again, and left the room.

Heading to her bathroom, she closed the door and locked it. Slipping out of her chemise, she admired her figure in the mirror for a second. She was proud of her figure, and under her flowing dresses she was quite the woman. Her thighs were firm and round, having developed from years of riding in and around Castle Town. Her stomach was slim; she had not abandoned her Sheikah training over the past several years. She knew she must always be ready to fight, even if peace was once again restored to Hyrule. Her chest had developed into a moderate, but not ample, bosom. Her shoulders were slim and her skin was pale, but her muscles disguised a wiry strength. She was by no means muscled, but anyone thinking her weak would be sorely mistaken.

She admired her figure for a second more before stepping away from the mirror. Chastising herself for vanity, she slipped into the bath, letting the warm waters soak over her body. She stretched, letting the water wash the weariness from her bones. When she became Queen, she made sure not to spoil herself too much. It was all too easy to fall into the power trap, like most of her court. One of the concessions she allowed herself was a hot bath once a week. Cool water was fine for cleaning yourself, but it was hard to beat the feeling of steaming waters soaking over your skin.

She allowed herself twenty more minutes in the soothing waters before she finally got out, snatching her towel from the counter. She dried her hair with the towel before wrapping it around her head. She dried her body with another towel, and slid into a new set of undergarments.

She removed the towel from her head and began to brush her hair. After it was straight and untangled, she began to braid two of her locks on either side of her face. She wasn't sure why she did it, but that appearance had always appealed to her.

She heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Helen, your highness."

"Come in." Helen opened the door and entered, closing it behind her.

"Which dress would you like today, milady?" Zelda glanced at the hat, wondering what Link would have liked. Lost in thought for a moment, Helen noticed her stare. "Milady?"

Zelda shook her head, returning to the present. "The crimson dress, with the lace cuffs and stitching up the chest." It wasn't her favorite choice of color, and she was sure it wouldn't have been Link's choice either, but the dress itself was beautiful. Crimson had a certain _royal_ quality to it, and from time to time she decided to look the part. She hadn't worn it in several months either, and variety was the spice of life after all.

"A beautiful dress, milady."

Helen helped Zelda into the dress, tying the stitching on the dress. Zelda donned a pair of white gloves that extended to her elbows. Gloves were another vanity she had always enjoyed indulging, and she wore them some days.

"Thank you Helen. Shall we head to breakfast?"

Helen nodded. "Yes milady."

Zelda left the room and walked down the hall to her study with Helen close behind. Zelda was pleased to see two trays on the desk in her study. Sitting down, they both began their breakfast, making light small talk over the meal.

Eventually, Zelda had a question to ask Helen. It wasn't an appropriate question to ask a handmaiden, or anyone for that matter, but Zelda trusted Helen, and respected her opinion. Besides, who else could she ask? She already knew what Impa would say…

"Helen, can I ask you a very personal question?"

Helen stared at her nervously. What could she say?

"Of course, milady."

"If you loved a man, but didn't know if he loved you back, or even knew of your affections, but were expected to marry out of duty to your kingdom, would you wait for the one you loved, if ever, or would you marry out of duty to your people?" Zelda finished her giant sentence in a single breath, looking at Helen shyly, not knowing how she would react.

Truthfully, Helen was not sure how she should react. Clearly this meant something of great importance to the Queen herself, but neither was it her place to give her opinion.

"Mi-milady…I'm not sure I would be the best woman to ask. I don't know much about love, or duty to my people. My only duty is to you, and my family."

"Helen," Zelda said softly. "I value your opinion. I'd just like your thoughts. Just answer honestly; I don't want advice or suggestions, just your thoughts."

Helen looked thoughtful for a second as she considered what Zelda said.

"Well, your majesty … I'd marry for love, I suppose. If you can't even love the people who should be closest to you, how can you be happy? And if you're not happy, how can you do your duty properly?" Helen realized what she said, and blushed deeply. "I'm sorry your highness, I presume too much."

Zelda wasn't looking at Helen, her eyes dazed, as if she was gazing at something far into the distance. "No…Thank you Helen." Turning back to face her handmaiden, she clarified, "thank you for your opinion. I was simply curious what your thoughts were on the matter."

They finished their breakfasts in silence, each occupied with their own thoughts.

After they finished, Helen began to clean up the trays, stacking them, and she made to leave the room.

"Helen…" Helen stopped by the door. "Thank you for the chat, and I want to thank you for being brave enough to tell me your honest opinion. I would appreciate it, however, if you kept our conversation between us alone."

"Of course, your majesty. I would never dream of betraying your trust."

Zelda nodded and gave her a smile.

"Thank you Helen. I can manage for the rest of the day. Please, take the day off."

"Thank you very much milady!" said Helen brightly, a smile lighting up her face as she left.

Zelda sighed, knowing she had probably shared too much. She trusted Helen, but it wasn't fair of her to lay her concerns at Helen's feet. She had a lot on her mind lately, and it wasn't wise to dredge up a memory of a man from her past. In all likelihood she would never see Link again.

Another knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Sir Beaumont and Captain Swift, milady," said Impa's voice.

"Enter."

They entered the room, and Zelda motioned for them to sit. Impa stood, leaning against the wall. And so the discussion of how to monitor the kingdom began.

First they discussed what was actually the problem. Emerett had reported no findings to Zelda the previous day, and none of the other knights had yet returned. It would probably be rash to assume widespread danger plagued Hyrule, but it was a serious threat they couldn't discount.

Zelda had sent emissaries to the other sages, and awaited their response. They discussed possibilities for a few more hours, trying to cover every possible contingency. Finally, they decided to send guards to each town; small towns would get a few soldiers each, and larger cities would get more. When they had an accurate diagnosis of the situation, they could either withdraw the guards, or come up with a strategy.

She prayed that it would not come to that.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed by uneasily, and Zelda began to wonder if she had overreacted to Beaumont's report. After more than a month, they had yet to detect any other signs of unusual activity within Hyrule. Perhaps she had been wrong to assume that the death of the farmer had been some sort of signal for other attacks, but she couldn't shake an uneasy feeling in her gut.<p>

She wasn't quite ready to retract the soldiers from the towns quite yet. It was better to be ready for the unexpected then to be caught with your pants down, after all.

Zelda was currently in court, trying her best to appear interested and involved while ministers debated the necessity of raising the tax on barley. She knew that it wouldn't be much longer until she could dismiss the court for the rest of the day, and she'd just have to suffer through it. She'd already been sitting her for a couple hours while they bantered back and forth, and she was eager to go for a ride in the countryside on her stallion afterwards.

"Your majesty, why have the troops not yet been withdrawn?"

Zelda sighed. Just as she thought she could pass unnoticed for the rest of court and let the ministers duke out the barley tax, one of them had to ambush her with this.

"We have heard it has been over a month since there was any sign of disturbance in the kingdom. Perhaps it is time we rescinded the order?"

Zelda turned to him, quickly formulating arguments. She'd just been debating the same thing in her head, and not come to a clear conclusion, other than she had a bad feeling. That was hardly an acceptable argument in court, however.

She knew she didn't have to disagree with the man either; he had a point. After a month without a single monster sighting more significant than tektites, perhaps it was time to reign some of the guards back in. But she couldn't shake the feeling, so she decided to play devil's advocate.

"Your majesty?"

"The troops have not yet been withdrawn because I have not yet deemed it a suitable time. Considering the manner in which the manner the farmer was slaughtered, I do not think it unreasonable to believe that something more sinister may at work here. It is our sworn duty to keep our people safe; the amount it is costing us to keep our forces spread across the kingdom is petty compared to the value of a single life. Would you not agree minister?" she finished, arching an eyebrow in the man's direction.

"I-I did not mean to imply-I was simply curious about-" the minister spluttered.

"However, you do make a valid point," Zelda continued, ignoring the man. "It has been little over a month since Sir Beaumont made his discovery near Reminko. I propose that the extra troops stay in place for a second month before being retracted if, by that point, they are no longer deemed necessary. In the meantime, I refuse to leave Hylian lives to chance. Are we agreed?"

Most of the court signaled their affirmation of their words.

"Are there are other topics of discussion that someone would like to raise?" She looked around, almost daring someone to say something. Sighing with relief when no one spoke, she stood.

"Then we will reconvene tomorrow afternoon. That is enough debate for the day. Dismissed."

Zelda started to return to her chambers, relieved her official duties were finished for the day. She strode the down the hall, eager to escape for a little while. As she left court, she heard someone catch up to her.

It was Derrin Talbot, a noble from her court. He was a good man as far as nobles went, and intelligent too. The court needed more men like him; his greatest strength was that he was able to recognize the necessity of a proposal that went against his opinion, and agree to it.

"Your majesty!" he called from behind her.

She slowed her walk to allow him to walk alongside her.

"How can I help you Derrin?" she asked, sparing him a glance.

"I was just curious your majesty. What exactly do you think is 'out there' that could threaten our people?" He didn't ask it suspiciously or sarcastically; she could tell he was genuinely curious and wanted her opinion.

Zelda considered it for a moment before replying.

"I believe the monsters Sir Beaumont encountered were part of a hierarchy unknown. I see no reason why a group of monsters would slaughter a farmer, display the remains so prominently, and then wait at the site. The only purpose they could have is to ambush the people sent to investigate. Why, I do not know." Zelda paused for a moment before continuing in a darker tone.

"The last time stalchildren were seen was five years ago, before the Hero of Time eradicated the tyrant king. If they are know returning, I am prepared to believe that it is with the support of something or someone who is inspiring confidence in them."

Talbot nodded his agreement, understanding the Queen's opinion. She had experienced the horrors of the last war firsthand, and survived them. So had Derrin, and it wasn't wrong of them to be distrustful of the very monsters the Hero had destroyed.

"Thank you my lady. I was simply curious about your thoughts. I appreciate you sharing them with me," he finished respectfully.

Zelda looked over and gave him a small smile.

"Always a pleasure Derrin. Good day."

He gave a small bow and turned around, walking in the opposite direction.

She headed for her room. She would change, and then take her horse Aurora for a ride through the fields surrounding Castle Town. There was a hill with a lone tree she always liked to visit; she remembered finding Link there five years ago the night he woke from his fitful sleep. He'd told her about the goddesses visiting him in his slumber, and they'd talked the night away under a bright moon.

It was a special place to her, and she often visited it when she needed some peace. Consumed by her thoughts and excited for the ride, she let her concerns slip away.

* * *

><p>Owen finished the letter he was writing to his family in Kakariko. Smiling as he signed the letter with his love and his name, he folded the letter and put it in the envelope on the desk. While it was a bit of a struggle with only one good arm, he'd gotten used to the troubles of living with only one free hand.<p>

His family had been a bit worried, at first. They told him that he should quit his job as a soldier, and Oliver too. It wasn't worth risking their lives over, and they should just take a job in Kakariko. Both he and Oliver had gently refused, telling their loved ones that Hyrule wasn't going to protect itself. They understood the worry, but if every man took himself out of the line of fire for the sake of himself, Hyrule wouldn't have a single person left to protect her.

His family understood, even if they didn't say so. They were just worried about him and Oliver, especially now that they'd been hurt in the line of duty. After he'd been hurt, he sent them a letter telling them he was okay and not to worry.

The letter he got back was full of a lot of concern and little bit of 'I-told-you-so'. Still, he was not about to leave the Hylian Guard just because of a broken arm; they'd kept him and Oliver busy over the last month. Oliver had helped maintain the armory and also guard the inner premises of the castle. It wasn't too strenuous and Oliver was happy with the guard position. His shoulder was hurt, but his other arm could still swing a sword, and his hurt arm could hold a shield now if it really needed to.

Owen, however, had trouble swinging a sword while the sling held his broken arm across his chest, and holding a shield definitely wouldn't do the broken arm any favors. It wasn't easy to find him a job, and Swift had insisted he continue to serve the guard. Owen smiled, he liked Swift. The man was supportive of all his soldiers and he was capable.

Eventually he'd assigned Owen as a 'tactical' advisor to himself. Although Owen didn't have any experience with command or strategy, Swift took him under his wing. He began to teach him the basics of command along with the basic strategies of planning an attack. He had an enthusiastic and capable pupil, and he saw a bit of himself in Owen. If he kept it up, he knew the kid would be going places over the next few years.

Owen figured it was a pretty good job. Swift was a good man, and Owen had definitely enjoyed learning about the way the military was run and the basics of command.

Standing, he walked to the door and left, heading towards the castle gates to drop his letter in the palace post box. Looking out over Castle Town, he let a smile creep over his face. The view of the city below and the fields beyond was truly like no other he'd seen.

Gazing out over the town, the view was marred with the still evident destruction of Ganondorf. Owen thought back to the years he'd spent in darkness. His childhood….

_Kakariko had been a dark place over those years. He hadn't had it as bad as the people of Castle Town; he had an uncle who still wouldn't talk about those years who'd lived in Castle Town's east district. Kakariko hadn't been sunshine and roses either though._

_It had come as a surprise to the people when King Daphnes had stepped down and appointed Ganondorf Dragmire High King of Hyrule, but it hadn't been cause for panic. The King was well liked and the people trusted his judgment, but it was an odd decision to say the least. After a few months, the news had grown stale and daily life settled in again._

_After a year though, unhappiness had begun to fester, especially in Castle Town. The King had ignored his subjects and their welfare, generally just using the kingdom's money for his own ends. He'd been merciless and cruel to people who'd crossed his reign, and he was often absent from the castle pursuing whatever dark goals tickled his fancy. He visited the far corners of the land, supposedly 'restoring' abandoned Temples. He left contingents of monsters guarding the temples, and no one could get close enough to see what he had done._

_He remembered letters from his uncle Dylan to his mother, describing the state of Castle Town. They'd been dark and grim, describing the now widespread criminal activity. His mother had begged him to move to Kakariko, but his uncle had refused, determined not to abandon his home._

_After another four years, much of downtown Castle Town lay in ruin. Dark beings had started to inhabit the city square, killing at will. His uncle's letters had randomly ceased, and a blanket of darkness enveloped all of Hyrule._

_His uncle's stubbornness and loyalty to his city had cost him his life._

_It had destroyed his family; their land was in shambles, some of the family dead, and no end in sight. Two years passed and he began to doubt the shadow would ever lift from the land._

_Then Kakariko had been set ablaze, with half the city burning to the ground. Thank the goddesses his home hadn't been destroyed, or he doubted he'd be alive today._

_Owen remembered that day well; he had been sitting underneath his favorite tree, an old and tall oak, chatting with his friend Sophie. They were both young; Owen had been 14 and Sophie was turning 14 in two weeks. Despite the dark times, the children found comfort in each others company, and they chatted happily. The day was cool and the skies clear; the dark shadow above Death Mountain had cleared about a month ago. No one knew how, or why, but the evil looking rings around the mountain's top had dissipated. _

_Gorons spoke of a Hero who'd liberated their people, a Hero who would bring balance to the land and depose the tyrant king who had caused the descent into darkness. Many people refused to listen, fearing treason or retribution from the evil king._

_The only people who didn't live in constant fear were the children. Owen, Oliver, Sophie, and all their friends. Oliver was off playing with Randy and David, and Owen and Sophie were left under the tree alone. The talked about happier days and all the things they'd do when they grew up...anything to avoid discussing the hardship their families were going through._

_Then … chaos. The well exploded, and seconds later a house simply splintered and was crushed, like an invisible giant had simply flattened it. Fire sprung up, quickly spreading, burning, destroying the small city he called home. Panic spread faster than the fire, and residents milled in the streets._

_Buildings everywhere were totaled by an invisible force. No one knew what was going on. It was pandemonium._

_Owen hadn't known where to run … he remembered looking for his family, running amidst the streets. Then he came face to face with one of the most horrifying things he'd ever seen, and ever would see. It was humanoid in shape, but with its ribcage bare and a mask of death for a face. It had given a terrifying screech that paralyzed him … he'd thought that was the end, as the beast shuffled towards him._

_Suddenly, a boy in green had leaped past him, rolling past the monstrosity. He drew a blade that burned with a low blue fire, and decapitated the shambling horror. He'd offered Owen his hand, picked him up off the ground, and headed for the graveyard. The boy looked like he was 17 or 18, but the small armory strapped to his back and the scars and burns covering his body betrayed his youth. He was a warrior, and Owen had instantly known what he wanted to do with his life._

_He wanted to be a soldier. He wanted to be a shield for people in need. He wanted to destroy the monsters that threatened people, and offer his hand to the fallen._

Owen shook his head, returning to the present. He stared out over Hyrule one last time before dropping his letter in the palace post box.

He thought back to the warrior in green.

It was only after Owen had seen the statue Queen Zelda had erected of the Hero of Time that he'd known who the young man actually was. _Hero of Time._

Turning back to the castle, he thought about the days to come. His arm would be healed in another two months; the medics had assured him it was healing properly and as long as he didn't strain himself he'd be as good as new in seven weeks.

Owen looked forward to the day he could return to active duty. He missed patrols and just being able to train with the other soldiers. He appreciated Swift taking him under his wing for the time being; he was sure that Swift's lessons would prove to be useful in the future. Still, he looked forward to the day when everything would be back to normal.

* * *

><p>He looked out over the rising sun, watching the golden orb take its place on the horizon.<p>

Link turned back to his breakfast. He was cooking some strips of dried meat from a caribou he'd killed a few weeks back. He'd dried and salted the meat so it would keep for a month or to, and every morning he'd cooked a few strips for breakfast.

It was a pretty good meal if you added some berries on the side.

Sitting back as the meat cooked, he listened to the world around him. The birds chattered brightly and squirrels chased each other and wrestled on the ground. His campsite was in a small cave at the base of a cliff, and it offered a good view of the kingdom around him. Evergreen trees stretched as far as the eye can see, covering the land below him. A lone hawk circled in the sky.

Since leaving Doriath, he'd passed through Alta, a flat kingdom that was mostly meadows and plains. He'd left Alta a few days ago, having not encountered any significant problems. He was really missing Epona right about now, but he'd left her in Hyrule, under Malon's protective care.

He was now in the land of Othera, a vast land west of Hyrule. It was a mountainous and cold kingdom, full of pine forests and snow-capped peaks. While it was breathtaking and beautiful, Link knew very few people inhabited the tundra.

Taking the caribou strips off the pan, Link hungrily breathed in the succulent scent of the cooked meat. He dug in greedily, reveling in the savory taste of the meat. _Breakfast is truly the best meal of the _day, Link thought, finishing the meat.

Washing it down with some water from his wooden cup, Link stood. He took some berries from his bag, and hefted the sack on his back. Kicking some dirt over the fire, Link turned and began his journey for the day. He munched on some of the berries as he walked, enjoying their sweet flavor.

He'd made good time. Since killing the cave bear, he hadn't run into any trouble, not that he wanted to jinx that now. If all continued smoothly, he'd probably be able to cross Othera in less than a fortnight. He'd already been journeying for almost a month and a half, and he was eager to be back in Hyrule.

It had been five years, and returning had only crossed his mind only a handful of times. Now it was like someone had implanted a burning desire, a _need_ to return.

And he would answer the call.

_It was time._

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Note: <strong>Originally this chapter was much shorter, but I'm realy enjoying fleshing out the character of the brothers as well as our Knight Captain.

Zelda is another character I'm really enjoying writing about. She's wise but behind her strength there's a young woman who wants what all good people want; love, friendship, fun, and peace. It's tricky finding that fine balance, but that's what makes her such an interesting character. She has a different demeanour with many different people; with Link she's a playful friend, with Impa she's like a daughter or younger sibling, to her people and her knights she's a Queen ... she has so many facets that it makes her incredibly dynamic.

That's another part of this franchise that makes fan-fiction icredibly unique; the characters have so little personality (through dialogue) in the games themselves that players (and by extension, authors) have so much freedom to interpret the characters. Everyone sees them in a different light and that's one thing that makes this community of stories very cool!

I'd like to say another thank-you to you, the readers. I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten so far as well as those that added it to their favorites (or me as an author!). It resonates a lot with me, thanks.

Love, Kab.


	6. Finn

**A/N: **Before I start the chapter, I just wanted to say a few thank-yous. Thanks for reading, thanks for supporting, alerting, favoriting, PMing, and reviewing. I never expected the support I've received, and it means a lot to me.

That said, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>~~Finn~~<strong>

A lone wolf's howl echoed out over the twilight skies. Brilliant hues colored the sky as the sun started to dip beyond the rim of the world. Tree-tops rustled in the breeze and freshly fallen leaves floated, borne aloft on zephyrs of air unseen.

Here, in the far reaches of southern Hyrule, the land was very nearly devoid of life. Few people ever ventured this far south, not even the Knights of Hyrule. The cliffs bordering on the southern edge of Hyrule field offered a natural border and a natural deterrent against exploring. Few had the skill to climb them, and there was little incentive to go around.

Even animals did not inhabit the area. The wolf cries were distant in Hyrule field, and the chirping of cicadas and other night dwellers was conspicuously absent. Even the local flora and fauna seemed to be suffering; the trees seemed tired and worn, the underbrush had wilted, and much of the grass had died.

It was if a blight was plaguing the land. The people couldn't get here; didn't want to get here. The animals steered clear. Even the land itself suffered.

A lone figure stood on the cliff tops overlooking Hyrule field. He was tall, at least seven feet, and a black hood concealed his face. His chest was broad and his shoulders were strong. A long red tattered cloak flapped behind him in the breeze. He was as still as a statue, silently observing the lands as the sun set beyond the edge of the world.

The sky was beginning to fade to black.

He was an outline, a silhouette plastered against the horizon. His broad shoulders crowned an erect back; he stood strong, almost proud. His cloak kept flapping but it did not seem to bother him, and he merely stared out over the lands below him. His hands were large but the nails were well taken care of; they seemed almost manicured. Calluses lined his palms.

He was silent still; other than his cloak, he made neither a rustle nor a sound. He was imposing as he stood at the cliff's edge, like a gigantic bird of prey surveying its kingdom. Some hair blew across his face; it was pure white, and long, almost to his shoulders. A short, bristly beard covered his face, and his nose was bold but not overly large. He had a cleft in his chin that gave the impression of strength.

The shadow of his hood concealed his eyes, but a soft golden glow emanated from the hood, as if it was lit from the inside.

No one knew of his existence save the goddesses themselves; he was a ghost, a wraith … a shadow.

The wolf gave another solitary howl. It was almost the time for creatures of the night.

Under the hood, a tiny smile slowly crept onto the giant's lips.

_It would not be long before he had his vengeance. The goddesses had cast him down, and he'd have his vengeance on their children. Ganondorf had tried and failed, his colossal arrogance exceeded only by his colossal downfall. He would not make the same mistakes as the Gerudo thief. Hyrule was on guard, it was ready to stand against shadow, but he wielded a power as old as the goddesses themselves. His darkness would set on the land as surely as darkness set in at night._

The wolf gave a final howl as the sun dipped beyond the far reaches of the world, and all was cast into shadow.

Night had fallen on Hyrule.

The man gave another thin smile.

_And it won't be long before darkness is upon it as well … and there will be no dawn._

* * *

><p>Zelda awoke with a gasp, her chest heaving. Sweat beaded on her brow, but her hands were cold and clammy. Her heart beat at a frantic tempo, and her breath game in ragged gasps.<p>

She put a hand on her chest, trying desperately to get herself under control. _A dream. That's all. Pull yourself together Zelda. _Closing her eyes, a single tear leaked from one of them and ran down her cheek as she tried to get those images out of her mind.

_Castle Town in flames. The bodies of the dead lining the streets. The castle in ruins. Dark clouds filled the sky and a sinister halo circled Death Mountain. A tall figure on top of a hill, watching the destruction impassively._

Zelda shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the traumatizing images. She'd seen them one to many times already, in person, little more than five years ago.

She wiped her brow. _Just a bad dream_.

She pulled on her slippers and stood. Pale shafts of moonlight shone through the window as the shutters lay ajar.

She walked to her bathing quarters, and strode briskly to a stone basin set in a countertop. Splashing some cold water onto her face, she managed to get her breathing under control at last. Looking up she stared into the large mirror mounted on the wall behind the counter.

Her hair was messy and tousled from tossing in her sleep, and a red flush still lit her cheeks. Her cerulean eyes looked were wild, and she had a hunted look. She stared back at her reflection, frozen for a moment. She was reminded of a time from her past, before the horror of Ganondorf.

_A little girl ran crying from her room, her white smock flapping behind her as she ran. Her feet were bare and slapped against the bare stone floor. The girl was no older than ten, and her bright blue eyes were red-rimmed from tears. Her golden tresses were straight and fell to her shoulders._

_Small teardrops fell from her face onto the stone floor as she ran, leaving tiny dark spots. The salt from the tears stung her eyes._

_She turned the corner, running blindly from her fears. Anywhere was better than here. She was so terrified that she didn't even notice the tall muscled figure that stood vigil in the corridor, protecting her room from intruders. The woman noticed her, however, and caught her in an embrace as the little girl ran right in to her._

_The little girl stared up into Impa's scarlet eyes. The Sheikah looked down at the little princess softly, scarlet meeting cerulean. Impa's gaze was soft and comforting, but Zelda's eyes were still wild and afraid. The little princess looked terrified out of her wits; her embrace was clammy and sweat coated her face. Her hair was wild and her breathing was shallow._

"_I-I-Impa? W-we have to g-get out of here. H-h-he's coming!" _

_Pure terror radiated from the girl, and her eyes reflected the raw fear that see shook with._

_Impa looked down kindly at the terrified girl, and took one knee, putting herself on level with the child._

"_Zelda, I want you to look into my eyes, and relax." Impa spoke firmly, but also kindly, and Zelda obeyed. Impa wiped the girl's tears with her sleeve, and continued to comfort her. "It was just a nightmare, and no one is going to hurt you while I'm here."_

_Zelda looked into Impa's eyes, wanting to believe her. She was still fearful though ... She could feel the smoke burning her lungs and hear the screams of the people._

"_H-he destroyed the castle … and th-they were all dead … he k-k-killed all of them Impa!" Zelda sobbed._

"_Shhh little one, I'm here now," Impa crooned softly into her ear, stroking Zelda's hair lightly. "It was just a dream, a very bad dream, but its okay now. He's not going to hurt anyone," Impa whispered, trying to calm Zelda down._

_Zelda continued to softly sob into Impa's embrace. It had all seemed so real; the acrid burn of the air in her lungs, the smoke stinging her eyes, the screams of the people … and the man had just stood there and laughed._

_His skin was a dark green color and his hair fiery red. He was huge, towering at least eight feet, and a jewel adorned his forehead. His laugh was deep but manic; he sounded like he was on the edge of insanity._

_He absolutely terrified her._

_Impa ended the embrace and stood slowly, taking Zelda's hand lightly._

_ "Let's go back to your room Zelda. I promise nothing will ever hurt you while I'm here," she said kindly._

_Zelda sniffed, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her smock. Looking up at Impa with watery eyes she nodded nervously. Impa slowly led her back to her room, holding her hand every step of the way. She sat Zelda down on the bed, and Impa knelt in front of her once more._

"_Zelda, I know what you saw was really scary," said Impa, trying not to upset her any more. It was unavoidable, however; these questions needed to be asked. The girl had experienced visions before, and if these were prophetic ... Impa didn't want to think about it. "..but I need you to tell me exactly what you saw." Her voice was soft but firm._

_Zelda hiccupped softly and looked at her feet, not answering._

_More than a minute had passed in silence, except for Zelda's soft hiccups and choked sobs. Impa extended a hand and lifted Zelda's chin, so her eyes were locked with her own._

"_Zelda…" she prompted softly. "I need to know. It could be important."_

_Zelda was silent for a moment longer, staring into Impa's scarlet eyes. After a few seconds, she began to speak quietly. "Castle town was on f-f-fire," she stammered, still hiccupping and shaking softly from her sobs. "The people were hurt bad, and he was just laughing. He stood there, and he laughed."_

_"Who? Who was laughing Zelda?"_

_Zelda put her head in her hands. "I don't know! He was giant, like eight feet tall! A-an-and his skin was dark green. I've never s-seen him before! He had a jewel on his f-fo-forehead, and his hair was bright red," Zelda finished, unable to recall any more about the man._

_A small gasp passed Impa's lips, then she hid her surprise behind her usual veil of calm. She knew exactly who the young princess described._

_Zelda was young, but she was perceptive, and she caught the break in her guardian's calm demeanor._

"_I-Impa? Do you know who the man from my nightmares is?" said Zelda softly, a little scared to push her guardian. Impa was not usually forthcoming with answers, and her temper could be fiery._

_Impa had been staring into the distance, as if in a trance, and Zelda's voice brought her back to the present. She looked in to the young princess's eyes, wondering whether to tell her the truth. She decided that it would be wiser to be honest with Zelda; she was young, but she was also tough for a princess, and she was intelligent for her age._

"_His name … is Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo."_

Zelda returned to the present, staring at her reflection in her mirror. She looked tired. She stared in to the mirror a moment longer, and then strode brusquely from the room.

Sitting back down on the edge of the bed, she considered the possibilities. _Is it possible this wasn't just a nightmare?_

The memory she had just been considering was an example of the time her dreams had become prophetic. From time to time, she had visions of the future, but it was always difficult to predict whether or not they were indeed visions or simply night terrors.

She hoped fervently that these were just dreams, but she couldn't shake the feeling that they were something more. It had felt real, and she remembered every moment with crystal clarity.

She would take every precaution, just in case. She would not have her people subjected more death and destruction.

Lying back down, she fell back in to an uneasy slumber, waking many more times before the sun finally graced the horizon.

* * *

><p>Just as the sun was gracing the horizon and Zelda rose from her uneasy sleep, someone else was already up and about hundreds of miles away.<p>

Link jogged along the ridge, his worn leather boots softly slapping against the dry shale. His brow was slicked with sweat, and he brushed his bangs from his eyes.

It was nearing noon, but the breeze was still cool. He was warm in the sun was warm and he was happy to be getting some exercise, but the cool breeze was refreshing and kept him from getting too hot. It wouldn't be long before the winter arrived, and he wanted to appreciate the weather while he had the chance.

He was almost … _home_. It hadn't been an easy journey; first he'd seen that bear in Doriath, then the smugglers in Alta … well it hadn't been peachy but he'd been through a lot worse.

And now he was in Othera, the land just west of Hyrule.

More than anything it had been a lonely journey. The first contact he'd had with others in more than a month had been a few nights ago at an inn. He missed having _friends_. He didn't mind traveling alone, but sharing it with somebody was always a lot more fun. Navi had been a good companion all those years ago, and he missed her dearly.

Unfortunately he had run in to another problem. Since leaving this grubby little inn named _The Belching Toad_ several nights ago, he'd picked up a shadow. Someone was following him.

He knew by know that they weren't hostile. If it was some thief or bandit, they would have gone for him the first night he lay down to rest. Link had learned never to take chances though, and he'd slept with one eye open, ready for trouble.

Not a peep.

They were good. He hadn't seen them clearly yet, so it was hard to make any assumptions about who they might be. He'd give credit where credit was due, but it was time to end the charade.

The signs were far from obvious. He'd only seen the shadowy figure three times, but when you're traveling alone in the wilderness on an unmapped route, that's a few times too many.

The first time he'd seen them was on his departure from the pub. He'd glimpsed a slim hooded figure moving to leave town on the same day he was, but he'd paid it no mind. Other travelers weren't uncommon.

It was two days later, when he'd been scouting from the top of a tree; he'd seen the rustling below and glimpsed a shadowy figure moving through the forest a few hundred yards away. Link was a little impressed, for he wasn't an easy man to track by any means. His camps were clean and hidden, and he didn't leave many footprints, nor did he disturb the wild around him. He was dealing with a skilled woodsman. It was clear this was someone with a lot of experience in the wilderness, and he'd treat them accordingly.

Yesterday, he'd crossed a river and waited on the opposite bank. He lay in wait, concealed in some bushes, biding his time until the tracker caught up. Finally, three hours later, he'd been rewarded with a sight of the shady figure. Whoever he was, he was good, and he was persistent.

He hadn't caught the ruse right away though. Link watched the tracker continue on, not realizing he crossed the river. Still, Link assumed that someone good enough to track him through the woods would be good enough to figure out he crossed the river after they lost his tracks in the woods.

"Din's breath," Link cursed as he slipped on some loose shale. He stuck his hand out to arrest his fall and the rocks scraped some skin off his fingertips. He hadn't been paying attention to the present, and he'd paid for it. Picking himself up, he looked at the mess of shale and rocks that had slid during his fall. He might as well leave a sign for the tracker to follow. Goddesses, he didn't want to make it _that_ easy, but he couldn't conceal it now. Oh well.

He dusted off his pants. He hadn't worn his green tunic since he'd entered Alta, the kingdom between Doriath and Othera. Before Doriath he'd helped a fair few people in Alta, and it wasn't often he wasn't wearing his green tunic. It was too recognizable and anyone who saw him in it would remember him. He'd opted for something a little less conspicuous for his trek. It wasn't that he didn't want to be recognized, but it was easier if he wasn't hassled, and there were always less problems when you were incognito.

He was wearing a set of thick and sturdy leather boots. He'd picked them up in Doriath a few months back, but they were starting to get worn. He went through a lot of boots with all the walking he did, and the leather got cut up and worn out after a few months of wandering. He was wearing a pair of tight black pants made of a light material. They weren't form fitting like his tights, but they wouldn't get caught on anything or blow about in the wind either. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt made of white linen with a shallow v-neck.

He wore a leather harness around his chest that he could strap his sword, bow, and shield to, and fingerless leather gloves that kept rocks from cutting his palms but still allowed him to string an arrow.

It was getting chilly, and winter was just around the corner. He'd picked up a forest green cloak and hood in Alta. The cloak was useful because it doubled as a blanket at night, and the hood kept the sun from his eyes and the wind from blowing his hair around. They were both easy to take off if he found himself in a skirmish.

He had his hood down at the moment, and his hair blew about in the wind wildly. It had grown a lot longer over the past year and he kept forgetting to cut it; his bangs now hung past his chin. Once he was back in Hyrule he'd get it cut, or Saria would have a fit.

He smiled, remembering his friend. As a boy he'd always wanted his hair to grow longer, but Saria had always cut it before it got past his eyes. She'd robbed him of his hair (his words) in a desperate attempt to make him look handsome and presentable (her words). As soon as he got back he'd head for his old house and visit her.

Still smiling, Link slowed his jog as he neared the top of the ridge.

Looking out over the horizon, Link's breath caught in his throat. Directly to the north, he could see the Gerudo desert. The sun glinted brightly off the sand many miles away. To his east lay Lake Hylia, the deep blue water sparkling brilliantly in the distance. In between the two was a gigantic scar the ran the entire length of the land. _The Gerudo gorge._

They were many miles away, but he'd get there in a couple days. He planned to enter Hyrule between the desert and the lake; he knew of a secret crossing that spanned the gorge. He wasn't quite ready to deal with the Gerudo yet and the cliffs surrounding Lake Hylia were hazardous, so the gorge made an ideal crossing between the two.

Before he did any of that, however, he'd have to deal the shadow who'd been following him. He'd do it tonight.

Link exhaled as he realized he'd been holding his breath.

_Home._

Link had heard some people say that home is where the heart is, but he'd never really known exactly what they meant.

He thought he had a pretty good idea now; his heart ached for his friends, his people, and his country. This is where he belonged.

He'd spent the last five years traveling, fighting, exploring. He'd fought others wars and tried his damnedest to bring peace to other's lands. He regretted none of it, but at last he yearned for his land, his friends, and his own peace.

He gazed out over the landscape for a few more minutes, marveling at the beauty of Hyrule in the distance.

With a final wistful glance, he hefted his backpack and started to trek down the opposite side of the ridge. If he could make it to the bottom before dusk, he would be able to set up a good ambush for whoever was tracking him. They'd be easy to pick out descending the ridge, day or night, and he'd be waiting.

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky, just after noon. A cool breeze blew across the fields of Hyrule, heralding in the winter. Still, it was warm in the sun, and Beaumont wiped the sweat from his eyes with his forearm, blinking at the stink of the salty sweat. Squinting, he raised his hand to shield his eyes from the bright rays as he gazed out across the plain as he rode.<p>

He charged across the plain on horseback, his men close behind. They were closing on the beasts, but not fast enough. They'd finally picked up the trail of something serious, but it had not been without great effort, and great sacrifice.

In the weeks that had passed following the slaughter of the farmer, Beaumont had scoured the lands with nine other men, searching for signs of something amiss. They'd searched for weeks, running into nothing more dangerous than a few rogue tektites.

And yet, he couldn't shake the feeling something more sinister plagued the land. Animals were absent where they would normally be numerous, and a strange quiet had crept over the land. His instincts told him something was out of place ... Something was _wrong_.

Rarely were his instincts off.

So they kept searching.

Two weeks ago they ran into a pack of hunting wolfos. Beaumont had never seen wolfos travel in more than packs of two, and the sight of twelve together was troubling. He'd lost two good men in the battle that ensued, but they'd finished every single one of those wolfos.

He'd lost a lot of men under his command, but that never made it any easier. He would deliver the news their families himself when he returned to Castle Town. A commander should always take things under his command personally; if you could not empathize with the men and women under you, then you were not fit to command them.

However, it was not time to return to Castle Town yet, for they had picked up the trail of something far more disturbing than wolfos.

Two days ago they had found some unusual tracks. Beaumont suspected he knew exactly what made the tracks, but he didn't want to scare the men, not until he had proof.

So they followed the tracks. They headed west, away from Lake Hylia and towards the Gerudo gorge.

Eventually, the tracks led to an abandoned camp. They were greeted with the gruesome sight of a grotesque head mounted on a pike, leering at them. They investigated the destroyed camp, finding little other than the lifeless bodies of almost of a score of men and a few broken spears. Most of the bodies were mutilated by spears, but a few looked like they had been crushed by a mace or giant club. Based off the contents of the camp, the men had been smugglers.

Beaumont wished death on no man, but thank god it had been smugglers and not a village. For he knew who, or more precisely, _what,_ had made the tracks.

_Moblins_.

The pig-faced foot soldiers of Ganon. They were the antithesis of light, the shadow of man. A single moblin had twice the strength, quadruple the endurance, and half the intelligence of the average man. They could go for days without sleep and beat a man to death without breaking a sweat. They were cruel beyond imagination and they had no capacity for compassion. Their strength and savagery had become legend.

Beaumont despised the miserable creatures. During the reign of the evil tyrant king, they had roamed Hyrule unchecked, killing at will. They had destroyed most of Hyrule and butchered half the people in it. There was no redemption from such mindless depravity.

After the fall of Ganon, the Hero of Time had driven them from the land, almost destroying their entire race single handed.

_The Hero of Time._ Sure could use him here now if monsters were returning to the land.

Beaumont thought it disturbing that the moblins had returned at all. They had almost been eradicated, completely extinct. The fact that they were here now either meant they were even more stupid than they were given credit for, or they were rallying under a new banner.

The tracks headed northwest from the smugglers' camp, following the Gerudo gorge. There were several villages between Lake Hylia and the Gerudo desert. If the moblins found a single one of them, they would slaughter any and all innocents they could find. Beaumont would not let that happen. The citizens of Hyrule would not suffer at the hands of these sadistic brutes. They would run them down and end every single one of their worthless lives.

He nudged his horse in the ribs with his heels, urging his stallion onward. His men followed suit, pushing their steeds harder. Their horses were faster than the moblins, but the monsters could go several days and nights without rest and still be battle ready. Beaumont knew he still had at least a day ahead of him.

The moblins would not die without a fight though. They marched in a four by four column, which told Beaumont there was more than just a few. He'd lose men, hell, maybe he'd die. Maybe they'd all perish. He knew one thing though: he would die before he let demons like that walk free.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting just as Link made it to the bottom of the ridge. Not wanting to waste any more time, he broke into a light run as his feet hit the soft earth. The loamy soil was a nice change from hard rock, for his sore feet at least. He wanted to set up his camp before the night set in, and he'd need to move fast.<p>

He would make camp in the forest, which was a few hundred yards away. The forest was mostly hardwood; tall maples and oaks dominated the forest. Looking at the forest, he began to formulate a plan to surprise this tracker.

His leather boots made almost no sound as he jogged lightly across the earth, but they were now badly scuffed from the journey down the ridge and he'd need replacements once he was back in Hyrule. Leather was expensive and wore out relatively quickly with the amount of traveling Link did, but they were supple, silent, and comfortable, so he didn't complain too much.

He reached the forest floor; the soft loamy earth became firmer soil, and the silhouettes of the tall trees loomed in the darkness. He was weary from the long day of travel, and longed to sleep, but he had to deal with this problem first. As a plus, whoever was following him was at least as tired or more so. Still, he wanted this dealt with so he could go back to getting some sleep at night. He'd spent most of the last few nights half-awake, keeping watch to make sure the tracker wasn't an assassin or a thief. It had been a few days since he'd gotten a night of proper rest.

He went about three hundred yards into the forest, stopping in a small clearing. He dropped his bag and immediately began setting up a camp.

After he'd gotten a basic shelter set up, he set to work putting together a fire. In the night, the camp would be easily visible from the ridge above, which is exactly what Link was hoping for.

Fires could be tricky to make for many people. Finding wood and lighting it are two different stories altogether. Even with flint and tinder it can be difficult to get a fire going. Since Link didn't have an ax, and he refused to hack at trees with a sword, he resorted to gathering fallen wood. He also refused to waste time with rubbing sticks or flint and tinder, and he lit his fires with magic.

"Aduro," he whispered, and he snapped his fingers. Instantly the small mound of wood he'd piled in the clearing started to crackle and burn brightly.

Link was evolving to become a skilled magician as well as a master swordsman. Magic was a rare gift, and the people feared it. Link hadn't really taken advantage in it during his quest to defeat Ganon; he hadn't had the time or the tutelage to comprehend it. The spells he'd used had been gifts from the great fairies and the goddesses themselves. In recent years, however, he had spent many hours exploring new avenues and purposes for magic. He would never be on the same level as a sorceress like Zelda, but he was stronger than most.

The first rule of magic was that it drew from your life force. The more powerful a magician, the less effect a spell had on your life force. For instance, a powerful wizard would be able to light the same fire he'd just lit while barely breaking a sweat, but if a novice tried, he/she could be vomiting and bedridden for days. There were only three exceptions to this rule: Ganon, Zelda, and Link. All three were naturally granted the ability of magic through their Triforces, and casting spells had no effect on their physical stamina. They did, however, have a magical stamina that could be exhausted, rendering them unable to cast further. He could replenish his magical stamina with things like green potions, but they were disgusting and he preferred to let it slowly rejuvenate on its own.

It was difficult for him to understand. He understood his magic came from an inner pool of energy that wasn't tangible in the physical world, but it still confused him at times. Some of his magic he even drew from the goddesses: he could augment spells like fire and shields by praying to Din and Nayru, and even teleport using a nifty spell called Farore's Wind.

It was important to know your limits. If you pushed too far too fast, you could end up dead. Chaotic and powerful, governing and training magicians was difficult and dangerous. Once upon a time, about a fifth of the population could use magic. There was a magical academy where new children recognized with the gift would train their abilities. But that was all gone now. Few were born with the gift, and even fewer had any measurable amount of talent. A few village shamans and basement practitioners remained, but magic was dying out in Hyrule.

Sighing at this unhappy thought, Link dug around in his backpack, searching for the hookshot. Finally finding it amid the clutter, he grabbed his sword and shield and left the camp.

He trekked silently back towards the ridge, being careful to be stealthy and avoid being visible from the ridge itself. The sun's final rays were dying on the horizon, and a crescent moon was rising in the sky.

Link enjoyed the night. It was almost like a whole new world of animals and insects came out to revel in the darkness, and the silence was always soothing. The chirping of cicadas and the rustle of leaves in the wind kept him company in the twilight as he made his way through the forest. Most of the trees were losing their leaves, which were a bright red or yellow. Autumn was a beautiful season.

After a few minutes he reached the forest's edge. He scanned the ridge, searching for movement, but saw nothing. He retreated about thirty yards into the forest, and scouted around for a large tree.

He planned to keep watch on the ridge from a tree, and surprise the intruder when they entered the forest. He thought it was a solid enough plan, if a little dramatic.

Spotting a large tree with a strong branch, he drew the hookshot. Aiming carefully, he grappled up to the branch, trying his best not to make excess noise. Climbing up on to the branch and releasing the hookshot's grapple, he turned his attention to ridge, waiting for the shadowy tracker to make its move.

He sat silent but vigilant, eyes roaming over the ridge. He'd lain in wait on the branch for almost an hour without seeing anything, and he was starting to cramp up. Staying still while crouched on a branch was harder than he'd thought. Suddenly, he saw a shadowy outline descending near the top of the ridge.

He couldn't see the figure clearly, and after a few seconds he lost it in the blackness.

Link had his fair share of tracking experience, and he knew whoever was following him was being cautious. They'd probably seen his campfire in the forest by now, and were watching for any activity in the camp.

He waited another ten minutes, but he hadn't seen any other signs of movement. It was a dark night, but he was starting to put the brief shadow he'd seen down to wishful thinking.

And then he noticed something on the west side of the ridge, which was cast in shadow by the moon from the rocks above it. If he looked closely, he was just able to discern a slim figure carefully descending the ridge. He watched the descent, satisfied he had identified the tracker.

His vigil in the tree had paid off, but he still had to confront whoever was following him. It would be at least half an hour before they reached the forest, and he spent the time going over different plans of attack in his mind.

After about thirty minutes, the dark apparition reached the bottom of the ridge and cautiously advanced towards the forest several hundred yards away. As the figure stepped into a shaft of moonlight, Link had a split second glimpse of the figure in a dim light.

The figure was dressed in dark grey; hunting garb made up of tight leggings and a leather jerkin over a thin body, with the face sheltered by a low hood. A black traveling cloak, stained with wear, was draped around its shoulders. Long knives glinted in the tracker's belt, and a long bow was slung over its shoulder.

Link flexed in anticipation. He readied himself for a fight. He didn't know this person's intentions, and he didn't want to leave anything to chance.

As he expected, the figure had aligned itself with his campfire on the ridge, making a beeline towards the forest in direct line with his camp. He'd chosen his spot perfectly, and the shadow would pass directly underneath him.

Tentatively the figure reached the forest's edge, slowly advancing. Link prepared himself; this probably wasn't going to be easy or painless.

Entering the forest, the shadow slowly and quietly padded forward, silently advancing. Link watched from above, waiting for the ideal time to strike.

When the tracker was almost directly beneath him, Link simply dropped off the branch. He was about thirty feet from the ground; a dangerous leap for the average man, but Link had fallen from much greater heights before, and he knew how to avoid breaking his legs.

Time seemed to slow as he plummeted towards to cloaked figure. His cloak made a small _whoosh_ from the speed of his fall.

As he dropped from the branch, the figure cocked its head, as if sensing something, perhaps hearing the flutter of the cloak. Just before Link crashed into the tracker, it dived to the side, rolling away to avoid him.

Link hit the ground and rolled, avoiding injury. Spinning around, he searched for the figure in the darkness. Spotting the tracker picking himself up a few feet a way, Link rolled forwards and had his sword unsheathed and at the tracker's throat before he could move an inch.

"I don't want to hurt you," Link said in a low voice, deadly serious. "But you'd better tell me who you are and why you've been following me before I change my mind."

He meant it. Link reveled in swordplay, and he never felt so alive as he did when he was fighting, but he did not like to hurt others. He had no problem destroying monsters when it needed to be done, but fighting other men and women was a different story entirely.

The figure regarded him silently from beneath the hood. All Link could make out from the figure's face that wasn't obscured in shadow was the figures mouth. It was delicate and the corners twitched upwards in a smirk.

Slowly the tracker reached up and lowered its hood.

Link was only surprised for a second. On the ground in front of him lay a young woman smirking at him. It was hard to see in the darkness, but Link could see she was slim, her hair was a reddish black, and she was surprisingly pretty.

"Mind pointing your sword somewhere else before I start answering questions?" She glanced down at the sword, still pointed at her throat.

"Very well," he replied, but he raised a finger. "But if you try anything, you know what'll happen."

She nodded and shrugged, acquiescing. Link lowered the gilded sword, but he did not sheath it just yet.

He repeated his question. "So who are you, and why are you following me?"

She picked herself up from the ground and stood, facing him.

"My name is Stella. Stella Kirkas."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Link rolled his eyes. "And why have you been following me Stella?"

"Its a long story. Can we talk at your camp?"

Link nodded. "I suppose. You'll understand if I have you go first."

She nodded, and they made their way back to his camp.

Once they had arrived at Link's camp, he pointed next to his tent.

"Call me paranoid, but it would make me feel better if you left the knives by the tent."

She shrugged again, but tossed her weapons down next to his tent without complaint.

He gestured for her to sit by the fire, and he did the same, laying the sword next to him. In the firelight he could see her more clearly. Her hair was inky black and silky, falling around her shoulders. Her eyes were an opaline green, and they were bright and playful. Her figure was slim and athletic, and she stood only a little shorter than Link. He noticed her ears were long and pointed like his; she was a Hylian.

"So Stella, why don't you tell me just why you've been following me, hmm?" Link's tone was light and he gave her a small smile; he didn't trust her, but until he knew her intentions it was the least he could do to be friendly.

"Um...its kinda hard to explain, but I'll try my best. I don't know if you know it, but you're pretty damn famous in Othera and other kingdoms." Link arched an eyebrow at this. "Not by name or anything," she said hastily. "But the stuff you did in Alta got you pretty well known ... traders started coming in and telling stories of a Hylian man with blonde hair who was helping protect the trade routes, stuff like that."

Link nodded. It wasn't uncommon for people to spread tales in taverns and pubs.

"Anyways I left my family to start adventuring myself a few years back when I heard of some of the stories. I don't know if all of it was true, but I always wanted to get out into the wilderness and explore, that sort of thing. I was always good with a bow and a blade; Dad was a blacksmith so I practiced when I could as a kid."

"If you're from Othera, why do you have Hylian ears?" Link cut in.

"My mum was Hylian, but she left Hyrule before I was born and came here. She was a wanderer too, but she met my Dad and settled down here."

Link nodded, and gestured for her to continue.

"Last few years I've heard more stories of you in taverns and inns where I stop in sometimes. Talk of a blonde Hylian in Doriath, fighting in the goblin wars. I guess I was inspired again by the stories, and I decided I wanted to explore other kingdoms. I stopped by my parents house and told them I was headed for Hyrule."

"Why Hyrule?" asked Link.

"Well its where my mother is from and the legends say its the land most favored by the goddesses. Wanted to see it for myself now that its free again."

Link knew what she meant: free from Ganon's reign. Still, he decided to ask to see how much she knew.

"Free from what?"

"I don't really know, Link. When I was about seven we heard that Hyrule was no longer safe. Some seriously evil guy had driven out the Royal Family and taken the throne for himself or something. About five years ago, a guy called the 'Hero of Time', who was basically a warrior blessed by the goddesses, fought the evil king and restored peace to Hyrule."

She shrugged before continuing. "Don't know how much is true, but I wanted to see it now that its safer. So I headed east, towards Hyrule. Stopped in at the inn for a few days to rest and listen to any rumors, and I saw you. You looked like all the tales people told of the Hylian that was fighting in other lands, and you were heading east too. Even if you weren't the same guy, you seemed to know your way, at least better than I did, so I followed you. Originally I kind of hoped to tag along, but I didn't want to be a nuisance."

Link wasn't surprised that she didn't know he was the Hero of Time as well. He had told no one save a select few friends he had made on his travels. The Triforce ring that was made for him in Doriath was probably the only physical thing he had to remind himself of those days.

"Are you heading to Hyrule as well then?" she asked, unnerved by his silence.

He looked up, not realizing he'd tuned out for a moment.

"Yeah, its my home. I haven't been there in a few years though."

She looked a little hesitant here. "Would—would you mind if I traveled with you for a little while? At least until we're in Hyrule? I don't have any maps and I've never been there before."

Link was a little reluctant to take a complete stranger with him. She sounded sincere, but she could just be a skilled liar. Still, he reasoned, if she wanted to harm him she would have tried by now. She was a skilled woodsman it seemed, but neither could he just leave her here in good conscience.

He sighed. "I suppose. I've been traveling for a few months alone and I could use the company."

She smiled brilliantly. "Thank you! Thank you so much Link, this means a lot. Especially since you don't really know me or anything; I really appreciate your trust."

Link gave her a small smile from across the campfire. She was kind of cute, and he was disarmed by her enthusiasm.

"So how much combat experience do you have?" he asked, wondering if she could do more than just follow tracks.

She shrugged. "A fair bit I guess. Spent a lot of the first year I was alone hunting and stuff. I've always been a fair shot with a bow, and I spent a lot of time working on that. I went south for a while, and I..." she blushed for a second. "..I joined a band of mercenaries and smugglers for a few months. Didn't go on any raids or anything, but that's where I got my knives," she gestured at the daggers on the ground by the tent. "Anyways, that wasn't really my type of thing ... a lot of them were just cruel men only interested in the money and not actually doing anything, so I skipped out on them and traveled west, towards Alta. Ran into some trolls and other nasty things, learned a few things. Recently I just try and keep villages safe by hunting anything nearby that could hurt them."

She grimaced. "Ended up wiping out the same band of smugglers that I joined when they raided a village I was staying in. Most of my experience is from fighting trolls and other nasty beasts that try to jump caravans and stuff."

Link nodded. "Sounds like you'd be okay in a fight." He gave her a playful smile. "You want to spar before we pack it in for the night?"

She grinned back at him. "You're on. I'd like to see if was any truth to those tales."

Link nodded and stood. He picked up his sword but left his shield, not wanting to make it too easy for himself.

She picked up the long daggers and stood across from him, both of them dropping into a combat stance.

Link waited for her to make the first move. When you didn't know an opponent's fighting style, it was better to let them show you then to go on the offensive.

Raising her knives, she leaped at him, bringing one of them down in a wide slash. Link parried and countered with a looping slash, which she blocked with the other knife.

They did this for a few minutes, trading blows, neither gaining any advantage. Link knew, for his part, that he wasn't really trying. Winning was not why he'd wanted to spar; he wanted to test her abilities.

By now he had a good handle on her style. She was aggressive and lightning fast, but Link knew he was faster, and he had the advantage of a longer weapon. After a few more minutes of fighting, he decided to end the contest.

He drove her back, going on the offensive, pushing her limits. Then he let her drive him back a few steps, boosting her confidence. She was one of the best single combat fighters he'd ever sparred with, but when in came to a contest of blades, Link was not to be denied.

As she lunged forward, thrusting out with one of the daggers, Link neglected to block it. Instead, he lithely danced aside, stepping around the knife and next to Stella. She was completely extended and unprepared for the lighting fast maneuver. Kicking out with his right leg, he swept her feet from under her.

Before Stella even knew what happened she was on the ground with a sword at her throat. For a moment they stayed there, panting and glaring at each other.

Then Link broke into a grin and started to laugh. He lowered his sword, extending his arm. Grasping his forearm with her hand, she pulled herself up, smiling too.

"One of the best fights I've had in a while. I'd be honored to have you accompany me," he said graciously.

She shook her head. "For a few minutes I thought we were evenly matched, but I know now you were just toying with me. You're every bit as good as those stories said you were."

Link inclined his head humbly. "I've had lots of practice. Now what do you say we get a good night's rest? By tomorrow afternoon we'll be in Hyrule, and we leave at first light."

* * *

><p>Sparks flew from the blade as Beaumont sharpened it with the grindstone, honing it to a keen edge. He dragged the coarse stone down the length of the blade, making sure that the sword would be ready for when he needed it.<p>

Finishing, he stood and admired the cold steel glinting in the morning light.

Soon.

They'd made good time, and Beaumont had pushed his men like a slave driver. The moblins had finally stopped to rest, and Beaumont didn't intend to waste this chance.

He'd sent scouts to recon the enemy camp, and if all went well, they'd have a plan of attack soon.

He guessed the moblins would move at dusk; monsters were stronger under the influence of shadow, and preferred to avoid the light when possible.

That's when he planned to strike, and strike hard. He and his men were outnumbered at least four to one by monsters twice their size and strength, but he refused to let them escape.

He sheathed his blade, and turned on his heel, striding towards his tent.

Ducking inside, he noted Lieutenant Liam Matthews standing inside, waiting for him.

"Commander Beaumont," Matthews greeted with a salute. "Scouts are back."

Beaumont returned the salute, pleased. Matthews was short but broad, like a bull, and he spoke with a slight drawl. Though he was born on a farm, he was sharp and a natural leader. He had a salt and pepper beard and short, but messy, black hair.

"Report Lieutenant."

"The scouts report the moblins are at least two score strong. Campsite isn't too far from that Gerudo gorge. There are six sentries patrolling the camp, which is in a small valley between a few hills. Scouts report that their leader's a stalfos."

Beaumont didn't like the sound of that.

"They don't have any archers, most of 'em are carrying spears, but there are a few with swords. Two big ones sporting giant clubs. They could be trouble."

Beaumont nodded. The club moblins were so monstrous they were worth at least two or three regular moblins.

"We strike tonight at dusk. I'll take two men to the north side and wait for dark. One man will stay here and signal with an arrow lit on fire. Whoever stays will attack from the south after they signal. You take the other three men to the east side. We'll attack from two fronts at the same time, starting with a volley of arrows to confuse them and injure or kill a few. They should be packing up and readying to move on, which makes it a good time to strike. Hopefully it'll be enough to overwhelm them."

The odds were against them. A few of their men were still rookies, and seven soldiers and a knight against nearly forty moblins and a stalfos were not good odds.

"What about the stalfos? Arrows aren't going to hurt him and he could mangle most of our lads."

Beaumont sighed. Stalfos weren't any stronger than moblins, but they never tired, and instead of spears they preferred to use longswords and shields. They were also damn fast, something unique to a monster so big and powerful. Their biggest asset was their intelligence; they were at least as smart as any man and some of them were smarter.

"I will deal him myself Lieutenant. Make sure the men are ready. Gather them in the center of the camp in an hour, and I will explain the plan of attack to them. Dismissed."

"Commander," Matthews said with another salute as he stepped from the tent.

Beaumont sighed and started to strap on his gear. The day would go by fast, but it was going to be a long and bloody night.

* * *

><p>It was early evening, and the sun was low in the sky. Link and Stella had reached the Gerudo Gorge. The giant gouge cut right through the land like a scar, and the rapids raged noisily from below.<p>

"So, uh, how do we get across," Stella asked a little sheepishly, not seeing any ways across the gigantic span. She didn't doubt Link, not after the sparring contest the night before, but there was no way across here either.

Link turned to her and gave her a mysterious smile.

"There's a bridge around here, but it can be tough to spot." He chuckled to himself for a moment, laughing at something unknown to her, then continued. "But I think we hit the gorge a bit north of where I meant to, so we'll follow it south a ways until we find the bridge."

Stella nodded, and they set off again at a light jog, following the gorge south. They traveled in silence for about half an hour, Link in the lead, searching for the bridge.

"Aha!" Link exclaimed, pointing to a small pile of stones stacked in a crude pile to resemble a man.

Stella looked confused. "I don't get it. Where's the bridge?"

"Patience." Link turned to her, an infuriating grin on his face. "I built this little stone man a few years ago so I'd remember where to look for the bridge. Its around here somewhere."

Stella was starting to think Link had eaten something he shouldn't have. There wasn't a bridge in sight. The maps in Othera she'd studied had said there was only one bridge that spanned the gorge, and it was to the north, near the Gerudo desert.

Link had pulled out some kid's magnifying glass and was examining the area. It wasn't even a real looking magnifying glass; it was a ridiculous shade of purple with some weird red writing.

_Link has definitely gone crazy _she thought.

And then he stepped off the edge of the cliff. Stella almost screamed, but then noticed he was just standing there, floating on air and laughing at her.

"Found the bridge. Coming?"

Stella just stood there, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"How—how is that possible?" she managed to get out.

Link held up the silly looking purple magnifying glass.

"Lens of truth, revealer of the unseen, ancient artifact of the Sheikah. Takes a little bit of magic to get it to work properly, but damn is it useful," he chuckled. "Take my hand and I'll lead you across."

She stepped forward a bit reluctantly, but didn't let her fear show in her face. Link smiled at her nonchalant expression as he took her trembling hand.

She closed her eyes as she stepped out over the empty space, but just as she thought she'd fall her to her death, her foot touched something solid and invisible.

"This is incredible," she breathed.

Link nodded. "It takes an incredible amount of power and skill with shadow magic to make an object invisible, and that's for a short period of time. No one knows how magic like this exists, or where the energy to sustain it comes from."

Slowly, they crossed the bridge, Link peering intently through the 'Lens of Truth', although Stella still secretly referred to it as the stupid purple magnifying glass.

It only took them a minute to cross the massive canyon, but it was one of the longest minutes of Stella's life. She felt like at any moment she would realize this was impossible and just fall. It was the strangest and scariest sensation; standing thousands of feet above the ground on nothing but air.

Link lifted his foot to step back on to solid ground, but before he brought it down, he hesitated.

_Five years. Hyrule. Home._

He hesitated only a moment longer before putting his foot down and taking his first step back into Hyrule.

They jogged lightly up a small hill, but when they reached the top Link held up his hand.

"We should rest here for the night. Today's been a long day, and we're both hungry and tired."

Link started to set down his pack, but Stella put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait. What's that, over there?" She pointed to the west.

Link squinted in the dim twilight. About a league away there was a dim flickering. Fire.

"Maybe it's another camp. Let's check it out."

Hefting his backpack again, they started to make their way towards the light. Link couldn't tell if it was a campfire since he couldn't see; whatever was causing it was hidden behind a low hill. They'd find out soon enough.

They crossed the distance in less than half an hour, but as Stella started to jog up the hill, Link held out his arm, stopping her.

"We don't know if they're friendly. Could be thieves or smugglers. Not uncommon in this area of Hyrule," he whispered. "Keep your head down."

She nodded, and they crept up the hill slowly and quietly.

As they reached the top, they both flattened themselves against the hill and crawled forwards. Slowly peering over the top of the hill, Link let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Moblins..." he muttered darkly.

About fourty moblins milled around a camp, putting on armour and packing up gear.

"Looks like they're about to head out. We're in luck," he said, turning back to Stella.

"What are those pig things?" asked Stella, poking him in the shoulder.

Link turned and gave her a dark look.

"They are _seriously_ bad news," he responded. "They're called moblins. They have twice the size, strength, and endurance of a grown man, and they don't know how to play nice."

"Are we going to attack them?"

"Moblins are a whole new level of nasty. We stand about as much chance of killing all of them as a mouse does of killing me. We're in luck though, they're heading out. We'll stop in the nearest town we can find and report it to the guards."

Stella looked disappointed, but nodded.

Secretly, Link was disappointed too. He didn't want to let the moblins leave unscathed, but two adventurers was not enough against a platoon of moblins.

"Lay low, and when they move on, we'll investigate their camp."

She nodded again, and they hunkered down, watching the moblins pack up.

* * *

><p>Beaumont was crouched less than three hundred yards away, behind another hill to the north. Two of his men crouched on either side, flanking him. All three had their bows drawn and arrows fitted loosely to the strings.<p>

On the opposite hill, he knew that Lt. Matthews would be in position with his three men. He had left one man behind at the camp by the fire. When the sun went down, that soldier was supposed to light an arrow in the fire and fire it into the sky.

Beaumont glanced at the sky. Based on the light in the sky, or lack of it, that arrow would be going up any minute now.

He turned to his men.

"I know you're afraid, but remember why you are here. We are here to protect Hyrule. We are here to be the shield for our people. If we do not stop these monsters tonight, many innocent lives may be lost. We. Must. Stop them. Together we are strong, and together we will stand victorious. We are soldiers of Hyrule. Be strong; Hyrule needs you now."

They both nodded solemnly at him. Beaumont had no illusions about the battle ahead. People would die, he might die, but that was th— a bright arrow flew high into the sky, and Beaumont was already drawing the string on his bow.

He glanced once last time at his men.

"Be strong."

* * *

><p>Link and Stella watched the moblins prepare to depart in silence. The sun had set and the sky was dark.<p>

Link knew that the moblins preferred to travel at night. They were an evil shadow of men and they preferred to travel in shadow. Beings of darkness were always thus; Stalfos and stalchildren, for instance, absolutely despised open sunlight. Stalchildren couldn't stand sunlight; if they didn't go back to the Earth it would destroy them. Stalfos could tolerate it, but they hated it. It was one of the reasons Ganon had used dark magic to darken the sky during his reign. The darkness strengthened his minions.

Suddenly, a flaming arrow arched high into the night sky.

"What in Din's name?" breathed Link.

Arrows flew in into the camp from multiple directions, and grunts and howls of pain arose from the camp.

"An ambush!" Stella exclaimed.

The moblins scrambled to find their attackers, milling about the camp in disarray. Link saw many moblins get hit, but only a few went down. They were tough, and many just snapped off the shaft of the arrows and roared.

Then the arrows ceased.

All of a sudden, Link heard a voice yell, "CHARGE!"

Looking around, he spotted three men charging down a hill towards the camp a few hundred yards away. He heard another cry and spotted another four charging down a hill on the opposite side of the camp.

"Who are they?" Stella asked him.

Link squinted. It was dark and hard to tell.

"No idea. But unless they're all heroes then they're going to get slaughtered." He looked conflicted for a moment. "Din's breath!" he swore. "We have to help them, or they're as good as dead."

"I thought you said attacking the camp was suicide."

"Then let us hope I was wrong," he said, dropping his bag and drawing his fairy bow.

She nodded, drawing her longbow as well.

Together they ran down the hill, loosing arrows at the moblins as they sprinted to the aid of the men. Link killed one with an arrow through the eye, and brought down a massive club moblin with a well placed arrow behind the knee. Stella killed one and injured several, confidently firing arrows almost as well as Link.

Link saw a man go down, perforated by moblin spears. He slung his bow back over his back as he reached the camp and drew his sword and shield, sprinting towards the monsters closest to him.

A moblin heard his footfalls, and spun towards him, leering. Link rolled past the moblin's attempt at skewering him and slashed upwards, completely unseaming the moblin. The expression of surprise never left its face, even as it fell to the ground in two.

Link saw Stella unsheathe her knives and parry a moblin's thrust. Confident she could hold her own, he ran to the men's aid, catching moblin spears on his shield and retaliating with lethal precision. He was in his element; this was the very purpose he was born for.

He killed two, three, four moblins in quick succession. They were no match for him.

He was almost at the men, who were down to five now. They had been corralled by the moblins into a tight phalanx, trying desperately to survive. They being pushed back, but they weren't yet surrounded. The men on the edges slashed out whenever a moblin tried to circle behind them.

He cut down another two moblins, not slowing his pace for an instant. A small pack of them attacking the men turned away and ran towards him.

The five moblins turned to meet his onslaught, jeering at him in their deep growls. He smiled thinly, reveling in the adrenaline of combat.

He caught the first spear thrust on his shield, deflecting it into the ground so that it was stuck in the earth. He snapped the shaft with a stamp of his foot and ran the moblin through. He ducked under a swipe from the second moblin while pulling his sword from the first. As he rose, he spun in a deadly slash, cutting right through the moblins spear and slashing it across the chest.

The three remaining moblins watched him warily, their leering smiles now gone. They tried to circle around him, but Link edge backwards, not letting them get behind him.

Then they struck. Two attacked simultaneously from either side, hoping to catch him off guard. Link nimbly dodged by stepping backward, and jumped forwards at the moblin on the right, slashing downwards with incredible force. He killed it instantly. Anticipating the lunge from the second moblin, he spun around with his shield up, deflecting the lunge. He rolled past it and turned, slashing it across the back. The moblin went down howling.

The last moblin had tried to get behind Link as the other two attacked, and it succeeded. It lunged out with its spear. Link was turning to face it, and he saw the spear coming, but he wasn't fast enough.

He jumped to the side but the spear still grazed his ribs, opening a shallow wound. The cut stung and bled, but Link knew it was just a flesh wound. Cursing, he looked the moblin right in the eyes and bared his teeth.

The moblin lunged again but Link parried, and countered with a looping twirl that disarmed the moblin, sending its spear clattering to the ground ten feet away. The moblin turned to run, but Link stepped forwards and ran it through from behind, the point of his sword sprouting through the moblin's chest. The moblin stared down at the blade protruding from its chest in surprise, making gurgling sounds as it died. He kicked the moblin off his blade in disgust and cursed again, angry that he had allowed himself to be hit.

He looked around for Stella. She was twenty yards away with her knives out, fighting a gigantic moblin wielding a gigantic club. She had a cut on her cheek and the arm of her jerkin was torn, but other than that she was unharmed. She ducked under a lethal swipe from the giant's club, and rolled forwards in the opening. She jumped for its chest, burying the knives right up to their hilts in the club moblin's chest. She hung there for a moment, by the hilts of her knifes, before she yanked them from the beast's chest and rolled away to help a lone man fighting several moblins and a stalfos.

Link turned away, impressed. He doubted whether she'd ever done much combat on this scale or against such deadly creatures, but she was holding her own just fine. Fate favored him with such a companion.

He turned back to the men, making his way towards them. He killed four more moblins in short order before he was able to get to them. He broke through the moblin line and joined the phalanx, joining their defensive line and parrying a spear that would have killed another man.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

"Later," he replied, running another moblin through with his sword.

There were still at least ten moblins attacking the men, but they looked exhausted and Link knew they wouldn't make it if he didn't do something fast. He glanced over his shoulder for a moment saw Stella fighting next to the lone man now, about thirty yards away. They were being attacked by six moblins and a stalfos. They needed help just as badly.

He glanced at the men for a moment. He had an idea of how to take care of these moblins, but he had to get the men to a safe distance.

He glanced at them. "I can take care of these!" he yelled. "When I say 'go', I want you to run as fast as you can and go help deal with that stalfos over there! Got it?"

He parried another spear that would have skewered the man next to him.

"You won't make it! No one can fight this many alone!" one of the soldiers yelled back.

"Trust me!"

He didn't wait for a response. Blocking another thrust with his shield he yelled, "GO!"

The men turned and ran for Stella and the other man. Link gave them a few seconds, but he was hopelessly outnumbered now, and he barely able to dodge the volley of spears that sought to stab him. He reached for the magic inside him, and prayed.

_Din hear my prayer and grant me your fire._

He drove his fist into the ground and a giant dome of fire radiated from him, all consuming.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Minutes Earlier<strong>

Beaumont stood alone, desperately trying to hold off the stalfos while avoiding being impaled by a moblin.

They'd caught moblins unaware, but it wasn't enough. Only Lt. Matthews and Beaumont had been in a battle of this scale before, and it showed. He'd already lost a couple men, and the rest of them were almost surrounded. Beaumont was trying his damndest just to survive.

The stalfos had come out in full force after the ambush, but he'd drawn it away from his men. Moblins had followed and he was now fending off several moblins _and _a stalfos, which mostly amounted to some wild slashing and a lot of retreating with his shield raised.

_If I make it through tonight it will be a miracle,_ he thought. He prayed desperately to the goddesses for help.

As he blocked spears and parried the stalfos' deadly slashes, he noticed two people running down the hill from the west, firing arrows. One was a man, the other a woman.

They drew blades and started cutting their way through the moblins.

Beaumont blocked another slash from the stalfos and slowly retreated, not letting the moblins circle behind him. He blocked another swipe from a spear and retaliated with a stab, killing the moblin. His offensive left him vulnerable though, and the stalfos lunged. He tried to jump back, but the sword stabbed him in the shoulder.

Beaumont cried out in pain and dropped the shield he was holding; his arm would no longer hold the weight. His vision started to dim and he was on the verge of blacking out, but he fought the lethargy. He clumsily slashed out at the stalfos, but it jumped back before he could score a hit.

A moblin lunged towards his side, and without a shield to block it or the energy to dodge it, he knew he was dead.

The moblin thrust forward viciously, intending to impale him, _when an arrow pierced the side of its head! _The moblin stood unsteady for a moment before toppling over, dead.

Beaumont was astonished he was still alive. A second later he was joined by a slim young woman with shoulder length black hair, two daggers in her hands.

"Who are you?" he asked, amazed.

She ducked under a thrust from a moblin and stabbed it in the gut, killing another. The stalfos slashed at her but he blocked the blow with his sword.

"Name's Stella, here to help. You?" she blocked another thrust and chopped the spear in half. She didn't have time to kill the moblin before she was already blocking a swipe from the Stalfos.

"Sir Beaumont, knight of Hyrule," he said, his voice heavy with fatigue.

A second later he was joined by Lt. Matthews and the other two men still alive. They immediately engaged the moblins attacking him and Stella.

From the corner of his eye he saw a bright light, and looked over to see a solid dome of flame radiate outwards, consuming all the moblins that had been attacking his men.

His moment of inattention cost him though, and the stalfos bashed him in the face with its steel buckler, knocking him to the ground.

"_You foolsss will die for thissss," _it hissed as it stabbed downwards.

He was saved again by the woman, Stella, as she lunged out with both daggers, deflecting the stalfos' blade into the earth next to him. He tried to stand, but as he was picking himself up a moblin swung at him with the butt end of its spear.

He tried to dodge, but with his wounded shoulder he was too slow, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Link stepped forward, silently thanking Din for her fire. The moblins charred corpses lay before him, some of them still burning.<p>

He sprinted towards Stella and the soldiers, watching her save the man who was knocked down. The injured man tried to stand when a moblin whacked him across the face with the spear. The shaft caught the man across the face, and even from ten feet away Link heard the man's nose break. The man crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

The moblin raised the spear to finish him, but before the moblin could do anything, Link was there and he ran it through with a swift thrust.

Making his way to Stella, who was now fighting the stalfos, he killed two more moblins who tried to turn him into swiss cheese.

"_You will pay for your interference, sssscum," _the stalfos hissed at Stella.

She responded by slashing at it with a dagger, but the stalfos bashed her arm with its shield and slashed at her. She jumped back, but the blade still opened a long, thin gash on her thigh. Panting, she backed up.

Link raised his sword and stood between them.

"You will not touch another human being you filth," he spat, bringing his shield up.

Suddenly, the stalfos leapt at him, slashing downwards. Link deftly hopped to the side and slashed out, cutting the stalfos' shield arm right off. The skeletal arm fell to the ground.

The stalfos screeched and leapt back, regarding him wearily.

"_You pathetic meatssssack. My masssster will desssstroy you."_

Link narrowed his eyes. "What master?"

The stalfos just gave a high laugh and leapt at him. Link flipped out of the way, avoiding the deadly slash. Then he himself leapt forward, slashing down at the monster. The stalfos blocked the deadly slash with its longsword, and leapt back.

They circled each other, Link's icy blue eyes meeting the fiery pits where the stalfos' eyes should be.

The stalfos raised its sword high above its head, and brought it down in a deadly diagonal slice faster than most eyes could follow.

Link was faster.

He brought his sword up, but he held it at a downwards angle. Instead of blocking the blow, the stalfos' longsword merely deflected harmlessly into the Earth, leaving the stalfos completely vulnerable.

"See you in hell," said Link venomously as he slashed with all his might.

With a high scream, the skeleton flew into a hundred pieces. After each piece landed on the ground, it burnt up in green fire.

The soldiers had finished most of the moblins, and he saw Stella kill a final fleeing moblin with her bow before turning to face him. He gave her a nod, and turned to help the man who lay on the ground.

He kneeled next to the unconscious man who was wounded in the shoulder. The man was clad in plate mail armor and he wore a deep purple tabard with the triforce was emblazoned behind the phoenix. _A knight._

He noticed the surviving men wore blue tabards with a red phoenix across the chest, the outfit of the soldiers of Hyrule. One of them marched up to him.

"Lieutenant Matthews, Royal Army. Thanks for the help back there. We'd be dead if not for you two."

"Do you have medical supplies? He needs medical attention," Link him asked urgently, gesturing at the knight. Stella came running up to him.

Matthews shook his head. "Not here. At the camp we h –"

Link cut him off, looking up at Stella. "Quickly. My bag, bring it here. Hurry!"

She nodded and ran off again. Link kept pressure on the knight's wound, ensuring that he wouldn't bleed out. Yet.

"Who are you?" Matthews asked, looking down at Link.

Link hesitated. Whatever he said would be reported later, and he didn't want anyone to know he was back in Hyrule yet.

"Not important right now. Are the other men unharmed?"

Matthews gestured at the two soldiers standing a few feet away. Jenkins took a spear in his leg, and Heffrey has a deep slash on his left arm. I took a nick in my side," he finished, gesturing at his flank.

"Get the moblins' fire going again. After I clean this," he gestured at the knight's wound, "it'll need to be cauterized. I need some water boiled as well."

The soldier nodded and set out to get the dying fire going again.

Link watched the man set more wood on the fire. A fine welcome back to Hyrule; gone five years and not five minutes after returning he was fighting moblins. He let out a small laugh at the absurdity of it.

It had been a rough fight too. He'd taken that cut on his ribs and Stella looked a little cut up. The soldiers had lost a few men and the survivors were in rough shape. This knight here had a nasty wound in his shoulder, and Link suspected his nose was broken too.

Stella came running back with the bag.

"Good," said Link. "Now get my canteen out of the bag."

Link washed some of the blood and grime away from the man and removed his armor. Matthews eventually came back with the boiling water, and Link mixed some herbs from his bag with it. It would help clean the wounds to ensure it didn't become infected. He poured some red potion down the man's throat; it would accelerate the healing. He then sewed the wound shut, and cauterized the outside with a red hot poker.

They set the knight in a nearby tent the soldiers had set up in the moblin camp, and lay him to rest under some blankets.

Link spent the next several hours cleaning and patching the soldiers' wounds. It was bloody work, and it was painful for the men too. One by one he cleaned their wounds and bandaged them. He was no expert healer, but he had been wounded enough times that he was competent in triage.

Finally he finished with the soldiers, and set to cleaning Stella up. She had a thin gash on her cheek, a long cut down her thigh from the stalfos, and a wound in her left arm, where the tip of a spear had caught her.

"Not a good first night in Hyrule, huh?" he asked her as he cleaned her arm wound.

"Could have been better," she said tiredly, her eyelids drooping.

He cleaned her cheek, and told her how to clean her thigh, since he did not want to invade her modesty.

Finally he got to himself. He wearily cleaned the flesh wound on his ribs, and tied a small bandage in place to keep it from bleeding through.

He staggered the center of the camp, ignoring the soldiers' thanks. He lay down next to the fire and immediately passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>He woke to the cry of a distant cuccoo. It was early in the morning, and the sun was just rising over the land.<p>

Link looked over to see Stella asleep a few feet away. The soldiers were scattered around the camp, still asleep, except for one. Link saw him sitting on one of the hills surrounding the camp, and he picked himself up and started to walk over.

As he got closer, he realized it was the knight that had been unconscious last night. He didn't want to startle him, so he called out a greeting as he approached.

"A fine morning. I hope your shoulder isn't paining you too badly," he said lightly.

The knight looked over his shoulder, and gestured for him to sit down next to him.

"A fine morning indeed. The shoulder hurts, but I'm alive, and I have much to be grateful for." The knight smiled at him. He was a big man with a deep voice. His blonde hair was cut short, and he had a full goatee. He looked to be around the age of thirty. "Can I ask your name, lad? I owe you and Stella my life."

Link thought quickly. The knight might recognize the name Link, and if he didn't, Zelda would when he reported to him. He decided to use a name he'd always liked. It wasn't often that Link told a lie, but the deception was necessary if he wanted to retain his anonymity.

"Finn. My name is Finn." He'd always liked the name. It was short and to the point, but it had a nice ring to it. "And you already know Stella ... ?" he asked.

"You have my thanks Finn. She introduced herself while we were fighting. My men and I would be dead if you and Stella hadn't come to our aid. I am Sir Kyle Beaumont, a knight in the service of Queen Zelda."

"Its good to meet you Sir Beaumont. I'm glad we were able to help."

Beaumont held up his hand. "Finn, I'd appreciate it if you called me Kyle. You've earned my respect and my eternal gratitude, something few others have done."

Link grinned. "Alright Kyle. I'm curious; what were you and your squad doing out this far anyways?"

"Strange things are afoot in Hyrule, Finn. We've been scouring the land for monsters. Picked up the trail of the moblins a few nights ago, and I couldn't let them walk free. I honestly thought we were dead men Finn." He shook his head, thinking about the night before. "It's been a while since I've seen a man so skilled with a blade, or with magic. Your healing skills are also impressive," he finished, gesturing at his wounded shoulder.

"It's difficult to remember a time when I haven't held a sword. As for triage, I've had a little too much practice on myself if you know what I mean," Link said with a grin. "You don't survive too long in the wilderness if you can't handle yourself."

Beaumont nodded. "True enough. And the magic? That wall of flame was seriously impressive Finn. I don't think I've ever seen anyone that strong, except maybe Queen Zelda herself."

"Natural gift I guess. I met a few wise people on my travels that helped me hone it," he replied, thinking of the great fairies.

"Lucky. Magic is rare nowadays," said Beaumont. "If you don't mind my asking Finn, what were you and Stella doing out here?"

This was another tricky question. He couldn't say he'd just entered Hyrule since no one but him, and now Stella, knew of the secret bridge.

"We crossed into Hyrule from Othera at the bridge to the north," he said, referring to the bridge near the desert. "I've spent a few years traveling, but Hyrule is my home. Last night we saw some light not far away, and we followed it thinking it could be another camp. When we got there, it was actually a moblin camp," he said, rolling his eyes. "What a welcome home present, huh? Anyways, your squad attacked, and it looked like you could use a hand, so we decided to join in on the fun."

"So we were saved by a lucky coincidence," mused Beaumont. "Either we were just insanely lucky or the goddesses really do listen to prayers."

"You'd be surprised," Link said. "It was good to meet you Kyle. I'm going to go get breakfast going and wake Stella. Do you need food?"

Beaumont nodded. "I'll do the same for my men shortly. We have rations at our campsite not far away, so don't worry about us."

Link nodded and stood. He jogged down the hill, entering the camp again. Kneeling down next to Stella, or rather the cloak she'd wrapped herself in, he shook her gently.

"Can't you let a wounded woman sleep Link! Sheesh," said the cloak he was shaking.

Link laughed. "No rest for the wicked. Time to wake up."

She sat up, looking a little cross. She opened her mouth, probably to complain, but Link cut off whatever she was going to say.

"I'd let you sleep, but I need to tell you a few things. Firstly, you can't tell anyone my name is Link. I'll explain why later, but I while we're in Hyrule my name is Finn. Got it?"

She looked a little confused, but she nodded.

"Secondly, you can't tell anyone about the bridge we took. If anyone asks, we crossed at the bridge near the desert to the north. Got it?"

Another nod.

"Finally, the man who was unconscious is a knight of Hyrule. He said you were already acquainted. He's seems to be a good man, but he reports directly to the Queen, so be polite and be careful what you say. Got it?"

A final nod.

"Alright, get yourself up grab some dried meat and fruit from my bag. I'll get a fire and going and we'll talk more over breakfast."

* * *

><p>An hour later all the soldiers were awake and everyone had eaten. Link had prepared some dried meat and fruits from his bag for Stella and himself, and the soldiers had eaten rations from their camp. One of the soldiers, Jenkins, was breaking down from the trauma of battle. He was sitting in one of the tents, rocking back and forth and muttering something under his breath. Beaumont was trying his best to console the man, but losing men and soldiers next to you was a hard thing, and it was Jenkins first time in battle.<p>

Link remembered his experiences while he was traveling. He'd fought in more than one war, and losing the men you fought next to tore at you. You knew it was just chance that the rock launched from the catapult crushed the men next to you instead of you, or the arrows only missed you by chance, and the only reason you were still alive was because of some twist of fate, and not beca—no, he was slipping into dark thoughts and old memories again.

He shook his head, returning to the present. He looked over at Stella who was sitting quietly a few feet away, probably thinking about the same sort of thing.

"Stella." She glanced up sharply, awakened from her thoughts. "Take a walk. Don't brood over last night, and make sure your gear is good to go. We're going to head out shortly."

"Okay," she said quietly, standing and walking away.

Beaumont exited the tent from where Jenkins was and sat down next to Link.

"Jenkins isn't doing too good. Lieutenant Matthews is with him now," Beaumont sighed, kicked at some dirt with his feet.

"Your first fight is never easy, especially not when most of the men you traveled and lived with don't make it. I've lived through my fair share of hardship, and it never gets easier, you just get better at hiding your feelings," Link said, looking Beaumont in the eye.

Beaumont held his gaze for a moment. There was great strength in Finn's gaze, but there was also great sorrow. This young man had seen more than his fair share of hardship, Beaumont guessed. He looked down, thinking about the men he'd seen die over the years.

"You know Finn, I've never thought about it like that. But you're exactly right. Exactly right," he finished quietly.

They were both quiet for a few moments.

"Finn," Beaumont began nervously. "I don't want to ask anything of you; we already owe you everything. But if you want, you could come to Castle Town with us. I'm sure the Queen would like to meet you and reward you for what you've done."

Link pretended to consider it for a moment, but he already knew his answer.

"Honestly Kyle, I'd like to. But I'd like to head to my home first, see if its still there, and say hello to some friends that I haven't seen in a few years. When that's all taken care of, I'd be happy to pop into Castle Town and say hi."

Beaumont nodded. "Good. I'll make sure you're rewarded for what you've done for Hyrule."

Link shook his head. "Please don't. I did what I did because I wanted to, and I don't want or expect anything in return. Except..." he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Name it," asked Beaumont.

"Well, when I do visit, a glass of milk and some cookies would be nice," Link finished with a cheeky grin.

Beaumont let out a booming laugh. "Milk and cookies it is!"

Stella sat down on Link's other side. "Everything's prepared, Finn. We can head out whenever you're ready."

Link nodded. "Thanks Stella. We'll head out in shortly."

"We're going to head for the castle shortly as well," said Beaumont. "I want to get the men back to Castle Town as soon as possible. You did a swell job on our wounds, but I'd like to check them all into the infirmary just in case."

"Good idea," said Stella. Link nodded as well.

"Finn, you said you were away from Hyrule and you were just coming back. Have you been away for long?"

"A fair few years I suppose."

"What about you Stella? Have you been away for a while?"

"Oh I'm not from Hyrule. My mother was Hylian though, and I guess I got the ears," she said with a small laugh.

Beaumont nodded. "Have either you heard of the evil king Ganondorf, or the Hero of Time?"

Stella answered first. "I heard stories in Othera of the Hero of Time bringing peace to Hyrule, but that's about all I know."

"Just myths and legends really, nothing concrete," Link said, feigning ignorance.

"The Hero of Time is no myth," said Beaumont. "More than a decade ago now, the Gerudo king Ganondorf seized the throne by force. He killed the royal family, except the for Princess Zelda, who escaped. He reigned for seven dark years, casting the land in darkness, before the Hero of Time destroyed him. Anyways, what I was trying to say is that ..." Beaumont looked uncomfortable. "That whatever home you had might be gone. Ganondorf and his armies destroyed a good bit of Hyrule and killed a lot of people. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, just thought you should know."

"I appreciate the warning," said Link.

Beaumont nodded.

"Anyways, it's a long journey to my home, and we'd better get started." He extended his hand it Beaumont, who shook it. "It was good to meet you Kyle. I hope you and your men heal well, and I'm truly sorry about the loss of part of your squad."

Beaumont bowed his head.

Stella stuck her hand out too, and Beaumont shook it warmly as well. "We'll see you soon," she finished.

Beaumont nodded. "It was an honor to meet you, Stella and Finn. Once again, I can never thank you enough, but I hope to see you soon. Safe travels."

They thanked Beaumont and waved goodbye to the soldiers.

* * *

><p>The traveled for about an hour in silence, each consumed by their own thoughts.<p>

"So..." began Stella, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" answered Link, looking over at her.

"Why'd you tell them your name was Finn? Are you a criminal here or something?"

Link laughed. "Far from it, but I am known here. I'd prefer to travel anonymously, at least until I've seen some old friends."

"There's something you're not telling me," she said sarcastically. "Like why exactly you're known here, for instance."

"Its not important," he said. She looked a little annoyed, so he said, "Its not a matter of not trusting you, its just ... kind of a personal thing, I guess."

"Suit yourself."

They traveled in silence for another half an hour.

"So where's your house Link?" asked Stella, breaking the silence again.

"From here its about four or five days on foot."

"Do you think your house is still there? Beaumont said that evil king destroyed a lot of stuff."

He turned to her and smiled. "I sincerely doubt that he destroyed my village. Its deep in a forest called the Lost Woods. Without a fairy or a guide who knows the way, you'll be forever lost in there. That's where stalfos come from; they're the souls of wanderers who traveled in but didn't make it out."

"Sounds like a funny place for a village," she said.

He smiled, thinking of Saria and the Kokiri.

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Note: <strong>Phew! That was an ordeal to write.

I re-wrote each segment many times, trying to find a good flow. During one part my computer kept crashing and I literally lost the same few pages repeatedly. I swear I almost put a fist through my screen.

I apologize for the delay. I wrote the first half of the chapter in February. Unfortunately, midterms struck and I had an absolute ton of studying and projects piling down on my head. After that I had reading week, the equivalent of Spring break. I spent it skiing in the United States and staying with friends, and story-wise all I did was change some of the story arc (which is all written on paper - cheers for old skool).

When I got back I had two more exams to write, and this has been the first normal week I've had for a month. That said, this chapter was pretty damn long. Once I started writing the second half, I couldn't stop, and the chapter went from about eight thousand words to seventeen thousand. I've already mostly finished writing the first draft of the next chapter and I promise it won't nearly be that long. Expect the next installment in a week or two!

All in all, this chapter was a mammoth; the longest single piece of anything I've ever written. I hope you enjoyed it.

I want to say another thank-you here for all the support. I read every review and I make sure to respond to every signed review. It means a lot and I want to leave a special thank you to everyone who did. You guys rock!

Finally, I am searching for a beta-reader to read each chapter before I post it. If this is something you'd be interested in doing, feel free to shoot me a tell telling me who you are and why you would be a good beta reader.** EDIT**: Thanks for the interest in the position of beta readers, but I've gotten too many requests already! Thanks so much for all the interest, but the spot's filled!

Thanks once again for reading. I really do appreciate it.

Love, Kab.


	7. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**A/N: **Before I begin, I have want to give a massive shout-out to _Diabolical Kitsutora_, who has generously agreed to be my beta-reader! She's already been very helpful and her editing has made this chapter that much better (no more of those pesky spelling errors that slip past my nets!). She's written several great stories and I suggest you check out her profile as well.

As always, your feedback and PMs mean the world to me. Special thanks to the people who took the time to review, you rule.

That said, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>~~Home Is Where The Heart Is~~<strong>

"I woke the following morning with my wounds cleaned, dressed, and bandaged. The moblins were destroyed, but the cost was high and we lost more than a few good men."

Beaumont was standing across from Queen Zelda, who was sitting at her desk listening with rapt attention. He was finishing his report of the attack on the moblin camp. It wasn't an easy thing to do as the wounds were still fresh; physical, mental, and emotional.

After he'd said his goodbyes to Finn and Stella, he and his men rode straight for Castle Town. They took it slow because of their wounds, but a few days later they were back at the castle. He'd checked his men into the infirmary and had fresh bandages put on his shoulder. The next day he was summoned before the Queen to report the events that had transpired.

"These strangers that helped you … who are they?" asked Zelda from across her desk, intrigued despite the dark implications of Beaumont's story.

"At first glance, I thought they were both Hylian. As it turns out, only the man was from Hyrule, but he left years ago. The lady was from Othera, and she was traveling with him."

"Did you learn their names?"

"Stella and Finn. I don't remember either of them giving a family name."

Zelda pursed her lips, considering the possibilities. She'd never heard of either of the travelers, but Hyrule's population was that of tens of thousands, and this in itself was hardly noteworthy. More intriguing was the fact that they were Hylian.

The Hylian people weren't exactly rare, but neither were they common. Most of them resided in Castle Town and many were nobles in the city itself, their fortune carried over from days past when the Hylian empire was vast and they were the dominant race of men. She could count on one hand, perhaps two, the amount of noteworthy Hylian warriors she knew of, and many of them were knights serving under her.

"Describe them."

Beaumont paused, thinking about the two.

"Stella was athletic and slim. Hylian ears, reddish black hair, and bright green eyes. Finn was about my height. A Hylian. He was in good shape but he wasn't broad. Long blonde hair and blue eyes."

This caught Zelda's attention. She'd been listening carefully before, but now she was on the edge of her seat, eager to hear more and listening with rapt attention.

"And their clothes? What were they wearing?" she pressed a little excitedly.

Beaumont wasn't sure why this was important but he obliged nonetheless.

"Stella wore a dark grey hunting outfit, a leather jerkin, and a black cloak with a hood. She had a longbow and a pair of knives strapped to her —"

"And Finn? What was he wearing?" she cut in, almost breathless.

"Uh, black pants, leather boots, and a white shirt. He carried a bow, a sword, and a shield."

She frowned_, _but quickly turned her attention back to the matter at hand. What had she been expecting? Link to come sauntering back in a green tunic with that silly grin on his face? _He_ was gone, and _she_ needed to accept that.

"What sort of combat ability did they have?" she continued, keeping the bitterness from entering her voice. "You said they helped you and your men in the fight ...?"

"Actually," he started with a grim smile, "they didn't really help us … They _saved_ us." He shook his said, still a little disbelieving of that night.

There were a few that possessed Beaumont's skill with a blade; his true value was in his skills as a leader. She knew the names of every single one of these men though, a none of them were named Finn or Stella.

"Do tell," she said, her curiosity rekindled.

"Stella was quicker than a whip with her knives, saved my life twice. Took out a club moblin single handed. 'Twas a sight to see."

"Very impressive," mused Zelda. "And Finn, what was he like?"

"Finn … well, I didn't see much of him, he was helping my men, but by their account he destroyed almost a score of moblins single handed," Beaumont said slowly, still not quite sure if he believed the stories his men told him. He trusted them with his life, but a score of moblins? He doubted if even the Hero of Time —

"Sir Beaumont." He looked up, realizing he'd drifted out of the discussion and into his own thoughts.

"My apologies my lady," he said with a sheepish grin.

"Please, continue."

"As I was saying, my men said he was a master swordsman, and I can personally attest to his skill in healing." He gestured at his shoulder. "He was also skilled in the use of magic."

Zelda inhaled sharply. This just got more and more interesting ... and confusing. A Hylian man, skilled with a blade, skilled in triage, skilled in magic ... she knew of only one such man, and she'd already established that it was impossible.

"He could use _magic?_" A rogue magician of that power could be incredibly dangerous. If nothing else she would have to meet this man.

Beaumont nodded and continued. "Just before I was knocked unconscious I watched him obliterate at least a dozen moblins with a gigantic dome of fire. Never seen anything like it," he said with barely concealed awe.

_Din's_ fire. No other spell could manipulate flame with such potency and still leave the caster on their feet. But this meant ..._ it had to be him._

"Did they say where they were going? Speak!" Her eyes sparkled with excitement and there was an edge of urgency in her voice.

Beaumont was a little confused by her excitement, but she was his Queen, and it wasn't his place to comment.

"Um, they didn't say exactly where they were headed. I offered for them to come to Castle Town with us, but Finn said he wanted to visit his old home first. Stella said she was just traveling with him."

_I need to get in touch with Saria. It has to be him!_

She masked her excitement for the time being. She still had to deal with the moblin threat and court before she could sneak off to the Temple of Time to get in touch with her fellow sage.

"Hmm. I will think more on this later. The monster threat is serious Commander; we have much to do. For now, send me Captain Swift. I would also like you to repeat your report in court later this evening."

"Yes my lady," said Beaumont with a nod.

"That will be all for now Commander. Dismissed."

Beaumont left the room with a respectful bow. Zelda sagged in her chair; her fears were valid. Moblins were back in Hyrule, and that thought alone sent some shivers down her spine. Stalfos were back too, and that threat was far more sinister.

And who were the Hylians, Stella and Finn? She had never heard of Stella before, but Finn … could it really be _Link?_

Every time word of an adventurer passing through Hyrule caught her ear she hoped it would be him, but she was always disappointed. Still … this sounded too much like Link to be coincidence.

And the magic … few these days could summon the magic to light a candle, let alone summon the fire to destroy a squad a moblins. The last man she'd met who could do that left Hyrule more than five years ago.

Was it possible he'd returned?

* * *

><p>Link and Stella sat on opposite sides of the small fire, eating a small stew of cooked rabbit that they'd caught and cleaned earlier. They'd covered miles like machines, and they now sat less than a league away from the Lost Woods.<p>

They'd chatted amiably over the last few days, discussing this and that. Stella shared some stories of her wanderings in Othera, and a little of her childhood. Link spoke little of his past, but after some pressing he revealed some of his time in Alta. They talked of this and that, but neither of them mentioned the night they attacked the moblin camp.

Stella was getting a little impatient with Link's secrecy. He still hadn't told her why he'd lied to the knight, and whenever she'd tried to broach the topic he'd studiously avoided her eyes and changed the topic.

Tonight she intended to find out. She didn't think he was a criminal or anything; his actions didn't really fit the mould. Still, she wanted to find out exactly why he was keeping up the facade.

Link, for his part, enjoyed traveling with her. He'd spent a lot of time on the road alone, and he'd forgotten what it was like to have some company. Still, he had to tell her about his history in Hyrule at some point. Better he tell her himself than have her find out from Saria.

Finishing his stew, he looked up at her.

"By noon tomorrow we'll be at my house. We're going to have to travel through the Lost Woods first though."

Stella put her bowl aside, curious about the forest.

"Why _is _it called the Lost Woods?" she asked. "You said earlier that without a fairy you're pretty much doomed to become a stalfos, and to be honest being a skeleton doesn't really appeal to me."

"I don't know, I think that look would suit you," Link mused. He ducked when she threw her bowl at him from across the fire.

Chuckling, he continued. "Well, to be honest, it's actually just impossible to navigate unless you're a Kokiri."

"And what exactly is a Kokiri, pray tell?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"They're the forest children that live in my village. They're immortal and they never grow up."

"_They never grow up?"_

Link nodded. "I know, sounds crazy, but you'll see. It looks like a village full of 10-year old kids, but some of them are well over three hundred."

Stella whistled. "I hope I look that good when I'm that old."

"Somehow I doubt it," Link quipped.

"There you go, picking on me again," she pouted.

Link laughed before rising.

"Get some rest. We're going to enter the woods at daybreak."

"Wait. You said it was impossible to navigate unless you're a fairy or kokiri. You're neither."

"I lived with the kokiri for a time and had a fairy companion of my own once," he said as he packed up the stuff for the night. "Getting lost is more due to human temptations and lack of perception; the woods will test you," he finished cryptically.

"I don't really understand," she said, confused.

He chuckled again.

"Sleep now. Tomorrow you'll see."

* * *

><p>Link and Stella stood outside the Lost Woods in the chilly morning air. The morning sun cast bright rays across the land and caused the dew laden blades of grass to sparkle brilliantly.<p>

They walked towards the forest, Link in the lead. Stella found it difficult to believe any forest could be as hard to navigate as he proposed, but if the alternative was becoming a stalfos then she'd take her chances with Link.

They stopped in front of the forest line, but instead of entering Link turned right and followed the trees. They walked in silence for a few hundred yards before Link stopped in front of a cylindrical hollow.

"What _is_ that?" Stella asked.

"They're like teleports between glades in the Lost Woods. Only way to get around; traveling the woods on foot is truly impossible. Like I said, it's a place of magic."

"Why I can't I see through it," she said, squinting at the pitch darkness of the wooden tube.

"Just the way they are. Wouldn't want to make it too easy now."

With that he turned and strode through it. Instantly he appeared on the other side, already deep inside the forest. He stood on the same bridge where his adventure in Hyrule had begun all those years ago. Funny how things always tended to come full circle.

Stella stepped through the portal a second later, appearing on the bridge next to him.

"Whoa. That was weird."

Link nodded. "It's a funny feeling but you'll get used to it. We have to go through a lot of these things before we get to my house."

He walked across the bridge and through the next gateway, appearing in a small clearing. Gnarled woods surrounded him, blocking any attempt at traversing the woods on foot. Three other wooden teleports were in the clearing.

"This is why it's easy to get lost," Link said to Stella, who'd just appeared next to him. "Take your best pick; which one do you think we go through next?"

She frowned but quietly accepted the challenge, walking from one portal to the next. As soon as she got to the one on the right, she waved excitedly.

"It's this one. I can hear voices and music playing from the other side too, maybe your village is through here."

Link shook his head.

"You've just discovered why the Lost Woods are so perilous to the unwary. If you had gone that way, you would have been lost to the world. It's this one," he finished, gesturing to the one in the center.

And so they spent the morning, Link leading the way through the forest. They went through many portals, all of which led to clearings which looked more or less the same to Stella. Link seemed to know what he was doing though, and that was good enough for her.

A few hours after they'd started, Link finally stopped in front of another wooden tube.

"This is it," he said. "The village … _my _village … is through here."

Link was excited, but he was also nervous. Many of the village kokiri wouldn't recognize him; they didn't form strong attachments to things outside the forest. Once they learned who he was they'd happily accept him again though, just like children.

He smiled, remembering all the fun he'd had here as a boy. The kokiri were an innocent people that cared only for the happiness of each other and the forest. The closest thing to an evil kokiri was Mido, and he wasn't even really a bully. He just had a little problem with hubris.

"L-i-n-k. You there?" she asked, waving a hand in front of his eyes.

He blinked, returning to the present.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly, turning to her. "I was thinking about some old memories. Shall we?"

She nodded, and he stepped into the wooden teleporter.

His breath caught as he appeared on the other side.

The village hadn't changed a bit. It looked exactly the same as when he'd left it all those years ago; he could even see his treehouse in the distance. That was the amazing thing about Kokiri Village; even when all of Hyrule had fallen under darkness, the worst that was felt here was a few rogue Deku Scrubs.

Nothing changed this place.

He heard Stella exclaim in wonderment behind him. It was truly a pretty sight; the village always seemed frozen in time. The sun was never bright, but it always shined warmly here. The air was cool and a multitude of forest scents were carried on the light breeze. A strange music permeated the air, but it seemed to come from everywhere at once and nowhere in particular.

"What do you think?" he asked, curious for her input.

"It's amazing. How everything is built out of the forest, the warm sunshine … and where is that music coming from? Are those Kokiri?"

A few children in green played happily a few hundred feet away.

He smiled, happy that she liked it.

"It doesn't really come from anywhere; it's just part of the forest's magic. You can hear it outside the village if you have a proper ear, and that's how I led us here. And yes, those are kokiri. We'll meet some after we stop by my house."

"Sounds crazy, but I guess magic is just weird like that," she shrugged.

"It can be, yeah." He looked over at his treehouse in the distance.

"That's my house," he said, pointing. "Let's head over there."

They walked through the village, which was still fairly empty and peaceful in the morning. Link knew the boys slept late and the girls were probably already off in the forest tending to it.

They arrived at the bottom of the ladder. Link took a deep breath. It had been a long time.

"Watch your step on the way up."

And with that he swung a leg onto the first rung and started to climb. As he made his way up the ladder he thought of all the times he'd done this as a boy, and how different it was now. The last real home he'd had was this one … the _only_ real home. Since he'd left his house at the age of ten he hadn't stayed in any place for more than a few weeks without moving. He'd spent the last twelve years on the move.

And he was finally coming full circle.

He reached the top of the ladder and stood outside the small door, uncertain. Already he noticed changes; the last time he was here there was no door at all and just a simple cloth covering the entrance. It all felt like a dream; being back in Hyrule, back in the Lost Woods, back at his house.

He shook it off as Stella reached the top of the ladder.

"Well, time to see if everything is still here," he said, and grinned. "Or if Mido has made off with all my stuff."

"Who's Mido?"

"Self-proclaimed kokiri boss. Never liked me much. We'll meet him later."

With that, he grasped the handle of the door and turned. And he was very surprised with what he saw.

It was almost exactly as he remembered it, minus the mess. There wasn't any dust, Mido hadn't relieved him of all his possessions, and everything was tidy and organized. He his own suspicions about who was responsible for keeping it clean.

"So this is your house?" Stella said as she walked through the door.

"Yeah. It's kind of small, I know, but it's home," he said quietly.

"I think its awesome. I mean, how many people have a tree house?" she said enthusiastically.

"You think so?" he said, happy she liked it.

"Yeah, I think its great."

"Thanks. I thought we'd stay here for a couple of days and just relax. You can have the bed and I'll take the loft." He pointed to another small ladder to a small second floor he'd built before he left Hyrule.

"No one is _taking_ anything. Who are you, and what are you doing here?" said a small voice from behind them.

Link froze, not out of fear, but because he knew exactly who it was. Slowly he turned around to face the small green-haired girl who stood framed in the doorway.

He didn't speak, and just looked her in the eye, holding her gaze. Stella stood awkwardly off to the side, not sure what to do.

With a small gasp the girl whispered, "_It cannot be."_

"In the flesh," he said with a grin.

They were both silent for a few moments, staring at each other.

Then Saria broke into an excited grin and charged him.

"Link! I knew you'd come back!"

She clutched him in a vice grip so tight Link didn't think someone so small could be capable of such a hug.

"It's so good to see you! They all said you were gone for good, but I knew you'd come back, just like last time!"

Link knew she was talking about when he'd spent 7 years asleep in the Temple of Time while his body aged, but that was technically a little different.

He smiled again and patted her shoulder.

"Easy Saria, you're squeezing the life out of me." She let him go a little sheepishly. "Saria, this is someone I've been traveling with, Stella. Stella, this is my best friend Saria."

Stella introduced herself a little nervously, not sure what to say, but Saria was excited as ever.

"Its great to meet you Stella!" she squeaked. "So you're traveling with Link? I bet he's gotten you into lots of trouble already!"

Before she could respond Saria had already moved on.

"So Link, where have you been? You didn't even say goodbye," she pouted.

"Well ... here and there, you know. I left Hyrule and sort of just wandered," he said. "Um, Stella, would you mind if I spoke to Saria alone for a few minutes? Got a few things I need to clear up."

Stella nodded slowly and left the tree house.

"Saria, there's a few things I need to tell you. They're important."

She nodded, her face serious. She seemed excited and bouncy to most people but Link knew she took things very seriously. It was one of the reasons she was chosen as the forest sage.

"Alright; first things first. I don't want anyone to know I'm in Hyrule quite yet, at least not until I've seen Zelda. I've been traveling under the name Finn. Please don't tell any of the sages I'm here, not until I've had the chance to see her in person."

"Can't she sense you through your Triforce bond?" Saria asked, curious.

All Hylians had the ability to speak telepathically, but few ever had the opportunity. Forging a mental bond between two Hylians is incredibly intimate and few chose to sacrifice their privacy for the bond. While Link and Zelda did not share a Hylian bond, they both possessed a Triforce piece and that was something entirely different. It did not grant the ability to communicate, but if the wielder knew what to search for they could detect another wielder of the Triforce.

"Not yet," said Link, shaking his head. "I've been gone so long, and the signs she would have to read are no longer the same. Even if she tried I do not think she would succeed until we've met in person again." He looked her in the eye. "Do I have your word not to tell her before I can?"

Saria hesitated for a moment, reluctant to lie to a friend and a fellow sage. She trusted Link though, and she caved.

"As long as you promise to do it quickly."

"I promise," he said, smiling. "Secondly, I haven't told Stella my history in Hyrule ... you know, Hero of Time and all?"

"What? Why? Have you told anyone anything?"

"Well ... I'm not embarrassed or anything, but I don't really know how to tell her something like that. Kind of awkward to just announce you're a chosen hero."

"I suppose that's true," she said, nodding sagely. "You should tell her before you meet Zelda though. Better a friend finds it out from you than from another."

"You're right. Thanks Saria, I knew I could count on you."

Her excited demeanor returned and she skipped to the door. "Anything for you Link! Let's go, the rest of the kokiri will want to meet you and your friend!"

Sighing happily, Link made for the door and slide down the ladder.

They said home is where the heart is, and his heart was back in Hyrule.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of talking with some of the kokiri children and sharing some of his adventures, Link finally needed a break from all the noise. He loved the kokiri, he just wasn't used to so much talking after so many years alone.<p>

So he politely excused himself and told them he was going for a little walk. He headed past the kokiri shop and down a narrow path. He smiled thinly, remembering Mido not letting him pass this very spot until he got himself a sword and shield.

Enjoying the relative silence, he happily thought of all the people he would be seeing again very soon. Zelda, Nabooru, Darunia ... maybe he even missed the imperious Ruto and forbearing Impa ... if only a little.

"_Link. It is good to see you return..._"

He stood before the Deku Tree Sprout, but he saw the sprout was now a respectable sized tree. A long way from being a 'Great Deku Tree', but he was well on his way.

"Um...it's good to be back. Truly." Conversations with a tree were never easy, no matter how wise and great you knew it was.

"_Remember your friends Link. You have been gone for several years, but you have not been forgotten. You have not been forsaken._"

"Right, um..." He trailed off, unsure of how to reply.

"_Friendship will be important in the days ahead. Evil is stirring in Hyrule once again._"

Link was a little alarmed now. First moblins, now warnings from the Deku Tree. Wonderful way to welcome him home to Hyrule.

"What do you mean 'stirring'? What is it?"

"_I do not know Hero, only that it is older than living memory, and its fury runs deep."_

"What must I do?" he asked, now deeply concerned.

_"Be ready. Hyrule will need you again Link. You must be strong."_

With that the lids of the Deku Tree's eye's slipped shut and he went silent.

"Wait! I don't understand!"

But the Deku Tree was done talking and Link's shouts simply echoed back at him. Shaking his head he left the Deku Tree's clearing, more confused than ever.

* * *

><p>Stella found him hours later, alone, sitting with his back resting against an old chest. Saria had told her where he'd probably gone, but it hadn't been easy to get there.<p>

"He used to crawl into a hidden grove when he wanted to be alone. No one else was brave enough to venture in there. It's where the kokiri sword is kept. Its just over there," Saria told her, and pointed her in the right direction.

She turned to leave when the little kokiri caught her arm.

"And be careful. The grove is treacherous to the unwary."

She'd brushed the warning off and headed for the area Saria had pointed to.

She found the small tunnel and crawled through, not fully comfortable in the tight space.

Reaching the other end she stood and stretched, glad to be out of the cramped tunnel. The path to her right was a dead end so she headed left, walking in the evening light for a few minutes.

Eventually she reached another fork: she could either continue on straight or go right. Crouching down, she searched for signs of Link's footprints the same way she'd tracked him in the forest. After a few minutes of searching, she saw some faint disturbances in the dirt heading to the right, but they were considerably flattened, like something heavy had compressed them. It was hard to tell since it was getting dark and it was difficult to see in the shadow of the forest.

She headed right and walked for another few minutes before the path took her left. She walked for another few seconds before she heard a rumbling coming from the path behind her. She paused, curious. She'd never heard anything make that sound before. Her hands drifted to her knives, just in case.

The rumbling grew in strength until the plants and trees around her were shaking. She started to back up, nervous now.

Suddenly a gigantic boulder rolled around the corner, rumbling towards her. With a cry she turned and sprinted for her life.

Looking over her shoulder she saw the rock was gaining. If it caught up to her she'd be crushed like a mosquito being swatted.

She ran harder, putting all her energy into surviving. The boulder was still gaining, and she was tiring.

Just as she thought she was about to be flatter than a pancake she heard a voice call from her right, "Stella! In here!"

She saw a little alcove open up in the shadows and dived in just as the boulder rolled by. It rumbled away almost angrily.

She lay sprawled in the dirt, panting and exhausted. Looking up, she saw Link looking down at her in bewilderment, his back resting against an old chest.

"How did you find me?" he asked, still surprised. He stood and reached down to help her up.

"Saria ... said .. that you used to come here ... to think," she gasped, her lungs still heaving from the dash.

"And she didn't warn you that 'the grove is treacherous?'" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Stella blushed for a second before straightening. "She might have mentioned it, but I didn't really take it seriously."

He laughed for a moment, happy she'd come to see him. It probably wasn't healthy to sit out here thinking dark thoughts about the future. He'd take each day for what it was, as he'd always done.

"Lesson learned. Just because Saria's the most excited person you've ever met doesn't mean she doesn't know danger."

"You're right ... I just never thought ... I mean, green hair and that bubbly personality? Didn't think treacherous meant a gigantic boulder out to turn me into a patty," she said, a little peeved Saria hadn't been more specific.

"They're not allowed to be more specific," Link said, reading her mind. "This is where the kokiri sword is kept, and if someone seeks it by entering the grove they're supposed to face the challenges alone. I remember when I —"

He cut himself off, knowing he'd already revealed too much. Stella already caught the slip though, and pressed it.

"Yes?"

"It's nothing," he said, deflecting the probe.

"Link, come on. You haven't told me much about yourself, especially about stuff you've done in Hyrule. How do you know Saria and the Kokiri? How can you even navigate the Lost Woods?"

He sat silent for more than a minute, wondering what to tell her.

"Link," she pressed softly.

"My past in Hyrule is a long story," he started. "And parts of it I'm not ready to reveal."

She started to protest, but he waved her off.

"As for the kokiri, well ... I was raised here. I never had parents and Saria was the closest thing I had to a sibling. I can navigate the Lost Woods because ... because I had a fairy once too."

He said the last part wistfully, still missing his fairy companion. Things weren't the same without Navi.

"Wow ... that's amazing Link," she said quietly, not expecting that. "I'm sorry you never knew your parents."

"I don't have any parents," he started to explain, then realized it probably wasn't time to reveal he was a mortal sliver of Farore. "Um, I can't really explain right now."

"I understand," she said softly. "Thanks for telling me Link."

"No problem. Now let's get back before Saria gets worried that boulder crushed us."

"How do we get back without getting flattened?"

"It'll roll by again soon enough. As soon as it passes we'll just follow it around. It rolls around in a circle ... and before you ask where it gets its momentum, I have honestly no idea."

She chuckled at that, and the next time the boulder rolled past they followed it to the exit.

Crawling back through the tight tunnel, they made their way back to Link's treehouse. Saria was standing with her fairy thirty feet away, gardening, but when she saw them she came running over.

"Stella! I'm so glad your okay! Every time someone goes in there and I have to give that vague warning I'm so worried they're going to get hurt. I'm so sorry!"

Stella melted a little at the sight of the little kokiri. "It's alright Saria, I made it out okay."

"Thank the goddesses!" She turned to Link. "Would you mind coming over to my house for a minute? I need to speak to you."

Link nodded and turned to Stella. "Get the gear unpacked and make yourself at home. Tomorrow we'll fix our stuff up and do some washing."

She nodded again and headed up the ladder.

Link and Saria headed over to her house. She opened the door and entered. Link had to duck to fit inside it now.

"Link, Zelda contacted me today through our bond as sages. She said she heard of a traveler named Finn who fit your resemblance and was coming to his house ... she wanted to know if I'd seen you."

Link immediately looked a little nervous. "And what did you tell her?"

She slapped him on the arm playfully. "What do you think Link? I promised you a few hours ago not to tell her it was you ... I told her that I hadn't seen you in five years but I hoped you'd return one day."

Link sighed in relief. He wasn't sure why he wanted his anonymity so badly but he wanted to surprise his friends himself, and on his own time. He didn't want any of the sages to feel slighted because he was visiting other places before them.

"She also asked me if I'd heard from or seen of some travelers named Stella or Finn." She grinned slyly. "I'm proud of myself on this one; I said that when I was roaming the forest the other day I helped a man and a woman who had camped in the edge of the Lost Woods and became lost. I gave her your general descriptions and said that the man told me he was returning to his home in a village south of Kakariko."

"What would I do without you Saria?" he said, laughing.

"Seemed to do just fine without me all these years," she pouted. "And you'd better go see her soon, she sounded really disappointed when I told her it wasn't you."

"I will, I will," he said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I'll talk to you more tomorrow. Thanks again."

She said goodnight and he ducked from her house, heading for his ladder.

He sighed happily as he whistled a tune he used to play with the skull kids in the Lost Woods.

It was good to be back.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Note: <strong>Writing of this chapter wasn't exceptionally tough, but there were some spots that didn't feel right until I re-wrote them 8 times. Even then they didn't always feel on-par with the rest of the story ... thankfully my awesome beta pointed out something else that could work. In the end I think we put together a read-able interlude, and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it (I get a considerable amount of joy playing god over a story). Expect the next chapter in roughly two weeks; I'm already hard at work on it.

As for real life, I'm going out to my formal tonight. The theme is a Twisted Fairytale, but I'm not really sure what that means. Anyway I'll let you know next chapter how many times I stepped on my date's toes. She's about a foot shorter so its going to be an interesting night for dancing.

Thanks again for reading, your input, and your support. Give yourselves a pat on the back from me.

Cheers, Kab


	8. Sacred Blade

**A/N:** Apologies for the wait, finals are no fun.

Special thank-you to all the people who reviewed and sent me PMs, you're amazing! Another huge thanks to all the people who added the story to their favorites or alerts!

**~~Sacred Blade~~**

Link rose early, as was his wont. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he pulled on his clothes and laced up his boots. Saria had taken his green tunic for washing; he planned on wearing it when he returned to Castle Town. He hadn't worn it in a few weeks and he was sort of looking forward to putting on the green outfit. He stood up and stretched, cracking his neck and his knuckles. Muffling a yawn with his arm, he descended the ladder from the loft quietly, careful not to wake Stella.

Looking at her sleeping peacefully brought a small smile to his lips. She was splayed out on his old mattress, clutching the pillow, with a small string of drool hanging from the side of her mouth.

He rummaged around in his bag for a few seconds, pulling out a short length of thin rope, a strange looking arrow, and his bow from where he left it in the corner, and headed for the door.

The early rays of morning sunshine were just peeking through the treetops and lighting the forest floor as he left the treehouse. Sliding down the ladder, he hit the Earth lightly. He considered just eating fruits for breakfast but he had something different in mind for today.

He broke into a light jog to ease the morning weariness from his body. It was peaceful here in the morning, he noticed. The last time he'd truly spent time here was as a boy, but he had no memory of the daybreak in the village. In truth, he'd spent most of the days sleeping the morning away. Once he'd met Navi though it was a whole new story. If he wasn't up by dawn then it was nothing but, "Hey!" and "How can the fate of Hyrule depend on such a lazy boy!" until he was awake.

Shaking his head ruefully, he smiled despite himself. Link was fond of the fairy in retrospect, and a little wistful that he'd never found her. She'd been a good friend, and even when Link complained of the weather, the monsters, or even of her, she never left him. _You never know what you have until it's gone, _he thought, thinking of more than just Navi.

He followed an old route through the Lost Woods, a way he and Saria used to follow. It led to a broad river that they used to play and splash in when he was small.

Stepping through the last gateway, he stopped by the river, putting the bow down on bank. He pulled out the strange arrow; its shaft was long and thin and the tip tapered to a long, barbed point. There were no tail feathers; instead there was a metal loop attached to the end of the shaft. He ran the tip of the thin braided rope through the loop, looping it into a complex knot. He wrapped the other end of the rope around his hand and let the rest coil onto the ground.

Bowfishing was a technique he'd picked up on his travels. He'd always enjoyed casting in the fishing pond by Lake Hylia, but he didn't have space to carry a rod with him. He used to carry the sinking lure with him and tie a line to it, but he lost it when a particularly big fish had pulled the line right from his hands. Thankfully, he'd stopped in a riverside village a few months later and the locals taught him a completely new technique; fishing with his bow.

Crouching on the bank, he strung the arrow loosely, watching the river for signs of a fish. He waited patiently, finding the rushing and gurgling sounds of the stream soothing. He thought back to some of his old ventures in Hyrule; swimming down the Zora river to collect rupees that sunk to the riverbed, falling in the river in the Gerudo chasm and being swept into Lake Hylia, descending to the lake bed to explore the complexities of the Water Temple ... Those days were gone, and Link figured his purpose was gone with it. Life seemed so much simpler from outside the looking glass.

After a quarter hour, his patience was rewarded and a medium sized trout swam lazily upriver. This was the most difficult part; light refracted off water in strange ways that made aiming very difficult. While his archery was matched by few on land, he was still getting used to aiming at targets under the water.

Drawing back the string slowly, he sighted down his bow, compensating for the water's reflections. He watched the surface, waiting for a calm moment. His bow slowly tracked the trout upriver as he gauged its speed.

For a second there was a lull in the white-capped waves and turmoil in the river, leaving a calm trough. Link didn't hesitate. He immediately released the string and watched the arrow rush towards the waters. The thin shaft allowed the arrow to travel through the water with a little speed, but even with that modification the fish still needed to be near the surface or the arrow would be swept away.

Link squinted, unsure if he hit the target or not, but a second later he felt the deadweight of the trout on the line. Grinning, he started to pull the rope in, hoping the current wouldn't suck his catch off the barbs on the arrow.

Thankfully he landed the fish without trouble. It was a clean kill and the fish was already dead. For that he was grateful; it left a bad taste in his mouth if he didn't kill with the first shot. It was necessary for him to hunt to survive, but he had no wish to prolong the suffering of his prey.

He untied the rope from the arrow and stuck the arrow back in his belt. He slung his bow over his back and coiled the rope around his arm. Hefting the fish by the gills, he carried it back to his treehouse.

* * *

><p>Scaling the ladder, Link crept into the house quietly. Link got his cooking pan from his bag and a small knife. Stella was still sleeping soundly.<p>

He spent the next half hour cleaning the fish and building a small fire in a pit near his house. He rubbed the meat with some spices from his bag and threw it in his pan.

Sitting on a fallen log and holding the pan over the fire, he hummed the minuet of the forest to himself as the meat cooked. If there was one skill he was extremely glad he was good at, it was cooking. He didn't even want to think about the meals he'd cooked back when he was searching for a way to stop Ganondorf. Back then, he wasn't even sure if what he'd cooked was edible half the time.

As he flipped the fish, he heard the patter of footsteps on the loamy soil behind him. He dipped his head, seeing the lithe figure of Stella in his peripheral vision.

"Whatcha cookin?" she asked, stifling a yawn as she took a seat next to him on the log.

"A fish I caught while you were drooling in your bed," Link replied sarcastically.

"Hey, I don't drool when I sleep!" she said, punching his shoulder.

Link smirked and flipped the fish again.

"Do I?" she asked self-consciously, a little worried.

Link just chuckled in response. "Do me a favor and grab a few forks and plates from the house," he said. "They're in my bag somewhere."

"What do you own that _isn't _in that bag?" she baited sarcastically as she rose.

"More than a few things. How about I show them to you after breakfast?"

She nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Yawning again, she started heading for the ladder.

"Oh, and grab the canteen too!"

* * *

><p>Forty minutes later Link was kicking dirt onto the fire and cleaning the grease from his pan.<p>

"Seriously Link, you should quit adventuring and open up an inn somewhere. Where'd you learn to cook like that?" Stella asked him, genuinely curious. This man was a warrior, an adventurer, a sorcerer, and now he was a chef.

"Just picked it up," he shrugged. "Five or six years ago I couldn't tell a pot from a pan. Met some people on my travels that gave me some good advice and the rest I learned through practice." He paused a moment, considering something. "A _lot _of practice," he amended.

"Well, it's a whole lot better than eating stale bread and cheese."

"The easiest thing to make is a soup or stew," said Link, looking up. "Even if you can't really cook, all you need is some water and herbs for seasoning. You can add meat and fruits or vegetables for more substance if you have them too. I can try and teach you if you want."

"Honestly Link, I think I'll just let you do the cooking," she answered wryly. "You are the traveling gourmet after all."

"Suit yourself," he said indifferently. He stood up and picked up the canteen, pan, and plates.

"I've got something to show you," he said. "Let me put this stuff away and meet me by the village entrance."

Five minutes later they stood by the entrance to the Lost Woods.

"So what do you want to show me?" Stella asked curious.

He stepped into the blackness of the wooden portal and appeared in another place of the Lost Woods. Stella appeared behind him.

"I haven't been entirely truthful with you Stella," he said, not sure of how to explain this.

"Um … About what exactly?" she asked hesitantly.

"About why I'm known here … why I told the soldiers that my name was Finn." He paused, contemplating how to start the story.

"Wait … when I asked you if you're a criminal here … you're not … right?" she asked nervously.

He laughed but stopped when he realized she looked a little afraid.

"No, nothing like that," he said hurriedly. "But you know about the war in Hyrule and about Ganondorf."

He paused again and Stella was silent.

"I was … I am …" he trailed off.

"You are what?" she asked curiously.

He started walking again and stepped through another gateway, wondering how to tell her. As she appeared behind him, he started speaking again.

"Um, I fought in that war, and that's why I'm known here," he finished lamely. _Damn it, why is this so hard? _he wondered.

She looked confused. "But why didn't you want the guards to know it was you?"

"I thought they might want me to come see the Queen, or tell the Queen I was in Hyrule, and I'd rather just remain in peace for now. I ... well I kind of left suddenly."

Inside he was cursing himself for losing his nerve; he had intended to tell her today about his past.

"Alright … I understand that, I guess," she said slowly, not really understanding. "But when we go to Castle Town, are you going to tell Beaumont then?" They stepped through another gateway and appeared in a part of the forest with no other gateways. The far wall was a sheer cliff covered with ivy.

"I was planning on it, yes," Link nodded, approaching the stone wall. "But before we go anywhere..."

He started patting parts of the wall covered ivy, searching for something Stella couldn't see.

"What is it?" she asked confused.

"Aha! Found it," he said, turning to her with a broad smile.

Pulling some of the ivy aside he gripped a rough edge of the wall and heaved. Amazingly the solid stone shifted to the side with a loud grating, and a small crack in the wall was revealed.

"Whoa!" Stella exclaimed. "You have a secret hideout?"

"Well, I wouldn't really call it a hideout. It's more of … well, you'll see," he finished mysteriously. He was excited to be back here.

Before the Skull Kid had jumped him and he'd gone through all that confusion in Termina, he'd returned to the Lost Woods. Not to his home, but to a place in the forest he'd discovered as a kid. With a little work he'd shaped it into a place to store his possessions, things he didn't want to take out of Hyrule or couldn't carry. Things that needed to be kept safe.

Hanging on the wall near the entrance was a torch and some flint. He struck the flint and the spark lit the torch hungrily. Lifting the torch from the brazier, he walked through the cave, Stella in his shadow.

The cave was narrow and sometimes the ceiling was low. They walked in silence and relative darkness for several minutes, the only light coming from the torch in Link's hand. Stella wondered what was so important that Link had gone through so much trouble to hide it. Treasure? Ancient artifacts?

Link was just excited to be back here. He hadn't built the place they were headed to but he'd found it, and he was reasonably sure he was the only man alive that knew of its existence. He had no idea who had built it, but if he had to guess he would say it must have been the Ancient Sages. He'd never asked Rauru though; the few times he'd seen the Sage of Light there had been more important things to discuss.

Link glimpsed some light poking into the tunnel ahead. The journey through the tunnel was only about a five minute walk but it felt like an hour in the darkness and silence. He hung the torch on another brazier he'd mounted about thirty feet from the end of the tunnel.

"We're here," he said, turning his head back as they reached the exit of the tunnel. A smile flashed across his features and Stella noticed he looked … _younger_. Excited and almost boyish.

She stepped forward to see what lay beyond the confines of the tunnel, curious what they'd come all this way for.

"Link, if this isn't a hideout —" She trailed off midsentence as her eyes opened in wonderment at the sight that greeted her eyes.

Soft light diffused through a canopy of very tall trees, lighting up small leaves and seeds that floated in the air. A small wooden shack lay in the far corner of the glade. The most striking feature of the clearing, however, was the gigantic stone hexagon inlaid dead centre on the forest floor. An equally large triforce was inlaid into the hexagon in darker stone. A shining sword with a blue hilt and matching triforce on the blade was thrust into a stone pedestal that lay directly in the centre of the hexagon.

_The Master Sword._

The last time he had laid eyes on that blade was not so long after he said goodbye to Zelda. Link closed his eyes for a moment, slipping into flashes of memory.

_Link had returned to the temple of time. Here he would lay the sword to rest for a short time. Soon he would move it to a place that no one would ever discover save himself; it would be safe there. But for now ..._

_"I'm leaving." Link looked nervously down at his boots. "I, uh, well…Listen Zelda, Ganondorf's gone, and Hyrule's at peace. I've returned the Master Sword to the Temple of Time, but I intend to move it somewhere even safer soon. Hyrule doesn't need me anymore, and I…I want to find Navi."_

_The Master Sword had disappeared from the Temple of Time shortly after Link's own disappearance, but since none save the Hero could wield the blade and Link had told Zelda of his intention to move the blade, this was not a matter of concern for the sages._

_Link returned to the Lost Woods. He was restless in Hyrule but there were things to be taken care of; things that needed to be hidden. He knew of a place, a place he'd found as a child. A quiet grove with a strange pedestal; it was tranquil and hidden, seemingly an ancient clearing cleared to honor the sacred goddesses themselves. A sacred grove. And the pedestal ... it was perfect. No one in Hyrule knew of its location save him, and what better place to hide a lost blade than the Lost Woods?_

_Sweat dripped from his brow as he lay down the frame for the door. The roof and walls were already done. This place would protect more than just the sacred blade._

_The cabin was done, and it already contained much of what he wished to protect ... but the pedestal was still empty. He lifted the ocarina to his lips and the notes of the prelude of light slowly drifted into the forest air._

_He plunged the Master Sword into the pedestal. The blade passed through the stone like it was liquid, coming to rest. It glinted brightly in the forest light. _

_Link entered the cabin, staring at all the things adorning the walls. He would have need of much of this if he ever returned to Hyrule. Slowly he lay the ocarina to rest on a small wooden pedestal. It would be safe here._

_"It's done," he said, staring at the slab of rock he'd just rolled over the entrance to the grove. The ivy already hung low enough to cover the entrance, and in coming years it would grow over it completely. Link had told Rauru enough about the place to instruct the next Hero where to seek the ancient blade should he not return. The sage of light had sworn never to speak of it unless the need was dire._

Link opened his eyes, returning to the present. He shook a little from the memories and the excitement of returning.

"Link ... What is this place?" Stella whispered, her breath taken away by the tranquil glade.

Link stepped forward, the youthful excitement still lit across his features. Slowly he stepped forward until he was standing in front of the pedestal.

"I do not know its true name, but I call it the Sacred Grove."

"You didn't make this place?" she softly, still in awe of the serenity of the Sacred Grove.

"The part I made was the cabin," he said, pointing to the small wooden building near the edge of the glade. "I discovered this place when I was a boy. You are the second person other than myself to know of its existence."

She was honored by his trust. Although she'd only known Link a short time, she felt like she'd known him for years, and she was ashamed she had ever even suggested he could be a criminal.

"And … whose sword is that?" she asked shakily, pointing to the shining blade in the pedestal. The blade was of medium length with a broad blade. The blue hilt was majestic and inlaid with a gold diamond. If a sword could look pure, it was this one.

"It is an ancient blade, forged eons ago at the making of the world." When she looked confused, he continued, "I'll tell you its full story and purpose someday soon, when I am ready."

With that he turned to the pedestal, and placed his left hand on the hilt, and his right on the pommel. For a moment he simply stood there, reveling in the presence of the Master Sword. Many years had passed since the last time he'd grasped the hilt of the blade of evil's bane.

He tightened his grip and wrenched upwards with all his strength, letting out a loud yell. The sword came out of the stone as if he was pulling a knife out of butter. Link held the Master Sword up to the warm light, marveling at the simple beauty of the blade.

Stella stood off to the side, marveling at the transformation of Link. Since she met him he'd always possessed a heroic and roguish quality. He'd truly shown it the night they'd fought the moblins near the border. Right now he was radiating it – if she were to imagine the Heroes of Legend her father had told her of as a child, it would be almost exactly the picture of the man standing in front of her now.

His eyes shine with purpose and determination and his features were set in a heroic gaze. The sword was pointed skyward, the length of the blade shining with a white fire in the warm sunlight.

Then the moment passed, and his gaze lowered with the sword. He turned to face her, and she saw he was already back to his normal self.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "It's been many years since I held this sword."

She nodded dumbly as he turned away again and walked towards the small shed.

"Come."

She followed him into the small building, and was again impressed by the sight.

Inside the small building lay a veritable arsenal of weaponry. A small pyramid stack of bombs lay in one corner and a giant pile of arrows in another. On the walls was an array of weaponry and armor. She spotted a blue tunic, a giant warhammer, a ridiculous amount of masks, colored tunics, metal boots, a slingshot, a boomerang, another tunic (red this time), a blue shield, and more.

"Wow! Looks like you were prepared to fight off all of Hyrule, huh," she said with raise of her eyebrows, visibly impressed by his armory.

"Well...," he started, thinking about fighting Ganondorf.

"Actually, yeah," he chuckled.

"What's that?" she said, pointing to a small, elongated, silvery-blue colored object, which lay resting on a wooden pedestal of its own. A small golden triforce was emblazoned on it.

"That's an ocarina," said Link, and quickly scooped it into his pocket. "It's a type of instrument that I used to play, and I was particularly fond of this one."

"Cool. I used to play a flute, but I stopped when I left my home," she replied.

"Yeah, same deal here," he said. "Hey you want to see something neat?"

She nodded the affirmative and he snatched a small leather bag off the wall.

"What do you think I keep in here?" he asked, smirking a little.

"Um … that ocarina? Maybe spices?"

He winked before answering. "Both wrong. This bag can hold about sixty of those bombs," he said, pointing to the pile in the far corner.

"Link, that bag isn't even big enough to hold a loaf of bread," she said pointedly.

"Ah but this is a bomb bag. I've found a few other ones like this; they're enchanted so that you can carry a lot of bombs without too much effort. I have a quiver like it too."

"Why didn't you take it with you then?" she asked, still skeptical.

"The magic is bound to the land of the goddesses, that is to say, Hyrule. I tried taking them to another place once," he paused, thinking of Termina. "They didn't work there, but I found new ones that worked in that land. All lands have items of magical power, you just need to look hard to find them."

He tossed it to her. "Here, try filling it up with bombs."

While she was amazing herself stuffing the tiny pouch with large bombs, he picked up a long blue sheath encrusted with gold. A leather harness was tied to the sheath. Holding up the Master Sword reverently, he slowly slid the sword into its sheath, and slung the harness over his should so that the sword rested on his back comfortably. He took the Hylian shield down from the wall as well, and slung it over his shoulder.

They spent the next few hours in the grove, Link showing her many of the items he'd found on past adventures and explaining their uses. Stella was amazed at some of the things he'd gathered, from golden Zora scales to magic beans, he had everything.

After he'd shown her everything and she was done asking questions, he gathered up what he'd be taking with him. The bomb pouch and quiver were always useful and they were small and light, as was the golden scale. The ocarina was definitely coming and he'd swap his mirror shield for his old Hylian buckler. The Master Sword was most definitely coming with him. If all remained peaceful then he would consult the sages on what to do with it. The Temple of Time would not stand forever and eventually the ocarina would be lost to history. Perhaps the grove would make a good permanent resting place for it.

They left the grove, making their way back to the tunnel. The torch had long since burnt out, so they made their way back in darkness, feeling the wall to find the way.

Link led the way home and before long they were back in Kokiri village. They scaled the ladder of Link's tree house and entered.

"Get your gear together. Tomorrow we're going to head out," Link said, climbing into the loft and tossing his sword and shield down on his bed.

"Are we going to Castle Town then?" Stella asked, curious.

He peeked over the edge and shook his head. "Sort of. Our first stop is at Lon-Lon ranch – I know the owner and horses will make the trip a lot faster. There are towns along the way where we can stop for provisions if we need them."

"How long's the hike to Lon-Lon?"

"A week, give or take a day or two. Should be a nice trip if the weather's good."

The two of them busied packing the needed essentials. Link doubted they would be returning to his house for at least a month or two; Castle Town was no short journey.

The gold-blue sheath sparkled in the corner, the blue hilt of the Master Sword glowing dimly. The Hero was back.

* * *

><p>"You all heard Sir Beaumont's report. Moblins are back in Hyrule, and by all accounts roaming freely." Zelda was speaking to the court. Beaumont had delivered his report for them a couple days ago, but the importance seemed lost on them. Every person in Hyrule had been touched by the darkness of Ganondorf, but some were settling into the old comforts too soon.<p>

"How can we be sure this wasn't an isolated incident?" said an elderly noble in a wheezy voice. "Surely you're overreacting."

"Ministers, many of you were skeptical when news of the stalchildren and possible stalfos were reported. A few days ago we had over two score moblins and a stalfos freely roaming our lands, and were it not for Sir Beaumont and his soldiers they would still be out there." She paused for a moment, struggling to keep her frustration with the nobles in check.

"At the very least we must be prepared for the possibility. If we stand idle our people will pay the price," she finished. There was silence for a moment.

"What can we do?" called a scornful woman's voice. Zelda searched for the culprit, finally spotting Celise Compton, the snobby daughter and heiress of the late Ian Compton's money, but unfortunately none of his kindness or wisdom. "How are we supposed to protect every village in Hyrule?"

A man's voice cut in, low and hard. "Any way we can," said Derrin Talbot. "Send out more soldiers to the towns and have them train local militia. We can't sit on our thumbs with monsters back in Hyrule." Once again the man was proving to be intelligent and practical; Zelda had not thought of local militia.

"An excellent point Mr. Talbot," she said, giving him a nod. "The knights will continue to scour Hyrule in patrol parties. In addition, I will send word to the Zora, Goron, and Gerudo peoples. Perhaps they have seen trouble on their borders as well."

"The Gerudo!" scoffed Celise. "We can't trust those thieves! All they ca—"

"The Gerudo are our allies and we will treat them with respect," Zelda cut her off icily. She stared at the woman until she looked away.

Returning her gaze to the court, she continued, "That is enough for today. I expect each of your support in this endeavor; I will not allow further despair to affect our people."

With that she rose and left the court.

Beaumont was waiting for her in the hallway. "Did it go well my lady? Are we to send out more soldiers?"

"The nobles don't understand the severity of the situation," she said tersely, then sighed. "I suppose the result is the same though. They are forced to accept my decision unless any of them would like to make a public spectacle, and I do not think any of them would like to publicly go against the defense of the people."

"No, I don't suppose that would be good for their image," Beaumont chuckled. "What would you have me do my lady?"

"Organize the knights and have them each select a dozen soldiers to accompany them. I want you to have them patrolling Hyrule for any sight of more moblins or anything else of concern. I will have Captain Swift bolster each town's garrison in the meantime."

"As you wish my lady," said Beaumont with a small bow, and turned to leave.

"One moment Kyle," Zelda said, coming to a stop. "You're still injured and I don't want you going too far from Castle Town. Those two men that you discovered the farmer with, are they healed?"

"Owen is still a little weak but Oliver is fit for duty, my lady."

"Excellent. Take both of them and a dozen other experienced soldiers — take all of 3rd Company. I want you to start training them, hard."

"Right away. May I ask why my lady?"

Zelda nodded. "Once we have a handle on the situation you're going to take them and hunt for the source of the monsters. If we can pinpoint the source of the flame we can mobilize the army and extinguish it."

"I'll start with them right away my lady."

"Good. And Kyle?" she paused. "If you hear from or see those travelers again, Finn and Stella, I want to meet them. If we're going to be fighting monsters again we need powerful allies."

"Yes my lady."

* * *

><p>"Sure you got everything?" Link asked over his shoulder as he scanned the tree house for anything they might leave behind.<p>

"Yeah, I think we're good," Stella replied.

Saria stood in the doorway, a little teary eyed. "Do you really have to leave so soon Link? I mean, you just got here!"

"You know I do," he said kindly. "But I'll be back soon enough."

The little kokiri girl, his best friend, ran forwards and caught him in an embrace. He smiled and hugged her back, sad to be leaving so soon.

Still, there were others to see as well and he dared not delay lest his charade was spoiled.

"Alright, that's enough hugging for one day," Stella called playfully from the door. "You might make Link he actually has a chance with ladies."

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm very popular with the ladies," he said indignantly, releasing Saria.

"Troll women don't count as ladies," she taunted back, and quickly darted out of the treehouse before he could think of a reply.

Shaking his head, he sighed and started for the door.

"She's a good companion Link, you're lucky to have her," said Saria.

"I suppose she could be worse," he joked. "Come on, let's head to the exit."

They descended the ladder and made their way to the village entrance. Surprisingly, Mido was waiting for them there. He hadn't seen many of the other kokiri while he was here, and he'd spoken with even fewer.

"... Hey Link. It's uh ... good to see you again." He seemed a little nervous, but he still held out his small hand to Link.

Link reached down and shook it. "Yeah, it's good to see you too Mido. Everything been going alright here?"

"It's been really peaceful. Forest is almost recovered from ... you know ... when ..." he trailed off.

"Yeah, I know," Link said sympathetically. "Good to see you've been keeping things under control," he said, smiling at Mido.

Mido's mouth lit up in a proud smile and he gave Link an assertive nod. Concealing his smile, Link nodded back and turned to Saria.

"We'll see you soon enough, I hope."

"Remember your promise Link. Do it soon."

He nodded solemnly. "I will."

With that the two stepped through the gateway and faded beyond Saria's sight.

* * *

><p>Two tall figures stood on the cliff, silhouettes in the setting sun. One of them stood at the cliff's edge, proud and tall, gazing out over the lands below him, as if it were his domain. He was tall and broad, and his face was shrouded in shadow by the low hood he wore.<p>

The other stood twenty yards behind him. He was even taller, with a absolutely gigantic chest and spiked plated armor on his shoulders. His features were brutish and he looked almost like a bull. He stood at least fourteen feet tall.

The hooded man gazed out over Hyrule as the sun set, only turning away once the golden orb dipped beyond sight and the lands were shrouded in darkness. He strode towards the giant figure slowly. Though he was at least eight feet tall he seemed small as the brute loomed over him.

"Are the troops ready to march, Galroth?" said the hooded figure. His voice was low and melodious; it was _old_, and it sounded like many voices speaking at once. While it was musical and entrancing, discord rang out like nails dragging down a chalkboard.

The brute, Galroth, joined his stride as they walked back to their camp.

"Yes my lord," he growled, his voice rough and raw like sandpaper. "They are eager to spill Hylian blood once more."

"Patience. The Hylians are still strong and ever wary of danger. We must lie in wait and continue to sow the seeds of confusion."

He stopped and faced Galroth.

"Go to Seraph now. Tell her to have the moblins strike on random villages. The Hylians won't know where we'll attack or why, and it will spread out their army trying to defend all of Hyrule. I want her spearheading those attacks."

Galroth bowed. "I will go now, my lord." The giant turned and lumbered off.

The hooded figure smirked from beneath his hood. The pieces were in motion, and he knew where they would fall.

He bowed his head, and disappeared in a flash of golden light.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Note:<strong> Sorry that it's been a little over a month since my last post. The school year was coming to an end and I'm sure those of you in university know how stressful finals are. I also had my birthday in mid-April and friends and family insisted on coming to visit (and party!) on some of the days that week. My apologies!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; writing this buildup of events is tricky and I hope the pacing feels right. This chapter was especially interesting because originally it was actually part of a much larger one. I ended up splitting the chapter in two because it was so long. The upside of this is that most of the next chapter is already finished so it won't be too long before another update (I'm guessing a week or two, no more). Now that it's summertime for me, you can expect updates much more regularly!

As always, thanks for reading and I appreciate your feedback/PM's. Another special thanks to all the readers who have favorited my story or me as an author, your support means a lot! Those who reviewed, you have my thanks yet again.

Cheers,

Kabrex


	9. Synchronicity

**A/N: **The penultimate chapter before the _real _excitement begins. Who's salivating?

I've addressed some important changes to the story in this chapter's closing note, don't forget to read it!

Enjoy the chapter, it's a long one.

P.S. I'm starting to get a little peeved spell-check keeps trying to change 'Kabrex' to 'Kabob'. Just thought I'd share :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>~~Synchronicity~~<strong>

Owen ducked under the sword that whistled towards his neck, the adrenaline pounding in his veins. He raised his shield and deflected the next blow to the side, retaliating with a quick thrust of his own. His enemy was quick, however, and with a quick flick of his wrist his adversary parried Owen's sword and it passed harmlessly by his side.

They both stepped back, circling each other warily and panting. The armor was heavy and stifling and both men were hot and weary. Owen stared into the steel mask of the man's helmet from behind his own, waiting for him to make the first move. His eyes flicked down to the man's legs, looking for a misstep to pounce on.

The man noticed the almost imperceptible downward twitch of Owen's head, however, and even as Owen looked back up the man's sword was whistling towards his right shoulder. He quickly brought his sword up, but he was only able to deflect the blow. The sword glanced off his bicep, leaving a good sized bruise through the chainmail.

Clutching the injury with his shield-arm, he backed up, cursing under his breath. His opponent made no move to pursue and simply looked on, watching him closely. After a moment, Owen raised his sword again, baring his teeth under his helmet's visor.

A little incensed now, he waded in, slashing recklessly. His opponent blocked the first slash with casual ease and deflected the second into the ground, leaving Owen vulnerable. As he struggled to raise his arms to defend himself, the man drove his shield into his chest, winding him.

Owen doubled over, gasping and trying desperately to catch his breath. He jabbed feebly, trying to keep the man at bay and hoping his opponent wouldn't be expecting it. The man was ready for it though, and with a twirl and a flourish of his sword Owen's sword went clattering to the ground.

Before Owen could do anything the point of a sword was at his neck. He raised his arms and bowed his head in defeat.

"They say cats have nine lives. Apparently Owen Warden does too. That's the fourth time I've 'killed' you this morning," laughed Beaumont, lowering his sword and ripping off his helmet.

"Sorry, Sir. I'm trying my best but you're still too fast for me," Owen shrugged apologetically, pulling off his helmet as well.

"Ah, you're doing fine lad," Beaumont replied with a wave of his hand, setting his heavy wooden practice sword down. He started to strip his heavy armor. "Over the past couple days you've improved more than anyone had a right to expect."

"Think I've picked up my fair share of bruises too," said Oliver with a grimace, unstrapping his armor.

"Nothing comes for free, and that includes battle skills," the knight replied knowingly, now changing back into his daily uniform.

"Looks like Oliver's improving at quite the pace as well," Beaumont said, nodding at the far side of the court. Oliver was sparring with the head of 3rd Company, Sergeant Greene. Greene had a special hate for both the brothers, but by the look of things Oliver was repaying the spite with some nice sized bruises.

Owen smirked for a moment, happy that at least one of them was landing some hits. Greene wasn't a blademaster like Beaumont, but he was no slouch either.

"Sir, I was wondering exactly what our new assignment is, and when we're going to be heading out?" questioned Owen tentatively, not wanting to push too hard.

"Good question. We'll be finished training in a week and that's about when we're going to be setting out as well." Beaumont paused, considering what to tell him. "As for the why, well … we'll get to that a little later in the week."

"Does it have anything to do with the farmer we found a few months ago?"

Beaumont nodded curtly. "It has everything to do with it."

As he finished, he spotted Queen Zelda walking in the far side of the court. She beckoned to him, and he nodded once before turning back to Owen.

"Go get a bite to eat," he said, clapping a hand on Owen's shoulder. "Afterwards I want you to join Swift and Terryn on patrol outside the Castle Town perimeter."

"I'll see to it sir, thank you," said Owen with a salute. He grabbed his bag where he'd stowed his armor from their sparring and left the courtyard.

Beaumont grabbed his own gear and walked over to Zelda.

"Good day, my lady," he said, bowing.

"Good day, Sir Beaumont," replied Zelda with a nod. "Though I fear it is not as good as we would like."

"What is it, my lady?" he asked, concerned.

Zelda paused for a second, avoiding his gaze.

"Walk with me."

Beaumont nodded and they left the courtyard. They walked down the hall in silence for almost a minute before Zelda spoke.

"The villages of Whitechapel and Faron's Fall have both been razed. No survivors."

Beaumont was completely stunned for a moment. He opened his mouth and closed it again, not sure what to say.

Zelda stopped for a moment and turned away. Beaumont thought he saw her eyes glisten, but he looked away, not wanting to embarrass his Queen.

After a moment she started walking again, and when Beaumont joined her stride her eyes were dry.

"By who?" Beaumont asked, still astonished. "I mean, who would possibly do this, and why?" Beaumont asked aloud.

"I have no idea, but I will not let it happen again." Zelda turned to face him. "I am going to mobilize the entire Hylian army. This will not go unpunished," she finished icily.

Beaumont paused for a moment while that sunk in.

"The _entire_ army?" Beaumont gasped incredulously. "More than half the men are at home getting fat or on reserve. They're in no condition to fight. They're not prepared."

"Hyrule will not pay because we stood idle. Nearly a thousand innocent people just died … I'll fight right next to them if it's necessary."

"My lady, you know no one would ever ask—"

"Send a knight and an extra platoon of soldiers to every major town in Hyrule," said Zelda sharply, cutting him off. Her nostrils flared, and she struggled to keep her anger in check. Beaumont knew she wasn't frustrated with him, but with the lack of control. "I want everything reinforced. Everything."

She stopped again and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, her frustration had faded and she resumed her pace.

"I want at least five more soldiers sent to each village as well," Zelda finished calmly, all traces of her anger having faded into her usually mask of serenity. "I'm sorry Kyle, I didn't mean to let my irritation show."

"No, it's okay, I understand, my lady," Beaumont said softly. It never ceased to amaze Beaumont how strong this woman was. He knew just how much she cared for Hyrule but she still managed to remain completely composed while dealing with her subjects. He loved his land too, but Zelda's connection with the rest of Hyrule always seemed to run deeper than simple empathy.

"Thank you Kyle," Zelda said, smiling. "I'd like it if you and Captain Swift would join me for dinner this evening. I'd rather not eat with the nobles," she said with a look of playful disdain.

"I'd be honored, and I'll see to it that the extra men are sent."

Zelda nodded once and smiled again. "I'll see you this evening."

* * *

><p>While Zelda, Swift, and Beaumont sat down for dinner hundreds of leagues away, two cloaked figures were trekking across the plains of Hyrule field. One was standing tall and straight, striding quickly across the fields, while the other was about twenty yards behind and struggling to keep up.<p>

Link was leading, wearing his white shirt and simple black leggings. He still refused to don his regular attire. Although he wanted to put it on, every time he took it out he knew the time wasn't right. He was still masquerading as Finn too, and too many people remembered him as the green clad hero to risk exposure. Nonetheless, the Master Sword and Hylian shield were both strapped proudly to his back; he would not hide his birthright. He also carried a smaller backpack filled with their food and some kindling he'd gathered for fires.

Stella's knives were sheathed at her waist and her longbow was strapped to her back. She'd filled her quiver with some new arrows Link fletched.

"So how far from Lon-Lon?" Stella called wearily from the back.

"Well, we have been moving a bit slowly but—"

"Slowly? We've been going five days straight from dawn to dusk you slave driver!" she pouted.

"—but nonetheless we're nearly there," Link continued, grinning to himself. "I'd say another full day, but we're going to stop in Argyle tomorrow for some rest and supplies."

"And what exactly is Argyle?" she asked wearily.

"A village not far from Lon-Lon. I thought it would be a nice change to stay in a warm inn for once and have someone else do the cooking."

"A real bed and four walls? The goddesses do answer my prayers!" she teased, perking up. "Although I'm not sure I want anyone else doing the cooking," she amended thoughtfully.

"What do you mean a _real_ bed and four walls," Link spluttered indignantly. "What was wrong with my house?"

"It was a _tree house,_ Link," she said in a tone that suggested that a tree house was inferior to a regular one in some way.

"Well, we'll be there before noon tomorrow," he said, a little irritated that she didn't like his house. "If you promise to stop complaining, we'll stop and make camp right here."

"I thought I'd never hear you say those words," Stella said happily, sitting down.

"I said _we._ Get back up and set up camp while I get a fire going."

Groaning, Stella stood back up and started unpacking the bedrolls. Link piled some kindling he gathered throughout the day and set it a fired with a muttered spell. Before long, their camp was set-up, and the two lay next to the fire, chewing on some dried fruit from the bag.

"So what do we need at Lon-Lon again?" Stella asked curiously. "If we're stopping for supplies in Argyle, can't we just continue straight on to … where?"

"Horses. Lon-Lon is famous in Hyrule for two things: their Lon-Lon milk, and horses, and I want some of both. They'll cut down our travel time and I won't have to listen to you complain any longer," he teased.

"We're not all iron men," she replied wryly. "Where are we going after that?"

"Castle Town. I'd like to see Beaumont again and you'll enjoy the capital," he said casually. "Plus I have a few old friends there that I'd like to see," he added as an afterthought, even though it was really at the forefront of his thoughts.

"Sounds fun," she said drowsily.

"Yeah, Castle Town is great. I remember they used to have this cool bowling alley but instead of bowling balls you use these moving bombs called bombchus. Oh, and this shooting gallery, it's really—" He stopped as he heard her soft breathing from across from him, and he realized she was already asleep.

Smiling silently to himself, he lay back and let the weariness wash over him as he drifted peacefully off into the dreamworld.

* * *

><p>Link rose a little later than usual the following morning; the sun had already risen. He cursed himself for leaving them exposed. The stalchildren may be gone, but Hyrule field could still be a dangerous place for the unwary traveler, and that was not counting the moblins they'd encountered back by the desert gorge. He didn't know what that meant, but moblins were never good news. Beaumont had surely already reported it to Zelda, but he'd keep his eyes open in case there was anything else unusual.<p>

He started to wrap up the camp and erase the traces of their presence. Someone following them was unlikely, since they were really just two anonymous travelers making their way across the plain, but old habits die hard, and Stella was still sleeping anyways.

Link had everything cleared away in little under half an hour, but his companion still lay snoring softly in her sheets. Sighing softly, he shook his head and grinned as he sat back down. While Link loved traveling with Stella, he also enjoyed his solitude. It was nice to get an hour or two to himself every morning and revel in his own thoughts.

Link sat there for at least another hour before Stella finally began to rise. While he normally would have taken great pleasure in waking her up, he'd been lying when he told her there pace was slow. They had made good time and covered many leagues, and she deserved to get a little extra rest. Of course he'd never tell her that though.

"About time you finally woke up. I thought you were planning on spending the entire day counting sheep," Link said, cocking an eyebrow as she stood up groggily.

"I'm hungry. Cook me breakfast," she replied flatly.

"As you command, your majesty," he deadpanned, with a mock bow.

"Sometimes I hurt people when I'm hungry," Stella said sweetly.

"Half a loaf of stale bread in the bag," Link said quickly. "Knock yourself out."

He stood and packed up her sheets while she gorged herself on the bread. The sun was high in the sky by now, and it was time to be off. If Link remembered rightly, the trek to Argyle from their current position was roughly a third of a day, and it would be better if they got there before the stores closed. Their food was running low and traveling was a lot faster when he didn't have to hunt.

"Time to hit the road. Sooner we start, the sooner you get to rest."

With no small amount of grumbling, Stella finished what was left of the loaf and rose to follow him.

* * *

><p>Several hours later they were standing just outside the outskirts of Argyle, a bustling village of middling size. Although winter was upon Hyrule, the temperatures were still mild and the frost had yet to kill the farmers' crops. From afar the village market was alive with trade.<p>

"Well it's a little bigger than I remember," Link said, gazing out over the town. "As long as the Cheeky Wolfos is still in operation though, I'm glad to be back."

"The Cheeky Wolfos? Really?" asked Stella dubiously.

"One of Hyrule's greatest taverns, and my list has high standards."

"Good enough for me, I haven't had a drink in three months," she said excitedly, rubbing her fingers together and starting towards the town. When Link didn't move, she turned around with an urgent expression on her face. "Come on! The bar calls!"

"Not so fast. Before we frequent _any_ taverns at all, we need to take care of our supplies."

"But Mommmmm!" Stella pouted.

"There will be plenty of time to have fun at the bar later," Link said with a stern expression.

"Although I am looking forward to it," he added with a grin. Link didn't drink, but the atmosphere of a good pub was undeniably unique.

They made their way into the town, dodging citizens and traders alike. Link started to remember just why he spent the last few years avoiding most cities. He loved other people but having spent his youth alone he always felt out of place in a crowd.

Nonetheless he soon felt a little more at ease in the hustle and bustle of the town. They spent several hours exploring the town and the marketplace. They refilled their store of food; Link estimated at least another day to Lon-Lon. From there Castle Town was a two day ride if they took it at an easy pace. They could do it in less than a day at full gallop, but there really wasn't any rush. There was a third option, but Link wasn't ready to consider it yet, so he pushed it from his thoughts.

They also stopped at the local blacksmith who had his shop set up right in the center of town. The Hylian shield was a little banged up from Link's last crusade in Hyrule and he wanted it fixed before he actually needed it again. The smith's shop was dark but well maintained. Link was impressed by the tools the smith kept on the tool rack; a smith's skill could, as a rule of thumb, be measured by the amount of tools he had. Link could hear the hammering of a hammer on steel from somewhere in the smithy.

"Hello?" he called out loudly. The hammering stopped and a few moments later the smith walked around the corner, wiping his greasy hands on a dirty rag.

"How can I help you son?" the smith asked gruffly, taking a seat behind a wooden desk.

"Hey there. I'm Finn," Link introduced himself. "I'd like you to fix a shield of mine."

"Good to meet you Finn, name's Burton," he rumbled. "Mind if I take a look at your board?"

Link unstrapped his shield from his back and placed it on the desk.

"Well this here is a mighty fine piece of craftmanship," said the gruff smith, marveling at the fine construction of the shield. "I've never seen a shield like this before. Who made it?"

"A smith in Castle Town made it more than 12 years ago," replied Link.

"It must have cost you a fortune," said the smith in wonder.

"Actually, I helped a friend of his and he gave me a good deal," said Link with a smile, remembering the guard and the Keaton mask.

"Lucky man. This is a fine piece o'work. You know the Hero of Time even had one like it?"

"I-is that so?" stammered Link nervously. "Uh, can you repair it?" Stella noticed his discomfort and gave him an odd glance, but remained silent.

"Sure can. I'll do it just for the honor of workin on a piece like this."

"That's very generous, thank you," said Link gratefully.

You need your sword sharpened too?" asked the smith, nodding at the hilt of the Master Sword.

"No thanks," said Link, neglecting to mention that the blade was eternally sharp and he was the only one capable of wielding it anyway.

With a nod the smith returned to his bench with the shield. "It's going to take me a few hours to repair quality like this, I don't want to damage the shield's designs. If you want to come back later, I'll be here until dusk. If not today, drop by tomorrow morning."

Link nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

They left the smithy.

"Sooo..." began Stella pointedly. "Can we please go to the inn now?"

Link sighed in defeat. "I guess there's nothing else to be done." Stella mimed a cheer.

He turned and lead the way down the cobbled main street. After a short walk Link lead them down a side-street. They strolled down the side-street for several minutes until at last they stood in front of a large oaken door and a low sign depicting a wolfos with a chesire grin.

"Gotta say, it's good to be back here again," said Link, reaching for the door.

Suddenly, a loud bell started ringing.

"What's that?" asked Stella, worried.

"Whatever it is, it's not good," Link replied, turning around. "Let's get back there." They ran back up the side street as fast as they could.

There was mass panic in streets.

"ATTACK! ATTACK! The town is under attack!" A Hylian soldier was screaming. "All citizens leave the town through the south gate immediately! ATTACK!"

"Great. The single time I have my shield repaired the town gets attacked," muttered Link, drawing the Master Sword.

"And I don't even get my bar, or my bed," said Stella grimly, pulling out her longbow. "Now I'm bitter."

Link ran over to the soldier who was calling out and warning the town. "What's going on? Who's attacking?"

The soldier turned to him, eyes wide. "Moblins massing on the north gate. We got men up there trying to stop them. Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter. How many?"

"At least two hundred."

He nodded at the soldier and turned to Stella. "We have to get to the north gate, now!"

They ran through the streets in silence, the only sound the distant cry of panicked citizens and their leather soles clapping on the cobblestone. The bell had stopped, which only worried Link more.

They rounded a corner in street and saw that the monsters had long since broken through the north gate. They were everywhere; spreading through the town, burning homes and killing the citizens who refused to abandon their houses. Link saw a group trying to overwhelm four Hylian soldiers.

With a yell Link charged towards the mass of monsters, a cold fire already burning in his eyes. A few moblins turned to see who made the noise, a savage gleam filling their eyes when they saw another human.

With a deep rumble that might have been a growl or a laugh, a moblin broke away from the rest and charged towards him, spear raised. Link heard a twang from behind him and ignored the arrow that flew over his shoulder, watching Stella's shot bury itself between the charging moblin's eyes. Link deftly stepped by the corpse as it slid by him, still carrying momentum. Two more followed, eager to avenge their fallen comrade. The one on his left met his end from another arrow from Stella's bow. Without a shield Link's defense was sorely lacking, but he avoided the thrust from the second with an agile roll. He finished it with a solid thrust through its ribs.

Joining the ranks of the retreating soldiers just in time to watch one of them fall to a savage slash from a moblin blade, Link immediately went to work. Without a shield his only strength was in an unstoppable offense; he was a whirling wall of death, a dancing blade that was everywhere and nowhere. Within a few seconds several moblins fell so quickly they hadn't realized what killed them.

But there were too many pouring into the city; Link knew he couldn't be on the offensive forever. Already the sheer numbers pressing around the soldiers threatened to overwhelm them.

"Retreat! Fall back to the south gate! Reinforcements are waiting," he called to the men behind him. He turned around just in time to see a massive club moblin looming over him. As it brought down its massive club, Link dived to the side, narrowly avoiding being crushed. Struggling to pick himself up in the rubble, he slipped and fell back into the dust.

He saw the massive club's shadow surrounding him and heard the moblin let loose a feral roar. This was it. He closed his eyes.

Then the roar trailed off into a painful whine, and then it stopped altogether. He looked up to see two arrows sprouting out of the moblin's mouth, and an expression of shock on it's face.

Link rolled over again as the gigantic body crashed earthward. As he looked up again another moblin leered over him, spear raised. Link flexed his back and threw his legs upwards. He slashed outwards and leapt to his feet in a single, fluid motion. The Master Sword cut right through the iron sword the moblin was swinging down to meet him. He finished the moblin with an upward slash that unseamed him.

"We're falling back to the south gate, get out of there!" he heard a soldier call from behind him.

He turned to retreat but saw another spear rushing towards his stomach. With no time to block or parry he dropped the Master Sword and _caught the shaft of the spear with his bare hands!_ He didn't have the strength to stop a moblin thrust, so he deflected it as best he could, grunting as the tip grazed his waist.

He planted a kick in the moblin's chest that sent it stumbling backwards. Rolling forwards and scooping up the Master Sword, he turned to follow the soldiers, silently thanking Stella for another arrow that zipped by him and finished a moblin mid thrust.

He sprinted back to Stella's side, watching her loose yet another arrow that found its target.

"We need to get to the south gate too! I'm out of arrows and we can't hold this many," she yelled. "And you owe me one!"

Link nodded, turning as he ran and slashing down another moblin that had caught up as she strapped her bow to her back. "Go!" he shouted back, waving for her to run.

Together they sprinted through the streets, choking on the smoke from homes set afire. It only took them a few minutes to reach the main marketplace but it felt like the longest sprint of Link's life. Link glanced behind them and saw nothing. He guessed they had thirty seconds to a minute on the moblins. Moblins were fast over short distances but they couldn't run long distances very quickly.

As they ran through the town center, Link put a hand on Stella's arm.

"Wait! My shield!" he cried, turning around and sprinting towards the blacksmith's shop. The blacksmith was gone but his shield lay on the anvil, only a little repaired.

"Close enough," said Link, appraising the dented shield.

"Link! Get out here!"

He ran from the building and saw Stella trying desperately to hold off four moblins alone. _Damn. They caught up. _Her daggers were too short to get past their combined efforts and without a shield her defense was non-existent. Link drew his own bow and loosed an arrow. Right before it struck his target he whispered, _"aduro," _and the arrow burst into flame. It killed the first moblin and set two others on fire. Stella was free to deal with the lone moblin while the other yelped in pain and tried to put the fire out. Link waded in with his sword and put them out of their misery.

"We're even," he said, grinning at her. "Let's get to the gate."

She nodded once and together they turned as one and started running again.

* * *

><p>Onis Lornby was also running for his life. More accurately, he was hobbling as fast as he could from an angry horde of monsters.<p>

A few hours ago he had been hunting Hylian elk on the plains north of Argyle. Hunting was his trade, and he used to be damn good at it. Meat was expensive, and it was a good way to provide for his family.

He lay in wait the grass, still as a statue. The herd had been moving closer for hours, but a single twitch and it could spook the entire pack. Very slowly he drew an arrow and nocked it on the string of the bow in his hands.

Onis enjoyed spending time on the plains. The solitude suited him well and he felt at peace while he lay in the fields. Already though he missed his wife and his son; family changed everything.

After a quarter hour he spied a good target among the herd. An elk with a weak front leg, well within his range. Drawing back the string, he sighted down the shaft, carefully taking aim. He let out his breath slowly, and released the string, which let out an audible twang.

The herd bolted as soon as they heard the bow. His arrow whistled towards his target, almost in slow motion. He watched the elk bound forward, hoping that the arrow would strike the elk in time. Just before the arrow caught the elk in the flank, it darted fowards and the arrow passed harmlessly by into the long grass.

Onis cursed loudly, furious that he hadn't made the shot. This was the third hunt he'd failed to bag a catch on, and he was starting to worry he'd lost his touch. For more than six years he'd never failed to produce a catch, but this season he was lucky if half his hunts ended well.

Picking himself up, he stretched, loosening his limbs as the stiffness started to ease from his body. He'd spent the entire day lying in that field, waiting for his chance to pounce. What a waste of time that had been.

Strapping his bow to his back, he spotted the sun in the sky and used it to set a course for the way back. He trekked for hours, enjoying the sounds of the wild. No one to talk to but the wind, the distant cries of birds high above, the simple smell of the long grass covering the fields.

Finally he spotted a familiar landmark that let him know he was less than an hour home. With renewed vigor coursing through his weary limbs, he pushed over the top of the tall hill he was climbing.

And stopped dead.

In the distance he could see Argyle, and some of it was burning. A massive column of black smoke was rising from the fires. There was a crowd of people in and around the north side of the city, and another large crowd streaming from the south side. Who was attacking? Who would have done this? Who could of done this?

He hurried towards his town, breaking into a run. For more than a third of an hour he ran across the fields towards Argyle, not knowing what he could do or what was even happening, only that he needed to find his family.

As he got closer, he began to see that the people attacking the town weren't people at all. _They were monsters._ Hulking monsters were rampaging through the town, burning and destroying. He ran towards the town blindly, terrified and panicked. His legs started to burn but he ran on, singularly focused on his family.

As he got closer he began to regain his senses. He was about a quarter league from the camp where the monsters were massing. Most of the monsters were gone, already inside the city, but perched atop a hill he saw a tall, slim figure flanked by two skeletal guards. The commander of the monsters maybe? He briefly considered trying to attack them but decided he'd be spotted long before he got close enough to the hill to do anything.

The panic was gone, and his only desire was to turn right back around and bolt. He couldn't abandon the town or his family though; he had to do something. His courage bolstered by this thought, he crept closer to the beasts attacking the town. Drawing his bow, he strung an arrow and crept towards the city gate.

He crept underneath the arch of the northern gate, immediately greeting by the burning remains of what was left of the north gate. Onis jogged lightly down the cobblestone street. Rounding a corner, he was immediately spotted by two of the brutes. With excited grunts they rushed to meet him, spears extended. Fight or flight instinct took over; he brought the bow up and sighted down the shaft of the arrow. Lightly exhaling, he released the string with a twang and the arrow angrily buzzed to meet one of the oncoming moblins. The monster stumbled and fell to the ground in its death throes.

He reached for a second arrow but the other moblin was already on top of him. Onis dived to the side, feeling the cold steel slice through his side as the spear grazed him. Lying on the ground in pain, he looked up at the moblin towering over him. It seemed to be grinning evilly but it's face was already so twisted and evil it was hard to tell. It point its spear down and him, preparing to execute him.

Instinct took over again, and his arm whipped back and snatched an arrow from his quiver. Without even looking, he strung the arrow and fired in the same motion; the arrow hit the giant right in the face. Right before he had fired, however, it had already stabbed downwards, and the momentum from the swing carried the spear rushing downwards. The dead moblin had already started to fall, however, and nstead of striking him in the chest where the moblin aimed, it struck him in the thigh.

Onis gasped as the spear bit into his leg, slicing through skin and muscle until it hit bone. The corpse of the moblin crashed down next to him, almost crushing him. He sat there for a moment, whimpering in pain, tears streaming from his eyes down his dirty cheeks.

Then, his hunting skills kicked in, and he took off his cloak and tore it into strips. Wrapping one of them into a rag, he stuffed into his mouth. Hyperventilating, he reached for the spear shaft embedded in his leg. Closing his eyes, he yanked upwards and bit down on the rag at the same time, the dirty cloth muffling his scream of agony. Still breathing heavily, he wrapped several of the strips around the wound and bound it as tight as he could, hoping it would be enough until he could find something better.

He sat there for at least ten minutes, gasping for air and trying his best not to black out. It wasn't safe here; he had to get out of the city. He prayed his family was already safe.

Gingerly, he started to pick himself up. As soon as he tried to put weight on his leg he collapsed in the rubble again, panting from the pain. Casting around a glance for something to use as a crutch, he only found the bloody spear. Point the tip downwards, he used the massive moblin spear as to lever himself up..

Upright again, he leaned on the spear for support, swaying woozily as blackness crept back into the corners of his vision. After a moment, the vertigo passed and he started to slowly walk back towards the north gate, the closest city exit. It was risky, but the bulk of the monsters were already inside the city, so he had a chance.

It was the longest, most arduous journey of his life. Each moment was sheer agony and his head was swimming, threatening to faint at any moment. It only took him twenty minutes to return to the gate a few hundred yards away, but it felt like a life age. Finally he crossed back under the arches, thankful to be alive. He stopped a moment to rest, letting his back slide down the wall of the city. Shutting his eyes, he enjoyed the absence of most of the pain; when he was sitting, only a dull throb came from his leg.

Suddenly he heard sounds from inside the city; grunts and howls and the trample of many feet on stone. The monsters were leaving the city! Frantically, Onis picked himself up and started to hobble as fast as he could, clenching his teeth as the pain flared into a fiery ball of raw torment.

And here he was: running for his life. Glancing over his shoulder, he spotted the beasts leaving the city. He gave a strangled cry and loped forward even harder, ignoring the pain from his injured leg. He felt the blood running down it and knew he could damage it further if he kept pushing, but if he didn't get away now it wouldn't matter either way.

He heard a hiss from above him and saw the tall figure on the hilltop pointing down at him. The two skeletons were already running down the hill to meet him.

Onis turned and ran in another direction trying to get away from both of them. All reason was lost; the raw fear overpowered his senses and drove him to blindly run as fast and far away as he could.

Suddenly his leg gave way beneath him and he fell hard. He lay on the ground, sobbing, knowing it was the end. Rolling over, he saw the skeletons and about ten of the brutish monsters charging towards him, all of them leering, ready to spill more of his blood.

Then all of them stopped suddenly. Onis was surprised for a second, uncomprehending. Then he got the chill running up his spine and he knew. Turning around slowly, he saw a tall woman looking down at him scornfully. The figure he'd seen on the cliff.

She was absolutely flawless in her beauty. Her eyes had no iris or pupils and were filled by a luminescent gold. Her skin was a light shade of purple, and she was clad in nothing but a one piece black leather harness. The hair on her head was a bright shade of red and her slender fingers ended in sharp claws. Her most striking feature, however, was the majestic set of demonic wings that flared out behind her.

For a moment she simply gazed at him, and he stared back, entranced.

Then a black ethereal bow materialized in her hand. She drew back the string and a black arrow appeared out of nothingness on the string. The last thing he saw before everything went dark was her cruel smirk as she ended his life like a man would snuff out a candle.

* * *

><p>By the time Onis Lornby was entering the city after his hunting trip, Link and Stella were already in the square near the south gate, fighting off scores of moblins with the Hylian soldiers.<p>

Link rolled past a moblin's clumsy slash and spun upwards, hamstringing him. He blocked a spear thrust and countered with a flourish that disarmed the beast, finishing it with a quick thrust. In the past twenty minutes he had lost track of how many moblins he'd killed; they were like a tide moving forward. Everything in their path was steadily pushed back or destroyed.

Many of the soldiers had already fallen or were gravely injured. He and Stella hadn't escaped unscathed; each was sporting several flesh wounds or grazes and more than a few bruises. They stood, back to back, cutting down any foolish enough to challenge them.

Stella's breathing was labored, and her limbs were starting to feel like lead weights. She had never fought in a battle of this scale before, and her weapons didn't favor it. Parrying was difficult, so she relied mostly on speed to avoid being hit.

Dashing forward, she slashed down a moblin that had been about to cut a Hylian soldier down. Ducking as a spear whipped over her head, she danced past the giant and stabbed it in the side. For a moment she found a second to rest in the chaos, and she put her hands on her knees for support.

Link noticed her fatigue and laid a concerned hand on her back. They needed to end this soon or they would be crushed under the sheer numbers of the enemy.

"We need ... to stop this ... soon," she panted. "Don't have ... much left."

"I'm thinking," he replied. After a moment, "We need to rally the soldiers. We're not going to win this divided."

Stella was still breathing hard but she was able to stand straight once more. She closed her eyes for a moment, recuperating.

"Duck!" yelled Link. She dropped to the ground instantly, and just in time. A spear whistled overhead where her neck was a second earlier. She threw a knife upwards and it caught the moblin in the stomach. As it doubled over in pain, Link beheaded the beast with a swipe.

"Only one way to get them to us," Link said, offering her his arm. She grabbed it and he lifted her back up. "Yell really loud."

"I always liked your way of solving problems," she replied, retrieving her knives. Their humor might seem callous at a time like this to an observer, but both of them were just trying to defuse their own fears with lightheartedness.

"Soldiers of Hyrule, to me!" he shouted, trying to rally them. "Let's drive these dirty beasts back into the hole they crawled out of! To me!"

The soldiers tried to get to him but a few were killed in the process. Stella joined him by his side as did eight of the surviving soldiers.

"Line formation, don't stand too close to each other, four on either side of us," he ordered, gesturing at Stella and himself. "Semicircle, not a straight line, I don't want any sneaking up behind us." Link was no soldier, but he'd fought in enough wars while abroad to gain some tactical knowledge.

The soldiers obeyed, not caring if he was one of them or not. To them he was the only man left with a grain of composure.

"Advance, on my mark," Link said, disarming a moblin and letting Stella finish him.

"Mark!" he shouted, and together as a unit they started to move forward. Almost immediately the soldier on the far left was run through by a spear. A few more soldiers made it to their line.

"Keep those shields up!" Link yelled, deflecting a slash off his own bulwark. He smashed the unfortunate moblin in the face with his shield, leaving it disoriented for long enough for him to kill.

Slowly but surely their line advanced through the southern square, pushing back the moblins attacking them. The moblins had superior reach with their spears, but the shields of the Hylian soldiers protected them, and the moblins offensive advantage was nullified. The phalanx swept forwards like a tide of its own, beating back the attack with savage ferocity, the soldier's courage and valor reinvigorated by Link's plan.

As they reached the end of the courtyard, the remaining moblins turned and ran back up the cobblestone streets towards the north gates.

"Drive them from the city," Link yelled, chasing after the moblins. "Don't let them spill into the town!"

The chase only lasted a few minutes, but by the end of it Stella was ready to lie down and sleep right there. By the time they made it to the north gate, there were less than ten moblins left alive. Link stopped as the monsters ran out the north gate, satisfied they would not come back, at least not until they recouped their numbers.

Link did a quick head count. Twelve soldiers remained alive.

"I want eight of you to stay here," he said to the soldiers. "You four, come with me." He gestured to four of the men.

"Where are you going?" asked one of the soldiers he'd asked to stay.

"We're going to clear the rest of the city," he replied. "I want four of the eight that are staying to run sweeps in the north district. Clear out anything that moves and look for survivors."

"What about us?" asked one of the remaining four.

"Get a barrier up. We can't leave this gate wide open," he replied. He started to walk away, but he was stopped by a soldier.

"Wait! Who are you?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Uh, Finn," he said.

"Stella," she chimed in from next to him.

"Thank you Finn and Stella," said the soldier. "Without you tw—"

"We'll save the back-patting for later," Link cut in. "Get that barrier up while we clear the city."

"Yes sir!" said the soldier, saluting him. Link thought it was a little funny, seeing as he wasn't even a soldier himself, but he turned away and jogged back down the cobblestone.

They spent the next several hours clearing out the moblins who had spilled into the other areas of the town and started burning the houses. There were many, but they were often only in groups of twos or threes, making them easier to deal with. Link found it disturbing that the bulk of the forces had chased after the people evacuating out of the south gate; their goal was to destroy the citizens of Hyrule.

After a few more hours the last of the moblin force had been utterly destroyed. Link and Stella and the soldiers back to the northern gate. He was pleased to see a barricade from the rubble blocking entrance to the northern gate.

"Good work on that barricade," he said, nodding at their handiwork. "Who's in command in Argyle?"

"Lieutenant Ferris, sir," said one of the soldiers. He looked down, avoiding Link's gaze. "I think he's ... he's ..."

"It's okay, I understand," said Link. "Can I get your name and ranks?"

The soldiers all said aloud their names and their ranks. Link found out the soldier who'd spoken was the highest rank.

"Staff Sergeant Laran, I need you to make sure all the people of Argyle are looked after. Move them back into the town, and make sure everyone has a home."

"I'll see to it," said Laran.

"Corporal Davis and Private Turon, you are to ride back to Queen Zelda with all haste and inform her what happened here. If you leave now and ride hard you can be there by morning."

The two men voiced their agreement and headed for the garrison to get their horses.

"Finn, sir," Laran began.

"No need to call me sir, I'm just a traveler," Link said, waving.

Laran nodded his thanks and continued. "What will you and Miss Stella be doing?"

"We have business elsewhere," Link replied. "I'll be making my way to Castle Town shortly though, and I'll be sure to tell Knight Captain Beaumont that the soldiers of Argyle did a fine job."

"You know the Knight Commander?" asked Laran in awe.

"We've met," he replied. "I wish you luck. Help will be here soon."

"Thank you. It was good to meet you, Stella and Finn."

"Likewise," said Stella. Link merely nodded. Link scaled the barricade and motioned for Stella to follow. With an agile leap he dropped off the other side, landing in a catlike pose. Stella landed next to him an instant later.

"You know, I can't believe a group of moblins cheated me out of my night in the town," said Stella thoughtfully. "I mean, I don't feel so bad about it now that I've had a chance to share my bad day with them, but they couldn't have waited another day?"

"Another day and this town would be a pile of sticks," Link replied, kicking a stone as he walked. He wasn't really in the mood for talking. "It's lucky we were here."

"Fair point," she said, noticing Link's mood. They lapsed into an easy silence, as they often did while traveling the fields of Hyrule. They crossed several leagues before Link put down his bag and turned to face her.

"Let's make camp here. I'm not feeling so comfortable with moblins nearby, so I'll take first watch. Get some rest."

Too tired to argue with him, she threw down her bedroll and immediately fell asleep, her fears and pains fading into a blissful blackness.

* * *

><p>Stella woke up just as the sun was rising. Looking around for Link, she saw him sitting cross legged on top of a nearby hill. She felt a rush of gratitude and sympathy for him - he never woke her. He must have spent the entire night watching over them.<p>

She stood and grabbed some fresh apples and the canteen from their bag. At least they had gotten some food from Argyle before the attack.

She climbed the hill and sat down next to Link. She looked at his face, noticing the bags under his eyes. After how bone-weary she had felt after the battle she could only imagine just how exhausted he was now.

"You look terrible. Why didn't you wake me?"

He turned slowly to look at her. Only now did she see just how haggard he was.

"Thought you could use the beauty sleep," he laughed hoarsely.

"Link, you need both the beauty and the sleep," she teased, tossing him the canteen and an apple. "Eat up. By your estimate we have at least a few hours to Lon-Lon."

He nodded gratefully and bit into the apple. They ate breakfast in a companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Finishing his apple, Link took a deep drink from the canteen. The cool water was refreshing; he poured some onto his hands and rubbed it into his eyes to help him stay awake. Standing up, he stretched broadly, feeling better as the stiffness washed away from his joints.

"We should get going, I'd like to be there before lunch," said Link without the slightest trace of enthusiasm.

Stella finished her apple as well and tossed the core high into the air.

"Are we staying at Lon-Lon for the night or continuing straight on after we get the horses?" she asked him, slinging her gear onto her shoulder.

Link shook his head. "Not after what happened in Argyle. I want to get to Castle Town as soon as possible. I'd say we go straight there now, but we're going to stop for a very special horse and an old friend."

"But we need horses to get to Castle Town anyways ... I mean even if we went straight there now it would take at least triple the time it would on horse."

"Uh right," he said quickly, neglecting to mention he had been considering a completely different method of travel. Horse was too slow; after they got Epona he'd—"

"And what exactly is a _special_ horse?" she asked curiously, interrupting his thoughts.

"A unicorn," he said seriously. For a second she stared at him dumbly, not sure whether he was serious. Then they both broke into laughter.

"You'll meet her when we get there. She's very intelligent and very important to me," he said with a tired wink.

Stella nodded, not bothering to pry further since she knew Link wouldn't give up anything else. He still hadn't told her why he was masquerading under a different name.

They took a few minutes, making sure they had all their gear and that their tracks were largely concealed. With monsters freely roaming the countryside, Link wasn't taking any chances.

At last they set out, moving along at a tired pace. Both of them had their fair share of bumps, bruises, and lacerations, and certainly did not make the going any easier. Stella felt like she was shackled to a deadweight, and she'd already had a full night's sleep. She had a hard time imagining exactly what Link was going through right now.

* * *

><p>After a journey that took a lot less time than it felt, Link finally spotted familiar landmarks that meant they were close. He was starting to flag; without rest his already weary body was being taxed to its limits. The ground started to slope steadily upwards. They trekked in silence for another few leagues, Link starting to fall farther behind. Stella stopped to wait for him every few minutes, impressed that he was still even on his feet.<p>

At long last she spotted a distant wall on top of the hill.

"There! Is that it?" she asked excitedly, pointing to the distant hilltop.

Link caught up to her and stopped to rest, breathing heavily. Looking up as he panted, he squinted at the horizon.

"Yup, that's Lon-Lon alright," he replied, happy to be near. He was looking forward to seeing Malon again and he'd missed Epona dearly. "We'll be there in less than an hour."

They struggled onwards. The gently sloping uphill made the going even tougher on their weary bodies. With the ranch in sight they found new strength and pushed on, one eye always on the distant buildings.

By the time they reach the ranch, it was well past noon. They sat down a few hundred feet away from the entrance and rested, both of them glistening even in the cool breeze of the early winter. Lon-Lon ranch had grown since Link had last been there. The walls were larger and more fortified and by the condition of the buildings it appeared they were doing very well indeed. A new sign hung from entrance arch, proclaiming in large white letters, "WELCOME TO LON-LON RANCH!"

Link stood and walked towards the sign. "Well, here we are," he said quietly. He stood there for at least a minute, lost in his thoughts, until Stella interrupted them.

"Should we, oh I don't know, _go_ in?" she asked sarcastically.

He was silent for a moment before replying. "You go ahead and get us some milk, and don't mention me. I'll be in shortly and then we can get some horses too."

Stella gave him an odd look, concerned. "You sure you don't want me to wait?"

He nodded slowly. "I just need a moment to collect my thoughts."

She nodded, convinced, and headed into the ranch.

This was going to be his first contact with his old life. For Link, seeing Saria had been amazing, but it was different. The Lost Woods was a timeless place and so disconnected from Hyrule that he felt instantly at home there. It was like he never left. Coming back here though ... he was excited, but he was a little anxious as well. Though he had no doubt he was glad to see them, would all his friends forgive him for vanishing without a word all those years ago?

Thoughts like these had been crossing his mind all week as they traveled the plains in silence. How do you come back after five years? What can you say?

Link thought about for a moment longer and realized there was really only one option in the end; to simply walk in there and accept whatever happened. He often found it amusing that facing your emotions was a lot more difficult and took more courage than squaring off against a few armored dinolfos.

Picking himself up, he brushed the creases from his clothes in a vain effort to look somewhat presentable. He flipped back his long bangs and scrubbed the grime from his face with some water from the canteen. Hefting his bag on his shoulder, he marched towards the gate, unsure of what to expect.

Link passed under the wooden arch and the swinging sign and entered the ranch. The first thing he noticed was how different it was from when the last time he'd been here. The barn had double in size at least, and there were now two quality horse tracks in the center of the field. There was also seating next to the tracks, but Link did not know what purpose that served. There were several riders galloping around the tracks, practicing on their horses. He also noticed a few farmhands taking care of stallions and cattle, but there was no sign of Stella or anyone Link knew.

He continued to explore the ranch, remembering the first time he was here all those years ago, as a boy. There was a large poster on the side of the barn advertising horse racing twice a week. That explained the riders practicing and the seating next to the tracks.

The barn door was ajar and he walked over to it. He opened it and stepped inside, and immediately froze.

Stella was standing ten feet away, chatting happily with a beautiful young woman with fiery red hair who was filling several bottles of milk for her. As they heard the door open they both turned, smiles still on their face.

"Hi, I'm Malon and welcome to Lo—"

Malon froze midsentence and the smile vanished from her lips. She visibly paled and she looked like she'd just seen Dampe's ghost.

Link smiled nervously. "Hey," was all he could get out, his confidence fading by the second. Malon just stared at him, still pale. She did not appear to be happy to see him, and he began to wonder if coming here was a good idea in the first place.

Just as he was back out the door again, she streaked towards him and tackled him to the ground in a bear hug.

"Fairy boy! It IS you!" she proclaimed happily, clutching him in her death grip. Link didn't really know what to do; he was pinned to the ground by an attractive young woman who was an old friend. So he grinned broadly.

"In the flesh," he grinned from underneath her.

She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "It is _so_ good to see you," she breathed in his ear.

Stella watched from where she stood, not exactly sure what was happening. She felt a little pang of jealousy seeing Malon on top of Link, but it was quickly smothered by confusion as she tried to process what was happening. One moment they'd been talking as Malon poured some milk, the next she was on the ground with Link, clutching him like he was some long lost paramour.

Malon climbed off Link, looking a little flushed but still radiant. "It's great to see you again too, Malon," said Link, blushing as he looked over at Stella. She cocked an eyebrow at him but didn't comment.

"They said you were gone, the Hero had vanished, but I always _hoped_ that one day you'd come back," Malon gushed. "And here you are!"

Link didn't know how to respond so he simply smiled as she embraced him a second time.

Stella wasn't sure what the relationship was here, but she felt like she was intruding on a special moment. She started to quietly walk for the door, but she was stopped by Link's arm.

"Malon, this is my friend and traveling companion, Stella," he said brightly. "Stella, this is Malon, one of my oldest friends."

"We've met already, silly," chided Malon, giving him a playful push. "Tell me, how did you manage to talk a pretty girl like her to travel with a smelly, scruffy and lazy fairy boy like you?" she teased.

"Hey! I'm not scruffy," he said indignantly.

"Yes you are, just look at what you've done to your hair." Link self-conciously touched one of the longer locks. Malon walked back over to the milk bottles and sat down on an overturned bucket.

"So, where have you been hiding all these years fairy boy? Tell me everything," she asked excitedly. She motioned for Link and Stella to sit down on some buckets next to her.

"Wait. You had a fairy once Link?" Stella asked incredulously.

Link opened his mouth to reply but Malon answered for him.

"Yeah, a sweet little one named Navi. We used to have good times teasing this one," she laughed, nodding at Link.

"Oh right, I remember you telling me you had one in the Lost Woods," Stella mused. "Anything other interesting things I should know?"

"Actually I could think of a few things," he replied seriously, thinking of the Triforce and the Hero of Time tale. "But those are stories for another day."

Stella opened her mouth to complain but Malon was already talking again.

"You are going to tell me exactly where you've been for the last five years right now mister, or you're not getting any milk," she warned him, wagging a finger.

Link shrank back and raised his arms, pretending to cower. "No, please! I'll cooperate!" he joked. "Fine. But I'm not going to talk about anything from before I left," he said pointedly.

"Oh come on Link," Malon pouted. "I've only heard the story from Zel—"

"Malon," he said sharply. "_Sī placet._" Please.

He knew Malon spoke enough Hylian to understand what he needed to tell her. She was a farmgirl but also one of Zelda's closest friends, and Malon was pretty sharp herself. She'd spent enough time with Zelda in the library to know much more than most citizens of Hyrule.

"_I haven't told her about what happened before," _he said in the ancient tongue.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"She doesn't know anything more than that I fought in the war here."_

Stella looked on, confused. She was a little irritated she couldn't understand what they were saying; she knew Link was talking about things he wouldn't share with her yet.

_"Why haven't you told her?" _Malon asked, glancing at Stella. She didn't want to offend her but Link wouldn't have stopped her if it wasn't important to him.

_"I'm not ready. Promise me you won't."_

_"I promise. Have you spoken with Zel—" _Malon stopped herself; names didn't change in Hylian. _"I mean, have you seen the Queen yet?"_

Link shook his head and switched back to the common tongue. "Not yet. Tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" asked Stella susupiciously. "Was that ancient Hylian?"

"I'm meeting another old friend tomorrow. I'll introduce you to them soon. And yes, it was Hylian."

"And what were you saying?" she asked, wanting a straight answer.

"That too is a story for another day, like I said," he replied with a wave of his hand.

Malon noticed she looked a little put off by this, so she changed the topic.

"So tell me where you've been you scoundrel," she said playfully. "Chasing lost treasure and saving damsels in distress?"

"Not quite," he laughed. "After the war in Hyrule, Navi disappeared. I was okay for a few weeks, but she didn't even say goodbye. I wanted to find her; I missed her company and I was afraid she might have been lost or taken. Before I set out, I took care of some things," he paused, gesturing at the Master Sword strapped to his back. "After I was finished, I searched for my friend in the Lost Woods, our original home. One day, I ran into one of the skull kids. He was wearing this weird mask..."

Link recounted his time in Termina. To him, he was there for more than six months, but to Termina and Hyrule only three days had passed. When he returned to Hyrule he still had nightmares about some of the experiences and he no longer felt at home in Hyrule. He traveled abroad, passing through the neighboring land of Othera and into the distant Alta, a land that was only myth in Hyrule. And Link had gone beyond that, into lands lost in distant memory on paths long forgotten. Malon and Stella were fascinated by the different peoples Link had encountered along the way.

"And they're called elves?" Stella asked, amazed.

"Yup. Immortal and the fairest people I ever layed eyes on," Link replied with a nostalgic smile.

"Wow..." said Malon in wonder.

He recounted his travels through the far reaches of the world, his time in Doriath, and the long journey home.

"Link ... I knew from your past that when you left you'd be doing great things elsewhere, but I never imagined..." she trailed off into a reverent silence.

"It was incredible," said Link, remembering some of the wonders he'd seen. "But it's good to be back."

"Bring back any souvenirs?" she asked.

"Nothing except some clothes and pots ... and this," he said softly, pulling off his left glove and holding up his Triforce ring. The emerald, sapphire, and ruby sparkled brightly and the inlaid diamonds in the gold band gleamed.

"I've ... I've never seen anything like that before," said Malon quietly.

"It's ... beautiful," Stella agreed.

"Beyond beautiful ... I haven't seen anything even close to its equal in all of Hyrule, and I've met the Queen," Malon breathed.

Link gave her a grateful nod. It was very tactful of Malon not to give away she was a close friend of Zelda; it would be easy for Stella to infer he was a friend or at least an aquaintance as well.

"Thank you," Link said simply as he pulled on his glove. "Your turn Stel."

"Yeah, what's your story?" Malon asked her.

Stella told them about how she'd been a smith's daughter in Othera for a time, and of her Hylian mother. One day she simply walked away from that life, and traveled the land. She told of the time she spent as a mercenary and the year she spent in the wild. Finally she spoke about seeing Link for the first time, and how she stalked him through the forest for several days before they met.

"Wow! That's quite the story too," Malon exclaimed. "I feel like I should pick a sword and go fight some trolls now too. I'm sorry to report my last five years have been spent rearing horses and running this place. Dad retired a few years back and moved to Castle Town."

"It looks like you're doing okay without Talon's help," Link commented, impressed by all the growth in the ranch.

Malon chuckled. "He was a great father, but he wasn't ever that much help on the ranch anyways. He did raise some pretty great super cuccoos though," she mused.

"Regardless, you've done a great job," Link said.

"It's definitely the best ranch I've been on, and I've been to more than a few back in Othera," Stella commented.

Malon shrugged humbly. "That reminds me, I've been taking care of Epona for you. She came back a few weeks after you vanished. Hasn't let a soul except me touch her since," she said, shaking her head.

"That's my girl," he replied, breaking into a smile.

"Come on, I'll take you to her," Malon said, and they headed outside. They'd spent hours tell tales in the barn and Link hadn't realized it was almost sundown.

"Wait," said Link when they were out of the barn. "I've got a better idea."

He took out the Ocarina of Time from his pouch on his hip. Malon's eyes widened a little when she realized what it was but she didn't comment. He raised the precious instrument to his lips and blew softly. The simple melody echoed in the evening air, and both women were touched by the simple beauty of the song.

"Wow, that was really good," Stella said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Thanks, but I didn't play it just for fun. Watch."

After a full ten seconds of silence he heard a distant whinny. The dark shadow of a horse materialized in the twilit air. As soon as Link saw Epona, he started running forwards to meet her. They met halfway, and without stopping he used his momentum to swing up her neck and land on her back.

Epona neighed happily and they rode around Malon and Stella a few times before he jumped down. Epona put her head on his shoulder and he scratched her gently behind the ear.

"_It's good to see you, old friend,"_ he whispered into Epona's ear in Hylian. Epona lifted her head quickly and looked straight at him with her hazel eyes, then bent down and nuzzled his cheek with her snout. Link laughed loudly, a happy and carefree joy lighting his face.

"So that's the horse he was talking about," Stella said, watching the two of them play. "He said she was very special to him."

Malon nodded. "Epona will only let three people touch her; me, Link, and ...," Malon trailed off. If she said Zelda then Stella would ask who that was, and if she said the Queen she'd wonder what the Queen was doing with Link's horse. "She's only ever let Link ride her."

"Who's the third person?" Stella asked, noticing the lapse.

"Third person? My mistake, only two people," Malon evaded. "Epona is the finest horse in all of Hyrule, and by far the most intelligent. She understands the intent of your words if you speak to her in Hylian."

"Why doesn't she let anyone else ride her?"

"No one knows. Link doesn't treat her like a horse though; to him she's a friend and an equal and he considers it a privilege to be able to ride her. He doesn't keep her stabled and she's free to roam Hyrule until he calls her. Their connection is special; I cannot describe the bond. When he calls, no matter where he is, she will come for him."

"Wow," said Stella, awestruck. "Link really is something special." She immediately realized she'd let her emotions slip for a second, to a complete stranger.

After a moment, Malon replied, "Yeah, he is." She was silent and for a moment Stella thought Malon hadn't picked up on her tone.

Malon sighed and turned to face her.

"Listen, Stella ... I don't want to pry or anything, but if you harbor any romantic feelings for him ... any at all, then just know you're going to have competition."

"Well I don't," said Stella a little too quickly. She blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Not competition from me," Malon replied. "He's sort of like a brother to me, a cousin, and I've always treated me that way and he to me. Just ... well, Link hasn't told you his full story..." Malon trailed off, remembering her promise.

"He has a woman in his life already?" Stella asked, surprised.

"Not exactly, but there is ... someone. You'll meet her soon enough. They share a deep connection and I don't know if he'd ever trade that for anything. I'm not saying you shouldn't love him, but I just think you should know that he might not be able to let her go, even if they can't be together."

"I'll keep that in mind," Stella muttered, outwardly unfazed. Inside, she was confused exactly what her feelings were for Link and if she'd ever be able to express them anway. She'd only known him a month, but it felt like more.

"Malon...thanks. I appreciate you telling me," she said gratefully.

Malon nodded. "Go get him and tell him that you two are eating with me tonight. Should be ready in twenty minutes or so; I'll go get started."

Stella nodded and walked over to the barn wall, sliding down it until she was sitting with her back against it. She watched Link and Epona riding around the track, lost in thought.

* * *

><p>"So I'm walking along, looking for the guy's trail, and suddenly he drops down right on top of me! And he points his sword down at me," Stella mimed pointing a sword to someone lying on the ground. "And he says, 'I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't tell me why you've been following me I might change my mind!'" she said, mimicking Link's voice dramatically.<p>

Malon laughed aloud. "You really did that Link?"

"Hey I wasn't sure whether she was a bandit or a thief or something," Link said defensively.

"You have some great stories Stel," Malon laughed. The two women had really hit it off together over dinner and they were already chatting like they'd been friends for years.

"If we're all done making fun of me, I think it's time for us to head out."

"Link, if you'd prefer you can stay here. I'd be happy to have you two and you only just got here," Malon offered.

"Sounds great, I bet your place is waaay better than Link's house," said Stella teasingly.

Link shook his head. "Normally I'd be charmed but since Argyle yesterday, there's some things I need to discuss at the Castle. You can stay if you want Stella."

"No it's okay. I want to see Beaumont again as well and see Castle Town," she said quickly.

"Thanks for dinner Malon," he said gratefully. "It's been a while since we've been able to sit at a table for a meal."

"My pleasure, fairy boy. I'm so glad you're back."

"The feeling is mutual, believe me," he said, embracing her.

"And you," Malon said, turning to Stella. "You come and visit soon. After Castle Town you should come stay for a few days."

Stella smiled brightly. "I would really enjoy that."

Malon embraced Stella as well. Link was happy she'd made another friend in an unfamiliar land ... he knew how hard and strange it was.

He opened his pouch and took out the Ocarina of Time again. Stella looked at questioningly.

"We're traveling express," he explained.

"What does that even mean?" Stella asked, confused.

"Wrap your arms around me," he said with a roguish wink.

"What?" she said, surprised.

"I need you to wrap your arms around me and hold on tight. Don't let go no matter what."

"Umm.." Stella wasn't sure where this was going.

"He's not being a scoundrel," Malon said playfully. "He needs you to do it or you'll be left behind." Link nodded his affirmation.

Despite being completely confused, Stella stepped forwards and put her arms around his chest. She knew she should feel a little uncomfortable with this; she could feel his muscles rippling through the thin linen shirt and her lips were practically brushing his neck. Despite all this, she felt strangely comfortable in this embrace. Then she remembered Malon's words before dinner and tried to push the thoughts from her mind.

Link raised the ocarina to his lips and started playing a soft tune. The melody was beautiful, and Stella was moved by its beauty as she stood with her arms wrapped around the man playing it. The notes of the Prelude of Light drifted skyward, and a second later the two of them disappeared in a flash of golden light.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Note: <strong>This was the first of two incredibly rewarding chapters to write. I've really enjoyed scripting Link's return to society, but that part of the story is coming to an end. I've already written the next chapter, so you can expect the next update very shortly. Chapter 9 (Synchronicity) was a little more sombre with a small combat arc through the middle, but I think it ended on a happy (and somewhat mysterious) note with the reunion with Malon and what happened thereafter. Chapter 10 (?) is an all 'fun' chapter; there are a few serious conversations in dialogue but on the whole the entire chapter is happy and (hopefully) funny. It's about coming home after a long and wearisome journey, about seeing those that matter most, and for some, it's about sitting down at a bar and getting really, really drunk. It's meant to be a nice breather before the main plot drops on your head (Chapter 11 will also be a nice, fun, interlude).

Chapters 1-8 have been completely re-proofread and should now be completely and utterly error free. If you do find any incorrect grammatical constructs or spelling errors, don't hesitate to contact me or add it to your review (let's get rid of them all together!). Chapter 2 (Sleeping In) has also received significant revision of dialogue and descriptions and chapters 1-4 have seen minor revision of dialogue. Overall the plot arc and chapter content is unchanged, but I felt some of the descriptions were overly long and formal and some of the dialogue was clunky. Just to be clear, plot-wise _the chapters are unchanged_.

If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, I'd also love to hear from you. So far your reviews have all been very helpful and kind. Writing long chapters like these is a lot of work, but hearing from you is what keeps me enthusiastic about continuing. There's a few people who have reviewed almost every chapter; can I say amazing! That's why I'd like to say thank-you to all the people who took a minute to either leave a signed review or send me a PM; you are the readers who continue to make stories enjoyable to write for authors on FanFiction!

I'd like to say another thank-you to Diabolical Kitsutora, my beta-reader. She's under a heavy workload and a lot of stress but despite that fact she continues to do a terrific job catching all my mistakes and making insightful suggestions. If you haven't already, I suggest you check out her profile and stories!

As I said, Chapter 10 is already finished, and it will be posted as soon as we have proof-read it and made any necessary edits.

Thanks again for reading the story!

Cheers, Kab.

P.S. Who else just bought Diablo III? Just started a few days ago and it's pretty fun :)


	10. Talisman

**A/N: **A really, really enjoyable chapter to write. Hope it's equally enjoyable to read.

Special thanks to Wolfen Amphitheatre, Chaospartan, Joseph Kuo, Diabolical Kitsutora, LeilaEditer, and all other readers that have left me reviews and sent me messages. This story is much more important to me now than when I started writing, and it's because of all your support that I feel this way. I hope you continue to enjoy chapters to come.

Thank-you.

* * *

><p><strong>~~Talisman~~<strong>

It was a fine evening in Castle Town. The breeze was light and there was not a cloud in sight. Thousands of people filled the streets, milling about and heading to their respective homes. Many vendors were closing their stalls and others were on their way home from work. A large clock in the centre square read 7:18, and the sun was starting to hang low in the horizon.

The Temple of Time was always a relatively silent place. Many people did their morning prayers to the goddesses in small shrines built into their own homes, or the newer and less-removed churches near centre of Castle Town. The oldest and greatest monument to the goddesses was now a place of quiet serenity, the tranquil atmosphere of the temple only broken by the occasional traveler making a pilgrimage from a distant village.

The Temple was deserted right now. The stone pews were empty and the pedestal where the Hero once restored the spiritual stones was empty, the jewels having been returned to their original guardians. There were no priests or orderlies; the Temple of Time was the sole domain of the sages and goddesses themselves. The magic that kept the stone and magic pristine and linked to the sacred realm waxed and waned as the strength of people's faith did.

The tranquility of the temple was ruptured by a large flash of golden light in the centre of the sanctuary. As the light dissipated, the figures of a man and woman in a deep embrace became apparent.

"Din's breath!" exclaimed Stella. "What in Farore's name did you do?" She released Link and stumbled backwards in shock.

"I told you we were traveling express," Link chuckled in reply.

"Link this is hardly—_where are we_?" she gazed at the high arching ceiling and massive stone columns in awe. "You don't just — I don't know, magic us somewhere, and then tell me you warned me!

"This is the Temple of Time. We're in Castle Town."

"But-how did you—"

"It's not important right now," he said gently, heading for the doors. "All I will say for now is that it is very old magic."

"Oh no you don't," she said crossly, stepping in front of him. "You just teleported us more than a hundred leagues. The strongest magicians in Othera couldn't teleport more than a hundred yards without killing themselves."

"My strength doesn't come from within," he said with a sigh. "As I said, it's ancient magic."

She crossed her arms, not budging an inch. "Explain."

"It's kind of a long story," he said after a moment's thought. "I promise I'll tell you it, just not right now. We shouldn't hang around here."

"Tomorrow then," she said sternly.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine. Tomorrow it is. Now let's go."

"Good," she said in a satisfied tone, uncrossing her arms. "Let's get going then. Finally we get to stay at a proper inn!" she said brightly. She made to open one of the large, brass doors but Link stuck out his arm, stopping her.

"Wait."

She raised her eyebrows questioningly and he explained, "Not many people visit this place, and those who often came here became very known for it." He paused wondering how to phrase what he wanted to convey. He doubted many people remembered his appearance well enough to recognize him in the crowds, but if he was seen exiting the Temple of Time ….

"I do not want to answer why – or more importantly _how_ – two strangers are in the Temple of Time unannounced," he decided.

She nodded, and he opened the door ajar, peeking out to make sure no one was nearby.

"Coast is clear," he reported, opening the door wide enough for them to slip out.

They stepped outside, closing the heavy door slowly behind them. Link lead the way across the ancient stone walkway. It was a warm night in Castle Town, and Stella could hear the clamour of people not far away.

Downtown Castle Town was now in a different area than Link remembered. Since most of the original city had been damaged or destroyed, the centre of the city had shifted to the areas that had been least damaged. Few people walked the streets that they were walking; Link understood now why the Temple of Time was so isolated.

After several minutes of walking down nearly empty streets, they turned a corner and immediately came face to face with a large crowd. They'd entered the main square of the city, and it was much larger than Link remembered the original being.

"Wow…" breathed Stella. "I've never seen so many people in one place before."

Thousands of people hurried through the crowded area, going about their business.

"It's a big city," agreed Link, also a little intimidated by the amount of people. "But it used to be bigger, before the war."

They simply stood there for a moment, marveling at the amount of people and taking it all in. Link often disliked crowds, preferring to have his own space and silence. Castle Town was a whole new level of busy, however, and people ignored one another in the bustle. Anonymity was guaranteed.

"Come on, I want to find out if the best tavern in town is still here," he said in anticipation.

He approached a woman who was packing up her fruit stall.

"Excuse me miss," he said politely.

She stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. "Sorry, but I'm closed for the day," she said with a light country accent.

"That's alright. We're travelers, and I was just curious whether or not the Devilish Dryad is still around?"

It really wasn't the best place in town, but it held special meaning for him. At the end of the war it had been one of the only places still standing, and it was there he'd lain unconscious for nearly a week.

She frowned for a moment, thinking, and then nodded slowly. "It is indeed, but it's not been called that for more than five years now. When was the last time you were in Castle Town?"

"A little more than five years ago," he replied enigmatically. "What's it called now?"

"Well there's a story to it actually. After the Hero of Time ended the war, he was badly hurt and they lay him on some straw there, recoverin'. He got better and a few months later they changed the name to Hero's Triumph in his honour. Busiest place in town after that. Follow that street," she pointed at a street on the far side of the square, "until you enter a small courtyard. It's on the left."

Link inclined his head and handed her two blue rupees from the wallet on his belt. "Thanks for your help," he said gratefully.

"Thank you kindly, sir," she replied, and resumed packing up her trading stall.

They started walking again, heading for the street on the far side of the square.

"The Devilish Dryad? Who names these places," Stella quipped, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I kind of like the old name," said Link defensively.

She just shook her head again as they picked their way through the crowded streets. Soon they made it to the side street where it was less busy, and less noisy.

"People here really like that Hero guy, huh?" Stella said. "Almost everyone we've talked to has mentioned him."

"He's not really all that special," Link said dismissively. "Just a regular Hylian, like you and me."

"You told Beaumont you'd only heard myths and legends," she said suspiciously.

"I lied."

"Did you know him?"

"We've met," he said tersely.

"And? What was he like?" she asked excitedly.

"Like I said, he was just another guy. He did what he did because circumstance caused him to. Any good person in the same position would have done the same," he finished, hoping she'd drop it. They entered a smaller courtyard made from cobblestone. Small shops and inns lined the sides.

Stella was silent a moment, mulling it over. "I think you're jealous that he's so famous here."

"Could be," Link agreed absentmindedly. He was glad she hadn't made the connection that he was traveling under an alias and the Hero of Time was well known.

She opened her mouth to reply again but he pointed across the courtyard.

"Here we are," he said, pointing to the crowded tavern. Two men who were dressed like soldiers were escorting two women into the inn. A large sign hung outside, depicting a man in a green outfit holding a comically large sword to the throat of a kneeling man with red hair. The words HERO'S TRIUMPH INN flanked the amusing sketch.

Link was also very glad he'd kept his green tunic in his bag. He doubted anyone besides his close friends remembered his features well enough to recognize him, but they apparently remembered his favorite pair of clothes.

"This town had better not get attacked tonight," Stella said in mock warning.

Link turned and smiled as he reached for the door, happy to be back.

"I don't think that's likely," he said, and opened the door wide.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the tavern was filled with activity as many locals clamoured to find out more about the travelers who were staying there for the night.<p>

"Another! Barkeep, fill me up," called a raucous female voice enthusiastically.

"I think she's had enough," said a male voice firmly.

"Oh come on Link—"

"Finn," he corrected, glancing around surreptitiously. In a tavern called Hero's Triumph it would not surprise him if a few of them knew the name Link. Best not to take chances.

"—Finn, this is only my _second _one! Second!" Stella complained, holding up two fingers to help him understand.

Link struggled not to laugh at the sight of his drunk friend.

"It's only your second Hylian whiskey, but by my count you've also had three Altan Ales, four shots of Otheran Rum, and a Hero's special."

"Details," she said, waving her hand. "I'm still completely sober, see?" She stood up from the bar stool and attempted to balance on one leg. She fell over almost immediately, but was saved from crashing to the ground when Link caught her.

"Okay, maybe I'm just a little tipsy," she admitted, climbing back on to the stool. "But the night is still young! Join me Link, and we'll drink to your health!"

"Maybe another time," he said with a smile. "By the way, what is a Hero's special anyways?"

"Dunno, bartender said it was a local thing. Nice guy that bartender. Nice guy. He was telling me this story about..." Stella rambled off on a tangent that Link tuned out. Something about a friendly troll that sold corn to make a living.

He scanned the sign, wondering what a Hero's special even was. Spotting it, he read, "Whiskey and bourbon mixed in a bottle of Lon-Lon milk. Hmm … I approve."

"You liked the story?" she asked, surprised. "I thought it was a little dry when he told it. Like the chicken we had for dinner. I like chicken."

"You've definitely had too much to drink," he said, wrapping his arm around her and helping her off the stool. "Time for bed."

She pouted but allowed him to help her up. The locals wished them goodnight and they left the bar area, heading for the room Link had rented.

"Thish had better be a good bed, Fink," she said, not realizing she'd blended his name and his alias. "Not like that silly little cot at your tree house."

"It's a good bed," he promised, supporting her as she staggered along through the hall. He'd rented a good sized room with two beds and a nice view of the castle.

He took out his key and opened the door to their room. Stella's knees started to buckle so he scooped her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently. He tucked her into the sheets and flopped down on his own bed, closing his eyes.

"Link, you promised you'd tell me your story tomorrow," she slurred from her bed.

"And I will. But first we'll explore Castle Town and see Beaumont. I'll tell you the whole story over a nice dinner, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed, and they lapsed into silence again. It wasn't long before Link heard her soft snoring from across the room.

Link lay there with his eyes closed for what felt like hours, but what really only amounted to a few minutes. Now that he was back in Castle Town, there was only one thing on his mind, and she was burning a hole in it every moment he lay there.

Climbing out of his bed, he rummaged through his bag. Finding his old clothes, he stripped off his shirt and pants. Link pulled the white tights on and slipped the tunic over his head. He strapped on his leather harness and belted the tunic at the waist. He refused to leave his shield or the Master Sword unattended, so he brought them with him. Unfortunately, he'd lost the hat years ago, when the Skull Kid ambushed him. He'd never bothered to replace it.

He glanced over at Stella, making sure she was still asleep. A smile lit up his features; she was so intoxicated she wouldn't wake until the sun came up. That was one headache he was glad he'd not have. Link remembered when he used to frequent the occasional bar for a night of fun, but he didn't like the sensation of substance confusing his senses. He'd stick with milk.

The window was unlatched and he opened it wide, breathing in the cool night air. He climbed out the window and dropped to the ground, which was only a few feet below him.

He made his way towards the castle, taking only side streets. Now that he was wearing his old clothes he wished to avoid being seen by anyone.

After a short walk and a few detours to avoid the nocturnal crowd, he arrived at the path to the castle. Peeking around the corner, he noted that no fewer than a dozen guards were watching the gate. It seemed the security was a tad better now.

The old ivy he'd used to climb was also cut down, but almost thirty feet up he spotted a few patches still growing that they hadn't reached. Shaking his head and smiling, he pulled out the hookshot. The wave of nostalgia washed over him as he infiltrated the Castle Grounds for the first time in many years.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>"And what were their names?"<p>

"Stella and Finn, your highness," reported the soldier.

Zelda's face did not change but Beaumont raised his eyebrows from the corner.

"And after the moblins retreated they just left?"

"Yes, my lady. The man, Finn, gave us orders to report what happened to Knight Commander Beaumont. He also said the two of them would be making their way here soon. Then they left."

"Thank you. You've done well; go now to the infirmary and rest."

The soldier saluted smartly and left the room.

"Walk with me Commander," Zelda said, rising.

Beaumont followed her from the room and joined her brisk strides in the hall.

"Hyrule is under siege. Like it or not, we are now at war with an unknown enemy. Argyle was no remote village; that was a good sized town with a full garrison of soldiers. Were it not for the second timely intervention of those two travelers, it would be a pile of rubble."

Beaumont did not know how to reply so he merely nodded.

"I want another platoon sent to Argyle to assist with the reparations and protection of the remaining citizens. I doubt whoever attacked will strike the same place twice, but nonetheless we cannot leave them without protection."

"I'll see to it my lady," he replied.

"And this mysterious couple, Stella and Finn … I want to meet with them, soon. Alert all guards in Castle Town to their names. If they show up at the gate they are to be let in without question and with minimal guard."

"But my lady—"

"No questions asked, Kyle. By your own account the two of them are strong enough to slaughter half the guards in the Castle without breaking a sweat if they wanted to. We cannot afford to anger or alienate potential allies as powerful as them. Besides, their actions indicate they mean no harm to Hyrule."

"You're right, my lady," he said, inclining his head. "What of the army?"

"They have been mobilized. Swift is making sure each company is being rigorously trained each day. They are to march in a week and reinforce every city, town, and village in Hyrule."

"But your highness, that would leave Castle Town vulnerable to—"

"If they are foolish enough to strike here I will personally make them regret it," she said coldly, steel in her voice. Beaumont wasn't sure exactly what she meant by that, and Zelda realized it. None other than the sages knew she wielded the Triforce of Wisdom or that she was a sage herself. Light magic was a powerful force but she preferred to keep her secrets to herself.

"I also want all our scholars in the Royal Library. We need to know who this could be; I don't recall Hyrule having any feuds with any other provinces in the last several centuries but perhaps there is a grudge that runs older?"

"I'll make sure it gets done, your highness," he replied.

"How is 3rd Company progressing as a combat unit?"

"Very quickly, your majesty. They should be ready to leave in a little over a week."

"Very good. Thank you Kyle, you've done very well. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He bowed low and asked, "Is there anything else, my lady?"

"Not for tonight, thank you. We will speak more tomorrow, after court."

"Until tomorrow, your highness," he bowed once more, and walked back down the hall.

Zelda made the rest of the trip to her quarters alone, lost in her thoughts. She was so consumed by thoughts of who might be responsible she barely noticed guards and servants saluting her and wishing her a pleasant evening.

Finally she reached the hallway that her quarters were on. Seeing it was her, the two guards uncrossed their halberds barring the entrance.

Her personal maid, Helen, was off for the evening. One of the soldiers had asked her out for dinner. Based off the way Helen had reacted when she'd inquired further (furious blushing), both parties were obviously interested in courting. Helen hadn't taken a single day or night off in many months, and Zelda had practically ordered her to take the night for herself.

Another maid, Gwyneth, was filling in, and she joined Zelda in the hallway leading to her chambers.

"Is there anything else your majesty needs this evening?" Gwyneth asked brightly as they arrived at the large maple doors.

Zelda pushed open one the doors, looking over her shoulder at the maid as she did so. "No, thank you Gwyneth. I'd like it if you had Helen join me for breakfast though."

Gyneth bowed and assured her she would. Zelda smiled as she closed the door behind her. She never truly enjoyed being waited upon by maids and servants, but it was necessary to keep the Castle and appearance of nobility intact. It also created many jobs for people in the city.

She leaned her forehead against the door and sighed. It had been a long day, and she was ready to go to sleep. She turned around to prepare for bed, and almost passed out in shock.

A man she knew only in memory was sitting in the frame of her window, looking quite relaxed.

"Hey Zel," said Link with a grin. "Miss me?"

* * *

><p>Hours earlier, Oliver was alone in the training grounds. His breathing was heavy and his muscles strained as he struggled to pick up the thick log in front of him. He was so focused he scarcely noticed as Owen rode into the courtyard on his horse.<p>

"Ah, there you are! Can't believe you're still out here," Owen exclaimed, spotting him.

Oliver just grunted as he succeeded in picking up the heavy log from the ground in front of him. He lifted it high over his head, extending his arms and keeping it steady for a moment. Then, with a great gasp, he threw it back down on the ground.

"Had nothing else to do," he wheezed, hands on his knees as he gasped for air. "How was patrol?"

"Uneventful. Didn't see anything except a few traveling caravans headed to Kakariko," Owen replied, dismounting. He started to lead his horse towards the stables. "We're done for the day. Meet you in the barracks," he called over his shoulder.

Oliver nodded to himself and started to walk wearily towards the barracks. He was so tired that he was barely past the doorstep when Owen entered behind him.

"I'm exhausted, I could fall asleep right here," Oliver sighed as he sat down on a bench.

"No sleeping yet," Owen said, stripping off his shirt and heading to the bathing quarters. "Tonight we're meeting some ladies for dinner, so clean yourself up."

"What? Who?" he said, surprised, following him.

Owen suddenly blushed, a little embarrassed. "Well, you know Helen? The Queen's maid? When my arm was broken I used to see her sometimes when I was in the Captain's office. She seemed nice, so…"

"So you asked her to dinner … you fancy her!" Oliver exclaimed with a grin. Owen just blushed and didn't say anything. Neither of them had a lot of experience with women. During the war it wasn't a concern and since then they'd been focused on becoming soldiers.

"Hang on, you said ladies … who else is going?" asked Oliver suspiciously.

"Melinda, one of her friends," Owen replied. "She asked if I knew anyone that would go to dinner with her, and I told her you … then she suggested we all go together, so that's the plan," he finished quickly.

"Wonderful. I've never even met either of them!" Oliver complained.

"It'll be fun, come on. Let's get changed, I said we'd meet them at 7:30." They left their respective baths and headed back to the changing area.

Oliver grumbled a little more as they pulled on fresh clothes, but Owen eventually convinced him that the night would be better spent meeting new people than sitting alone in the barracks.

They walked through the streets of Castle Town, heading for the spot where Owen had promised to meet the women. It was a busy evening but the brothers enjoyed the crowds. After spending so much of their lives alone during the war, and even now as soldiers, it was refreshing to rejoin the people and just be a man in the crowd.

They walked down the streets when suddenly Oliver stuck out his arm, stopping them.

"Hang on, who's that," he asked, pointing to a couple on the opposite site of the court. One was a blonde man dressed in a white shirt while the other was a tall woman dressed in a long cloak and hood.

"I don't know, does it matter?" Owen asked.

"I suppose not, but there's nothing but the Temple of Time down that road, and they're armed to the teeth."

"True," Owen replied, noticing the array of weaponry the man was carrying and the longbow and knives strapped to the woman's back. "They don't look like they're looking for trouble though, and we can't just stop innocent people."

They continued on their way, hurrying through the busy streets.

"Where are we meeting?" Oliver asked, following Owen as he turned a corner into a less crowded square.

"That place the Captain keeps telling us to try, Hero's Triumph. Supposed to be one of the best places in the city."

They chatted animatedly, both of them excited despite Oliver's initial apprehension. It was just before 7:30 when they reached the tavern. The two women were already outside, also looking a little excited and nervous.

They greeted each other warmly and Oliver was introduced to Helen and Melinda. The four of them happily entered the busy tavern, none of them noticing as the man in white and the hooded woman arrived behind them.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, both brothers were having a pleasant time. The food had been fantastic and the atmosphere was very cheery in the inn. Both women had gone to the restrooms, and the brothers were talking amongst themselves.<p>

"I'm glad you dragged me out here," Oliver said happily.

"It has been a pretty fun evening," Owen agreed. He'd never been on a real date before and he realized now he'd been missing out on a lot. "Wait a second, aren't those the two we saw earlier?" he said in surprise, pointing to the bar.

Oliver turned and squinted at the bar. A blonde man in a white shirt was supporting an obviously drunk woman with dark red hair and a cloak.

"Yeah, I think it is. Strange coincidence, isn't it?" he replied.

Owen nodded. "He looks familiar, but I can't place exactly where I've seen him."

Oliver turned and looked again. "You're right, he does look sort of familiar."

"Well gentleman, shall we depart?" asked Helen, slipping into one of the seats. Their musings were interrupted by the return of the ladies, and both of them happily returned to conversation.

It wasn't long before they left the tavern and split up. Owen was escorting Helen back to her home and Oliver was escorting Melinda.

Owen and Helen chatted happily as they walked the streets of Castle Town. It was peaceful at night in the city, Owen thought.

"Thank you very much Owen, I had a very nice time," Helen said as they arrived at her flat's door. She took out a small key ring and opened her door.

"I did too," he agreed. "Maybe we can do it again sometime?" he asked hopefully as she stepped inside her flat.

"I'd like that," she said sweetly, and then did something he did not expect at all. She leaned forwards and planted a light kiss on his cheek. To someone like Owen, who'd never really courted anyone, it was a monumental gesture.

"T-thanks," he stammered, turning red. "See you soon."

She smiled and closed the door behind her.

Oliver, for his part, had not gotten a kiss, but Melinda had suggested they meet again for a picnic when he was off-duty. He'd gladly agreed.

He was now headed back to the castle and to the barracks. It wasn't a long walk, but he was now completely exhausted.

After what felt like hours, but what was really only a few minutes, he arrived in a large square. At the far end of the square was the path to the castle, which he was making his way for. He noticed a man making his way towards the path, ahead of him.

Assuming it was Owen, he broke into a light jog to catch up. After a few moments though, he noticed it wasn't Owen at all. He couldn't tell who it was in the darkness, but he could make out a sword and shield strapped to the man's back.

The man stopped, and Oliver paused, not sure if he was a friend or not. The man turned around and walked back towards him for a second, and Oliver hoped he hadn't been seen. Apparently he hadn't been, for the man once again paused by a wall, looking for something. After a moment he pulled a small item from his pocket. Oliver couldn't make out what it was, and the man was aiming it at something high on the wall. A second later a chain shot out of the end of it with a hook on the end, and a moment later the man was rocketing upwards. He grabbed some ivy high on the wall and climbed up over the ledge.

Oliver stood there for a second, not sure if he believed what he'd seen. Never before had he seen anything like it.

After a few moments he came to his senses. This man was infiltrating the castle, so he was obviously no friend of Hyrule. He was heavily armed and obviously had access to devious instruments like he'd just employed. An assassin maybe? He broke into a run, ignoring the pain that flared up from his weary limbs.

The castle needed to be warned.

* * *

><p>Link scaled the wall carefully, making his way towards the window above him. The hookshot had once again proved invaluable, since the new castle's construction made it impossible to climb without it.<p>

Getting past all the new security had been surprisingly easy. There was certainly a lot more soldiers guarding the castle, but there was no one watching from hillsides. Placing a guard or two from the cliff he'd entered from would render it nearly impossible to sneak by the front gate.

At last he reached the window. It had been a long climb but he'd enjoyed it. It had been too long since the last time he'd crept by all the guards.

Link was extremely nervous, even more so than when he had visited Malon. He wasn't sure exactly what he would say, but he had a burning compulsion to come here. Of all the people he'd known, he'd missed her the most. Link thought it was a little strange, seeing as he had only spent a handful of times with her, but there it was.

Gathering his courage, he pulled himself in the window frame.

The room was empty, and he relaxed. They were definitely Zelda's chambers; the room was lavish enough that it could only be the Queen's. He sat in the window, his back against one side, and crossed his legs as he rested them on the frame itself. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, waiting.

He was startled from his reverie when the door opened suddenly.

Zelda was standing in the door frame, looking over her shoulder at someone he couldn't see. "No thank you Gwyneth. I'd like it if you had Helen join me for breakfast though."

Link heard the muted assurances of whomever she was speaking to from the hall. Zelda closed the door but didn't turn, simply sighing and resting her forehead on the cool wood of the door for a moment.

Link watched her in silence. It was clear to him she was under a lot of stress. This might not be the best time to disturb her.

Just as he decided that he'd come again tomorrow, she turned. Link saw disbelief and shock flash across her face and she simply froze in stunned silence.

He grinned nervously. "Hey Zel. Miss me?"

Zelda just stared at him, completely at a loss for words.

"It cannot be," she whispered after a moment, almost to herself. "L-Link?"

"It's me," he said gently, easing himself from the window and onto the floor. "I'm back."

She stepped closer to him slowly, nervously, until she was less than a foot away. She carefully reached upwards and traced a line on his cheek with the smooth part of the nail on her index finger. Through the thin white glove a golden triangle began to glow on her hand.

"Veritas," she breathed. _Truth._

Then she drew back her hand and slapped him.

Before he even felt the sting, however, she embraced him, almost tackling him out of the window.

"You said you would be back soon," she said in a choked voice. Link felt wetness on his chest and realized she was crying. "Almost six years it's been, six _years!_"

"I know. I'm sorry."

She pulled away from the hug and stepped back.

"_Sorry?_" she asked almost scornfully in Hylian. "_Do you have any idea what I've gone through? You vanish, and I'm left here wondering, hoping – praying … every single day that you're still alive," _she almost screamed at him through her tears. _"How could you do that to me? To any of us? You never even sent a letter telling us you were still alive. Do you not care for any of us?"_

She dissolved into further tears. Link felt lost; he had no idea how to handle this situation.

"_I missed you,_" he replied simply. When she did not respond, he guided her to her bed and sat her down. Taking a seat next to her, he spoke exactly what he felt in his heart.

"I didn't come back because I couldn't come back," Link said, gently rubbing her back as she cried. "After Ganondorf's defeat, when I spoke with the goddesses, they warned me I would not be content to stay in Hyrule, and I should only return when I was ready. They were right, and I'm sorry that they were."

She looked up at him, her eye liner running down her cheeks from the tears.

"I wanted to come back," he pressed, trying to make her understand. "Every day, I thought about Hyrule, about you, but something inside said the time wasn't right. I'm sorry."

She smiled a little when he said he thought of her and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean what I said about you not caring, I was just … surprised." She slid next to him and gave him another hug.

"I'm glad you're back, Link," she said softly. They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few moments, content to simply be in each other's presence.

"I have something for you," Zelda said suddenly, rising.

Link followed her, curious. She went to her dresser and picked up his green hat. She had kept it all these years.

"My—my hat," he said, surprised. "Where did you find it?"

"Saria found it in the Lost Woods, a few weeks after you left."

"And you held onto it all these years?" he asked in amazement as she handed him the piece of headgear.

Zelda blushed. "I couldn't bear to get rid of it, for it was all I had left of you. I thought if I kept it, it would bring you back. It was a token of the time I spent with you. A talisman," she finished sheepishly.

"I don't know what to say," Link said, genuinely at a loss for words. "Thank you," he added softly with a warm smile.

She smiled back as he slowly placed the hat back on his head, laughing as he broke in to a goofy grin when it was on.

"I've missed you too," he said, patting the hat fondly.

"Link, there's something else I need to tell you," she said in a serious tone. "Recently, there have been attacks on the villages of Hyrule. Just yesterday Argyle was hit, but it was saved by some travelers. I don't want to ask any more of you than you've already done for Hyrule, but…"

"It would be my honor to take up my sword for Hyrule once more," said Link, nodding. "The goddesses told me that when I felt ready to return to Hyrule, it would be in peril."

"Then it is truly a grave situation, if they told you of it. There are two others, the travelers I spoke of. Their names are Finn and Stella. I haven't met them yet, but their actions indicate they could be powerful allies as well."

Link briefly considered telling her he was one of the travelers outright, but decided it would be more fun to continue the charade for a few more minutes.

"Really? Do you know where they are now?" he asked.

She shook her head. "My Knight Commander has met them and told me they are kind souls. I pray that we can get their help to guard against whatever threat now faces Hyrule."

"I'm sure they will be willing," said Link with a nod. "Actually, I have another confession. I—"

There was a furious pounding on the door. "Queen Zelda! An intruder has been spotted on the castle grounds!" came a man's yell from the other side of the door.

Link sighed. "Apparently I slipped up somewhere. I'd better go."

"Must you? I can explain this," she said wistfully.

"That's the thing; I'd rather not explain anything at the moment. I'll pop by tomorrow during the day and say a formal hello, okay?"

She nodded. "I'll be waiting."

"Queen Zelda! Are you alright?" came a second call, and the knocking continued.

"Videbo te mox," he promised. _I'll see you soon. _He placed his index and middle fingertips on his lips in an ancient Hylian farewell, and with that, he vanished out the window.

Zelda sighed and headed towards the door.

"Queen Zelda, are you there? If you do not answer we—"

Captain Swift stopped dead as Zelda opened the door and peered out at him.

"Milady, a soldier spotted a man entering the grounds using some sort of mechanical grappling hook. We fear he may be an assassin."

Zelda nodded. "Keep a ready eye out. If he is an assassin, the easiest and least guarded way in would be through the castle gardens." The gardens really would be the easiest way in, but more importantly, they were behind the castle. If the guards searched there Link would have no trouble evading them.

"A sound idea milady. I will send soldiers to investigate at once, and a dozen to make sure you are alright here."

"That won't be necessary," Zelda replied. "Dismissed."

Jon Swift bowed and turned to leave, but hesitated.

"Milady … have you been crying? Is there something—"

"Jon," Zelda said sharply.

"Yes milady," he said with another bow, and headed back down the hall.

Zelda closed the door behind her and sat back down on her bed. While she was outwardly herself once more, she was bubbling with excitement inside. Her closest and oldest friend, besides Impa, was back in Hyrule.

It was a funny coincidence that things aligned the way they did. Villages were attacked, and two powerful travelers save them. Now that the situation had truly turned dire, the Hero of Time materialized once more. Fate worked in mysterious ways.

She glanced at her dresser, and then realized the hat was gone. Only now that it was gone did she realize how often she used to glance at it. She smiled to herself; her talisman was gone, but he was back, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Note: <strong>Wow! If I were to split the story into "Books" or "Acts" that would be the end of part 1. As much as I am excited to carry on with the main part of the storyline, I'm also a little sad that we're finished with all the reunions and self-doubt on the journey home. My personal thanks to you, reader, if you have stuck with me this far (and if you read my Author's Notes!). This story would be nothing without you!

I also would like to say that I have been working on art for the story. Right now I have several drawings finished (One each of Link, Stella, and Beaumont) and I'm in the process of coloring/shading them. I'm not the greatest artist, but my drawings are clear enough that I think you should get a decent picture of the characters I'm visualizing in my head. I'll post the link to them on deviantart next chapter when they're finished!

I would like to say another thank-you to all the awesome people who reviewed the last chapter; you guys had me smiling all week. When I think of this story now I think of all the wonderful people that it's grown to represent. Without your support, I would not nearly be as enthusiastic as I am today. Kudos to all of you!

The next chapter is (mostly) written and will tie up most of the loopholes from previous chapters. Expect it in a week or two!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Cheers,

Kab


	11. Halcyon

**A/N: **3 Updates in the last 14 days, whaaaat? It wouldn't be possible without the fast and helpful editions of my beta reader Diabolical Kitsutora, she's the best!

I'd like to say another massive thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Tenacity has hit just over 100 reviews and it's thanks to you readers who continue to support the story. I know other authors know the smiles and tips you get from your readers, and it's an amazing feeling.

Thank you to all the readers who took the time, and thank you for sticking around to read this author's note.

I have also done artwork for the story! If you would like to see it, visit my profile page and follow the link to my DeviantArt profile. Alternatively, you can simply search 'Kabrex' on DeviantArt. There are two drawings up right now; one for Link and one for Stella. Be forewarned these are the first drawings I have done since elementary school, so do not expect masterpieces! Hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>~~Halcyon~~<strong>

Queen Zelda looked like she had hardly slept at all when Helen brought in the breakfast tray the following morning. Despite the bags under her eyes, Helen noticed she seemed a little jumpy. Excited, perhaps.

"Ah! Good morning Helen," greeted Zelda with a broad smile. She stifled a yawn with her hand and hopped out of bed spryly.

"Good morning, your majesty," Helen replied, setting the tray down on the desk near Zelda's bed.

"How went your rendezvous with that soldier you spoke of?" Zelda asked, taking a seat behind the desk. She gestured for Helen to join her.

"It was a very enjoyable evening," Helen said, sitting down across from her.

"Who were you meeting exactly, if you don't mind me asking?"

"His name is Owen, he's a private in—"

"3rd Company! I'm familiar with him. He's a good man, as is his brother."

"Yes, Oliver joined us as did my friend ..."

Zelda lost herself in the simple conversation. It was rare she got the opportunity to simply act like another woman her age and just gossip. That was one reason she was glad to have a maid like Helen. She was intelligent for a woman of her position and she was also genuinely caring and kind. Zelda had known her many years now and she knew Helen would never repeat a word of their conversations.

It had been a very long night. Zelda had spent the entire night awake from the excitement of knowing Link had returned, and it was a relief to finally be able to distract herself in the pleasure of simpler matters. The two of them chatted happily over breakfast, Helen going into more detail about her meeting with the brothers and Zelda telling her of interesting things she'd overheard from gossiping nobles.

Zelda always enjoyed eating with the subjects she liked; hierarchy and positions often dissolved and it was simply friends sharing a meal. She did not resent her position as Queen, for it was an honour and a privilege, but all too often she longed for a friend that treated her as an equal instead of an overlord.

Impa was always there when she needed her, but the forbearing Sheikah was not what she needed. Link was the only one who had no concept of noble tradition or blind devotion; he simply respected her for who she was and judged her on her actions, not her title.

He was different now. Last night, he'd treated her very differently than the last time he was here. While he used to be a little flustered in her presence and much less familiar, he seemed more confident and self-assured. They were different people now, she reminded herself. Five years was no short span of years to be apart.

Out of habit she glanced towards the dresser to where she'd left his hat, only to remember it was gone. Helen noticed the glance and wondered exactly where the hat she'd held onto for years had gone, though she dared not ask. Zelda noticed Helen's questioning look and decided it was fair she told her the truth, or at least part of it.

"The owner finally came back for it," Zelda said, startling Helen.

"Pardon?"

"I know you have noticed my attention to the hat. You have my thanks for not dredging up old wounds by asking who it belonged to, but he has returned," Zelda said with a smile. "And you will know who it belonged to soon enough," she finished enigmatically, answering Helen's unspoken question.

They sat for a moment in silence before Zelda rose.

"Thank you again for your company Helen. Please have Knight-Commander Beaumont sent to me, for I have important news for him."

"As you wish, your majesty," said Helen with a bow, taking the tray and leaving the room.

Zelda simply flopped down on the bed again, smiling. It was good to know she was no longer alone.

* * *

><p>Link himself was just rising on the other side of town. Though he had slept, it had not been soundly, and his dreams had been wrought with confusion and terror.<p>

_A chorus of voices rising to meet him as he stood at the edge of a precipice. _

_Two people; a man and woman, alone on a barren desert plain. The man unsheathes his sword and drives the blade into the Earth, cracking it until the world shatters around him._

_A shadowy realm beckoning, threatening to consume everything._

_A lone, hooded figure, high on a cliff, surveying lands laid bare beneath his gaze. A chilling laugh rises from the man, blanketing Hyrule in fear._

_A shade of terror, eyes blazing red, clad in a black hat and tunic. A mirthless laugh and a cruel grin as it raised its sword high, poised to strike him down—_

Then he had woken up, startled by the apparition. For a moment he thought it was still night time, as the room was still dark, but he noticed the shades had been drawn. Stella was already awake, sitting on her bed with her back against the wall.

"Bad dreams?" she asked sympathetically.

"Definitely wasn't sunshine and rainbows," he replied, rubbing his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Mother of all headaches," she groaned. "But I'll live."

"That's why I don't—" he started to lecture.

"Worth it," she cut him off, flashing a smile. "I'll go order breakfast while you get dressed."

He nodded and climbed out of bed, stretching his arms high above his head and yawning loudly. He pulled on his pants and shirt, deciding the tunic was still too conspicuous for Castle Town. He really didn't want to be mobbed by people while exploring the city.

Strapping his weapons to his back and his belt and pouches around his waist, he did a final sweep of the room to make sure they left nothing behind. Seeing nothing, he left the room and joined his friend for breakfast.

They talked brightly about the day; Stella was excited to see the city and the castle and Link was looking forward to seeing Beaumont again. He realized he hadn't had time to tell Zelda that he was Finn and she was still labouring under the impression that they were separate people.

There was nothing he could do about it now except clear it up when he arrived. For the morning though they'd explore Castle Town. He was almost as excited as Stella; it had been nearly six years since the last time he was here.

After a quick breakfast they thanked the innkeeper and Link paid their fees. It was a fine day outside; although it was technically still winter in Hyrule, the season had been extremely mild and it was warm outside. The streets were already crowded and bustling with activity. Vendors everywhere advertised their wares and shouted for passersby to buy their goods.

For over an hour they simply walked the streets, exploring the city. The city was far too large to be explored on foot even in a day, however, and they soon returned to the central area where most of the activity was.

One of the first places they visited was a smithy in the bazaar, where Link had his shield to be repaired. The original smith who'd crafted the shield no longer ran the smithy, but his son had taken over, and they were treated with many tales of how similar his shield was to the masterpiece he'd forged for the Hero himself.

They also chose some new knives for Stella; her old mercenary blades were a little short and very worn, and Link had no shortage of rupees from his explorations in Hyrule years previous.

The new blades were longer and lighter, made out of an alloy that was also stronger than steel. The hilts were carved with ornate symbols and made of cherry, wrapped in leather. Though they were nearly the most expensive items in the shop, Link knew from firsthand experience how important your weapons were. You trusted your safety and life to the thin pieces of metal you wielded; it was essential that they were the best.

"Link, you really didn't have to—"

"Yes, I did. Just take them and pay me back by putting them to good use, alright?"

"But—"

"No buts. In your hands these could save my life someday. I'm really doing this for myself," he teased. "Seriously though, yours are getting a tad worn and you can't put a price on your life."

She nodded slowly. "Alright. Thanks, I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything," he said, leading them out of the shop. "I need some new boots as well, let's stop by the cobbler."

They spent a few hours replenishing their wares or replacing worn gear. Both of them enjoyed the city; despite some of the destruction that remained evident from the war, it was well on the path to full restoration. Some of the ancient stonework was incredible.

Eventually he decided they'd explored enough for the day. He wanted to go to the castle very badly.

"Link, over here!" Stella called, pointing to a large display with a great crowd gathered around. It was the old Hylian shooting gallery, still in the same place.

"Do you mind if I give it a shot?" Stella asked him.

Link shook his head. "Go for it. It's not easy though, so keep your eyes open."

She nodded and joined the queue to try the popular game. Link watched as a young man tried his hand at the gallery. He missed the first two targets, hit the third and fourth, and missed all except the final target. Even though he missed most of the shots, his hits drew huge applause from the crowd. The game wasn't easy and even someone that could hit a few of the targets was respected.

After a few minutes Stella made it to the front of the line. Link watched her unstrap her bow and accept the quiver of arrows they handed her. He'd always admired her longbow; although her knives were worn he'd never seen a finer bow, including his own. He wondered where she'd gotten it.

Some of the audience shouted words of encouragement to the young woman while others jeered and made scornful noises. She simply ignored them, narrowed her eyes, and nocked her first arrow.

The first target popped up and her arrow was flying towards it nearly instantly. She reached in and out of the quiver and quickly nocked a second arrow while drawing the string, doing both in the same fluid motion. As soon as the second target popped up, her arrow was buzzing towards it, catching it dead center. The crowd roared with pleasure as they realized the woman in front of them was no idle maiden but a seasoned huntress in her element.

All in all she hit every target save one. She was a split second too slow drawing the last arrow and just as her arrow was flying towards the target it dropped back down. Her loud curse was muffled by the crowd, which was exploding with cheers and whoops.

The large man who ran the gallery came running from behind his desk.

"That was incredible! The finest shooting I've seen since the Hero of Time himself played," he exclaimed, congratulating her.

"Thanks," she replied, strapping the longbow back to her leather harness.

"Please, choose your prize!" he said, gesturing to the wall, where a wide array of dazzling prizes was arranged according to the score of the player. She spent a few moments thinking it over before deciding on a golden necklace with a model Triforce hanging from it.

"A fine choice!" yelled the man, and clambered to retrieve it from the top shelf, where only scores of thirteen out of fifteen targets or better were allowed to claim prizes from. By the dust behind the glass, it was obvious that no one had claimed a prize there for a very long time.

"Second prize I've ever given out from that shelf," said the owner, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb. "First was a quality leather quiver. Gave it to the Hero of Time himself, no less. Kid got a perfect score, imagine that. Didn't know who he was at the time of course. I don't think we'll ever see the likes of him again."

"Oh I don't know ... I bet my friend over there could give it a pretty good shot," Stella replied, gesturing to where Link was standing in the crowd.

The man thought it over. "Tell ya' what. Since you just did so good, his round's on me. You've driven the crowd into a frenzy, and that's good business for me."

Stella nodded and ran over to Link. "He says he'll give you a free round, come on!" she said to Link excitedly.

Link looked uneasy. "I don't know if that's a good idea," he replied.

"Oh come on Link, don't spoil the fun," she admonished. "The crowd would love you."

He sighed. "Fine, I suppose it can't do any harm," he said, walking over to the man and pulling out his own bow. He was more afraid of being recognized than doing poorly. Drawing attention to yourself was sort of the opposite of anonymous.

He drew back the arrow and waited for the first target to appear. It was barely even moving before it shattered as his arrow pierced it down the center. Link retreated into his own world of focus, where the crowd was silent and nothing else existed but him and his targets. Time seemed to slow down, and what was only a few seconds to the crowd felt like a minute to him. The arrows found their targets, dead center, every time.

The last target, a large red rupee, popped upwards, hanging in the air for a split second. He briefly considered missing on purpose but his pride instantly brushed the thought away, and not a moment later his arrow struck the rupee in the middle.

The crowd was deafening as they exploded into frenzied cheering. The manager of the game came running over, looking dazed.

"I've never seen anything like that since the Hero himself!" he spluttered, barely audible above the roar of the onlookers.

"Lots of practice," Link shrugged. "Thanks for the game." He strapped his bow back to his harness as Stella joined his side.

"Wait! You have to choose a prize first!" called the man as they started to walk away.

Link stopped and scanned the crowd for a moment. He walked over to a young girl in the crowd, no older than ten, who was standing with a woman Link presumed to be her mother. Their clothes were ragged and torn and they were almost emaciated.

"How you would like to have a prize?" he asked gently, kneeling down next to her. The girl's hair was matted and her cheeks were dirty.

She nodded her head excitedly, a small shy smile lighting up her face. He reached his hand out and she clasped it gently. They walked back over to the prize shelf, hand-in-hand.

"You can have anything you want on this entire shelf, but you can only pick one," Link said softly.

The little girl was silent for a few moments as she scanned the shelves, finally pointing to a large stuffed bear on one of the lower shelves.

"We'll take the bear," Link told the owner of the game.

"But you got a perfect score. Wouldn't you rather a prize from the top—"

"The bear, please," Link repeated firmly.

He nodded his head and climbed up the short ladder to retrieve the stuffed animal.

He handed it to Link, who handed it to the girl. She clutched it in a tight hug and smiled up at him.

"Thank you," she whispered shyly.

He smiled back and walked her back to her mother.

"Thank you sir, you're too kind," the mother said, bending down and giving her daughter a hug.

"It's nothing," he replied. Reaching for the pouch at his hip, he pulled out a red rupee. "Take this as well. Get yourselves some fresh clothes and a hot meal for the night."

The woman's eyes lit up for a moment, but she shook her head. "Thank you sir, but I couldn't accept that. It wouldn't be right."

"I understand why you think that," he said nodding. "But I've been through some rough years myself, and I know how it feels. It's not wrong, for I give this freely, and you have a daughter to look after."

Tears appeared in the corner of the woman's eyes. "Thank you, sir. It's a good thing you've done for us today."

Link nodded humbly and rejoined Stella, who was standing near the edge of the crowd.

"Never seen anyone shoot like that," she commented as he joined her. "All the stories in Othera were true."

"You weren't too shabby yourself," he grinned back. "You only missed the last one by a hair."

"Thanks." She paused as her stomach rumbled loudly. They both laughed. "Apparently I'm hungry. Lunch?"

"I was thinking we should head up to the castle now," Link replied. "I'm sure we can get something from Beaumont there. After all, he _did_ promise me milk and cookies."

"Sounds like a plan to me," she agreed. "You mind doing me up first?" she asked, gesturing at the fine necklace she'd won from the gallery.

"My pleasure," he said, and she turned around. Link felt a little awkward standing so close to her, and he fumbled to do up the necklace quickly. After several moments he got it done, however, and he stepped away, blushing a little.

"Got it."

She looked down. "It's beautiful ..."

"That it is," he agreed. "He doesn't have to give out too many prizes from the higher shelves, but the ones he does are true treasures."

"Next time I'll beat it," she said, with a determined look in her eyes.

"I do not doubt it," he replied with a smile. "Come on, let's get to the castle."

They walked through a few different streets and squares until they arrived at the path to the castle. Link noticed that the security at the gate was considerably higher than yesterday, and a few guards were posted on the bluff he'd snuck in on. Obviously his intrusion had scared the Hylian Guard into increased action. Not a bad thing; life wasn't fun without a challenge.

"Halt! State your names and your business at the castle," called one of the guards as they approached the gate.

"Stella and Finn, here to see Sir Beaumont at his request," Stella called back. Link nodded his approval.

There was a moment of silence as the guards talked amongst themselves.

"You may pass; open the gate!" There was a loud grinding as the large iron portcullis was slowly raised.

As they walked underneath the gate, the guard who they had spoken to stopped them. "I'm Captain Langstaff. If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to Sir Beaumont."

They nodded and followed the Captain as he led the way up the path to the castle. The castle was very impressive in the daytime. While the old castle had been an example of the wealth and splendor of the royalty of Hyrule, the new one appeared more like a beautiful fortress. The polished white walls of the stone gave it a benevolent quality while the design was still practical and strong.

They passed under a second portcullis and entered the main castle grounds. The trees were still saplings from where they had been planted after Ganondorf's demise.

Langstaff led them into the castle and down several hallways, before finally leading them to an open aired courtyard where a group of soldiers were training.

"Sir Beaumont!" called the Captain, walking towards two armored soldiers squaring off against one another with wooden practice swords.

"A moment, Captain," replied one of the armored men. Link watched as he waited for his opponent to make the first move. At last the other soldier opened with a few small thrusts, which Beaumont parried easily. They exchanged light sparring for a minute before the other soldier lost his patience.

The sword whipped down in a large, reckless slash, straight for Beaumont's shoulder. At the last second Beaumont ducked under the blade. The large swing had left the soldier vulnerable, however, and Beaumont drove his elbow down on the man's sword arm, causing him to drop the weapon.

"A solid effort Hubert, but you need to focus more. The victorious swordsman is patient and only moves to emulate his enemy."

"Yes sir. I'll try harder," replied the other man as Beaumont removed his helmet.

Beaumont nodded, and turned towards Link and the captain.

"Ah, Stella and Finn!" he called, a grin spreading across his face. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Kyle," Stella replied. "Looks like you're keeping in shape."

"Got to keep my skills sharp somehow," he replied, joining them. "Thank you Captain, you may return to your post."

Langstaff saluted. "Yes sir."

"I hear you two had quite the stay in Argyle a couple days ago," he said with a broad grin.

"It was an interesting day," Link agreed.

"Lucky you two were there, or there'd be nothing left," Beaumont replied seriously. "I have cousins there. I now owe you two debts, and I won't forget it."

"You owe us nothing," Link replied. "Except cookies and milk," he amended, reconsidering.

Beaumont laughed aloud. "Maybe I can do something about that," he replied. "Follow me."

Beaumont led the way through the halls. Eventually they arrived in an inner courtyard of the castle which was open to the air.

In the center of the courtyard was a large statue of a very familiar man wearing a very familiar tunic.

"Din's breath," Stella breathed looking at the face of the statue and then at Link. Her eyes swept from the face to the hilt of the sword down the tunic she knew was in his bag right now. He saw the recognition in her face and watched cheeks turn white as she turned to face him. "Link, is that—?"

"It's the Hero of Time," Beaumont interrupted. "I'm surprised you know his name was Link. Most people just know him as the man who wore green. Disappeared from Hyrule almost six years ago."

Stella's jaw dropped. She looked like she was about to say something but Link shot her a dark look and she simply nodded slowly to Beaumont's statement.

"I must have heard it mentioned somewhere in town," she replied shakily.

Beaumont stopped for a moment and turned to face them, his expression serious.

"I know you two have already done much for Hyrule, but our situation is turning grave. The Queen requested an audience with you when you arrived. With your permission I will get her now."

"Um, I don't know if—" Link began. At the time, he'd thought it prudent to travel anonymously, to keep his secrets from Stella. Zelda still thought he and Finn were two people. Now all his deceptions were piling down on his head at once.

"Go right ahead," Stella said, talking over him. "I need a moment alone with _Finn_ anyways," she finished icily.

Beaumont looked relieved. "Thank you. The dining hall is through those doors. It should be empty right now. Take a seat anywhere you like."

"That will be fine, thank you," she replied sweetly. Beaumont nodded and walked off.

As soon as he was out of earshot she wheeled around to face Link.

"I swear to the goddesses themselves Link, you'd better be straight with me right now," she said coldly, jabbing a finger into his chest. "You're the Hero everyone's raving about here, and you didn't think it would be important for me to know?"

"It's not that simple. I wasn't ready to tell you," he replied quietly.

"Well what the hell does that mean?"

"More than you think. Let's talk inside," he continued in the same quiet voice. "Now that you know who I am it's best you hear the story from me."

She stopped, confused. "You're just going to tell me?" She had been expecting resistance after he'd kept the secret all this time.

"You deserve to know," he said, nodding. "The story itself is known to very few. Many know the legend, but only a handful know the truth."

"Have the battles we've shared and the leagues we've traveled together not proven that I'm worthy of your trust?"

"They have," he said, nodding. "But even had I told you the truth, would you have believed me?"

"It does not change the fact that you hid it from me," she replied, countering his evasion. "Besides, after blood we've spilt side by side it might not be so hard to believe as you think. Do I not deserve the truth from a man I consider to be my closest friend?"

"Yes, you do. Come." He led the way into the dining hall, and they sat down at a gigantic oak table.

"It's a long story, and I'd like to do it justice," he began. "I'm not going to have time to tell you it all before Beaumont returns."

"Then you'd better—"

"Relax, I'll finish it after we're done here," he said, holding his hands up. "There are parts to the story that are very important for you to know, especially before Beaumont comes back."

She still looked a little angry but she nodded after a moment's pause. "Fine."

"Alright. The beginning of my adventure in Hyrule was no different than the beginning of ours. I was a boy, living in Kokiri Village. One day, I was sleeping in, just an innocent boy trying to catch up on some hard earned rest, and this annoying little fairy flies in …"

He told her about Navi, about Mido, about the finding of the Kokiri sword and the purchasing of the shield. He told her everything that had happened in the Deku Tree, from the four deku brothers to the horror of Gohma herself.

"Then the Great Deku Tree gave me the Kokiri Emerald, a jewel guarded by the Kokiri people for millennia. He told me to go to Castle Town, and seek out the Royal Family."

"Wow," she breathed, no longer angry. His story was both incredible and fascinating. "And you were only ten-years old?"

He nodded. "I had Navi's help though, and the advice of both the Deku Tree and Kaepora, an ancient and wise owl."

"A talking owl?" she asked skeptically.

"This is why I thought you wouldn't believe the tale," he sighed. To be fair he'd thought he'd eaten something he shouldn't have when he'd first seen the talking bird, but since then he'd seen many things much more surprising. The world was full of wonders.

"Anyways, I eventually made it to Castle Town. As a boy, I did much of what we did today; played the shooting gallery, went bombchu bowling … eventually Navi's warnings got through to me though, and I set off for the castle at sunset."

Link wondered when Beaumont would return. He'd been gone nearly twenty minutes, but Link still had to reach an important part of the story before he returned with the Queen.

"On the path to the castle, I met a girl my age with long red hair. Her name was—"

"Malon!" Stella exclaimed in wonder. "Sorry," she said sheepishly when Link looked at her.

"Yes, it was Malon. She told me her father had been gone all night, and to look for him if I was going to the castle. Long story short I found a way into the castle grounds, where I found her father. After waking him and making sure he knew he'd forgotten Malon, I found a way into the castle gardens. After sneaking past all the guards, I met someone who changed my life forever. Her name was—"

"Link?" They both spun around to see a blonde woman in a regal dress standing in the entrance.

"…Zelda," he finished after a moment's initial shock.

"Link, it's good to see you again," Zelda said, striding towards him and taking his hands. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up today."

"I'm not about to pull another vanishing act," he said with a small smile. "It's good to see you again."

"I am glad you are here also. You're just in time too," she said. "Remember those travelers I told you of yesterday evening? Finn and Stella? They've arrived at the castle, and I'm on my way to greet them. Would you care to join us?"

"Travelers? Yesterday night?" asked Stella, confused. Zelda turned to face her, noticing her for the first time.

Out of the corner of his eye Link saw Beaumont slowly turning white as the pieces of the puzzle started to come together in his head.

"A friend of yours Link?" Zelda asked, raising her eyebrow. "I am Queen Zelda," she introduced herself.

"Um, my name is Stella, your majesty," she said, standing up and bowing.

"Stella? Isn't that the—Oh." She stopped midsentence as it all clicked. Link could literally see the clarity wash over her expression before it turned angry. "You deceitful rogue!"

"Kind of deceitful, yeah," Link agreed meekly.

"Why would you do this?" she demanded. "How dare you do this?"

"Didn't want everyone to know I was back until I saw you first," he replied, looking her in the eye.

At this her expression softened but her irritation did not completely melt away.

"How did I not recognize you? I walk by that statue every day!" Beaumont asked in astonishment. "It's an honor to know you, Sir Link."

"I am no knight," Link replied, shaking his head. "And the same person I was a moment ago and no more worthy of your respect."

"So the 'friend' you and Malon were speaking of was _the Queen_?" asked Stella incredulously.

"You visited Malon before me?" Zelda asked, equally incredulous.

Link held up his hands in surrender.

"I think," he began. "We all need to sit down and have a very long talk."

* * *

><p>They were there hours as Link explained the full tale of how the tyranny of Hyrule was ended and his travels thereafter. They ate lunch as they talked. When Link left a detail out or couldn't remember something, Zelda filled in, for she had spent much time with him as Sheik.<p>

Soon afternoon became evening as he explained the events of Termina. Even Zelda struggled to believe one of her most trusted friends as he described a parallel universe. The story was incredible, and all three of them were left in awe when it was finished.

Day became night and dinner was called for. Link's voice was hoarse from talking for hours on end but he had made his promise, and he told them everything from his time outside Hyrule. About lost lands and ancient wonders, and wars older than Hyrule itself that he fought in. Stella had heard this part of the story before, but the tale was no less impressive in retelling.

"I made my way down the ridge carefully, for I knew I was being followed," he explained, smiling at Stella. "After I set up my camp, I laid a trap to finally find out who the shadow was."

"It was a lousy trap," she complained. "You could have hid behind the tree instead of falling from it."

"I have a flair for the dramatic," Link replied. "And it worked, so shush. In any case, that is how I met Stella here, and we decided to travel together since we both were headed to Hyrule. We became good friends during the months, leagues, and battles along the way."

Zelda felt a slight jealousy at Link spending so much time alone with this young, pretty, and obviously charming woman, but quickly brushed it aside as childish romanticism.

"A few days later we reentered Hyrule. That very same night we stumbled across a squad of soldiers ambushing a moblin camp. That's where we met Sir Beaumont," he said, nodding to the knight.

"After that we went back to the Lost Woods," he explained. "I wanted to see my old home again for a few days. Not only that but I had to retrieve a few things." He tapped the Master Sword and Hylian Shield.

"So that is where the Master Sword disappeared to," Zelda said with understanding. "Where did you conceal it in the woods?"

"That's the Master Sword?" Beaumont asked in wonder.

"Yep, not as impressive as you might think," Link said, smiling. "As for where I hid it, well, I can't really tell you. It is the Lost Woods after all and directions would just be ... lost. Next time we visit I'll show you the spot, if you like."

Zelda nodded, satisfied. "That would be wonderful."

"We left a few days after arriving and headed for Lon-Lon ranch."

"Wait. Why did Saria tell me the travelers she met were headed for Kakariko?" Zelda asked.

"Because I knew after Beaumont's report was delivered you'd assume it was me, and since I told him I was headed to my home you'd contact Saria. I made her promise to let me tell you myself."

"That's — kind of sweet actually," she said thoughtfully.

Link blushed a little but continued with the story. "After a few days travel I decided we should stop in Argyle. Stella's complaints about the lack of soft beds were ceaseless—"

"He's exaggerating," Stella cut in.

"—so I decided to humour her and stop in Argyle to stay at an inn. You know what happened after that as well as I do. We left the next morning for Lon-Lon. After catching up with Malon I used the Ocarina to take us here," he finished.

"Incredible," Beaumont said, breaking the silence.

"It's an impressive tale, to say the least," Zelda agreed. "It's good we have you back, and it's good to meet you Stella. Thank you for keeping my friend safe."

"It's an honour to meet you as well, your majesty," Stella replied humbly.

"The Deku Tree also had some bad news to deliver," Link continued. "He told me that I should be ready, because something old and evil was stirring again."

"Never a good combination," Stella quipped. Beaumont chuckled and nodded his head.

"That is dire news indeed," Zelda replied, mulling it over. "Commander, you are dismissed. We've kept you from your duties long enough. Please join me for breakfast in my study tomorrow morning."

"As you wish, your majesty."

"And Commander? Link's tale is known to only a select few and I trust you respect both him and I enough not to breathe a word of it to another soul. Am I clear?"

"Crystal. I appreciate your trust in allowing me to hear it."

Zelda nodded and turned back to the two companions as Beaumont took his leave.

"We'd be foolish to ignore a warning from the Deku Tree," she continued. "Ganondorf's seals are strong, however. Whatever this is, he's not responsible."

"I know," Link nodded. "Which is why I want to set out again, soon. I'm going to find whoever is doing this and make them pay for it, swiftly."

"That won't be necessary," Zelda said, shaking her head. "Commander Beaumont will be leading a platoon to investigate the source of the monsters. They leave in several days."

"Then I will join them," he replied. "I can't just stand idle while Hyrule is threatened."

"Link," Zelda said softly. "Will you not stay for at least a week? The scouting will not go any faster just because you are there. Once they've found something to hunt then they may need your skills ... but others have need of you here as well."

Link opened his mouth to reply, but paused a moment. He'd been gone nearly six years now, and he was about to turn around and leave the person he cared most about a second time. Staying an extra week would not make much of a difference if there was already a team out there.

"I will stay for a week," he conceded delicately.

"I am glad," she replied, and for a moment they just stared into each other's eyes.

Stella began to realize that Malon had been speaking about Queen Zelda when she warned her of a woman Link still felt attached to. While it wasn't an obvious attraction, she knew Link well enough by now to know that he wouldn't have stayed a week for anyone else. His sense of duty to protect others was too strong.

"Where do you stand in all of this Stella?" Zelda asked her, startling her from her revelations.

"Pardon?"

"Will you stand with Hyrule in this fight, whatever it may be, or return to Othera?"

She considered it for a moment. It was an important question; she had only come to see her mother's homeland for herself. Along the way she'd made a close friend though, and that was something she wouldn't easily forsake. She was confused about the way she felt about him now, and it might well cause tension in their friendship, but those were concerns for another time.

"I will stand with Link," she replied. "I trust his judgment and will stand by his decisions."

Zelda looked slightly perturbed for a moment, but she acquiesced. "That is good enough for me. My thanks; your skills will be a valuable asset. Commander Beaumont told me you saved his life."

"It seemed like the appropriate thing to do, given the circumstances at the time," Stella smiled.

"Then you have my thanks again. Hyrule owes you more than one debt for your actions," Zelda replied, smiling back.

"You could square all of them at once by setting me up with a nice bed," Stella said thoughtfully. Link kicked her from under the table. "Ouch! Come on Link, I was just kidding!"

"Actually I was hoping you would stay at the castle," Zelda said to the two of them.

Link thought it over for a moment. "That would be wonderful," he agreed. "That okay with you, Stel?"

"I'd be honored, your majesty," she replied to Zelda.

"It's settled then," Zelda confirmed. "It's late, so I'll have someone show you to your rooms, but I wish to speak more. Will the two of you join me for breakfast in my study as well?

Link and Stella happily agreed and Zelda summoned a servant to show them to their quarters.

It was getting quite late; the sun had gone down over half an hour ago and the only light in the hall was a dim candle at their table.

"Stella, I wish to speak with Link alone for a few minutes," Zelda said as the maid arrived. "Annamarian will show you to your room."

"Thanks for your hospitality," Stella said gratefully. Although she was slightly perturbed by leaving, she had no right to object so she kept her silence.

"Until tomorrow then," Zelda said with a nod. Stella smiled and followed the maid from the room.

"Link ..."

"What is it, your majesty?" he asked.

She made a face at the title. "I'm just glad you're back." She took his left hand with her own and her fingers meshed between his own. A soft glow lit from the back of their hands from the Triforce shards being brought so close together.

"Why couldn't I feel you ... I searched for you with the bond, but you were lost to me," she said quietly.

"I do not know exactly why," Link replied. "I suspect it is because it is a part of us, and it evolves as our character does. We've been apart for so long, we no longer recognize each other."

"Are you saying we're no longer the friends we once were?" she frowned.

"I'm saying that we have the chance to reforge that bond again even stronger," he replied with a soft smile.

She smiled back and they simply shared the moment, their features illuminated by their glowing hands and the small candle on the table.

"I should go," he said after a minute.

"Are you sure? It's not all that late and we can—"

"Zelda..." he interrupted softly. "You're the Queen. I won't be the one to stand in the way of your responsibility because of my own selfish desires."

"You're - you're right," she sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just been a long six years."

"No, it is I who am sorry. I never meant to leave for so long ... things just ... I ...," he trailed off, unsure how much he was even prepared to say to her. "Goodnight, your majesty."

Zelda was taken aback by the formality. "Goodnight, Link."

He smiled again and left the hall, leaving her alone and confused in the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Wow! Why didn't we come here sooner?" Stella exclaimed happily, diving onto her large bed and sinking into the soft mattress.<p>

Link just shook his head in amusement. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, turning to leave her chambers. Their rooms were neighboring on each other and he'd come to check she was doing okay.

"Oh no you don't!" she cried, immediately leaping up again. "You promised! Finish the story ... or else," she said, wagging a finger.

Link tried not to look amused but he dutifully sat down on the bed.

"I already told you almost everything when we were in the hall," he said.

"You skipped over a lot of the details. I want to hear it all."

"Fine ... but make yourself comfortable. It's a long one."

It was well past midnight when Link was finally finished telling the story.

"Wow! That was — amazing!" she exclaimed, searching for words to describe it. "I still can't believe Queen Zelda was Sheik all along ... she doesn't seem like she could fight at all."

"She was the Princess then, but yes, she can fight," he said with a smile. "She is undoubtedly the strongest sorceress alive and she's not too shabby with her hands either."

"Still ... wow!"

"Stella, you need to promise me you won't repeat what I've told you," he said seriously. "None of that story is common knowledge, particularly the fact that the Queen and I are bearers of the Triforce."

"I swear it," she vowed. "Thank you for trusting me, Link." She took his hand and their eyes locked for a moment.

Link suddenly felt uncomfortable at just how close he was to her. He pulled away and stood up. "I should, ah, get to bed. See you in morning," he said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, you too," she replied, looking away.

He left her room and headed down the hall to his own chambers.

After checking no one else was around, he too happily flopped down on the luxurious castle bed. Lying on his back he gazed up at the ceiling.

It was liberating to no longer be harboring any more secrets. While he hadn't enjoyed any of the deceptions, they were necessary. If Stella had proved a fickle or untrustworthy companion, he could have ended up with a knife in his back or worse. After what they'd been through together though, he trusted her implicitly and felt comfortable sharing such critical information with her.

As for the Finn identity, well, he'd created it for his and Zelda's sanity. It would have driven him insane to be mobbed by crowds and made her feel ignored that he wasn't coming straight to visit her. It was a human reaction and he knew he might very well feel the same way in her position.

He sighed again, content to finally be back in Hyrule and at rest. Though things were rough, Beaumont's team would leave soon to search for the source of the monsters, and they'd put an end to them together. He was confident there was nothing out there that could even come close to matching Ganondorf's Triforce of Power, and Zelda mentioned earlier that the sages had already checked his seals many times.

No, whatever was out there was just some restless monsters; he'd been gone a while so it was natural they were starting to get gutsy again.

It was good to be home. His last thoughts as sleep ensnared him was the hope that he might finally be at peace.

* * *

><p>A thousand leagues away, a storm was brewing. A storm of monsters and cruel beings of darkness that had not seen the light of day for millennia. All it was waiting for was someone to unleash it on the world.<p>

The tall shadow of the hooded man stood on the cliff high above the army he'd marshaled. A thin smile crossed his lips was illuminated by the soft golden glow of his eyes.

"Your orders, my lord?" asked a tall woman with pointed ears, fiery red hair, and golden eyes. A set of demonic wings flared restlessly from her back and her skin was a light shade of purple.

He gazed out over his force for a second longer before turning slowly to face her. When he spoke, his voice was that of many at once. The screams of tortured souls in anguish, some in radiant joy, others in hatred and fury. Somehow they all blended together in a discordant harmony that formed words.

"Send forth all legions. Do not stop the attack until the castle has fallen." He turned and gazed out over the force he'd amassed.

"And what of the Hero?" she asked in reply.

"His return is a trifling concern," the hooded figure replied icily. "We are beings of an age forgotten and no tool of the goddesses will stand in our way," he spat.

"As you say."

"I will summon his shade to hunt him once more," he continued. "As his sentiment has grown, so has his hatred. _Everyone_ has a dark side."

"I looked forward to seeing him ... broken," she hissed, a cruel smile passing over her features.

"And Seraph?" he said, stopping her as she turned to leave.

"Yes my lord?"

"Do not fail me."

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Note:<strong> My second update that's been within a week of the first, what's up with that Kab? Well I'll tell you what's up - tonight I'm going on a fishing trip with some friends and we'll be gone Friday through Monday, so my sincerest apologies if I don't get a chance to response to your PMs/Reviews before then. I'm taking the iPad in the hopes there might be some service to keep in touch but it's quite far north so I'm not holding out much hope.

Secondly I've been updating frequently because in a few weeks I'll be away two more times; July 5th I'm in Amber Hills near Detroit, for Warped Tour, and mid July to August I'll be in Hawaii.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next few chapters are going to be very interesting as well (I hope!) so stay tuned!

As always, a special thank-you for the readers who take the time to PM me, leave a review, or add the story or myself to their alerts/favorites. You guys keep me motivated, thank you (go on, give yourself a pat on the back!)

I hope you all have a wonderful weekend,

Cheers,

Kab


	12. Malice

**A/N:** Another quick update! We're on a spree here!

Thanks to all the reviewers of last chapter, you keep me inspired! I also got a ton of PMs; thanks to you lot too, I love talking with you!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>~~Malice~~<strong>

"How do you know she will come?"

"Because I asked her to," Link replied simply.

"Link, she could be on the other side of Hyrule," Stella said skeptically. "I don't doubt your horse loves you, but she's not going to just come because you played a few notes on your little flute."

"It's not a flute, it's an ocarina," he corrected. "Be patient, she'll be here in a few minutes."

They sat down on the hillside and looked out over Castle Town far below them. They'd eaten breakfast with the Queen an hour ago, but Zelda had duties to attend to and she could not simply miss court. Link had decided to go for a walk in the hills above the city with Stella. Once he was in the fields, however, he felt like riding and he'd decided to give Epona a call.

Stella, for her part, was finding it difficult to believe that his horse would come from anywhere. She thought the melody that he'd played on the ocarina was beautiful and soothing, but wasn't sure how a horse halfway across the kingdom was supposed to hear it.

They waited a few more minutes but Epona did not arrive.

"She's not coming Link," Stella said, rising. "Let's get back to the castle and find out what Beaumont is up to."

"Trust me, she's coming," he said confidently. "She's free to roam wherever she pleases but she never strays too far from where I am."

Stella shook her head and sat back down.

"So what do you think of the Queen?" he asked as she rejoined him on the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you probably find her a little imperious," he replied. There had certainly been some tension between the two over breakfast, although Link had no idea what over. They had sniped back and forth, and though he knew both women were kind souls, they shared little more than cool respect for each other at the time being. "Just give her time to get to know you."

"I know, I mean, she's not all that bad for royalty," Stella answered. "You two seem pretty close."

Link balled his left hand into and a fist and held it up. "It's because of this. We've always been friends but we have less trouble understanding each other than most."

"What exactly is the Triforce anyways? And the sacred realm?" she asked curiously. "Everyone's myths and stories are different but you … well, you've been there."

Link opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted a joyful whinny from the bottom of the hill.

They looked down and saw Epona charging up to meet them. Link leapt up and ran to meet her, his mouth forming a happy smile.

"I don't believe it," Stella said in astonishment. "She came."

Epona gave a jubilant whinny as Link stroked her mane softly.

"Gratias tibi ago," he whispered in her ear. _Thank you_. She brayed softly in response and he swung himself up her back fluidly.

"Care to join me for a ride back to the city?" he called.

"You have another horse you can magically call up?" she asked cynically.

"'Fraid not. Just hop on behind me, Epona can carry two."

"I'm not sure that's—"

"Alright, enjoy the walk back," he said, turning Epona and lightly cantering away.

"No wait!" she called, jogging after him.

He turned her around almost immediately with a broad grin on his face. "Change your mind?"

"Shut it, you scoundrel. Give me a hand up."

He reached out and helped her swing up onto the majestic horses' back. She teetered backwards, losing her balance for a moment, but she quickly wrapped her arms around Link's waist and kept herself from falling.

"Don't get any funny ideas," she said, blushing. "I just need to hold onto something."

"Whatever you say," he teased, laughing. He lightly spurred onwards with his heels and soon they were galloping through the fields and over hills, the countryside flying by.

It wasn't long before they were back at the gates of the city. Link dismounted and helped Stella off. He scratched Epona behind her ears and said another thank-you to her in Hylian. She whinnied again and galloped away.

"I still can't believe she came," Stella murmured, watching the proud horse disappear over a hill on the horizon.

"She's more than a horse; she's a friend," he replied as they walked under the raised iron portcullis.

The city was busy this morning and it took them almost forty minutes to make it to the castle gates.

"State your business," one of the guards called.

"Link an—I mean, Finn and Stella, returning from our walk."

Link had discussed his dual identity with Zelda this morning. She was still a little frustrated with him, but it quickly melted away. The two were just happy to see each other again, and they decided for now he should remain anonymous. He'd come clean to his friends but he wasn't ready to tell the kingdom yet. Perhaps after whatever dangers had passed but not while there was work to be done.

They made their way up the castle path and through the doors.

"Guess we have to find Beaumont now," Link said, remembering that he was completely unfamiliar with this castle.

"Let's ask a guard somewhere," Stella responded.

"Good idea," he replied with a nod. They turned the corner and ran right into a group of marching soldiers.

"Oops! Sorry," Stella apologized.

"It's quite alright," said the lead man. "Happens to us all the time." He frowned for a moment, not recognizing them. "Might I ask your names?"

"Stella," she said, holding out her head.

"And I'm Finn," Link chimed in.

The man shook their hands warmly and his broad smile returned.

"I'm very happy to have finally met you; you're quite famous among the soldiers for what you've done for us. I'm Jon Swift, Captain of the Guard."

"It's a pleasure, Jon," Link replied.

"We're looking for Sir Beaumont. Have you any idea where we might find him?" Stella asked.

"Yes, he's in the training area with his team," Swift said with a nod. "Go to the main courtyard and follow the path north past the gardens. Can't miss it."

"Thanks for your help, we appreciate it," Stella answered with a smile.

Swift nodded. "I'd love to talk more, but we're on our way to a patrol. Are you staying at the castle?"

"Yes, for a week or so," Stella divulged.

"Good. I hope we meet again soon." They promised they would and Swift shook their hands one last time. With that he resumed marching formation and led his troops down the hall.

"Nice guy," Link commented as they headed for the training area, following Swift's instructions.

"Yeah, he was," she replied.

They made it through the court and walked through the gardens. They were even more beautiful than the original, and also much more heavily guarded. The guards cast the two strangers suspicious glances as they made their way down the garden path.

At last they arrived at the training grounds, a large field where many young soldiers and grizzled veterans were sparring, running laps, or making their way through an obstacle course.

"Can I help you?" asked a soldier, jogging up to them.

"We're looking for Sir Beaumont. Captain Swift pointed us here," Stella replied.

"That's right," the soldier replied. "He's inside the arena on the far side of the grounds."

"The arena?" Link asked.

"Yeah, they usually use it for training new recruits, but right now the Commander is training a special team in there."

They thanked the young soldier for his assistance and crossed the field, making their way towards a large, ovular building on the far side of the fields Link assumed was the arena.

"Lot of men training here," Stella observed, watching a platoon go jogging by, driven by a sergeant.

"You're right, there's for too many for this to be normal," he said thoughtfully. All of a sudden he snapped his fingers as it hit him. "Zelda's mobilizing the Hylian army!"

"What for? We don't even know who's responsible for the attacks."

"I guess we'll find out," Link replied as they reached the arena. He followed Stella through the doors and was greeted by the sight of at least a score of men sparring. He spotted the broad figure of Beaumont on the far side, exchanging light blows with a recruit. Grinning, he stopped Stella and they leant against the wall to watch.

* * *

><p>Owen jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding Beaumont's lightning slash. They'd been sparring for the last five minutes with neither of them making a blow, but he was tiring and he knew it wouldn't be long before the knight had him yet again.<p>

They shuffled back and forth. Owen gave a quick stab but it was parried and he barely got his shield up to block the counter thrust in time. Beaumont knew he had him on the defensive and he pressed his advantage, driving the young soldier slowly backwards.

Beaumont was raining blows down upon him and he was just barely managing to block them. He backed up quickly, but he got his heel. His stomach rose in his throat as he felt the inevitable feeling of complete panic as he toppled backwards.

He crashed into the ground, hard. The air was driven from his lungs and he groaned loudly. Blackness swam at the edge of his vision and everything felt like it was slowing down in time.

He looked up to see Beaumont lifting the practice sword to deliver a final blow to end the bout. Owen struggled to raise the shield but his muscles wouldn't respond. As the sword came whistling down he abandoned reason and surrendered to instinct.

Beaumont slashed down at Owen, knowing it wasn't over until one of them delivered the final blow. He felt kind of bad hitting someone lying on the ground, but they were soldiers, and this was serious training. You didn't pull punches in practice or men would get complacent in reality.

Beaumont was already so confident in his victory the last thing he expected was what happened next. Owen rolled to the side, barely avoiding the sword as it smashed into the ground. It was Kyle Beaumont's turn to feel a brief moment of panic as Owen's leg kicked out, sweeping his feet from beneath him.

He was only sprawled in the dust for a moment before he started to pick himself up, but as his vision came back into focus the first thing he saw was the point of a wooden sword. Owen was looking down at him, breathing hard and looking haggard, but also very proud.

"Looks like you're losing your edge, Beaumont," called a male voice, shattering the silence between the knight and his pupil.

Owen let out a large sigh and lowered the sword, offering Beaumont his arm. The knight pulled himself up and turned to see Link and Stella walking towards them, smiles plastered on both their faces.

"I'm not losing my edge, Owen's just sharpening his," he replied, giving the soldier a smile. "Soon he'll be one of the sharpest in Hyrule."

"I wish. It's the first time I've ever beat him," Owen said modestly. "It was a lucky win, in any case."

"Exploiting the overconfidence of your foes is never luck," Beaumont admonished. "You did good, lad."

Owen nodded his thanks.

"I'd like you to meet Stella and Finn, the ones everyone's been talking about. They'll be assisting us once we find out who's responsible for the atrocities."

"Well met, Owen," Stella greeted. Link merely nodded his greeting.

"It's a pleasure t—you!" he said in surprise, pointing at Link. "We saw you two nights ago at the Hero's Triumph Inn. My brother saw you sneak into the castle grounds!" He drew his steel sword and pointed the blade at Link.

"Sir, this is the man we're looking for!" His yells had drawn the attention of the others sparring in the area, and everyone was quiet as they saw the young soldier pointing the blade at the man. Before Owen could even blink, however, Stella had her bow drawn and an arrow pointed at his face. Suddenly every soldier in the room had his blade unsheathed.

"Make a move," she said quietly to the young soldier. The tension in the arena was so high it was practically deafening, and it was ready to snap like a whip at any second. Someone was going to get lashed when it did.

"Stella," Link said warningly. She relaxed the bowstring but did not put the bow away or take the arrow from the string.

"Sheathe your swords, this instant!" Beaumont yelled. Most of the soldiers obeyed his command; their hands did not leave the hilts though.

"Owen, relax. He's a guest and friend of the Queen, and he's here to help," Beaumont said, raising his hands and trying to defuse the situation.

"It's okay Kyle, he's right," Link said to Beaumont. He returned his gaze to Owen. "I did sneak into the castle grounds, to visit a very old and very dear friend of mine. I swear to you I mean no harm to Hyrule or its people."

"Owen…" Oliver said pleadingly from the group of soldiers. Neither of them could afford to lose this job and disobeying a direct order for the Knight Commander was not a good mark on your record.

Owen let out a long breath and lowered the sword. "I don't trust you."

"Nor should you. Trust is a boon that must be earned," he replied. Owen glared a moment longer, but after a second he lowered his sword and sighed. They were all silent for a moment. Stella put away her bow and arrow but her eyes never stopped scanning the room for potential threats.

"I need to take a walk," Owen said to Beaumont. The knight nodded and let the young soldier take his leave. Oliver followed him from the training area.

"Link, I am deeply sorry about this," Beaumont whispered in an undertone.

"Don't be. He has a right to be suspicious."

Beaumont's concerned look lasted a moment longer, then he nodded once, trusting Link. "Time for you to meet the men."

"3rd Company! Assemble!" he called, turning to face the men.

The men jogged over and aligned themselves in formation. Many of them still shot distrustful looks at the couple.

"I'd like to introduce Stella and Finn, the two you've heard so many rumors about." The distrust changed to wonder and respect as the men realized soldiers they knew owed their lives to the pair.

"It's an honor to meet the two of you," said one of the soldiers, stepping forward and giving a bow.

They spent the next few minutes meeting most of the company of soldiers and answering questions about the attacks on the villages. Most of the men were grateful and reverent; the bond of soldiers was not always a close one but something about fighting alongside your fellow man forged something that transcended mere friendship. The knowledge that the pair of wanderers had fought with and saved many of their brothers-in-arms was enough that they treated them with warmth and respect.

Only one man treated them with something that bordered on disdain.

"The Knight Commander told me you're in command of these men. It must be quite the honor to have your squad chosen for such an important task," Stella said warmly, holding out her hand in greeting.

"They chose me because I'm the best," Sergeant Greene replied with a sneer, refusing to shake. "Wars are won by soldiers like me, not shabby travelers who've killed a coupla moblins. Think you're tough because you sauntered into a skirmish and cleaned up the scraps?"

"I think that if you were the best you wouldn't be garrisoned at the castle, sitting on your hands," she replied coolly. "But you're right. We helped save a town or two, nothing too backbreaking. What have you done for Hyrule again?"

Greene bared his teeth and stepped forward. "The rest of the men may think you and your friend are something special, but I could knock the stuffing out of either one of you without breaking a sweat."

"Are you threatening guests of the Queen, Sergeant?" Greene spun around to see Beaumont standing over his shoulder.

"It's okay Commander," said Stella, regarding Greene thoughtfully. "I'll take your wager, Greene. Care to spar with me?"

"As long as I don't get heat when I beat the insolence out of this _woman_," he said, looking at Beaumont.

"Your call, Stella," Beaumont said to her.

"This 'woman' could use a little amusement," she replied, smirking at Greene.

Greene snatched a wooden sword from the rack.

"Do you have wooden knives?" Stella asked Beaumont.

He shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. You'll have to use a sword if you want to fight him."

"What's going on here?" Link asked, joining the pair of them.

"Stella has challenged Sergeant Greene to a duel," Beaumont replied. "We don't have any practice knives though, so she'll be forced to use a blade."

"That won't be necessary," Link replied. "I can dull her knives with magic."

Beaumont considered it for a moment, then nodded. "Alright, as long as they won't draw blood."

Link nodded and took the knives as Stella handed them to him.

"Obtusi," he whispered, drawing his thumb and forefinger in a pinch motion up and down the blades. He tapped his arm with one of the knives. "See? Sharp as a rolling pin."

Beaumont took one of the knives and examined it for himself. "That's fine," he replied. He leant down and whispered in Stella's ear. "Listen, Greene's crazy and he's cruel to boot. Only reason he's still on the guard is because he's a good brawler, but I've been trying to get him thrown out for years."

"What are you saying?" she quietly, turning to face him.

"I'm saying watch yourself. If he gets a chance to hurt you, be damn well sure he'll do it."

"Understood. Thanks, Kyle."

Beaumont nodded, and she walked towards the ring.

"She's allowed two weapons? Can't beat me without an edge, huh?" Greene called from the center of one of the training rings.

"You're welcome to two swords," she called back. "Wouldn't have your shield to hide behind then though, would ya?"

He just leered in reply as she stepped into the ring. Before she could even lift her weapons he leaped towards her, slashing downwards.

She calmly rolled to the side and watched his sword strike the ground.

"A little overzealous, are we?" she commented, fluidly recovering from the roll and raising her knives in the same motion.

"Just excited to break a few bones," he snarled in reply, raising his own sword again. Beaumont was right, the man obviously reveled in pain.

"What a noble goal," she replied sarcastically, keeping an eye on his movements. Greene's expression was hungry and cruel; he truly looked mad.

He stepped forward and slashed again, which she deflected with a flick of one of her blades. She lashed out with her other blade but he raised his shield quickly and caught the blow on it.

For at least thirty seconds the two of them traded blows, dancing back and forth. Link, Beaumont, and the soldiers all watched as the two combatants struggled to gain an edge over the other.

Owen and Oliver also returned, entering the arena again. They stopped and watched their superior squaring off against the adventurer that had pointed an arrow at Owen's face only minutes earlier.

"I'm not sure who I want to win," Owen admitted, as they walked back towards 3rd Company. "I don't trust either of them."

"Obviously the traveler, uh, Stella I think her name is," Oliver replied. "Didn't you hear what they did for Beaumont's squad and Argyle?"

"Could be the soldiers exaggerating."

"Do you think Beaumont would lie about something like that?" Oliver asked skeptically. "She saved his life, that's good enough for me."

"I suppose you're right," Owen conceded. He still didn't trust either of them but he knew for sure he'd rather see Greene on the floor at the end of the bout.

All of the soldiers watched with rapt attention and awe at the duel. By now both of the duelists were dripping sweat. Greene looked angrier than ever, but Stella looked completely at ease, a small grin even tracing the corners of her lips.

"They're well matched," Beaumont commented to Link. "I just hope he doesn't hurt her."

"Evenly matched? Ha! Just wait," Link replied. "I'm surprised you don't have more faith. Have you forgotten how she fought at the moblin camp?"

"No, I – You're right, she was much faster," Beaumont said quietly.

Link smirked. "She's just drawing it out because she's enjoying herself. I promise that when she decides the fun is over, it will go badly for your Sergeant Greene."

"If you say so," Beaumont said, not entirely convinced. He didn't want his friend hurt by the vindictive Greene.

Another few minutes passed as the two fought. Greene's attacks were becoming more reckless and vicious, and if some of them had connected they would have easily left shattered bones. The powerful attacks left him very vulnerable, but Stella curiously avoided exploiting the openings.

Link noticed the smile fade from her lips and he knew it wouldn't be long now.

It was another thirty seconds before Stella dropped the hammer on him. She ducked under a vicious horizontal slash from Greene and lashed out at his arm with her blade. Greene gave a cry of pain as the blunt edge connected with his arm and his sword went flying.

Almost simultaneously she lashed out with her other arm, her elbow driving right into Greene's nose, which gave a loud crack and started to bleed profusely. He staggered backwards, panting. The assembled soldiers gave cheers and whoops as the young woman broke into a confident smile and sheathed her knives. Many of them had been afraid that the venomous Greene would leave her in rough shape.

"That was incredible!" Oliver said excitedly to his brother. "I thought for sure it was a matter of time before Greene got her, but she was just playing him all along. Wow!"

Owen said nothing, but inside he felt pretty happy that Greene had gotten a taste of his own spite.

Stella reached out her hand for him to shake. Greene's eyes blazed and he spat on her. She just stared at him sadly and shook her head, turning her back to him and walking away.

"I can't believe I doubted her," Beaumont said in amazement, shaking his head at Link.

"She's no tourist," he replied, smiling at her as she walked back towards them. She smiled back and mimed wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

That was when Link noticed movement behind her. The sergeant picked himself up, spittle dripping from his lips. Greene drew his real sword, his eyes blazing manically. Link saw what he was doing and called out frantically.

"Stella, behind you!"

She spun around just as he lunged, aiming to run her through. She sidestepped most of the stab, but Greene's blade still cut deep through the side of her abdomen. Link was already in motion as the small gasp of pain passed her lips.

Immediately she grabbed the arm that had stabbed her and twisted it sharply. Greene yelped in pain and dropped the blade, but he swung at her with his left fist. She ducked under the swipe and drove her knee into his groin causing him to double over in pain.

She didn't give him a second chance to backstab her, however. As he was bent over, she put all her remaining strength into her arm as she struck out in a vicious uppercut. Link heard Greene's jaw break as he was sent flying onto his back.

He arrived at her side just in time to catch her as she collapsed in shock. The wound in her waist was bleeding heavily.

He distantly heard Beaumont shouting for medics to get in here. He looked around for something to bind the wound with but saw nothing. He was about to tear off his shirt when the young soldier who'd pointed a sword at him earlier arrived at his side. He handed Link his tabard, which he'd just torn off.

Link nodded his thanks and quickly wrapped the wound. He kept pressure on it with his hands. The wound was mostly superficial; it certainly wasn't life threatening and by experience he knew it hadn't hit anything essential.

"I can't believe he'd do that," Owen said in shock. "He was always a bastard, but he tried to…" He trailed off.

Link vaguely noticed soldiers dragging the unconscious Greene away.

"I hope she'll be alright," Owen said sadly, looking down on Stella's unconscious form.

"What is it to you? You don't like either one of us," Link replied absentmindedly, focused on his friend.

"I don't even know you," he replied, shaking his head. "I can't condemn you just because I don't know you."

"Fair enough," Link said, not really listening. He brushed a lock of hair from Stella's face.

Stella's eyes opened. "Am I dead? Is this the Sacred Realm?" she croaked.

"Rise and shine," Link said, grinning down at her. He tried to appear confident, but he underneath his façade he was shaken.

"Definitely not the Sacred Realm, it's Link's ugly mug," she groaned, trying to ignore the pain lancing from her side. Pain was shooting from her right hand too; she wondered if she broke it from hitting Greene.

Owen watched the exchange with something bordering on wonder. Thirty seconds ago this woman had barely escaped death and they were joking with each other?

"Who's Link?" he asked with curiosity.

"Not important right now," Link replied. "Get Beaumont, now."

Owen nodded and ran to get the commander.

Stella tried to sit up and her face contorted in pain.

"Don't move," Link said, pushing her back down. "Medics from the castle are on the way."

"I'm fine Link, just a scrape," she protested, waving a hand.

He tried not to laugh. "You've got a rupee sized hole punched in your side. Quite the scrape."

"My mother always did warn me not to get in dangerous fights with insane Hylian soldiers," she replied thoughtfully. Then she frowned. "No wait, she warned me not to talk to strangers. I always get those two mixed up."

This time he laughed aloud and gave her a warm hug. He felt her grimace in pain in his embrace.

"Oops, sorry!" he said, quickly releasing her.

"No, it's okay," she smiled. "I needed that."

"Din's breath, that bastard is going to pay with his head if I have anything to say about it!" Beaumont said as he arrived, crouching next to them and slamming his fist into his palm. "Are you okay?"

"I've been through worse," she replied, concealing the pain behind a smile. Beaumont noticed the tightness in her jaw as she smiled though, and he knew she was in a lot of pain.

He nodded slowly. "We'll get you to the infirmary as soon as possible."

As he said it medics rushed into the arena, carrying a stretcher. They carefully loaded Stella onto it, and bore her out and towards the castle.

Link rose and followed the stretcher back to the castle. As they approached the gate from the gardens, Zelda came tearing down the steps.

"Your highness," the medics chorused as they ran by.

"What in Din's name happened, Link?"

"It's Stella, she's hurt," he replied, Zelda joining his stride. "She was dueling with one of the soldiers and he tried to stab her in the back after it was over."

"What? Who did this?" Her face was taut with worry.

"Um, Greene I think his name was."

"Don't they use practice swords so no one is hurt?" Zelda asked.

"He drew his blade after the duel was over and tried to run her through."

"Treachery," Zelda hissed. "Is she going to be okay?" Zelda struggled to keep up with his pace in her flowing dress.

"She had better be, or I'll rip Greene's tongue from his rancid mouth," he replied grimly.

"We have the best healers in Hyrule, I'm sure she'll be fine," Zelda said soothingly. "Let's go and sit with her now."

He nodded but remained silent as they strode through the halls.

They turned the corner and almost ran into Greene being dragged down the hall, in chains, by several guards. An insane grin lit his face when he saw Link.

"Got your friend real good didn't I? She bleeding out on a table somewhere?"

Before anyone could do anything, the Master Sword was at his throat.

"Let it go, Link," Zelda said quietly. "The courts will deal with him."

Link's breathing was heavy as he stared into the man's blazing eyes. The left side of Greene's face was oddly shapen where Stella had broken it.

"If I ever see you again, I will personally make sure your head is no longer connected with your shoulders," he swore.

Greene laughed in his face. "Your strength pales in comparison to the power of my masters, _Hero_. Soon they will come for this place, and you will be nothing but ash."

Link did in a double take in shock. _He knew. _"How did you — what masters?" he asked shakily.

Greene just laughed again and spat at him.

Link drew back his arm and hit him in the face, exactly where Stella had shattered the jaw. Greene howled in agony.

"You miserable bit of scum … who are your masters? Tell me!" he yelled right in Greene's face.

"Link.." Zelda said softly, and he felt her hand on his shoulder. "He's mad, and hurting him isn't going to help."

Link stepped back, and Zelda turned to the guards who had Greene in chains. "Take him away," she said.

Link leant on his knees, breathing heavily. He wouldn't meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry," he whispered after a moment. "I - I lost control."

"I understand," she said softly, lifting his chin so he met her gaze. "Don't be ashamed of your anger."

"He was defenseless; he couldn't even fight back for Din's sake!" Link pulled away and leant his arms against the wall. "And I threatened him and then punched him."

"It was honest emotion," she replied simply. "It was wrong, but it was honest. You truly care for her." She tried not to inject any of her jealousy into the last sentence. This was not the time.

He didn't reply, and she wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"We'll go and sit with her now, make sure she's okay in the infirmary. She's going to be alright, Link."

He looked over at her, his eyes a little wet for a moment before he dragged the back of his sleeve across them.

"You're right. Now isn't the time for this. Thanks."

Zelda nodded and led him down the hall to the infirmary.

Link only had one thought on his mind besides Stella's welfare. Whoever Greene's masters were, he would find them, and when he did, they were going to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Note: <strong>Thanks for reading this chapter, hope you enjoyed it! You may have noticed that it was a little shorter than my usual; let me know if you like chapters more when they are this length. To anyone who is eagerly awaiting more romantic fluffiness, be patient, I promise you'll get your fill soon(ish).

To everyone who sent me a PM or wished me well on my fishing trip in a review, thanks so much! The trip was a lot of fun, even if it was raining the entire time.

I'll be away again this weekend, this time in Las Vegas for the Electric Daisy Carnival! If you don't know what that is, it's an electronic music festival ... I'm so excited! I will be able to answer your reviews and PMs because I am certain the iPad has signal there ... just don't be surprised if I sound like Stella after her stint in the bar in chapter 10! Kiddding (or am I?)

I ramble on, per usual ... sincerely hoped you enjoyed the chapter, let me know whatcha think!

Cheers!

Kab


	13. Guillotine

**A/N:** Another special thank-you to all my wonderful reviewers, you keep me inspired!

Also, I've done a quick drawing of Zelda you can find on my DeviantArt page (link on my profile)

I'd like to say another massive thanks to all the readers; we've broken 10,000 hits! Rock on guys!

Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>~~Guillotine~~<strong>

Stella rubbed her eyes blearily, desperately trying to recall what happened the previous night. Spots danced across her vision and her head swam with visions, dizziness, and pain.

_I – I got stabbed._

She scanned the room for some clue to where she was. The infirmary, by the looks of the beds. Two people, a man and woman, were in a hushed conversation in the corner of the room.

"—been locked up, they're down one. I need to go Zelda, didn't you hear what he said in the hall? He called me Hero!"

"He's insane Link, you can't trust anything he told you. Marcus Thenril will go in place of Greene. They depart this evening."

"Don't know him. Besides, we can't just send—"

"He's a knight. Besides, Beaumont is more familiar with him than any of the soldiers save Swift, and I need him here."

"But Zelda —"

"Link," she interrupted softly. "She's awake."

He followed her glance and saw Stella sitting up. His expression brightened considerably before he turned back to Zelda.

"We'll talk more later," he promised.

Zelda nodded and the two of them rushed to Stella's bedside.

"How are you feeling?" Link asked, his brow furrowing in worry.

"Like a million rupees," she replied, looking at him like he was a child. "Link, I got shanked by a mad guard, 'course I feel terrible."

He broke into a broad smile and punched her on the shoulder.

"Is there anything we can get you to make you more comfortable?" Zelda asked from the foot of the bed.

"No thank you, your majesty," said Stella, reclining once more with her arms behind her head.

"Then I must prepare for court," Zelda replied. "My prayers are with you and I wish you a swift recovery."

Stella glanced out the window as Zelda swept from the room. The sun was already high over the horizon.

"Greene get locked up?" she asked.

"From what I heard, he's spending a lifelong vacation in the dungeons."

"Sounds just like the trip he needed."

They talked for several hours about this and that; now that his past was in the clear he was free to reveal so much more. The medics occasionally checked in on Stella to make sure she was alright, or to change the bandages on her wound, but other than that they were left alone.

Afternoon came and went and it wasn't long before it was evening already. A young medic had just changed Stella's bandages when a page came running in.

"Finn, sir, Commander Beaumont is leaving now and he's requested you come and see them off," said the boy.

"Thanks for letting me know, I'll be down shortly."

The boy nodded and ran from the room. Link made sure Stella had everything she needed.

"I'll be back to see you later, okay?"

"You'd better not skip out on me. I'm hurt, sick, and hungry here."

"You'll survive a few hours without me," he laughed.

"Give Beaumont my best. Don't want to see him end up here next to me," she called as he left the room.

"Will do!" he called back from the hallway. Shaking his head and smiling, he followed the halls to the entrance of the castle. He'd only been here several days but he was already beginning to learn the ins and outs of this place.

As he arrived in the castle's front court, he saw the group of thirty or so men preparing their bags on the far side. He walked through the shadow of the statue of himself, crossing his fingers that no one would make the connection. After all, Beaumont hadn't recognized him and he was not a dull man.

"Finn! I'm glad you came, we're about to set out." Beaumont jogged over to greet him.

Link noticed many of the soldiers looked grim and somber, doubtless a result of yesterday's incident with Greene.

"Glad I was able to catch you," he replied, shaking Beaumont's hand. "Wish I was going with you."

"We'll see you soon. I understand why the Queen wants you here … six years is no short span and now Stella's hurt too…" Beaumont's face darkened. "I'm sorry about her, Link … if I had known Greene was that—"

"Kyle, don't do that to yourself. There's no way you could have known, and Stella is going to be fine."

Beaumont still looked concerned, but after a moment he nodded in agreement. "You're right, I just — there's a lot on my mind."

Link nodded; the man wasn't wrong. Beaumont had spent the last few weeks training these men to hunt a possible threat to the entire kingdom ... after Ganondorf, he'd earned the right to be a little anxious.

"Who's replacing Greene?" Link asked as they walked back towards the group.

"He's a knight too, name's Marcus Thenril. Young lad, probably not even your age yet. Want to meet him?"

"Yeah, I do," Link nodded. Beaumont led them over to a man standing on the edge of the group next to his horse. He was tall and thin, with short and messy black hair. A long claymore was strapped to his back.

"Lieutenant Thenril," Beaumont called in his booming voice.

The young man turned slowly to face them. Link noticed his cheeks were gaunt and he was so slim he looked almost starved.

"Knight-Commander. How may I be of assistance?"

"Marcus, this is Finn. You've probably heard what he's done already, but he's here now as a guest of the Queen's. When we locate the source of the fire, he'll be helping us put it out."

Marcus scanned him once, his eyes taking in everything. When his eyes crossed Link's face and the hilt sticking up from his back, Link noticed his eyes flick towards the statue in the centre of the courtyard.

"It's truly an honor to meet you … Finn." When he said the name a small smirk crossed his lips.

"Good to meet you too, Lieutenant." They shook, neither of them breaking eye contact.

"Make sure your gear is ready. We leave in five minutes," Beaumont said to Marcus.

"Yes, sir," he said quietly, and turned back to his horse.

They headed back towards Beaumont's gear and horse.

"He's a quiet lad and a little too serious, but he's a wrecker with that big sword of his and it's damned sharp too."

"I think he recognized me," Link replied quietly.

"What? How do you know?" Beaumont asked in surprise.

"It doesn't matter. Can you trust him?"

"I would trust him with my life," Beaumont replied confidently.

"Make sure he tells no one."

Beaumont nodded and began adjusting more of his horse's bags and straps.

"Where will you look?" asked Link, helping him strap some more saddlebags to his horse.

"I'm still not really sure," Beaumont shrugged. "We first encountered them in southwest Hyrule so it's as good a place to look as any."

"Send word if you find anything, anything at all."

"You know I will."

Link thrust out his hand and Beaumont grabbed it, pulling him into a soldier's embrace. They regarded each other for a moment. Then Link nodded and turned away, heading back for the castle.

Beaumont watched him go. He was going to miss Link. Every time they met he ended up liking the man more and more. They'd need his skills sorely when they found what they were looking for.

* * *

><p>"And you expect us to believe that mustering the entire army is necessary to root out a few hill-dwelling savages?" drawled Celise Compton indignantly.<p>

Zelda was in court, trying her very best not to loose her frustration on the nobles.

"I expect you to believe nothing. What I expect, Celise, is that when I give an order that you will follow it and not waste my time with your semantic drabble."

The spoiled noble blushed for a moment, but her expression quickly changed to one of affront. Zelda ignored her and pressed on.

"The entire garrison marches today to reinforce the surrounding countryside. Five hundred soldiers will remain in Castle Town to ensure order is maintained and the gates can be defended."

Celise looked incredulous. "Five hundred? Are you ins—"

"Choose your next words very carefully, Celise," Zelda cut her off threateningly, her expression darkening considerably.

"What I meant to say is that five hundred seems a little sparse compared to the customary garrison of six thousand," Celise corrected herself, looking slightly meek. "Perhaps we could agree that such a decision is just a little bit rash?"

"What would you suggest instead? That we continue to do nothing as our towns and villages are razed?" asked Derrin Talbot, another noble of the court.

"I – not my place – just saying," Celise stammered.

"We should not be so quick to make such a reckless move," called another noble of the court. "What if Castle Town were attacked."

"Who would be foolish enough to strike here?" scoffed yet another noble from one of the balconies.

Zelda just shook her head and closed her eyes as the court dissolved into pointless bickering yet again. She counted to ten in her head, tuning out everything.

"Enough!" She opened her eyes and stood up. "The troops march tonight, whether you agree with it or not. That is all."

With that she stormed from the court, already berating herself for her lapse in emotion. It was improper to speak to the court like she had, but debating a decision made weeks ago was redundant.

She strode briskly through the castle halls, heading for the office of the guard captain, Swift. The halls seemed oddly empty without the usual compliment of soldiers; the entire army was mustered in the fields and awaiting orders to march.

"Good morning, your majesty," Swift said as she entered his office.

"I wish to know what you have learned from Sergeant Greene," she said candidly, abandoning pretense.

"Unfortunately, nothing of value," said Swift, shaking his head sadly. "We are employing methods of, ah, extracting information, but so far he has resisted all attempts."

"It's been three days, Jon. Nothing at all?"

"I'm sorry, your majesty. We don't really have experience with these matters."

Zelda understood what he meant. She did not condone torture of any prisoners, or even murderers, but this was a special case and they needed answers. Hyrule was in peril.

"Find me when you have something," Zelda replied, sweeping from the room. She roamed the hallways aimlessly before finally resting her back against a wall and sliding down it until she was sitting on the floor. The cool stone was comforting and she liked the silence.

"Rough day?" called a familiar voice.

She looked up to see Link leaning against the wall a little further down the hall.

"It certainly hasn't been a pleasant one."

He smiled and walked over to her, holding out his hand. She took it and pulled herself up.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"That would be nice," she replied, smiling back.

Together they walked down the hallways, chatting animatedly. It was nice, really. Both of them had weighty matters on their shoulders and it was a time for the pair of them to forget it all in simple conversation and the pleasure of each other's company.

They wandered into the gardens, admiring the flora and fauna.

"I remember when I first snuck in here," said Link thoughtfully. "The guards had funnier uniforms back then."

"It was ridiculous. They used to wear shorts and chainmail socks," Zelda laughed. "That was one of the first things I changed as Queen."

"How have things been? You know, as Queen and all."

She thought about it for a few moments, never really considering that herself.

"I am weary. And lonely," she finally replied. "Even when we were kids, you and Impa were the only friends I had … then Ganondorf made his coup and you disappeared for seven years in the Temple of Time. After it was over … well …"

"I disappeared again," he finished. "But you have no idea how happy I am to be back here and with you."

"Really? Because I thought you had gone and replaced me with your friend," she retorted venomously.

Link looked surprised for a moment, his mouth forming into a little 'o'. He started to say something in reply, but Zelda held a finger to his lips, hushing him.

"Oh Link, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that! I'm just so frustrated with the nobles, with everything that's been going on."

He put his arm around her shoulders and rocked her comfortingly. "I know you didn't mean it. You're my closest friend, Zelda. I wouldn't … couldn't … replace you for the world."

"You mean it?"

"I mean it."

She rested her head on his shoulder and they sat there in simple silence for a moment, the backs of their hands glowing softly.

"Where is Impa, anyways?" Link asked, realizing he'd not seen the Sheikah anywhere since arriving at the castle.

"She's in Kakariko on some political mission to appease the Duke. He's been complaining of tariffs and independence lately and Impa's better at handling those kinds of things."

"Is she any less ..." he thought about it for a moment. "…Austere?"

Zelda smirked. "Not really. If anything she's even worse now."

"I'd better watch it when she returns then," he smiled back. "The first time I was in the castle she scared the living daylights out of me."

"I remember that! After we were done talking you turned around to leave and jumped about a foot when she was right behind you."

They both chuckled before lapsing into comfortable silence again, but it wasn't long before Zelda broke the silence again, eager to share more of her stories since he'd been away.

They sat there talking for hours, both of them ready to forget the outside world and worries in the pleasure of conversation.

* * *

><p>Several more days passed uneventfully. The army marched, as scheduled, and moved to reinforce the surrounding villages of Hyrule. Link spent much of the days at Stella's bedside, but he found himself spending more and more time with the Queen as well.<p>

"You did not! Loaches don't even get that big," Zelda laughed as Link held out his arms to show how big the fish had been.

"It was, I swear! The guy who runs the pond weighed it and everything and it was 42 pounds! We released it though, because the loaches are an endangered species."

"Convenient, release the proof," Zelda teased. Link opened his mouth indignantly but she cut him off. "I'm kidding!" she laughed.

Link relaxed and laugh as well.

"Is there anything you _haven't_ done in Hyrule?" she asked.

"I never learned to dance," he shrugged.

Zelda burst out laughing again. "Well the next time we have a ball, I'll have to teach you."

"I'd like that but … you're the Queen, I don't know if it would be–"

"Oh don't give me that nonsense, Link. Even under your other name you're still an honored guest." Her smirk returned. "Besides, I'd like to see the mighty Hero brought low by a simple waltz."

Link didn't reply; instead he stood and peered out the window.

Zelda's smiled faded a little. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Nothing, probably." He sighed.

The Queen rose and joined him at the window. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me."

"It's just … something doesn't feel right here. Villages being attacked, one of my friends almost killed by a sergeant of the guard … and now … I don't know what it is, but something feels wrong."

"The army has marched and Kyle is out searching for whoever is responsible."

He turned to face her. "I won't make the same the mistake I made with Ganondorf."

"How can you blame yourself for that?" she asked incredulously. "It was I who sent you in the first place, and both our intentions were pure."

"The pure intentions of the ignorant have unleashed far more horrors on this world than the sum of all evils. I won't make the same mistake twice," he vowed.

"Those same intentions repaired the damage done and made it a brighter and more beautiful place than it was before. How can that be wrong?"

"Because – because …" Link hung his head. Zelda gave his shoulder a little squeeze.

"He would have found a way with or without us. We tried to stop him before he even had a chance to do wrong, and though we failed, you triumphed in the end. The blame lies solely with Ganondorf."

"I know you're right," Link sighed. "But I still can't help but wonder if–"

"You can't let this fester, Link," she said warningly. "Has this been eating at you all these years?"

" I —" He paused. "I need some air. Good evening, your highness."

Zelda watched him walk away sadly. Even after all he'd done, the burdens he bore were still crushing, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

* * *

><p>It was nearly nightfall when Link returned to his chambers. He'd wandered the grounds aimlessly without thought or direction. It was only when the sun was setting beyond the world's rim did he finally decide to return inside.<p>

He'd spent much of the day with Zelda, but he hadn't forgotten about his other friend. After he'd washed up and changed he was planning on bringing her some fresh clothes and checking to make sure she was doing okay.

Link rounded the corner to their rooms, and he was greeted with the sight of a familiar face. Stella was leant against the wall, a bandage poking out from the bottom of her hunting garb.

"You don't visit, you don't write…" she teased.

"You're up! The medics cleared you?"

"More or less," she said, straightening. "It's not nearly healed but if I can walk my time is better spent on my feet than in a bed."

"Careful, you don't want to tear it back open," he cautioned.

"Right. I'll be sure to abstain from all the excitement that goes on in the castle," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Fair point," Link conceded. They entered her room and sat down.

"How do you figure Beaumont and his men are doing?" she asked.

"I imagine quite well," he said, after a moment's thought. "It's been less than a week since they left, so they can't have found anything yet …"

"He is a good man," said Stella simply.

"He is," Link nodded. "Not sure what to make of his Lieutenant though … I think he recognized me from the statue."

"I'm surprised more people haven't," she replied. "It's not the best likeness but it's definitely you."

"You're right, but the average person doesn't connect another average traveler with being … you know, the Hero of Time."

"I did."

"True, but you're not an average person," he smiled. "Another reason is likely because Othera's population is scarcely a fraction of Hyrule's. You haven't met anyone that looks like me, but I'm sure out of all the people here there are more than a few."

She nodded and rose, walking towards the window. Leaning her arms on the cool stone she looked out over the vast land.

"Link, what's that?" she said suddenly, pointing. He joined her at the window and followed her arm, peering into the darkness.

In the fields outside Castle Town ten torches were flickering, hundreds of feet apart. Link couldn't tell who was carrying them from this distance though.

"I don't know, bu—what in Din's name?" Even as he spoke more torches burst into flame, filling the space between the ten and expanding even beyond. The pair watched in amazement; less than a minute later thousands of torches were flickering in the blackness.

"By the goddesses themselves … it's an _army_," breathed Stella.

They stared in stunned silence for a few moments, frozen in disbelief.

"Summon the guard, I'll wake the Queen," Link shouted, jumping into action. "_Castle Town is under attack_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Note:<strong> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Stuff is starting to heat up; the next few chapters are definitely going to be a ride.

Anyways, this week I re-read the Song of Fire and Ice series. I'd forgotten how entertaining it was and if you haven't read it before, it's definitely worth a look. Otherwise, my week was relatively uneventful. Played a lot of golf and went for some long runs but that's about it.

If you enjoy the story art, let me know what character(s) you'd like me to draw next! I've been working on some of the villainous characters, but I'd like to hear from you!

Thanks again for reading!

Cheers,

Kab


	14. Nightfall

**A/N: **Special thanks to people who left me their thoughts last chapter! Your feedback is always appreciated!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>~~Nightfall~~<strong>

The snow fell softly over the fields of Hyrule. The day was dark; thunder clouds smothered the sun and the landscape was cold and bleak. Snowflakes fell softly through the air and frost covered the once green ground.

A chilly breeze blew over the lands, and Marcus Thenril pulled his fur cloak tighter around his body. Winter was upon the land.

They were making for the Dreadkeep, a black fortress long abandoned by a forgotten necromancer from a different age. In the days since their departure they had made good time, though they had yet to find a trace of their enemy.

"Just our luck, eh Lieutenant?" Beaumont said, riding up alongside him. "Fine weather all season, and as soon as we set out, the snow sets in."

Marcus merely shrugged and offered his commander a thin smile. He rather liked the cold; it suited him, and it suited their errand.

The Dreadkeep was a crumbling ruin in the southeastern reaches of Hyrule. Long ago it had been the fortress of Agahnim, a powerful warlock with a blackened heart. If Marcus remembered his history right, the sorcerer had met his end long before his plans came to fruition. Since they had no idea where they might search, Beaumont had suggested they start in the south, near the village of Reminko, where the Commander had first encountered stalchildren.

They'd found nothing but ashes in Reminko; the entire village was burnt to the ground. Blackened skeletons hung from trees near the village, greeting them as they clattered eerily in the wind. As they rode through the town some of the greener men hadn't been able to stand the sight of the butchery, and they retched then and there. Even the Knight Commander looked shaken.

Then the snow had begun. Marcus had sat through some bleak winters in the field, and he never went anywhere without his wolfos fur lined cloak, but some of the soldiers lacked that foresight. Kettleburn would have died from the cold if the Knight Commander hadn't had a spare cloak.

Now they made for the crumbling ruin that once struck fear into men's hearts. With no idea of where to search, an evil ruin seemed as good a place as any to search.

"Speak your mind, Lieutenant," Beaumont said, reining his horse closer to him. "You have that thoughtful look on your face."

"You once told me that the dagger in the dark is more perilous than the sword swung in the light."

"Aye."

"We're lost in the darkness, Commander. We're carrying the sword but sooner or later the dagger is going to be pressed against our backs."

"A fair point," Beaumont said, nodding thoughtfully. "But until we find the lantern, we're doomed to stumbling blindly through the darkness."

"I dislike this. Something is wrong in Hyrule. Reminko burnt and no word of it?" Marcus frowned bitterly. "Reminko was a small village, to be sure, but Faron's Fall and Whitechapel razed? Argyle would have joined them were in not for the Hero's return."

"You know?" Beaumont asked, surprised. Link had mentioned it before he left but he thought the man was just being cautious. Thenril was indeed a perceptive man.

"A wandering blade and his companion, welcomed into the castle with open arms and spending more time with the Queen that the court itself? I might have guessed it, even without the giant statue and the Master Sword slung over his shoulder."

"Thenril, you must not speak of this to anyone else," Beaumont said solemnly. "Anonymity is his right."

"I have no one to tell," he replied quietly.

Beaumont nodded, clapped him on the shoulder, and rode to the front of the column.

Marcus lowered his head, pulled his furs tighter, and rode on. They rode for several more hours before he was once again disturbed by another soldier.

"Lieutenant, sir." A man rode up beside him, likely only a few years younger than himself. Marcus didn't remember his name, but he was one of the green soldiers from 3rd Company. "I'm Private Owen, sir."

"What do you want, Private?" he replied wearily. He wasn't fond of chatting, and he especially didn't like the soldiers. None of them had half the idea what they'd be facing if they found what they were looking for.

"I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for, sir," asked Owen nervously.

"Make it quick," he replied colorlessly. He adjusted his sword on his back. The long greatsword looked almost too large for his back. The blade was forged from a dark alloy, and it glittered with a strange light when it was unsheathed. An ancient Hylian glyph at the base of the blade named the sword _Unyielding_.

"Yes sir. What is the Dreadkeep exactly, sir?"

"A castle built many years ago," Marcus replied.

"But why do the other men fear it so?" Owen asked. "They say it is cursed."

"Because they are men, and a black place with a black history must be accompanied by black rumours." He turned and his lips twitched in a thin smile. "There are no curses lingering there, only stone ravaged by the ages."

"I heard that the place is infested with stalfolk now, and any traveler fool enough to get too close is butchered and never seen again," put in Jared Frey, a soldier on Thenril's other side.

"And you believe that, do you Frey?" called Gareth Klynton from behind. "When they killed the warlock 'ee cursed the place forever, an' that's the truth of it."

The two dissolved into bickering over which tale was true.

"I would not worry yourself, Private. Even our own men seem to have difficulty deciding what horrors await us," Marcus said.

"What do you suppose we will find there then?" Owen asked, trying not to laugh as more soldiers joined the argument over exactly what was waiting for them.

"Crumbling ruins and a conspicuous lack of 's little reason to expect anything other than what we've already found; nothing. The keep is built on a tall hill, however, and one can see for miles from one of its towers."

"You hope to find clues then."

"The Knight Commander believes it a more promising course of action than simply wandering Hyrule," he replied, already tired of the discussion. "Perhaps you should ask him."

Owen nodded, grateful. "Thank you, sir."

Marcus watched the man ride away to join the Knight Commander's side. All of these soldiers were too green. Half of them feared they would find death itself and the other half were far too eager to find glory.

It was not for several more hours the Knight Commander called a halt. They stopped and set up camp, and soon a fire was roaring.

Marcus had only laid eyes on the Dreadkeep once before, but he knew they were not far. He joined the men by the fire for a meal but did not join their discussion. He sat alone, brooding.

None of it made sense. Villages burnt and destroyed, innocents slaughtered. That was disturbing in itself, but even more disturbing was the motive. Ponder it as he might, Marcus could think of no reason to strike on innocent and remote villages. The crown had finally become frustrated, marshaled the army, and—_the army_.

Marcus rose and strode to the Knight Commanders tent. He pushed open the flap to see Beaumont sitting cross legged on the ground, studying a detailed map of southern Hyrule.

"Thenril. Good to see you."

"And you, Knight Commander. I have had a disturbing revelation," he said, crouching next to him. "I believe the purpose of these attacks was to provoke a counterattack."

Beaumont raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"There is little point in the slaying of innocents and farmers. What gain is there in burning the regions furthest from the crown? Argyle was somewhat closer, granted, but no towns north of Lon-Lon have been struck."

"What of it?" asked Beaumont, his brow furrowing.

"Hyrule's response to the threat is the important thing. The day we left, the entire strength of the Hylian army was gathering to reinforce each and every city and town in Hyrule. This may well stop those attacks, but —"

"- it leaves Castle Town undefended!" Beaumont finished. "Goddesses be damned, how did we not see it?"

Marcus was silent. The Knight Commander looked angry for a moment, but his features changed to thoughtful, and finally, resigned.

"It does not change our purpose," Beaumont said. "We may be wrong, or an army may be marching on Castle Town as we speak, but it does not matter. One company of men is not enough to turn the tide of a battle, so we must complete the task that was given to us."

"I came to the same conclusion," replied Marcus grimly. "The only thing that changes is that the dagger is now at our back."

* * *

><p>"To the walls, to the walls! Move, move, MOVE!"<p>

A line of soldiers ran past Swift as he called out commands. It was the dead of night and many of the men had just woken up. Armor was hastily put on and weapons were tossed out to every soldier.

"Clyde, I'm leaving you in charge," he called to a nearby soldier handing out spears. "Get this bunch to the walls. I'll be waiting."

"Yes sir!" Clyde called back.

Swift nodded and took his place at the head of a nearby unit of soldiers.

"Platoon, with me!" he shouted. He led the men in a swift jog. The clank of armor echoed throughout castle town as platoons of soldiers made their way to the Castle Walls. The city was alight with activity; citizens milled about in the streets wondering what was happening.

"Goddesses be damned," Swift cursed under his breath. If someone didn't take care of the civilians soon there would be a riot. With less than five hundred men to man the walls, he couldn't spare a single soldier.

Less than an hour ago everything had been quiet and peaceful. Swift had been laying in his bunk, writing a letter to a cousin living in a distant village. One of the travelers, Stella, had come running into the barracks, shouting about an army marching towards the gates.

He cursed again. Five hundred men could hold the gates against a force ten times the size, but he was feeling uneasy nonetheless. This was all too sudden; there had been no advance word at all of any forces marching across the lands.

"Spread yourselves out along the wall, single file!" he yelled, running up the stairs to join the soldiers on the wall.

He glanced at the fields as he jogged past the men and he almost didn't believe what he was seeing. A gigantic force was marching towards the city, and they would be here in less than an hour. He guessed at no less than ten thousand. By the way the vanguard marched he guessed moblins, but even behind the van he saw things even larger. The distance was still too far to make anything out clearly.

Swift took his place above the portcullis. He was carrying his helm in the crook of his arm, and he could feel a cold breeze blowing. Snow was falling lightly but melting as it reached the ground.

More men arrived on the wall and he shouted commands, maneuvering his meager forces into defensible positions.

"Get those trebuchets ready for battle!" he shouted. Since the fall of Ganondorf's regime, defense of the city had been taken more seriously. Two trebuchets now straddled either side of the main gate.

Satisfied he'd done all he could for the time being, Swift leaned against the parapet and settled down to wait. Whoever was out there, they'd be at the gates in less than an hour.

* * *

><p>"We need to get them out. Even now there's panic in the streets." The Queen was seated at the end of a dining table. Link had woken her less than an hour ago and warned of an impending attack. He sat on her right side, and Stella was seated next to him. Whomever the soldiers could find from her court were also seated at the table, some of them rubbing their eyes blearily.<p>

"No one can breach Castle Town's gates," Celise Compton complained, ever the cynic.

"Ms. Compton is correct Your Grace," agreed Denys Carson, a former soldier awarded land and lordship for his service in the war against Ganon. "The gates are impregnable to any form of conventional attack."

"Anything that was built can be broken." Derrin Talbot was clad only in a nightgown, and he sat at the far end of the table. "Besides, even if the gates cannot be breached the walls are still vulnerable to siege or ladders."

"Even five hundred men can repel a siege from a force of thousands," Carson replied, waving his hand. "The catapults should be more than enough to keep them busy."

"The Queen is right," Link cut in quietly. "Whatever is going on outside the walls doesn't matter, we still need to take care of the people."

"And who are you? And who is she?" asked Lady Compton belligerently.

"Finn and Stella are honored guests of mine," replied Zelda coolly. "You will afford them the same respect as any other members of the noble court."

"Are they even from Hyrule? Why should we listen to anything from the mouth of commoners?"

Zelda's patience was already wearing thin, but she bottled it. She leaned next to Link. "Can I tell them?" she whispered in his ear.

"I suppose it doesn't matter anymore," he said with a shrug.

She nodded and looked back to the men and women at the table. "He is Link, Hero of Time and savior of the realm, and Stella is his trusted companion."

There was muttering between the assembled nobles.

"How do you know he isn't lying?" Lady Compton asked suspiciously.

"Other than the fact that he's a close friend, the Master Sword can only be wielded by the Hero himself," Zelda replied smugly. Link unsheathed the blade and threw it on the table. He chuckled when a noble tried to pick it up and it didn't budge so much as an inch.

There were small gasps of astonishment and nobles turned to each other, discussing this new development. A few people offered polite greetings and honored hello's to Link from down the table; he nodded politely to everyone.

"Savior of the realm is a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?" Stella whispered to him.

"Agreed. I'm just your friendly, neighborhood Hero of Time," he grinned back at her.

"Lords and ladies," Zelda called, getting their attention once more. "This is not the time to gossip. What Link says is true; we must look to our people. Should a riot start we'd be fighting two wars, one within and one without. We must get them to safety."

A soldier came running in, his head down. He looked nervous in the presence of so many lords. He bent down and whispered something in Zelda's ear. Her face darkened considerably. She thanked the page and sent him on his way.

"Lords and ladies, I fear — I fear this threat may be more serious than we thought," she cleared her throat and regained her composure. She noticed Link looking at her with concern. "The Captain of the Guard estimates the size of the enemy to be no less than ten thousand."

"Ten thousand!" exclaimed Carson. "There is no such force besides the Royal Army itself."

"It is unlike Captain Swift to lie and his judgment of such matters has been sound," Talbot said dryly. "There are ten thousand moblins and all manner of beasts marching on our gates as we speak. The civilians must be evacuated."

"But where? If the main gate is closed to us our options are limited," said Lady Tyson.

"The East Gate perhaps?" suggested Carson.

"The East Gate is too near to the main gate," Link countered. "A force of ten thousand is sure to spread out around our walls. The West gate will be closed to us as well."

"As you say, Hero," Carson replied, bowing his head respectfully.

"What about the small gate we left by when we went riding?" Zelda heard Stella say to Link.

"You're speaking of the Northern exit to the hills," Zelda said. "It's a small gate, to be sure … it may be the only option available to us."

"How are we to defend against ten thousand?" Lady Compton wailed from the side of the table. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she finally realized what they were facing. "This is folly!"

Everyone at the table ignored her.

"The North gate it is," Talbot concurred. "We will need soldiers to escort the citizens and form a rearguard. The gate is too small for a timely evacuation."

"We have none to spare," Zelda replied. "Five hundred is already a paltry force compared to what we are facing." She paused, considering the options. "Lord Carson."

He looked up. "Yes, Your Grace?"

"You have experience in such matters. I will leave the evacuation in your hands. You may take half a platoon of men from the walls to assist."

"Yes milady," he said. He rose and left the room.

"This is all your fault!" Lady Compton screamed, pointing at the Queen. She was still crying. "I told you not to send the army, I told you, and you didn't listen. Now we're all going to die because of you!"

"Derrin, escort her from the room," Zelda said. Talbot nodded, and took Celise by the arm and led her from the room. On the surface, Zelda was unperturbed. Celise had hit a sore spot though; once again, it was her fault. Where was her supposed wisdom?

She calmly assigned the rest of the lords and ladies tasks; many of the family members of their noble houses had received training with blades and lances, as befits a nobleman. Those who had training could be used as rearguard for the citizens of Castle Town. She also sent men to take all the quivers they could from the archery store. They would need the arrows, and the shopkeeper could be recompensed later.

Finally only Link and Stella remained in the room.

"You two are free to do as you will," Zelda said. "Wherever you think you will be most useful, put yourselves there."

Link turned to Stella. "Wait for me on the wall. Swift's probably got the main gate well defended … we'll take the west gate."

She nodded. Without a word she clapped him on the shoulder and jogged from the hall.

Link slid his chair closer to Zelda.

"Celise was right. She's a fool, but I ignored her. I dismissed her for no other reason than my own pride self worth." Zelda brushed some hair from her eyes. "I brushed their council aside, convinced I was the wiser. I sent away all our defenses and now this city might pay the price."

He tentatively put his hand on her back. She didn't resist. "The city is not lost. They will not find Castle Town so easy to take as Whitechapel."

"Is peace too much to ask for the people of Hyrule?"

"Si vis pacem, para bellum," he replied in Hylian. _If you wish for peace, prepare for war._

She turned her head and looked him directly in the eye. They were wet and a single tear ran down her right cheek. Link was suddenly uncomfortably aware of how close they were.

"How could I let this happen?" she whispered.

"You need to be strong for your people," he replied. "No one saw this coming."

"I'm tired of being strong." Her shoulders sagged, and she looked away for a moment. And then, "I'm glad you're here, Link." She turned back to him and they were so close they were almost brushing noses. Blue met blue as their eyes locked. Link couldn't help but notice that despite her tears she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. Her lips trembled, and for a moment the two drew even closer.

The Link abruptly pulled away, flushed.

"I—" Link stood up and snatched the Master Sword from the table. "I need to get to the walls."

With that he hurried from the room, leaving Zelda alone and confused.

Link felt no better. _What just happened? _he thought. Everything was happening in a blur; he'd envisioned coming home as a retirement of sort. He'd never be rid of the wanderlust but for a time he might be at peace. He missed Malon, Darunia ... Zelda.

Instead he was greeted by war. Even his emotions couldn't seem to keep themselves in check; at first he was sure the only woman he'd ever loved was Zelda, but now ... Stella was a kindred spirit, a traveler, an adventurer. The court would never let him be with Zelda even if she did love him back. As far as the world was concerned, he was still a commoner. The only difference was that he was useful.

Link slammed his fist into the wall. He immediately regretted doing it; he doubled over in pain and the skin was torn from his knuckles. There'd be a nice bruise to accompany it come morning, too.

_The night's first war wound_, he thought grimly. The pain cleared his head though, and for the moment he put his emotions aside. _Night has fallen, and if Castle Town falls, there may be no dawn._

* * *

><p>The march of thousands of feet across the ground was like the beating of a giant war drum. The clank of armor and spears and swords was a herald of a coming darkness. A war horn sounded from somewhere in the ranks. <em>Aaaarooooooooo! AAAARROOOOOOOO!<em>

Swift stood upon the walls, a bow in hand. The men stood in a line, whispering to themselves. Already, Jon could tell many had lost heart at the sight of the force in front of them.

He could see them. Moblins, armed with ten foot spears as wide as his arm. Stalfos, their red eyes glowing in the darkness, their ancient plates groaning and clacking as they marched. Dynalfos, armored lizards armed with axes and swords … even their tails had blades. He saw all manner of horrors marching towards them.

"Soldiers of Hyrule! Before you lies a darkness, a night falling on the eve of Hyrule, come to destroy your people!" Swift walked down the line of men, his voice booming. "Raise your swords and your bows and your axes, for today we turn back that nightmare into the abyss! You are the light that staves off the approach of the darkness! You are the shield that stands between these monsters and your people!"

Swift reached his position above the portcullis once more. Drawing his sword, he pointed to the oncoming horde. "Today is a black day! Today is a bloody day! But today is the day we send these scum back to the pit they crawled out of!"

"AYE!" called the men as one. They beat their swords on their shields and cheered.

"Trebuchets, ready your payloads! Archers get those arrows nocked, wait for my command!" Every man who could use a bow and a few who couldn't had a longbow stuffed into their arms an hour ago. They would need every arrow they could muster until the enemy mounted the walls.

Swift raised his sword. "Archers, ready!" Every archer aimed their bow upwards, waiting for the command. The horde was just over a thousand yards away, just inside arrow distance.

"Draw!" Hundreds of men pulled back on the string, sighting down the shafts at the oncoming enemy.

"Trebuchets, LOOSE!" The counterweights swung around on the massive catapults and launched the boulders skyward. "Archers …. LOOSE!"

Hundreds of arrows launched into the night sky, buzzing angrily towards the army. As the first stones from the trebuchets and arrows hit their targets, the screams began. Swift grimaced.

It was going to be a long and bloody night.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Note: <strong>My sincerest apologies to those who sent me PMs in the last few days. From Thursday (July 5th) to Saturday (July 7th) I was in Auburn Hills, Michigan, for the Vans Warped Tour. I don't know how many of you readers know what the Warped Tour is and I'm sure an even smaller portion has ever been to one, but if you've gone/are going this year shoot me a PM with your thoughts/hopes!

Sadly I'm going to be totally away and out of contact for the next two weeks. I'm in Hawaii for some surfing as well as some mountain biking. Sorry to end this chapter with a cliffhanger and then slip out of touch :( I promise I'll try my hardest to make the next chapter worth waiting for!

Thanks again for reading, reviewing, and just taking the time to chat with me ;)

Cheers

Kab


	15. The Dying and the Dead

**A/N: **Sorry it's been a few weeks, enjoy the chapter.

There has also been story art done for a very special character who gets her own POV in this chapter. See the note at the end of the chapter for the link.

EDIT: With this chapter we just passed 200 Reviews! Thank you so much you wonderful people ;)

* * *

><p><strong>The Dying and the Dead<strong>

A feral grin graced Seraph's lips as the first shrieks of pain washed across her host. Hundreds of arrows rained down on the vanguard, killing tens of moblins and injuring scores more. She watched from afar as a boulder launched from a the walls crushed a group of advancing lizalfos. It wasn't long before the entire field was a choir of death. Arrows clinked off armor and the grunts of injured moblins added to the harmony. Every so often everything was silenced by a deep boom when a boulder crashed into the Earth. The sweetest melody of all was the dying and the dead, already crying their lament and pain to the heavens as they passed from this world in a torrent of blood and death.

Seraph reveled in all of it. Her troops, Hyrule's troops, what did it matter? They had plenty to spare. Death was death, and death was her province. The screams were music to her ears.

She stood on the peak of a tall hill, nearly a league from the walls, her army surging forward below her. The vanguard was almost upon the walls of the city already. Her fiery red hair was tied back into a ponytail and an ethereal black bow covered with glowing red symbols was in her hand. She wore a black choker emblazoned with three inverted red triforces. She bared her teeth in anticipation. Before this night was at an end, Castle Town would bathe in its own blood, and she would savor every second of it.

Two stalords flanked her side. Though they were the greatest heroes of men in life, they were the champions of the undying in death. Each of them stood over seven feet tall; nearly her own height. Gigantic claymore swords and battleaxes were strapped to their backs, weapons no mortal man could ever hope of lifting.

She chuckled softly. Men were beggars, lords, heroes, and peasants in life. They spent their lives caught up in a mad rush for identity, for wealth, and for power. In the end it mattered not. In the end, they all served death.

"The van is within range of the walls. Crossbows, fire at will," she said to the skeletal lord on her right.

"Crossssbowsss, fire at will!" he shouted, and the command echoed across the army, repeated by other stalords scattered throughout the troops. A few seconds later she heard the buzz of moblin crossbows, answered by the anguished screams of the Hylians atop the walls.

Seraph was at home in the icy chill of the winter night. Her wings flared outwards behind her for a moment and she stood poised in the moonlight, eight feet tall and beautiful beyond compare. She itched to join the fray but she knew she must wait until her forces took the walls. The golden orbs that filled her eye sockets glowed softly in the night, illuminating the soft purple tones of her skin as she surveyed the battlefield.

She knew the Hylians had few enough men to spare. The arrows and trebuchet fire had already nearly ceased since the crossbows had been unleashed; whoever was in command was not willing to risk his men. Seraph estimated there could be no more than a thousand soldiers inside those walls, and likely that was an overstatement.

She flared her wings again and crouched down. An instant later she launched herself straight up, hurtling through the air. From five hundred feet in the sky, she could see that no more than several hundred men defended the main gate. The east and west gates were likely almost undefended, but the fields were heavily forested and difficult to maneuver troops in. She'd sent legions of a thousand to each gate, but the hammer blow must fall here.

Diving, she slammed into the ground amidst her moblin vanguard. The moblins were the most common and easily replaced of their servants; they were brutish, obedient, and resilient. In short, they were the perfect arrow fodder for their enemies. It was just a lucky bonus that once they got past the arrows, they were stout and vicious soldiers to boot.

An arrow went whizzing by her, piercing the throat of the moblin next to her. She hissed with distaste as he gurgled and drowned in his own blood. In a single fluid motion, she drew the serrated knife from her hip and stabbed it into his heart, cruelly twisting it as he passed. She almost sighed in ecstasy as the light left the beast's eyes. The black blade seemed to drink up the blood, for when she pulled it free, it was clean.

Seraph sheathed her knife, once again hefting the ethereal bow. She scanned the walls, waiting for something to move. Spotting a soldier peek out over the walls, bow in hand, she immediately drew back the string of her dark bow. An arrow materialized on the string, a vicious thing with barbed hooks and a razor edge. The arrow left her string before the soldier even had a chance to draw his bowstring. Her arrows were more than four feet long and the soldier's head was nearly completely seperated from his body.

"Ssssieege laddersss, into posssition!" hissed a stalord from somewhere behind her. Scores of moblins rushed forwards with the ladders, ready to mount them on the walls. Clinging to the top rung of each ladder was an armored dinolfos with an axe-tail, ready to wreak destruction on the men of the wall when they clambered over it.

An arrow buzzed towards her angrily. In her free hand she summoned a ball of dark energy; almost lazily she swatted the arrow from the sky, smirking as it burst into vapor.

_Kazeth laid his plans well,_ she thought. _Nothing can stand against beings such as us. _

As the first of the ladders was raised, the dinolfos leaped onto the wall, ducking a slash and killing two men instantly. It opened a third's throat with the axe-tail and gored a fourth before a crowd of soldiers cut it down. More ladders were going up all along the wall.

_Time to pay them a personal visit._

She snapped her fingers and the bow dematerialized. In its place she conjured a long, thin, rapier. The blade was jet-black, covered with red runes. She crouched once more. A second later, she was airborne.

* * *

><p>Swift kicked the dinolfos in the chest, watching it's lifeless corpse tumble from the battlements.<p>

"More ladders coming up, draw your swords!" he shouted to the men behind him. A lizalfos hopped over the battlements from another ladder. He caught the first few slashes on his shield and ducked under the axe-tail. He slashed upwards in a vicious diagonal slash and watched with satisfaction as the monster's head went spinning into the darkness.

All around him men were going down. He saw a lad barely past the age of manhood opened stem to stern by a sword, watched another slip on the blood of the dying and the dead and get hacked to pieces by an axe.

A burly moblin climbed over the wall next to him, and immediately tried to run him through with its spear. He turned the shaft downwards and shield bashed the brute in the face. The beast stumbled backwards in pain and confusion and fell from the wall with a wail. He looked out of the army below the wall. It was a good thing he did; Swift only just managed to get his shield up and stop a crossbow bolt from below from perforating him.

He watched with growing despair as another three of his men were cut low by a single dinolfos before more men piled on the beast. With more men to hold the walls and knock the ladders down they might turn the tide, but like this ... they wouldn't last another ten minutes.

"Iron Knuckles! Iron Knuckles headed for the gate!" cried a voice from somewhere along the battlements.

His eyes darted to the gate. No less than a score of the legendary iron monstrosities were marching on the gate pushing a massive structure. It was a ram, a giant iron ram in the shape of a wolfos, suspended from a wooden frame. The Iron Knuckles were rolling in slowly towards the gate.

"Trebuchets! Trebuchets, stop them! STOP THEM!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Only one of the trebuchets was still operating though; the men manning the other two had been engaged by monsters coming over the walls. He watched with desperation as the soldiers cranked back the winch, winding the mechanism for launch and aiming the catapult.

_One good hit_, he thought. _One good hit is all it would take._

The frame supporting the iron battering ram was wood; if they could land a boulder on it, they might be able to halt the advance.

Finally the trebuchet was in position, and the crank hit its maximum. Swift prayed in that moment; he sent every pious and holy thought within him to the goddesses and prayed that they might hit those knuckles.

"Fire!" he commanded.

The world around him exploded.

Swift was sent flying twenty feet to the right, smashing in to one of the gate towers that flanked the iron portcullis. Lights swam before his eyes, and the blackness beckoned tantalizingly. He struggled to avoid passing out.

He peered up groggily. For a moment he thought his prayers had been answered. A woman so beautiful she could only be divine stood where he stood a moment ago, tall and proud on the battlements. She was taller than anyone he'd ever seen, and armed to the teeth. _Is this what a goddess looks like? _he wondered.

She bent down slowly and cradled a soldier who had been run through by a spear. The man was wimpering softly. Swift watched as she reached down and brushed some hair from his eyes. He sighed with relief, convinced he was about see some miracle of healing.

She reached down and drew a jagged blade from her hip, and drew it slowly, almost _lovingly_ across the man's throat. Swift's relief turned to horror as he watched the soldier try and scream, only to be drowned in his own blood.

Another man managed to pick himself up behind her. He started to make his way stealthily towards the trebuchet, where it sat loaded and ready to fire. She spun around immediately. In an instant she conjured a ball of green flame and blasted the trebuchet to kindling.

"No. No, no, no, no," Swift was whispering to himself in horror. He struggled to pick himself up from the rubble, searching the ground for his sword. As he stood he watched five soldiers rush the demoness. For a moment he prayed it might end there but his prayers were as empty as before. The demoness was a blur as she ducked and parried all the men's slashes and before any of them could strike twice they all lay dying or dead on the ground in front of her.

Swift tried to limp back to the stairs near the gatehouse. They had to fall back. They had to protect the Queen.

"Retreat! Fall back to the Castle Gate! FALL BACK!" he shouted, staggering towards the stairs.

"I'm afraid it's far too late for that, mortal," a feminine voice purred from behind him. He froze, an icy tingling going down his spine. He turned slowly to see the demoness towering over him, golden eyes blazing in the blackness. An amused smirk was on her lips and she seemed not to notice the blood that spattered her skin from head to toe.

"I—" he started, but his words were cut off there as a clawed hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him a full two feet in the air. They cut so deeply into his neck that Swift started to choke on his own blood. He thrashed in her grip, trying to scream but the blood filling his throat made it come out as more of a gurgle. She cocked her head at him, like an animal amused or curious by something it sees.

"W-what are you?" he managed to gurgle out.

The golden orbs burnt into his hazel brown eyes a moment longer before she responded.

"I am the salvation of the living, avatar of the undying ... I am Seraphim, apotheosis of death."

With that she flung him from the wall as if he weighed no more than a pebble. He felt himself fly hundreds of feet into the air. Swift's last thought as the ground came hurtling up to meet him was a desperate prayer for the salvation of Hyrule.

* * *

><p>"To the Castle Gate! Fall back to the Castle Gate!" cried Captain Matthews on the west wall. Link parried the slash of a moblin shortsword and caught an axe-tail on his shield. He darted around the moblin, felling it from the side. As he turned to face the dinolfos again he saw an arrow already sprouting from its eye socket. He looked over his shoulder and saw Stella wink at him.<p>

Shaking his head, he fell back with the rest of the soldiers. The West Gate was lost; they had tried to defend it with less than fifty soldiers but the enemy numbered at least a thousand. Link himself slew no less than thirty-two monsters as they tried desperately to hold the wall, but it was not enough. They lost at least two thirds of the soldiers they had started with, and Link estimated they had brought down no more than two-hundred of the enemy, if that.

He sheathed the Master Sword and unstrapped his bow. They jogged lightly through the streets of Castle Town, heading for the Castle Gate. They would be able to hold that for much longer, or so he hoped. If Swift still had half his men when they met up, they might in be decent shape for resistance.

A lizalfos came darting through the streets behind them, intent upon catching them unawares. Not a second later, Link's arrow was sprouting from its chest. He stopped in the middle of the street, lingering for a moment to make sure no other predators were intent on preying on their party. After thirty seconds he was satisfied no other monsters were following them. Link broke into a run, intent on catching the group of guards again.

As they ran down the streets, a faint boom caused them all to slow for a second.

"What was that?" asked one of the soldiers nervously. No one answered.

"Keep moving, keep moving, we need to get to the castle gate!" shouted Captain Matthews a moment later. Not ten seconds later they heard the boom again, and after that again, and again. It was getting louder as they ran through the streets.

After what felt like hours, they made it to the main square. The boom was loudest here, a thunder echoing across the cobblestone streets.

"Goddesses save us," whispered one of the men. "The gate, look at the gate!"

They all turned to face the main gate, hundreds of yards down the main street of the square. Monsters poured over the walls, and fleeing soldiers were cut down like pigs in slaughter.

"We have to help them," Stella said urgently, starting to jog back towards the main gate of Castle Town. No one moved to join her.

As she ran by him, Link caught her arm. "No," he said quietly. The boom rang across the court again, heralding the fall of the wall.

"But—"

"There's nothing we can do. The wall is lost and even if there were ten times our number we could not turn that tide. Not unless we make it to the Castle Gate."

She wrenched her arm from his grasp. "So we just let them die? How can you say that, how can—"

BOOM.

The cast iron gate was sent flying into the streets, torn from the stone. Beyond the gate stood at least a score of gigantic, iron soldiers, bearing a massive ram with a wolfos' face. A tall woman stood at front of them, a pale fire flickering in one of her palms.

"Back to the castle," Link said firmly. No one moved for a moment, the soldiers paralyzed with confusion and fear.

"NOW!" he shouted, and they all broke into a run. Link chanced a glance back over his shoulder and saw waves of monsters pouring through the breach, spilling into the streets of Castle Town. It was all he could do to keep running and not turn and face them.

Castle Town had fallen, of that Link was sure. They may hold the Castle Gate for a time but without Swift's forces from the main gate ... he wasn't hopeful.

He heard more screams rising up behind him; citizens who were too obstinate to leave their homes behind. He blinked back a single tear as their feet pounded across the stone, racing for the gate.

* * *

><p>Leagues away, a lone man sat upon the edge of the cliff, legs dangling in the open air. He was dressed in the garb of the kokiri, though his clothes were black as night. Tattered holes and grime covered the rags, and his ears were pierced by two long and thin bone spikes. A black sword emblazoned with a red Triforce hung loosely in a battered sheath on his back.<p>

In the distance he could see the flames, the destruction awash from the invasion. The man's snow white hair was greasy and matted, and he brushed the bangs from his eyes. His eyes were interesting; they glowed red softly in the darkness, and a cruel smirk graced his lips. In short, he looked wholly deranged.

He gave a low hiss of pleasure as he watched the town fall from afar. The man could feel how close _he _was. _He_ was in Castle Town, but not for long. _He _would want to get _her_ out, protect her, get her somewhere safe. The man hated both of them, just as he loved them.

In truth, they were closer than brothers. Two sides of the same coin, as it were. Justice and vengeance. Righteousness and fury. Good and evil. Soon they would meet again, and this time there would be no mistake. He'd lost when they'd met all those years ago, at the Water Temple. Holding back, toying with him; he'd underestimated his other half and he would not make that mistake twice. Besides, he'd learned a few tricks of his own. His new master had seen to that.

He picked himself up from the edge of the cliff, tattered rags blowing in the wind. Very soon the time to strike would come, and intended to savor every moment when he did. Those years he'd spent in hell had only tempered his fury, shaped his vengeance, giving purpose to every breath he took now.

Dark had only made one promise to himself. Before the end, Link would suffer.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Note:<strong> First off, I'm really sorry it's been so long since I posted. I left the previous chapter at a kind of cliffhanger so I hope this chapter was a satisfatory peace offering :)

Secondly, thanks to all the people who wished me well on my vacation to Hawaii, I had a wonderful time and it's a pretty awesome place. I got a lot of writing done there as well; many of the chapters to come are already written and complete.

A huge thank you to all the reviewers of the story. You guys give me the necessary support to help more people find the story, the feedback so that I can improve the story, and occasionally some praise that inflates my self-esteem ;) In all seriousness though, you guys are the lifeblood of any author's work and I send you a giant high five.

If you would like to see the story artwork for Seraph, you can go here: www .deviantart **dotcom** /art/Seraph-320188356 (remove the spaces, fanfiction doens't like links apparently).

I put a lot of work into getting her exactly the way I envisioned her, so if you're interested in seeing that check it out and let me know what you think.

Other than that, I hope you liked this chapter and continue to enjoy _Tenacity_.

Cheers,

Kab


	16. Speed the Collapse

**A/N: **Feeble excuses for posting on Monday as opposed to the weekend after the chapter, which I must say is action packed. Hope you like fighting, because this chapter is long and relentless. Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Speed the Collapse<strong>

The distant wail of screams of pain never stopped. They never stopped, a constant reminder of the people they'd failed to protect.

Punctuating the screams of anguish were the rough grunts and laughter of moblins echoing across the city. Less than a day ago fifty thousand people had gone about their business without a care in the world. The night was old and it wouldn't be long before a red dawn was rising above the sky, heralding the fall of the capital.

Stella sat alone, her legs hanging off the edge of the battlements. Her long red hair blew about her face in the wind. Flickering lights reflected in her eyes as she looked out over the burning city. Her tanned leather jerkin was stained with blood and her red hunting raiment was torn in more than one place. A bandage was wrapped around a deep cut on her right arm. She'd barely recovered from her bout with Greene and the hand she'd punched him with ached with a dull and pulsing throb.

She was filthy. Her arms were covered with dried blood and gore, and her cheeks were plastered with grime, broken only by two little trails that the tears left behind. She sat there alone, crying silently to herself as she watched a city she'd never known burn. She didn't let out a single sob or gasp, but the tears flowed like a small river down her cheeks.

Link was off somewhere, helping organize the defense of the castle gate. It was the only thing that still stood between them and the bloodbath of everyone they'd gotten behind castle walls. Lord Carson had led an evacuation to the north gate, but that option was closed to them now that they were behind castle walls. She could only hope that Carson had saved most of the citizens. By the sounds of the screams, many citizens had foolishly stayed behind.

_What am I even doing here?_

That question was burning in her mind. What the hell was she doing here, fighting, killing, nearly dying in some battle she did not understand nor have cause to fight in. Hyrule wasn't her home; she'd never even been here.

She'd set out all those years ago from Othera, seeking out her mother's homeland. Even then she hadn't known why, only that she was looking for something … craving _identity._ A sense of understanding, of inner purpose. The chance for a new life and a chance for glory, something every boy lusts for when he becomes a man. Stella was no man, but her father had raised her no different than he would a son, and when she was sixteen she knew she would find no more peace at home.

So she left, barely a woman grown and green as grass. Sure, her father had stuck a blade and bow in her arms the minute she was old enough to walk, but there was a difference between hunting for sport and hunting for survival. Living through the storms and cold had taken all of her skill to survive.

Then she'd taken up with those mercenaries. She'd been eager for gold, guts, and glory. Who wasn't? What better way to achieve that than joining a pack of scoundrels? She soon learned the truth of it; mercenaries were a cruel lot that would slit your throat if it meant a few extra coppers in their pockets that night. She spent her months as a sellsword freefalling through every hellhole in Othera and gaining nothing but a pair of knives and a distaste for hired blades.

It was then that she realized Hyrule no longer mattered. Her mother was born there, but what did that matter to her? Suddenly the journey seemed pointless to her, and she chose a different path. Inspired by tales of a Hylian man protecting villages in Alta and clearing trade routes, Stella decided to take up arms as a ranger of the wild herself.

She ended up in some murky hell halfway between Alta and the burning plains of Othera, hunting trolls and demons in the murky bogs. In those wilds she became something different altogether; a silent assassin, a ghost in the forest, a killer without mercy who's only purpose was to hunt the damned. After a year it was too much to take; living off the flesh of fell animals and insects in the wild and hunting the scum of the land was wearying. She emerged a different woman; only eighteen years old but a harder and deadlier woman than many who walked the lands.

Stella didn't regret a single day of that year though. Putting up with that torment had been worth every second; it had hardened her, made her into a weapon, given her the tools to survive. People are the product of their environment, and living in those marshes and spending months living on the burning plains had formed her into something deadly.

Yet spending that year in the wild had also changed her in other ways. The spirit of adventure was back, the desire to find distant lands and explore new places. The land of the goddesses had seemed a good place to start, and she headed west for Hyrule.

As she passed through villages and inns, rumors of the legendary Hylian reached her ears. The man who had inspired her to spend a year in hell, the reason she had braved the plains. She searched high and low for him, every hunting footpath and every grungy pub, until she finally saw him in a dingy little in village in Othera. She tracked him a few days before they finally crossed paths in the wild.

And it had all lead to this moment.

She was here, in Hyrule, fighting some messed up war for their very survival. Her first day in Hyrule she and Link had fought off more than three score moblins. They crossed half the country on foot at a breakneck pace, only to be attacked again in Argyle. Finally they made in here, the heart of Hyrule.

And here she was, crying silently on the side of the castle wall as the entire world crumbled down around them. The only question in her mind was what the hell she was doing here.

_I could have walked away at any time. Why did I stay?_

Link. He was the reason she was still here, fighting the battles of another realm. The man had some bizarre hold over everyone he came in contact with, a kind of selfless inspiration that made you want to take up your own Master Sword as if you were the Hero of Time yourself.

She still couldn't believe that. She was traveling with a living legend, a mythical warrior with prowess unmatched in any realm of living or dead. When she'd first heard the stories, the myths, the legends … well, she'd expected a hulking giant capable of killing with a single punch and standing twice the size of any other living man. Link wasn't small, and he was certainly well muscled, but he was far from the iron clad battle giant she'd expected.

Not long ago she thought she loved him. It was something she'd only ever admit to herself; she was too proud to tell Link and too embarrassed by the fact that she'd only known him a few months. But Malon was right. Since they came to Castle Town, she'd seen the way Link acted around the Queen. He obviously wasn't ready to admit his feelings either, but Stella could tell by the way he looked at her that he would never love another woman the way he loved Zelda. Something deeper ran between them.

Picking herself up, she wiped the cool trickles from her cheeks. Something had died inside her today … she'd _seen_ things, terrible things. She'd seen trolls string up men by their intestines and watched mercenaries butcher and rape innocent villagers. But she'd never seen anything like this.

Hyrule was the goddess' land, and seeing the heartland of it struck down so mercilessly was numbing. Thousands had died tonight, and thousands more would die before the end. The enemy would be here soon, eager to extinguish the last vestige of life in Castle Town, eager to wipe them out.

She walked along the edge of the wall, nodding a greeting every time she passed a soldier. They were afraid. It was like a stink rising off the troops, a primal instinct telling them to run, for only death remained. Their spirit was at the breaking point, she could see it in their eyes.

She kicked a pebble from the battlements, watching it clatter off the path far below. For a moment she watched the town burn, captivated by the terrible beauty. The symphony of terror was quieting now, as the last remnants of life were extinguished in the town below.

_Aaaarooooooooo!_

A war horn sounded below.

_Aaaarooooooooo!_

Other horns blew in the night. She heard the yells and grunts of the monsters as they rallied to the call. The end was near.

_They are coming for us._

* * *

><p>She slammed on her right gauntlet. Looking up the mirror at her flushed reflection, she smashed a steel gauntlet into the vanity in front of her. Pulling on the left gauntlet, she stepped gingerly over the hundreds of shattered fragments from the mirror.<p>

She rested her head against the cool stone. For a second she felt better, but the rage would not be quelled, and a second later the anger rose up inside of her. She pulled on her greaves, emblazoned with the royal symbol and shiny and bright as polished silver. She lifted a leg and brought it down in a vicious drop kick, breaking a table in half.

Zelda stood there in full battle raiment, breathing heavily through her nostrils. There was a wild fury in her eyes, some feral rage that welled up inside of her at the sight of Castle Town in flames. Swift hadn't even been able to hold the walls an hour, which meant the end of the world was outside the gates. No one save Ganondorf himself had that kind of power … but that was impossible. Or was it?

_I checked the seals myself. Ganondorf is gone forever._

If not Ganon, then who? Zelda threw a vase at the wall, feeling no satisfaction as it shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. She grabbed her sword from the rack on the wall and buckled the sheath around her waist. Grabbing her shield, which she'd had made identical to Link's but in her size, she stormed from the room.

The halls were strangely quiet but for the clank of her steel greaves off the stone floors. There were no pairs of guards at every arch, no nobles bustling around the castle, and no people petitioning for change. Everyone was gone, and the castle was deserted.

The stable was no exception. The stablemaster and his stablehands were gone, and so were all the horses save one. Zelda mounted her destrier, Aurora, and spurred him down the cobblestone path towards the gate.

The city below burned with an eerie glow in the night. Dawn would be here shortly; already a few rays of light were creeping over the horizon. As she looked out of her city of ruins, she remembered her dreams from all those months ago.

_Castle Town in flames. The bodies of the dead lining the streets. The castle in ruins. Dark clouds filled the sky and a sinister halo circled Death Mountain. A tall figure on top of a hill, watching the destruction impassively._

_I saw this coming. I failed to act. I am responsible. Innocent blood stains my hands this night._

A crude tent had been erected a hundred yards from the gate. As Zelda dismounted, she noticed it wasn't even a tent, it was a linen bedspread draped over several spears that had been driven into the ground. Ducking under the edge of the sheet, she entered the makeshift command center.

Inside were several men in deep discussion; Captain Matthews, Derrin Talbot, and several soldiers she recognized but whose names she could not recall. Link was standing quietly in the corner, observing the proceedings.

As she entered they all looked up. A chorus of, "Your Majesty" and "Your Grace" greeted her, and she nodded her head in reply.

"Captain Matthews, where is Captain Swift?" she asked, as he was conspicuously absent.

Captain Matthews looked uncomfortable and he looked around the room nervously. Link answered for him.

"He's dead, as are all the men who went with him to hold the main gate."

Zelda could not conceal her shock. "All of them?"

"Yes my lady," replied Matthews. "About a score of my men made it back from the West Wall and maybe fifty of Trimm's lads from the East. All told we got about a hundred men left, give or take a few."

_One hundred men? Then our doom is already decided._

One of the soldiers tried to be optimistic. "The castle gate was made to be impossible to take, Your Majesty. The ground on either side is rocky and uneven, we could —"

"Irrelevant," said Link from the corner of the tent. His tone was emotionless. "We may hold it for a time yet, but one hundred cannot stop the tide of ten thousand no more than a wall built of sand can stop the sea."

"Derrin, is there no other way out of the castle?" Zelda asked. "Some ancient passage or tunnel perhaps?"

Talbot shook his head sadly. "I was hoping you might know of one, your majesty. I'm afraid there are none that I know of."

"Our fate is sealed then," Zelda replied calmly. "It is to the death."

"Even if we lose the gate, we may be able to hold the castle," Matthews said hopefully.

Zelda saw Link give a sad smile from the corner which gave away more than anything. If Link did not hold out hope for survival, that was a very bad sign.

"No Captain. If — When we lose the gate, Castle Town is lost to us. Nonetheless, I will not yield it freely. Captain, equip every soldier that still has hands with a bow and get our entire stock of arrows piled on the wall. Prepare the men for battle. Go."

"Yes, Your Grace." He saluted and hurried from the tent, soldiers in tow.

"Lord Talbot. Take whatever men you need and fetch all the resin and oil you can from the castle cellar. Hurry."

Talbot gave a bow and left the tent as well, leaving only Link.

"Where's Stella?" she asked.

"She needed some time alone," he replied evenly. There was a moment's silence. "You're dressed for battle," he said carefully.

"The soldiers need to see their Queen fighting alongside them. Besides, I can handle a sword better than most of them."

"I could get you out." She cocked an eyebrow, and he patted the pouch where he kept the Ocarina. "With the Ocarina. Then I could teleport back to the Temple of Time and try and make it back to the castle to help Stella and the soldiers."

"I won't flee like a coward in the night, Link. I won't abandon you or Hyrule."

"It's too dangerous," he said, shaking his head. "If we lose you, Hyrule is already lost."

"What would you call the state of Hyrule now, if not already lost?" she replied scornfully.

"I don't know," he said, shaking his head. "But I know Hyrule couldn't lose you. I can't lose you."

At that moment her love for Link blossomed, and all she wanted to do was take him in her arms and run for the hills. But that was a child's fancy, and the Queen in her hardened her resolve and tempered her anger.

"What would you have me do, Link? Would you have me hide behind the blades of lesser men and watch Hyrule burn? Would you have me watch as the last of the men die with honor, watch as they cut you down while I sit in the castle alone, waiting for them to come for me?" Zelda slammed a mailed fist down onto the table, leaving a dent in the soft teak.

Link was silent, his lips white and pursed.

"No, if I am to die it will be as a soldier of Hyrule, with a sword in my hand and the enemy's blood on my lips. If they want Hyrule they will have to prize it from my dead fingers."

Link looked surprised for a moment. "I – I'm sorry Zel. I just — I just wish we had more time, I guess."

Zelda's face immediately softened. "Link, I know it's not ea—"

_Aaaarooooooooo!_

Both their heads spun at the sound. The war horn sounded again in the distance, and others took up the call.

"They are coming," Zelda said quietly.

Link nodded. She stepped from the tent, Link in her wake. Men were bustling everywhere, running to the wall, strapping on swords and tying on bandages.

Zelda jogged up the steps onto the wall. Men everywhere kneeled as she passed them, many of them amazed that the Queen herself was joining them in battle.

The horn sounded again and in the distance she could hear the boom of many feet marching.

"Link!"

Zelda turned and saw Stella running to catch up with them.

"Your majesty," she said with a bow when she caught them.

"Stel, it's good to see you feeling better," Link said, clapping his hand on her shoulder.

"I needed a little time to feel sorry for myself," she replied with a smirk. "Then I realized, the only thing that's going to make me feel better is to go and kill a few of them uglies."

"You know what Stella?" said Zelda, cutting in. "I feel exactly the same way."

The younger girl smiled at her and Zelda felt glad to be here with the two of them. The things she had not like about Stella initially; her friendship with Link, her carefree and sometimes callous attitude … they seemed irrelevant in the face of death.

"Monsters!" came a shout from down the wall. Everyone glanced down at where the path turned the corner of the cliff. A column of moblins was marching down the path.

"Time to meet destiny," whispered Stella. Zelda agreed with the sentiment.

Talbot came running up to them on the wall, red-faced and breathless. "All the resin and oil have been brought to the wall, your majesty. If I may ask, what do you intend to do with it?"

Zelda turned to face him, a smile on her face for the first time that night.

"Light it."

* * *

><p>The moblin vanguard marched towards to gate, eager for more blood. Link searched for a sign of the demon woman he'd seen at the main gate, but all he could see were monsters and more.<p>

"Soldiers of Hyrule!" came Zelda's shout from the center of the wall. "Castle Town has fallen. Today each one of us has lost friends, family, houses and homes. Though our doom is already upon us, we will not yield Hyrule freely!"

There was a halfhearted cheer from the men.

"No, not freely. We will tax these monsters with their own lives, and when our hands are covered with gore and our cheeks spattered with blood we will not be satisfied! Not even when the grounds bathe in our vengeance so that it seems the land itself bleeds will we be satisfied!"

"Aye!" came the cheer from the men, stronger this time as the battle fury was roused within them.

"I am your Queen, but I am also a citizen of Hyrule, and today I will fight and die as one of you. Today each one of us stands side by side as brothers and sisters, ready to exact our terrible toll upon the enemy. Our vengeance will be terrible, and years from now bards from all corners of the world will speak of the valor that the men and women showed today. For Hyrule, for the goddesses, for the blood of our enemies!"

"AYE!" roared the soldiers. Link heard clamors of, "For the Queen! For the Hero of Time!", and many others. He could see the bloodlust burning in Zelda's eyes, and he could feel it burning in his veins.

"Archers!" came Zelda's shout from the center of the wall. "Ready your arrows!"

Almost as a single unit each soldier drew an arrow from their quiver and nocked it to their string.

"Draw!"

The moblin vanguard was pressing forwards now, the boom-doom of their feet a war drum of itself.

Link sighted down the shaft of his arrow, already choosing his target. Stella stood on his right, her longbow drawn and ready to fire. On his left was a soldier under Captain Matthews, but by the trouble he was having keeping the arrow pointed flat and straight, he had never used a bow before.

"Fire!"

The arrow filled with an angry buzzing as a hundred arrows flew towards the moblin van. Link struck his target exactly where he'd aimed; a weak point in the moblin armor on the side of the neck. Link saw Zelda's golden arrow strike a moblin in the chest and Stella's red flight arrow bury itself between a dinolfos' eyes.

"Aim! Draw! Fire!" came the call again, and a hundred more arrows were loosed. The van's advance on the gate slowed down as scores of monsters went down in the narrow passage leading up to the castle. The dead blocked the way for the marchers behind and soon monsters were tripping over their own corpses.

"Fire at will!" came Zelda's shout, and Link began to loose arrows in a frenzy. A minute later his quiver of arrows was dry, and he grabbed more from the piles Matthews had brought to the wall. He was loosing arrows at such a furious pace that five minutes later his fingers were chafed and raw.

The van had made it in within a hundred yards of the wall when Link heard an eerie his.

"Crosssbowwwsss, fire!"

"Down!" he shouted, tackling Stella sideways.

A second later crossbow bolts went flying over the wall.

"About time you paid me back for saving your neck all those times," Stella grinned from underneath him. "Now get off me."

Most of the bolts missed their mark, but a few of them found soldiers in the darkness. The soldier on Link's left wasn't quick enough and a quarrel took him in the shoulder. He was lying on the ground groaning. Down the wall Link heard a few screams and prayed that they would be alright.

He looked down the wall to make sure Zelda was okay. She was still standing in the centre of the wall, above the gate, firing arrow after arrow into the approaching army.

Link managed to get off another fifteen arrows before the moblins were able to rewind their crossbows and get another volley off. He sat with his back against the inside of the battlements, resting for a moment and breathing hard.

"These guys really want us dead," breathed Stella from next to him.

He nodded his assent, drawing an arrow and popping up just long enough to fire a shot.

If there was anything for the defenders to be thankful for, it was the wall. Specifically constructed to be impossible to take by siege if properly manned, it stood twice the height of the city's main gate and just as thick. The height helped to make the crossbows less dangerous as the vanguard started to reach the wall's base; the angle made it difficult for troops on the ground to hit the Hylian soldiers.

At last the vanguard made it to the wall, where the monsters with shields or armor immediately crouched down and raised their shields above them for protection. Rocks rained down on them from the defenders who were not as competent with a bow; from this height a direct hit was enough to brain an enemy.

"Laaadderrsss," echoed a Stalfos from down below. Link chanced a glance below and saw siege ladders being passed up the horde.

"Siege ladders coming up, draw swords!" he called, and the men around him all heeded his call.

"The barrels, now!" he heard the Queen shout from down the wall. He saw men rushing forward, each barrel of oil or resin supported by three or more men. They managed to get them to the edge of the wall, where they tipped and threw them onto the enemies below.

"Link!" yelled Zelda. He understood, and nocked an arrow to the string. With a whispered word on the release, his arrow sped towards its target, bursting into a gigantic ball of flame on impact. The flammable oil and resin immediately caught, and the ground below the wall became a sea of flame. A cheer went up from the wall as the attackers screamed and abandoned the siege ladders. The monsters turned and fled from the wall, scrambling to get away from the all consuming heat that burned through steel and flesh.

In his periphery he saw Zelda approaching from his left.

"That was quite the plan," he said as she joined him at his side.

"They'll be back," she said grimly. "We've only delayed the inevitable."

"Nice day for a barbeque," quipped Stella, pointing at the breaking dawn. Even Zelda cracked a grin at that.

Beautiful hues of red and orange light cast rays out over Hyrule, illuminating Hyrule field in the distance. It was beautiful and terrible; the smell of charred corpses rising from the ground below was enough to make the bile rise in Link's throat. The city of Castle Town still burned and the rising sun only served to illuminate the ashes.

Through the smoke, something was moving. Link could hear the footsteps of heavy feet pounding down the stone.

"Something's coming," he called.

"Bows out!" he heard Zelda shout as she jogged back to the centre of the wall. "Be ready for anything!"

_Boom-doom, boom-doom, boom-doom, boom-doom._

It was the sound of steel walking on stone. Link recognized the sound. He'd heard it before, in the Spirit Temple, and here when Ganon had control of the castle. He hoped he was wrong, because if he wasn't, they would be facing—

"Iron knuckles!" shouted someone from the far side of the wall.

"Goddesses save us," said the man with the bolt in his shoulder. Privately, Link agreed with the sentiment. One iron knuckle alone was seriously bad news, but a pack of them was going to be a massacre.

Through the smoke he could make out something giant being pushed by the knuckles. A ram, forged in the shape of a wolfos, it's savage steel jaws bared in a snarl.

"Archers, fire at will!" came the call, and all the men of Hyrule who still stood took out their bows and rained arrows upon the knuckles. The arrows had no effect, clattering off the iron armor without penetrating. When the knuckles reached the fire they did not even slow, walking right through the flames as if they did not exist.

Link saw a bolt of light streak through the air and strike a knuckle down, the armor falling in a small pile as if no one had ever been inside. He looked down the wall and saw Zelda's palms alight with magic as she cast down another bolt of energy.

It was a good idea, and the only option available to them. Link drew an arrow and fired, muttering _'Lux' _as it struck the knuckle. The light arrow was enough, and another knuckle went down.

"How did you do that?" Stella asked in astonishment.

He took a second to turn and bare his teeth in a grin. "Magic."

Zelda vaporized a third iron knuckle with a bolt of light, but the rest of them had already moved behind the ram and out of sight. The soldiers watched in amazement as she focused all her energy on destroying the ram, but it seemed to just drink up the energy without effect.

The ram reached the gate.

"Half of you, with me! To the gate!" yelled Zelda and ran down the steps to the base of the wall. The soldiers around her followed her down. Link opted to remain on the wall, for the time being. The monsters were starting to creep up behind the knuckles' advance, and the gate would not fall quickly. It was thick, and though the ram was massive, it would be some time before it managed to crack the shell.

BOOM.

The snarling wolf struck the iron gate for the first time, leaving a large dent.

BOOM.

Again it struck, and Link could feel the entire wall shiver.

"That is one angry wolfos," he heard Stella say.

BOOM.

He loosed an arrow at a lizalfos that dared get too close to the flames.

BOOM.

Moblins rushed forwards with chunks of walls and stone from the homes below and threw them on the flames, trying to build a path to the gate.

BOOM.

Stella's arrow caught a club moblin in its open mouth as it roared at the wall.

BOOM.

Link saw something hurtling upwards through the air in the distance.

BOOM.

He loosed another fire arrow, the explosion killing two moblins and causing a third to run in circles in panic.

BOOM. The ram struck the wall a final time just as something struck the ground in front of the gate. Dust and cobblestone was sent flying in all directions from the impact.

It was the purple woman, crouched in a kneeling pose, the stone under her cracked from the impact. He immediately loosed an arrow at her, but as it got within five feet it simply disappeared into vapor.

He watched in horror as a ball of dark energy the size of a grapefruit formed between her palms. It grew as she cradled it, until it was the size of a small boulder. She drew back her arms ...

...and unleashed the energy on the gate.

The gate was flung from its giant iron hinges in an explosion that blew up half the wall with it. Link felt himself flying through the air backwards, panic rising in his gut as he struggled to orient himself.

Suddenly the ground rose up to meet him, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>When he came to, he was lying in the grass thirty feet to the side of the main path. Purple spots clouded his vision and pain clouded his thoughts. Instead of sound all he could hear was white noise.<p>

With a sudden pop his hearing came back, and he was immediately overwhelmed by the clash of swords and the shouts and screams of men. He struggled to pick himself up but stumbled and fell back to the ground. He blinked a few times to clear his vision; the first thing he saw was a piece of the wall the size of a horse lying only a few feet from him. Saying a silent thank-you to the goddesses, he picked himself up once more.

Pieces of the gates and wall were lying all around him. A small crater remained where the entrance to the castle grounds had once stood tall and proud. Monsters poured through the breach. Link crouched behind a nearby tree, wary of being seen.

The fighting had moved back towards the castle. He could see a small group of soldiers that had formed a phalanx, slowly retreating backwards up the path as they slew attacking monsters. They were some distance away, but by his estimate less than half their fighting force remained. The demoness who'd destroyed the gate was nowhere to be seen. He prayed to the goddesses Zelda and Stella were still alive.

Dawn had broken, and in the early morning light he considered his options. There was no chance at all that he could make it to the group; hundreds, if not thousands of monsters stood between them. No, he would have to find another way to reach them. He scanned the grounds; on the other side of the path was the wall of ivy he had used to sneak into the castle in the past. So many monsters lay between him and the wall ... but he saw no other option. His safety meant nothing compared to the lives of his friends.

He reached behind his back, wincing as he twisted. He'd definitely broken a few ribs in that fall, and he was fortunate he'd broken nothing else. Link snatched the hookshot from the pouch clipped to the back of his belt. His left hand hovered above the hilt of the Master Sword, but at the last second he reconsidered.

Link reached into a bag hanging from the side of his belt. The bag was specially enchanted by the Gorons; for anything but bombs it was a normal bag, but you could fit nearly sixty of the Goron's 'special crop' inside. Hefting the bomb in his hand, he stepped from behind the tree.

The monsters didn't notice the Hylian sprinting towards them until it was too late. A lizalfos spun around as he raced towards them, lit bomb in hand. Before it could so much as screech, however, the bomb had landed in their midst. The monsters didn't even have a chance to dive for cover.

Blood and gore went everywhere, spattering monsters who hadn't been killed by the bomb. Link ran into the breach amidst the smoke and confusion. With a silent prayer to Din, he slammed his fist into to the ground as he reached for the magic. A solid dome of flame exploded around him, extending for a solid thirty feet before he let go.

The wall of monsters broke. Moblins alight with fire ran everywhere, trying desperately to put it out. Link pulled out another bomb and lit it with magic as he ran, tossing it behind him for good measure. He ran for all he was worth, trying to make it within range of the ivy before they could recover.

He was within fifty feet of the ivy when he heard the screech from right behind him. He instinctively dived for the ground, and just in time. A dinolfos' sword made a slight whoosh as it sliced right through the space where his neck had been. Link hit the ground hands first and turned the dive into a forward roll. His left hand was already drawing the Master Sword as he gained his feet, and he immediately spun around and caught the second slash with a parry.

With no time to draw his shield, Link settled for something a little more reckless. As the dinolfos brought its rapier down in a vicious downward slice, Link quickly stepped aside, catching its wrist. He brought his knee upwards on the underside of the dinolfos' arm, breaking it so viciously that it's elbow bent the wrong way.

The dinolfos howled and spun around, but Link was ready for the axe tail. He ducked under the slice aimed for his neck and severed the tail as it swung back around.

The dinolfos' howls had drawn the attention of the monsters that weren't on fire, and in his periphery he saw a few moblins and lizalfos starting to sprint towards him. He finished the dinolfos with a quick thrust through the heart, and turned to run.

He made it within thirty feet of the wall and fired the hookshot, just escaping the charge of a moblin spear. He climbed faster than he thought possible, trying to make it to the top before — a chorus of clunks and clacks sounded and a second later an angry buzz filled the air. Link barely had time to say Nayru's name and reach for the magic, but the blue barrier protected him as a hundred crossbow bolts deflected off it.

Link gained the top of the cliff and rolled over it, gasping for air. His chest was on fire where he'd broken bones and he'd probably been a little close to those bombs, given that his arms were burned and his face was covered by a thin layer of soot.

But he was still alive.

He also knew he was desperately low on magical power. The space in his mind he drew the magic from was feeling pretty sparse at the moment, and he knew he'd only have the strength to cast one or two more spells before he was completely spent.

He picked himself up, almost passing out from the white pain coming from his chest. He staggered for a moment, but regained his balance. He swayed, letting his thoughts collect. The first thing he did was whisper a silent prayer to Farore and snapped his fingers as he reached for the magic. _Watch over Zelda and Stella, and give us a way out._ The breeze gusted a little harder after his prayer and for a second he smelt fresh grass and the smell of the forest. He took that as a good sign. He would need this waypoint if things got heated inside the castle. He resolved not to use it unless he had no other choice.

Link started a light jog across the clifftop, making for the castle. He could no longer see the group of soldiers, but given that all the monsters were now pouring into the castle, he assumed they'd managed to retreat inside.

The castle would make it harder for the monsters to kill them; the narrow halls would only allow a certain amount of traffic at a time, and being familiar with the maze of corridors would help them lose some of their pursuers. At the same time, their avenues of escape would be severely limited, making it all the more important he get there soon.

_This was a clever play,_ he reflected as he ran. _Pulling the wool over the eyes of the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom is no easy feat._

Maybe it was a little too clever. Attacking villages first, drawing out more soldiers, that could be done by anyone. But whoever their attackers were, they'd hit the castle mere days after the Hylian army had departed after being marshaled for the first time in decades. They hadn't been spotted by any of the towns that had been reinforced and no word at all of their coming had been reported by the advance watch.

Link was beginning to suspect an insider. Greene was a traitor, yes, but he was too subordinate, and worse, too stupid to help instrument such a plan. He had no knowledge of the nobles, but it would likely be a member of the court, someone with a grudge ...

_Later_, he reflected. _Just get to them. Get them out safe._

_If they're still alive_, said a dark voice from the corner of his thoughts. _No! Don't think like that. Just get to them. Get to them. If you can get to them, everything will be alright. Get to them._

The thoughts beat a tempo to his steps as his ran across the bluff. He refused to believe they were dead.

Finally he made it to a spot where he could drop down from the cliff. He lightly stepped from the edge, falling ten feet before he landed in a graceful roll. Rubbing his chest as he stood up, he made sure his environment was monster free. The path to the castle was almost out of sight; he was near the castle gardens now. Spotting a window frame on the second story of the castle, he pulled out the hookshot once more.

A second later he was rocketing through the air. He kicked his legs forward as he reached the window, landing elegantly in the floor of a serving maid's room.

Almost immediately he saw a shadow loom behind him, something raised above its head. He dived onto the bed, clumsily trying to draw the sword as he bounced back into the air.

He stopped immediately when he saw who it was though. A maid in her night clothes stood before him, a silver tray in her arms. He raised his hands.

"I'm a friend," he said, hopping off the bed.

She dropped the tray and walked forward with her arms out. Link was reminded of a redead; it was only when she embraced him he realized she was sobbing.

"I-I thought you were all dead," she cried into his shoulder. He clumsily patted the back of her head. "I-I saw the c-c-city burning from h-here."

"Um, it's okay," he said awkwardly. "Lord Carson managed to get a lot of people out of the city before they attacked. They'll be safe." He silently prayed that were true.

Her crying didn't cease, or even slow. Link knew he needed to move, but he couldn't leave this woman here.

"What's your name?" he said desperately.

"H-Helen," she managed. "I was h-handmaiden to Q-Q-Queen Zelda."

"Helen, I know you're frightened, but I need you to come with me right now. If we stay here we'll die."

Helen sobbed harder at the mention of death.

"The Queen is in danger," he said urgently. "I promise I'll protect you, but please, you need to come with me."

She nodded dumbly, and he led her by the hand to the door. His left hand wrapped around the hilt of the Master Sword, pulling it from its sheath. He let go of Helen's hand and took the shield from his back.

"You're the H-Hero of Time." It wasn't a question. "I w-walk past your s-statue every day."

He turned back to face her, serious now.

"Helen, no matter what's out there, no matter what's roaming these halls now, you follow me, you hear? Stay behind me and don't stop."

Helen met his gaze and nodded slowly. "Don't stop."

With that he turned and threw open the door, rolling into the hallway. Immediately he was in a crouch, ready to strike on instinct. The hallway was empty, however, and he beckoned for Helen to follow him into the corridor. He could hear yells and grunts echoing through the halls far away. It was eerie.

"Let's go."

He led the way back towards the main gate of the castle, running down the stone floors with Helen behind. They encountered no resistance at all, but every time Link reached a corner he was cautious.

Another thing that puzzled him was the identity of the woman who'd demolished the castle gate. That was dark magic she'd used, but the amount it would take to destroy something that size ... even Ganondorf would be challenged by such a feat. The way her eyes glowed gold and the giant set of wings that sprouted from her back ... she was nothing he had even seen, nor heard of in his travels. One thing was certain; she was dangerous. If she caught up with Zelda and Stella, it would most certainly mean their deaths.

_Where would I go if I were trying to hide in the castle?_

The dungeons was his immediate thought. With the amount of cells, iron doors, and tunnels in the bowels of the castle, a formidable warrior could conceivably hold out for hours alone. Zelda would be too smart for that though; there was no way out from the dungeons except the way you came in. She would know that going down there meant certain death.

The only other direction was up. To put as much distance as possible between her pursuers and herself she would want to ascend. _The solar._ Zelda's solar was a place Link had only visited a few times in the past weeks. It was near the very top of the fortress and the door was cast iron. It had a large set of double windows that faced the moat.

Link knew he would never hedge his bets on surviving a jump into the moat at that height, but if he were desperate ... well, it might be a good last resort. That would be where Zelda was headed if she were still alive.

_She's still alive. I would know if she were dead_, he thought, thinking of the Triforce bond.

He turned another corner carefully. In the next hallway he counted six moblins accompanied by a stalord. Helen made to run up next to him by the arch but he waved her away with his hand. They were at the far end of the hall, but running this way.

Silently, he drew his bow and nocked an arrow. They hadn't seen him when he'd poked out so he would have a second or two of surprise, enough to get three or four arrows off if he was quick. He considered using some ice magic to make things easier but opted against it; he was dangerously low on strength and he wanted to save that magic for when he really needed it.

Link inhaled deeply. A second later he stepped out in the hall and loosed an arrow, catching a sprinting moblin between the ribs. A second later two more moblins went down, an arrow sprouting from one's neck and the other's forehead. He only had time for one last arrow before they were upon him, but it took the stalord between the ribs and it merely cackled.

He whipped out the master sword just in time to catch the stalord's crooked blade. Rolling past it and drawing his shield again in a single fluid motion, Link hamstrung a moblin that charged past and caught the thrust of another on his shield. He jumped to the side to avoid a spinning slash from the stalord, and immediately deflected a moblin spear into the floor with his shield. He stomped on the spear, cracking it in half and wrenching it from the moblin's grasp, sending the broken haft clattering across the stone. The moblin turned and ran, and Link gave it no more thought.

He rolled to the side, knowing there would be something trying to kill him. He was right; the stalord had tried to take him unawares with a vicious jumping slash. The stalord's giant claymore rang as it hit the stone, rattling the skeletal demon's bones. Link deftly spun with a backhanded downward slash, severing the skeleton's head, watching the red eyes in the skull fade as it rolled away.

The last moblin tried to kill him in classic moblin fashion; it dropped its head and charged towards him with its spear. Link rolled aside at the last second and the moblin ran headlong into the wall, knocking itself out.

Link wiped the blood from the blade on the moblin's leather harness and sheathed it. He turned to call Helen into the hall, only to be greeted by the side of the disarmed moblin gripping her, it's giant hands wrapped around her neck.

In an instant the fairy bow was in Link's hands, an arrow on the string. The moblin grunted threatening and mimed a vicious twist. The message was clear.

_Do anything, and I break her neck._

Link took his hand off the arrow, feigning defeat. The moblin relaxed for a second. Link glanced sharply to the left, watching as the moblin followed his glance. Before it could blink again an arrow was already protruding from its eye socket. Helen screamed as the giant corpse fell to the ground.

Link was surprised such a classic ruse had worked. Even moblins rarely fell for the 'something's-over-there' trick. He thanked the godesses that this one had. He picked up one of the moblin spears and thrust it in Helen's arms.

"I know it's a little big, but you need something to defend yourself with," he said. "Stick'em with the sharp end."

She noddly slowly.

He nodded back, beckoning her to follow him as he turned the corner and sprinted up the stairwell.

* * *

><p>Zelda ducked under a lizalfos' slash and gored it through the heart with a thrust of her rapier. The beast went down screeching, the wound spraying blood everywhere. Zelda did not care. Her arms were already dyed red with blood and gore splatted her armor.<p>

She wearily caught a thrust on her shield, wincing from the moblin's great strength. She could barely lift her sword arm now, she was so tired, but as she brought it up two arrows buried themselves in the beast's chest. She glanced back to see Stella give a weary mock salute. She was beginning to understand why Link kept this woman around.

_The solar. We need to get to the solar._

What they would do when they got there, she had no idea. She knew they could bar the door for a while, hold out. If worst came to worst they could try jumping for the moat. She was exhausted but she hoped that if she had to she could muster the strength to slow their descent enough to survive.

Only six soldiers remained alive, as well as Lord Talbot and Captain Matthews. Talbot had proven himself a surprisingly talented fighter, having saved her from thrusts more than once.

How could they survive this, though? Castle Town had fallen completely and utterly, their resistance swept away like leaves by a breeze. The horror of what had happened at the gate was still burned fresh in her mind.

_She was on Aurora's back, rallying the men. She pointed her rapier to the sky and Aurora reared, both of them ready for anything. Then the gate just disappeared in an explosion of fire and stone. She saw the flash of green as Link was flung from the wall and the cry that tore from her chest clawed her throat raw._

_Amidst the smoke stood a purple skinned demoness, wings spread wide and eight feet tall. A devilish smirk plastered on her face, her golden eyes merely regarded their motley group of battered men. Zelda sounded the charge and the men rushed forward, the Queen herself leading them._

_An orb of energy appeared in the demon's hand, purplish black and exuding evil. Zelda had only a split second to erect a light barrier as large as she dared around her when the magic was released. A score of her men instantly died, and even through the barrier the rest were flung back._

_She picked herself up shakily and flung a beam of light magic as strong as she was capable of at the smirking demoness. Without even flinching it was deflected into the ground by a casual swat of her hand. She gazed at Zelda and let out a soft laugh before launching into the air once more, lost to sight._

Whatever manner of creature she was, Zelda knew that woman was deadlier than anything she'd ever encountered, even Ganondorf. She hadn't even flinched when Zelda had loosed her light magic, magic that had incapacitated and even hurt Ganon.

_The solar. Just get yourself to the solar, then you can think. This is a battleground, not a library._

Someone screamed a warning as they ran and Zelda spun around, slashing another moblin from hip to shoulder. She was too slow though, too slow to get her shield up and the moblin's heavy spear drove into her shoulder. Her armor was the finest make in all of Hyrule, and the point didn't penetrate, but it hurt so bad she could barely lift her shield. She slung the shield over her back, knowing it would just encumber her.

She hurriedly backed up, letting Matthews take the next two monsters in the narrow hall and helping Talbot finish off a third. Stella claimed two wayward Lizalfos with arrows and one of Matthew's men took out a sixth wolfos that leaped for his throat. A seventh dinolfos caught up to them as they made their way into the next hall, but Zelda blasted it backwards with a ball of light.

They turned and kept running. This is how it had been for the last four floors of the castle. The monsters were never far behind, despite a good amount of them being distracted by side rooms and other corridors. The solar was around the corner up a staircase in the next hall. Almost there.

The soldiers turned the corner ahead of Zelda, leading the final sprint. As she made her way around the corner something heavy struck her upper body, sending her flying and knocking her to the ground. Spots danced before her eyes as she struggled to get up. She pushed the heavy object off her, realizing in horror that it was the body of one of the soldiers who had turned the corner ahead of her.

Looking up crushed every ounce of hope she had left. Not one, but two giant iron knuckles barred the way forward. She could hear more shouts and grunts rising from the hall behind. Another soldier was struck by one of the giant's battleaxes and sent flying in two pieces.

"Back! Get back!" she screamed.

Stella, Matthews, and the remaining soldiers backed up slowly, not sure how to handle this threat in the narrow hall. Zelda reached for the light magic but realized her strength was spent; she could probably summon some minor fireballs but nothing that could scratch the armor of a knuckle.

"For the Queen!" Matthews yelled, dashing forward.

"Matthews, no!" yelled Talbot, but it was too late. Matthews leapt forward, striking a knuckle in the stomach with a slash. The knuckle roared but never hesitated as it swept the giant axe down with superhuman speed. Matthews caught the blow on his shield but he was sent flying into the wall where his head made a nasty cracking noise. He didn't get up.

Stella fired off four arrows in quick succession, two of them making it through holes in the knuckle's helm. The knuckle on the right swept it's axe viciously down at her as the left roared, but she danced backwards, barely avoiding the blade.

"Din's breath these bastards don't go down easy," she swore, putting some distance between herself and the knuckles.

The shouts were right behind them now, and a second later two wolfos came bounding through the door. One leaped for Zelda's throat, but she was quick enough to get up her sword, using the wolfos' own momentum to run it through in midair. The second jumped on a soldier, but before it had a chance to tear out his throat Stella had leapt on it and slit its throat with a knife.

The soldier Stella had just saved picked himself up, thanking Stella and the goddesses.

One of the knuckles had caught up as the man lay on the ground. "Behind y—" she started to scream, but the soldier was cut in half even as his thanks left his lips.

"Go to hell you miserable rust bucket," Stella screamed as she rolled away to avoid the backslash.

The knuckles pressed them back into the hall they'd come from. A few moblins had caught up with them, but Zelda was prepared and managed to kill one with a thrust. Stella killed two with the last of her arrows and Talbot took a spear in the arm. Stella finished the moblin who did it with her knives but Talbot was lying on the ground, screaming and bleeding.

"Oh goddesses it hurts, oh god!"

"Talbot, get up!" Zelda yelled, uncomfortably aware as the booming footsteps of the iron knuckles approached once more.

Stella grabbed his good arm and tried to drag him back, but he screamed and wrenched his arm free. Zelda watched her tense.

_If he won't get up, we have to run. The knuckles will kill us. We have to run._

But Stella didn't step back and join her. The younger woman lifted her knives into a defensive position and stepped over Talbot, ready to face the knuckles.

Zelda was surprised for a moment, but then she was ashamed that she'd considered leaving Talbot. Link never would have let the thought cross his mind. She stepped over Talbot's moaning body and raised her sword alongside Stella.

"Quite the party you've thrown your majesty," Stella quipped. "All the notable monsters are in attendance."

Zelda looked at her as if she were crazy. They were about to die, and she was making jokes. She supposed it was better to go with a smile on her lips.

"It's not quite the wine mixer I imagined," she managed, giving Stella a small smile as the iron knuckle reached them.

The iron giant on the left raised its axe, and Zelda accepted that she was about to die.

The axe dropped to the ground with a gigantic clank, and the tip of a shining blade protruded from the knuckle's neck. As the knuckle's armor collapsed in a pile, Link stood, jaw set and his face lined with fury, blade in hand. The second knuckle was already sweeping his axe towards him, but Link casually leaned back and let the blade of the axe fly over him.

Zelda had never seen him look so angry. As the knuckle brought the axe around for a backslash, Link simply rolled underneath the blade without breaking his stride towards the iron giant. He was too close for the knuckle to do another horizontal slash, but before it could do anything at all Link's sword flashed.

It whipped around in a deadly arc, faster than Zelda could follow. Half a second later the knuckles gauntlets and axe felt to the ground. Link had swung his sword around the shaft of the axe and grapped the tip of his own blade with his gloved hand. Then he wrenched upwards viciously, cutting both the iron knuckles hands off cleanly.

The knuckle gave an unearthly wail. Link turned and walked back towards her, his face still a mask of fury. Suddenly he turned around and ran at the knuckle, jumping high into the air and burying the entire length of the Master Sword directly into its chest. He hung there from the blade for a moment before pushing himself off with his feet.

He landed neatly a few feet away, sheathing the Master Sword as the knuckle exploded into a mess of armor. Link turned and walked back towards the two women and Talbot, breathing heavily. The fury had already faded from his features and a genial grin had broken out on his face. Zelda could see it was forced though, and a muscle twitched in his jaw.

"Glad to see you're in one piece still," he said, gesturing at one of the soldiers that was lying in two. "Helen!"

Zelda saw her handmaiden come running down the hall.

"Helen! You're okay!" Zelda exclaimed, overjoyed to see a familiar and whole face amidst the death and destruction.

"Your Majesty," Helen said shakily, curtsying.

Stella was kneeling next to Talbot. She'd torn off the stomach of her hunting raiment and tightened it in a makeshift tourniquet around his arm.

"The day I met you was one of the luckiest days of my life," Link said softly as he kneeled down next to her. "Thanks for keeping her safe."

"She saved my arse as many times as I saved hers," Stella shrugged, ignoring Talbot's moans as she cinched the tourniquet.

"I know, just ... just thanks," he sat, clapping his hand on her shoudler. She clapped her hand on his and they knelt there, staring at each other for a moment.

More grunts and howls sounded from behind them, and they were on their feet in a second.

"More incoming!" yelled one of the two soldiers still alive.

"Zel, time to go," Link said, at her side in a second.

"Captain Matthews," she said. "We can't leave him like that."

Stella put her fingers on his neck. "He's gone. Saved our lives with that crazy charge."

"I'm sorry," Link said, giving Zelda's shoulder a squeeze. "We need to get to the solar."

"The solar. Yes." She nodded, and they all broke into a run again.

* * *

><p>Link stared into the daylight sky, trying to ignore the beat on the iron door as the enemy tried to break in. They had reached the solar, but only narrowly, and Stellla had almost been killed by a stalfos. She was saved, of all people, by Helen, who boldly stepped forward and drove the spear Link had given her through the chest of the skeleton.<p>

Where would they go now? Link had an idea, but he couldn't get everyone out, and he wouldn't abandon anyone to die.

Talbot sat in the corner, silent. Zelda sat at her desk, head in her heads, and Stella sat in one of the windows, back against the edge. The two soldiers paced nervously and Helen sat on the stone floor, rocking back and forth.

The door was about to give. It was cast iron, sure, but it had never been designed for keeping more than men out. It had certainly never been made to withstand a siege.

"Swords," Link said drawing his blade and striding back towards the door. "They're coming through here any minute."

"We can jump," Zelda said suddenly. "If we can make it to the moat I can slow us enough to survive."

Everyone was quiet for a second.

Link was first to speak. "Zel, you're exhausted, I don't think—"

"I can do it!" she said hotly. "I can do it," she whispered, almost to herself.

BOOM. The door burst open and a hulking iron knuckle stood there. It was too large to enter the solar but monsters rushed in eagerly, ready to finish the job.

The two soldiers went to work, cutting down moblins and lizalfos with a desperate fury that only took hold of men that knew they were about to die. Zelda stood next to Link, newfound strength coursing through her veins at being reunited. The Hero himself was a blur of steel and death, and behind all of them stood Stella on the windowsill, loosing arrow after arrow into the melee. Helen stood next to Stella chucking vases, inkwells, and everything else she could get her hands on.

It wasn't enough to hold back the tide. However hard they fought, for each monster slain another jumped to take its place. Link slew a moblin and spun under an axe tail, barely able to keep the wave of monsters from overwhelming him. He saw one of the soldiers go down as three wolfos piled on top of him, tearing him with their savage jaws.

Then an idea came to him. It wasn't a way out, but they might be able to stop the flow for a while.

He blocked a slash with his shield and ran the offending monster through. In the same motion he snatched a pouch from his belt, tearing the clasp. He spun upwards, tossing the pouch to the back of the room and slicing through another lizalfos at the same time.

"Stella!"

She heard his call and caught the pouch as it came flying over to her. That was all he had time to see before another three monsters pressed forward with their weapons raised. Link stomped on the edge of his shield and it spun upwards into the air, where he caught it by the edge. He blocked a slash with his sword and slipped the shield over his arm once more.

Zelda had been slowly driven back to the side of the room, where the last soldier was desperately holding his own against a moblin. She parried a thrust and tried to duck a slash, but she was too slow. The sword scraped across her breastplate harmlessly and she killed the monster with a slice.

"Link, Zelda, get out of there!" called Stella. Link looked over his shoulder to see her hefting several lit bombs, courtesy of the pouch he'd tossed her. He backed up hurriedly as she tossed them into the entranceway. Zelda slew one last wolfos and turned and ran for the other side of the room. The soldier tried to back up but tripped over his own feet. Zelda turned to help him but before she could do anything he'd been killed by several moblin thrusts.

Then the bombs went off in an explosion that rocked the room. Link, who was closest to the entrance, was blasted backwards off his feet and into the desk. Half the monsters in the solar were obliterated and the walls of the hall outside caved in, sealing them inside.

Before Link was back on his feet Stella had already dispatched most of the remaining monsters. He killed a wolfos and saw Zelda behead a lizalfos.

"I think that went quite well," said Stella, calmly hopping down from the window ledge. Zelda was covered in blood and gore and completely out of breath. She just put her hands on her knees and shook her head slowly. Helen was crying again. Talbot was on his feet, wound forgotten and strangely calm.

"Only one way out now," Link said, nodding at the window. That wasn't entirely true; he'd set the waypoint earlier, on the bluff. Sneaking out of a Castle Town full of monsters was going to be a whole lot more dangerous than this though. Zelda nodded slowly and walked slowly over to the window. Talbot moved to join her.

"It's a long way down. We're going to need to j—" Zelda gave a gasp of surprise as the shiv in Talbot's hand plunged into the small of her back, cutting cleanly through her armor like it was butter. Link was already in motion but before he could do anything Stella had thrown one of her knives. Talbot dove away and the knife bounced off the wall harmlessly.

Zelda fell to her knees, the knife sticking out of her back. It was a black blade, serrated and covered with red runes. Link made to strike Talbot down but then something strange happened.

Talbot's skin began to dissolve.

"What in the name of Nayru?" Link whispered. They all watched in transparent horror as the nobleman's skin disappeared. He started to grow until he stood seven feet tall. It was then that Link noticed that Talbot was not a 'he' at all. In his place stood a woman with charcoal colored skin, pupiless eyes glowing bright green, and a pair of demonic wings.

Link sprinted forward, sword held high. At the same time, Stella threw her other knife. The demoness ducked with superhuman speed, and jumped aside with a hiss as the Master Sword sliced through the air. She opened her mouth and shrieked, an ungodly sound that echoed off the walls and sounded almost like a ... call. A second later she was gone, her black wings launching her out the window.

Link rushed to Zelda's side, kneeling. A pool of blood was already spreading around her form.

_Please be alive. Please be alive._

He felt her neck. No pulse.

Link slammed his fist into the stone ground, barely feeling the side of his hand break. He tried to think.

"Pass me that shirt," he said ugently to Stella. She tossed him the shirt that Talbot - that thing - had been wearing. Link grasped the handle of the knife, but it dissolved into vapor in his hands. Blood gushed out of the open wound and he quickly wrapped the shirt around her waist, hoping the pressure would help stem the flow.

Link moved quickly. He had little time and he wasn't even sure if this would work. He'd tried it twice before in Alta and it had failed both times.

_It will work._

He rolled her onto her back. He put his palms on top of one another and placed them on her chest, right above her heart. Link started to pump rhythmically, trying to get the beat to start once more. After pumping nearly thirty times, he placed his mouth over hers, trying to breath air back into her lungs. Nothing happened.

He tried again, beating a frantic tempo of pumps on her chest. Zelda twitched lifelessly. He placed his mouth over hers once more, breathing a deep breath of life back into her chest. Nothing happened.

He sat back in despair. For the first time in many years, he felt tears flowing down his cheeks. A small hand cupped his shoulder. He looked up to see Stella, tears in her eyes as well.

_I've failed._

With a loud gasp Zelda's eyes opened wide and she took a deep breath. Link leant down immediately, cradling her close. He looked down at her, blue eyes meeting blue, smiling through his tears.

"You — you kissed me," said Zelda.

For a second he just stared. It seemed like such a funny thing to say after what had just happened, so he simply laughed softly through the tears.

She reached up and traced his cheekbone softly with her hand. With her thumb she wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"Link ... you have to take my piece."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"You have ... to take ... my piece," she repeated, close to losing consciousness. She took his left hand softly with hers, and the two Triforces glowed softly. "Take it."

"N-no. Absolutely not. You're not going to die Zel, you're alright."

"I can feel ... the darkness ... closing. Take it."

He shook his head firmly. "I won't do it. You're going to be alright, you'll see." Stella watched sadly from the side.

Zelda smiled softly. It was like the smile of an adult who thought a child was being cute.

"Link ... I want to tell you something. I wish ... I told you before ... I love you."

The three words hit him like a wall. From below he heard a faint boom, like the sound the main gate made when it was thrown down.

"I love you Link." He heard the boom again, louder now.

"I-Zel, I lo—"

There was a massive crash as something burst upwards through the floor. There hovering in the air, wings outstretched, was the purple demoness with the golden eyes. Eight feet tall she seemed a giant. She gave a mirthless laugh and a black sword appeared in her hand.

"Stel, grab Helen and hold on to me!" Stella tackled the maid in a dive for Link.

Seraph swooped forward, black blade poised to slice the four into pieces.

Link closed his eyes, holding tightly onto Zelda as he reached for the magic and prayed to Farore. He felt Stella crash into him, clutching onto his leg with Helen in her arms.

A gust of forest wind blew through the study, smelling of earth and fresh grass. Link opened his eyes, face to face with the golden orbs only a foot away.

Seraph's sword sliced through empty air.

The Hylians were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Note: <strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was by far my favorite one so far since I'm a fan of action in writing and I hope you had fun reading through it.

I spent this weekend at the Fan Expo in Toronto. If you haven't heard of it it's basically a smaller version of Comicon that takes place in Canada every year. I bought a bunch of posters and art prints, a few neat models and prop replicas, and several steampunk pieces. I also got a chance to try out Halo 4 and Assassin's Creed 3, both of which were pretty enjoyable. If you were at Fan Expo this year be sure to let me know in your review and we can share our experiences!

As always a special thanks to the readers who take the time to leave me personal feedback. While reviews aren't the be all end all for me, they do give me a great deal of joy and pride as well as interest. Another thanks to all the people who put up with my PM rambling. Much love.

Cheers,

Kab


	17. Claws of a God

**A/N: **Hope you like bad guys 'cos this chapter is full of them. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Claws of a God<strong>

Marcus held up his fist, signaling the men behind him to stop. The Dreadkeep cast an imposing shadow over him as he crept forward alone, very slowly, as if all the armies of darkness itself would smother him if he made a sound. The Dreadkeep was well known for being unbreakable; its proud iron gate stood silent vigil and weathered the test of time through the ages. That was why it was so perplexing to Marcus that the once an almost impenetrable wall of iron now hung bent and broken, sagging on its massive hinges. Something powerful beyond comprehension had been here. Marcus feared the worst; the return of the Tyrant King Ganondorf.

He gestured with his fingers, beckoning his men to join him. Immediately they fell in stride, and together they approached the ruined gate. Slowly, very slowly, he stepped through the shattered gate and into the Dreadkeep. There were no windows to cast light into the keep, and the only light came from thin rays sneaking through from the outside. Thenril's shadow cast a fearsome silhouette onto the floor of the keep, but that was about the limit of what he could see.

It was dead quiet and pitch black; he squinted and strained to hear anything at all. Faintly he could here a rustle of cloth and a quiet scraping noise. All of a sudden an angry buzz punctuated the air. Thenril's instincts took over and he flung himself to the floor, gasping as the stone knocked the breath from his lungs. It was a good thing he did; an arrow shaft clattered off the gate and when spinning back into the darkness of the entry hall. Marcus frantically crawled across the stone and back out the gate as a second shaft ricocheted off the stone behind him.

"Hostiles!" he yelled as he picked himself up. He drew his sword and his men followed suit, forming a semi-circle around the entrance.

"Back!" he yelled, waving an arm behind him. They fell back a few yards, watching the gate warily, looking for any sign of movement or danger. Marcus was conscious of his heavy breathing and could hear his heart pounding in his head. They all waited for something or someone to emerge.

A tense minute passed as they waited. Nothing. With a sign of relief Marcus sheathed his blade and turned his back on the keep.

"For now we go no further. Back to camp," ordered Thenril. "Private Ferrel, watch our rear. Get your bow out and keep a ready eye for anything that moves. I'll take point." A young man pulled a long bow from his back and took his place at the back of the group. Thenril broke into a light jog and led them back towards the camp.

Their retreat was uneventful and they did not come under attack again. Beaumont had made camp over the hill, about a league from the Dreadkeep. The keep was built on the highest point for hundreds of leagues, a tactical advantage that was partially the reason the Dreadkeep had never fallen to a siege. Beaumont was a skilled tactician himself, however, and had laid their camp in the shadow of a nearby hill. An observer from the walls of the keep would not be able to see their camp because of the angle of the hillside. Marcus thought it was a clever trick, but it also left them vulnerable to ambush from the higher ground. Beaumont had argued that remaining unseen was more important to their errand, but that no longer mattered since they had been seen.

The scouting party jogged into camp.

"Ferrel and Warden, you two join the watch patrolling the camp. The rest of you back to your tents." Owen Warden and Terry Ferrel saluted and started their patrol of the camp perimeter. The rest of the men jogged off to get some rest. Marcus did neither; instead he strode purposefully towards Beaumont's tent to make his report.

"Knight Commander," he said in greeting, brushing the tent flap aside.

Beaumont looked up from a map he was studying.

"Lieutenant Thenril. Make your report."

"The keep is occupied, sir. The gates are almost destroyed and I was ambushed by forces unknown almost immediately after entry."

Beaumont stood up. "The gates are destroyed?"

"Yes sir. Whatever is holed up in the Dreadkeep is something we don't have the manpower to deal with."

"Something that could destroy those gates … the only reason the Dreadkeep still exists is because it couldn't be destroyed." Beaumont walked around his makeshift desk and joined Marcus by his side. "If we want any hope of taking the keep we'll need Link. This must be where the monsters are based."

"I came to the same conclusion, sir."

"Inform the men. At dawn we return to Castle Town to report our findings. In the meantime, double the watch. I don't want us being taken by surprise."

* * *

><p>It was a dark and rainy day in Castle Town. Fires still burned in the city and the castle was utterly taken. The screams had stopped now, and all that could be heard were the grunts and raucous laughter of the monsters that now roamed the streets.<p>

An eagle flew high above the town. On occasion the bird would swoop into Castle Town, reveling in its own magnificence as the Hylians watched admiringly. The bird knew several places where he would be fed; a kindly butcher would often leave out a piece of meat on a post and a man in the market often had some morsels for him.

The bird didn't like the look of the city now though. There were dark beasts everywhere, beasts he hadn't seen since he was a fledgling many years ago. The eagle soared one last time over the bluffs by the Castle, saddened that he would now have to find a new place to hunt. As he glided away a green flash on the cliffs caught his eye, and a woman's scream pierced the night air. Not a second later it was abruptly cut off. The bird knew only death remained.

Stella pinned down Helen, covering the maid's mouth with her hand.

"Quiet Helen. You'll bring every monster in Castle Town back down on our heads if you scream again." Helen looked terrified and struggled under her.

Stella slowly took her hand off the maid's mouth. Helen immediately started screaming again, still in complete shock. Seconds earlier they had been face to face with a winged demoness, about to cut them to bits. The Queen was dead or dying, and Helen wasn't even sure if she was still alive herself.

Stella punched her in the mouth, angling her fist so that she wouldn't break the woman's jaw. Helen immediately went limp in Stella's arms.

She looked up, expecting to see Link glaring at her disapprovingly, but the Hylian was sitting on the ground. Zelda's unconscious form was lying across his lap and he had a dazed look on his face. He was whispering something over and over, but Stella couldn't make out what it was.

"Link! We've gotta move, we're vulnerable here. That purple bitch is going to be all over us if we're not gone right now!"

Link didn't react at all, still muttering the same phrase under his breath.

Stella sighed and gently put Helen down. Admittedly she was a little shaken herself. Okay, maybe she was very shaken. But it was her job, her duty, to be strong when she needed to be, and that was Link's duty too. She needed him functioning. Stella considered several ways of getting his attention, but quickly chose her favorite method.

She walked over to Link and punched him in the mouth, once again angling her fist, but this time so she wouldn't break her own hand.

Link stopped muttering and looked up at her, a shocked expression on his face, as if he had just noticed she was there.

_And they say violence solves nothing,_ she thought. _Ha!_

"Link, we've gotta go. We stay here and we're dead."

"He stabbed her, Stel," Link said slowly, shaking his head. "Talbot, he turned into that thing, and he stabbed her. Zelda. And I didn't stop him, I just watched. I didn't protect her, I'm supposed to—"

"You did everything you could," she said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder.

_I suck at these comforting speeches._

"She loved me too Stel. I never told her, I was too af—"

Stella lost her patience and hit him again, not quite as hard but enough that it shut him up.

"Din's breath Link, we don't have time to sit here and cry about it. If we get out of here with our heads still attached to our shoulders you can have my shoulder to cry on, but until then we need you. I need you, Helen needs you, and Zelda needs you. Get off your ass and let's get a move on. What the hell is a Hero for? You have the Triforce of Courge, not the Triforce of Moaning."

Link looked a little unsettled for a moment before his gaze steeled. He picked Zelda up in his arms, keeping pressure on her wound so the blood wouldn't pour out.

Stella walked back over to Helen's unconscious form and slung the maid over her own shoulder. She was almost Stella's size and Stella's shoulder immediately started burning under the weight, but it was carry her or leave her to die, and Stella was sure as hell not leaving her for the wolves.

"Where are we Link? How did you get us out?"

"Above the Castle Gate. Spell I learned a while back called Farore's Wind, I don't have time to explain it now. We need to get to the Temple of Time."

"Can't you just do that crazy warp thingy with your magic flute of time, or whatever?"

He shook his head. "Too many of us, and I couldn't play and hold onto Zelda."

"So how do we get there?" she asked, running out of patience again.

"Follow me. We can cut through the forest beside the castle. After that we need to take to the streets again but only for short time."

Stella followed as Link lead the way across the clifftop.

"Why the Temple of Time?" she replied as made their way carefully across the clifftop.

"Holy Ground. Monsters can't get inside," was his terse reply. "Once we get there I can tell the sages what's happened."

"What about Zelda?" she asked quietly. "Can you heal her?"

"No, I—" Link's voice broke. "The sages will know what to do." He whispered it again under his breath, comforting himself. The sages always knew what to do.

They made their way across the cliffs. Link lead the way through a small path in the forest. After five minutes her shoulder was completely numb. After ten, she was starting to lose sensation in her right arm. After twenty minutes, Stella felt like she was about to collapse.

"How much further? I wasn't made for carrying maids."

Link actually gave a little laugh aloud before replying. "Not far now."

Another five minutes and they made it through the forest. She could see the Temple of Time about five hundred yards away.

Link carefully made his way down the slope and into the streets. He had to avert his eyes; the streets were literally flowing red with blood and rain. Thankfully the streets were empty and they made their way forward unmolested.

Just before they reached the Temple, Link saw something he knew he would never forget. In the middle of the road lay a large stuffed bear, stained by blood. Link could see the severed hand of a child still clutching it. His mind flashed back to the stuffed bear he'd won at the shooting gallery, and the child and mother he'd tried to help. Tears poured down his face unreservedly as he ran past the bear, remembering how innocent that child had been.

Link did something he'd never done before. Silently he swore to himself that he would bring pain and death to the ones who did this. Before it was over, he would make them bleed and he would make them suffer, and the deepest darkest pits in hell would be too good for the place they would be sent when his wrath was finally finished. This he vowed.

They made it to the steps of the Temple. The large gates stood imposingly above them.

"Help me out here," Link said, Zelda still in his arms. Stella joined him next to the door and together they pushed. The heavy doors swung open.

Rauru, Sage of Light, stood waiting to greet them.

* * *

><p>The hooded man stood high on the cliffs of southern Hyrule, gazing out at the land impassively. Dark clouds covered the sky, but he could sense it was nearing midday. Seraph's errand should be long complete by now, and she would be returning soon.<p>

His armies would soon reach critical mass. The Hylian forces must not be allowed to regroup. They were already spread thin across Hyrule, trying feebly to protect each and every town and their citizens.

He'd committed a third of his troops to the conquest of Castle Town. If his estimates were on par, which they always were, he'd lost maybe half of those. Castle Town was worth it though; a couple thousand moblins and lizalfos was a small price to pay for a fallen capital.

Galroth had taken another third to the Dreadkeep. For now they were to do nothing; stay out of sight and alert no one to their presence. Soon they would sweep Hyrule, seeding chaos and death and stopping the Hylians from mustering any form of defense.

The last third he held in reserve. The goddesses were simple and predictable; they would not yield their creation to him so easily. They would never involve themselves directly; when they'd created the mortal realm they'd created rules too. They would never have the courage to face him directly; after all, they'd let him roam their world for the last ten thousand years, hadn't they? If they were going to smite him, let them try. He would welcome it.

No, the goddesses had little power here. Perhaps in the immortal realms, their power was to be respected, even feared. But he was confident that if they ever tried to manifest here, they would find themselves hopelessly outmatched. Seraph's power easily eclipsed Din's and he could outwit Nayru while he was asleep. Farore ... well, the goddess of life and courage would soon discover that fear was nothing to fear itself. She would soon discover her kingdom of life had become a graveyard.

He suspected any plans they had lay with their champions. If Seraph hadn't already dispatched them, the Hero's shade would soon see the Triforce bearers' ends . He'd never seen a creature with such wicked malice, such evil purpose. Dark was completely deranged, and his every breath's mission was to see the Hero in pain. And Dark would get his wish. He'd seen to that, granting the shadow powers beyond what any mortal could achieve. The goddess' champions would soon be dead.

He sensed others of his kind approaching. He scanned the skies, spotting two winged figures high above him. A few seconds later, Seraph landed gracefully in front of him. Dyzsteria landed a second later, right next to Seraph.

"Kazeth," Seraph said, inclining her head slightly as a gesture of greeting.

"Seraph. Castle Town is now ours, else you would not have returned, but one thing is yet unclear to me. Tell me Dyzsteria, why have you abandoned your role as a noble of the Queen's court? Despite our victory, there may yet be valuable information to be gleaned."

The demoness known as Dyzsteria stepped forward. She stood only seven feet tall, a foot shorter than Seraph or Kazeth, and her skin was black as charcoal. Her eyes were bright green and glowing, and long white hair fell about her shoulders. She opened her mouth to speak but Seraph raised a hand, silencing her.

"Castle Town has fallen, my friend. The Hylian defense was shattered without effort and losses were even less than predicted. The Hero lives though the Queen is surely dying; they were cornered in the castle but escaped through some spell of the goddesses."

"When I realized that the Hero and Queen were cornered, I made the decision to ensure that the Queen would not escape," said Dyzsteria. "I abandoned my disguise as a court noble and stabbed the Queen."

Kazeth locked eyes with her, his golden orbs gazing down at her green. "Is she dead?"

"I was not able to ascertain whether or not she still lives, as the Hero moved quickly to stop me. I called Seraph to finish them but they escaped using a spell."

"It makes no difference, my friend," said Seraph, putting her hand on Kazeth's shoulder. "Dead or not, the Hero will not leave her side. Guarding her will render him irrelevant to our plans and make them easy prey for Dark."

"That is true," he replied. "I did not anticipate that we would destroy all their forces so easily; I expected the Hero and the Queen to escape with at least several hundred forces in tow. If that is not the case we may proceed with less caution. Dyzsteria, go to the Dreadkeep and tell Galroth that he is free to proceed. Join his forces and crush the Hylian forces."

"Yes, my lord," said the smaller demon with a slight bow. A second later she was airborne, flying north to the Dreadkeep.

"It was reckless of her to abandon her role so soon," said Kazeth, starting to walk back to the camp.

"She does not have your foresight," Seraph replied. "Dyzsteria thought what she did would expedite our plans. She saw no other alternative as she was not aware of the Hero's magic."

"It would have greatly accelerated our plans if she had succeeded," he replied. "But as long as a bearer of the Triforce draws breath, there is great power in their bones."

"They are nothing compared with us. Even Dyzsteria could outmatch the Hero's feeble power."

"Perhaps. But her strengths are not in combat, but in illusion. Still, I have no doubt you are right. Yet I find it more amusing to let the shadow of his hate and anger slay the pair of them."

"You were always one to enjoy the sport of others," Seraph said as they walked into the camp. Kazeth's tent was easily the largest, a veritable pavilion that sat on top of the cliffs. In the fields and forest below camped over ten thousand of his troops.

"I prefer to be the one moving the chess board rather than one of the pieces."

Kazeth brushed the flap of the tent aside and lowered his hood. Long white hair fell about his shoulders and his face was proud and strong. His eyes were identical to Seraph's.

"Would that the goddesses joined the fray. I would relish beating Din in combat a second time," Seraph said, joining him inside the tent.

"And I would relish the opportunity to see it happen again," he replied. "Perhaps they will, but I sense that they will not. Din remembers the scars you left her the first time; if power fears anything at all it is someone more powerful. She has learned to fear the claws of the Seraphim. The claws of a god. Nayru will see the wisdom in staying in the immortal realms, as will Farore."

"You are likely correct, but still I itch for greater conquest."

"As do I. For now I am content to let you lead the offense but I yearn for battle. Though we must not become arrogant or reckless. We are immortal, but not invulnerable and we must still take care. For now I would have you return to Castle Town. Take the castle as your seat and begin organizing your troops once more."

Seraph nodded. "Agreed. What will you do?"

"For now I will remain here, but soon I will depart to free the others of our kind. Galroth will begin conquest of the smaller cities of Hyrule with Dyzsteria accompanying him. Go now, my friend, and show no mercy."

Seraph grinned and left the tent. He heard her fly into the air. Suddenly, he itched to fly himself. It had been ages since he last used his wings. Stripping off his massive cloak revealed a set of demon wings at least as large as Seraph's. He strode from the tent and crouched.

A second later, he was airborne.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Note: <strong>The secret is out! His name is Kazeth. If you paid close attention to chapter 15 you may have seen his name mentioned in Seraph's POV. Originally I had not intended to reveal this much about the villains so early, but I figured that a little development would be a nice change of pace from all the action. For those of you hoping to find out what happens to Zelda, I'm afraid you're just going to have to wait for the next chapter ;) As for those of you that miss the brothers Oliver and Owen, don't despair. For now Marcus' POV sections will follow what happens to Beaumont's squad, but who knows, maybe said squad will run into considerable trouble shortly? I won't say!

Anyways, I recently moved into a new apartment. Just getting my bearings and sorting out all my crap ... hanging posters is much more tedious and time consuming than I thought, especially when you have like a hundred of them. Ah well. Today is my first day of classes ... second year university, here I come!

A special thanks to all my readers who take the time to leave a review. I get a few watches and favorites here and there, and I'm grateful, but I especially want to say thanks to the readers who leave feedback ;) Believe it or not, I have actually made adjustments to the story based on your reviews!

Cheers,

Kab


	18. Birthright

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Birthright<strong>

"There has been no reply from the capital. I've sent six doves and not a single reply. I am taking Fourth Company Reconnaissance with me and returning to Castle Town. Further talks will have to be put on hold."

"Now Impa, just because we've not heard from Castle Town for a few days is no reason to be rash," said the Duke of Kakariko, rising and taking a sip of his wine from his silver goblet. "There's no cause for concern. Perhaps the Queen is simply busy with the goings on of court. Besides, Kakariko needs Fourth Recon. After what happened to Argyle, our protection is paramount."

"Do not forget where your loyalties lie," said Impa as she paced. "The only thing paramount is the protection of the Queen. Everything else is secondary. I am taking Fourth Recon." She grabbed her sword from where it rested in the corner and slung it over her shoulder.

"I'm afraid you're not in charge here, Impa. I am Duke of Kakariko, and I order you to leave Fourth Recon here. You may, of course, do as you please. However, the soldiers stay."

The Duke turned an sat back down in his plush chair, as if the matter was settled.

Impa spun, her eyes flashing. When she spoke, however, her tone was one of icy calm.

"My apologies, esteemed Duke of Kakariko. However, as a Commander of the Hylian Army and personal advisor to the Queen, I regret to inform you that _I will_ be taking Fourth Company. If you interfere in any capacity I will be forced to detain and hold you as a possible threat to the province of Hyrule. Negotiations are henceforth put on hold until my return. Good day."

With that brusque farewell, Impa strode from the room.

* * *

><p>Tyrene Wilkins strummed a playful melody on her lute. Her hazel eyes sparkled merrily and her jet black hair was messy as it fell about her shoulders.<p>

"I've got a little ditty I wrote for you all tonight," she called. "I call it the Song of the Hero."

The drunken chatter ceased as the bar listened with rapt attention. Tyrene strummed out a few chords as she tuned the strings of her lute. After a few seconds, she started to strum out a catchy melody.

"The King was crowned, in fair Hyrule  
>A land of peace of and prosper.<br>The golden age was shattered by  
>A Gerudo man most cruel.<p>

The land was dark, the Castle bled,  
>'Bow down to me' the tyrant said.<p>

Hope was gone, the peoples scattered  
>The evil king had spoken.<br>A Hero rose, unafraid to stand  
>Unbowed, unbent, unbroken.<p>

His head held high, his sword hand strong  
>He cast the black king down.<br>He saved fair Zelda, a noble lass  
>The lady fit to wear the crown.<p>

When he was done, the Hero left  
>He'd vanished from the land.<br>In his wake he left behind  
>A tale truly grand.<p>

Ganondorf, the evil king  
>He really was a fool<br>For we'll never know a greater man  
>Than the Hero of Hyrule."<p>

Every person in the tavern stood and applauded, the drunken lads at the bar cheering loudest. Tyrene jumped off her bar stool and gave a grand bow, holding out her feathered cap. More than a few patrons of the pub tossed blue rupees into it, and she even got a red rupee from a lad who'd been sneaking looks at her all night.

Tyrene grabbed her mug and stepped up onto her stool.

"A toast. Here's to all the good men, women, and children who lived in dark times and never got the chance to see the light. We drink to them, we drink to peace, and we drink to the Hero of Time. Here's to them."

The tavern raised their mugs as one and everyone drank deeply.

Tyrene set her lute back down on the bar and sat back down on her stool.

The bartender mopped the bar with a sodden rag and fixed her with a dour eye.

"You know what Ty, I never understood why you sing at my watering hole. I mean, you've got not talent and you get worse and worse each night, but at least half these lads are only in here to look at you."

"Go plough a horse Charlie, you smell worse every night," she laughed, taking a deep sip from her mug.

"You know I'm just teasing," he replied, cracking a grin. "You should be singin' in the Queen's court, voice like that.

"I should be so lucky," she replied. "Not every muse gets to write their poetry in the company of the nobles. And who says I'd prefer than to your tavern anyways?"

"I think you oughtta give it a shot anyways," Charlie said. "There's naught much left for you here since your Dad, well, you know."

"Since he died," she replied grimly. "You're right, there's nothing here for me, nothing except you."

Charlie waved his hand at that. "Don't get me wrong, you're the best singer I've ever heard, and a damn fine lass to boot," he winked. "But don't let me hold you back; if you want out you know I'd support you."

"Thanks Charlie."

She drank in silence for a minute as he continued to wipe down the bar.

"Hey Ty, you hear what happened to Argyle? I heard some monsters were hittin' little villages, but Din's breath, Argyle?" Charlie shook his head. "Dark times ahead for Hyrule, mark my words lassie. Ain't no Hero to put things right either."

"There's always someone who'd stand against chaos," she replied. "Not you or I maybe, but someone. And when they've put things right you'll serve 'em a mug of ale and I'll sing songs of their deeds."

"Cheers," he agreed, and they drank.

"Still," he continued, "I can feel something comin' in my bones. Somethin' bad," he said, shaking his head. "Just keep your knife sharp, will ya?"

"Don't have a knife, Charlie. Father's spear and shield are still hanging on the wall though."

"Tyr was a good man. I was sorry to see him go."

"You weren't the only one," she replied, staring into her cup.

"Aw hell Ty, I'm sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's twice tonight I've gone and put my foot my mouth about your old man."

"S'okay," she muttered. "Listen, Charlie, it's getting late. I should be getting home."

"Right. Busy day tomorrow, writing poems and what not."

"Go to hell," she replied, grinning. Tyrene stood up, swaying a little unsteadily. She grabbed her hat from the bar and swept the rupees into a pouch at her waist. A good haul tonight; minstrels, bards, muses, whatever you choosed to call them, none of them made much.

She herself barely had the coin to live a normal life, but Tyrene craved anything but a live of normalcy. Ty didn't know what she was after; since her father died life had lost a lot of lustre. All she knew was that she wanted to live; the life she had now was not living. She felt like a hollow shell, condemned to live but not to feel alive, to a muse condemned to muse on the deeds of others but have no deeds to speak of herself.

Yet here she was.

"'Night Charlie," she said, strapping her lute to her back.

"Cheers, Ty. You start practicin' with that spear, ya hear?"

"Whatever you say old man," she called back.

* * *

><p>Tyrene awoke the next morning to pounding on her door. That wasn't the only thing that was pounding though; her head throbbed something awful. Groaning, she rolled out of her cot, still dressed in her minstrel's outfit from the previous night.<p>

The knocking on the door didn't stop. Tyrene grabbed a bottle of brandy off the dresser on her way to the door, taking a deep gulp to help with the hangover and rubbing her eyes groggily with her other hand.

She swung the door open, wincing as the bright light blinded her for a moment. Shielding her eyes with her arm, she heard a woman's voice ask.

"Major Tyralan Wilkin's residence?"

Tyrene lowered her arm, seeing the woman in front of her. She was tall dressed in imperial armor and a purple tabard emblazoned with a red eye. Her hair was stark white and her eyes were crimson.

"Not anymore," she replied. "He died a few months ago."

"And who are you?"

"His daughter, Tyrene. And you are?"

"My name is Impa. I am an advisor to the Queen."

"How can I help you?"

Impa paused for a second. "May I come in?"

Tyrene considered her for a second, then nodded and beckoned her inside. "I suppose so."

"A little early for brandy, isn't it?" asked Impa, nodding at the bottle she was cradling.

"Hair of the dog," Tyrene shrugged. "You know how it is."

"I'm afraid I don't," Impa replied coolly. "Nonetheless, that's irrelevant. I came her to speak with Tyr; I owe him a debt and I came to make him an offer. I'm sorry to hear that he's no longer with us. He was a brave soldier, and a good man."

"What debt did you owe him?" she asked curiously.

"I'm afraid I don't have time to explain. I'm returning to Castle Town immediately on urgent business." Impa's gaze softened somewhat. "When I return to Kakariko, I promise I will return. I have much to share with you."

"Like what?"

"A path your father turned his back on. He did not wish it for you either, but I will leave you free to choose your own path. In the fullness of time you will understand. Now is not the time, however. I came here expecting to find Tyr still breathing; I had not planned for this. Farewell for now, Tyrene, daughter of Tyralan."

Impa stood turned to leave. She hesitated by the door, however, and walked back to Tyrene.

Reaching behind her back, she unbuckled a curved dagger from her belt. The handle was emblazed with the same red eye on Impa's breastplate.

"This rightfully belonged to your father, but he never embraced his heritage. I've held on to it for my entire life, but now it belongs to you."

She turned and made for the door once more.

"Wait! What do you mean, 'his heritage'? My grandparents were farmers from north eastern Hyrule, and he was a farmer too until he joined the Hylian Guard."

Impa paused in the door frame, looking over her shoulder.

"As I said, on my return we will have much to discuss."

* * *

><p>The doors of the Temple of Time swung open. Rauru, sage of Light, stood waiting to receive them, dressed in his usual flowing brown robes. His bushy white mustache was as impressive as ever, and he gazed down at them impassively.<p>

"Rauru," Link gasped, staggering forward, Zelda hanging limp in his arms. "I need your help. It's Zelda." He stopped to breathe heavily, trying to catch some air.

"I know what happened, Link," Rauru replied gravely, holding up a hand to cut him off. "I watched the battle from the skies," he clarified, gesturing at the heavens. Stella's brow knit in confusion but Link realized what he was referring to; Kaepora Gaebora.

"Open the Door Link. Though you moved the blade the power of that place remains. You will find the sacred stones already waiting." Link stood, swaying unsteadily. "Go, Link. I will join you in a moment, and I will do what I can."

Link immediately stepped past Rauru, Zelda in his arms, still unconscious.

"And who might you be, my child?" Rauru asked Stella kindly.

"Um, my name is Stella," she replied, a little uncertain. "I'm a friend of Link's. We traveled together when he was in Othera."

"Ah, the one who has accompanied him so loyally since his return to Hyrule," said Rauru with a sage nod. "My thanks for all the times you've kept him safe."

Rauru noticed her bemused expression and smiled knowingly.

"I can only take physical form inside the Temple of Time," he elaborated, gesturing behind him. "Outside of the Temple, I often take the form of a spirit of the wild. An owl known as Kaepora Gaebora. Through my alter ego I have long kept watch on Link's progress."

Stella felt even more confused. She nodded anyways, still numb from the battle.

"Is she hurt?" asked Rauru, nodding at the limp form of Helen that was draped over her shoulder.

"Uh, she should be okay," Stella mumbled, feeling a little ashamed she'd knocked the maid out.

"What happened to her exactly?" he asked innocently.

Stella opened her mouth to reply, then closed it again.

Rauru smirked but didn't reply. He beckoned her further into the Temple as he led the way into the sanctuary.

"You've been here before," Rauru stated simply. "I watched your arrival with Link. The Ocarina of Time is an amazing instrument, no?"

He smiled at the surprise on her face and continued.

"The Temple of Time is not a large place. Of all the ancient monuments to the gods, it is one of the few left standing, and the only one still safe. It is the last sanctuary of the sacred realm."

A great rumbling sounded from the end of the temple. Stella's hand whipped to her bow.

"Do not fear. Link is opening the Door."

"The Door?" Stella's hand relaxed, but the wary look remained.

"The Door of Time. In safer times the Master Sword was kept behind the doors, magically sealed and eternal. Only the power of the three sacred stones, united by the possessor of the Ocarina of Time and activated by the Song of Time, could unlock the gate. Even then, only the Hero himself could wield the sacred blade, thus forging the connection between the realms for as long as he held it."

Rauru paused, his countenance darkening.

"We thought that no evil could walk here. We thought no evil could penetrate the seals. Yet true evil always finds a way. Naive we were, assuming that the passage of time without threat meant the eradication of evil itself. Then a man, a mere mortal, brought the realm to its knees. The goddesses marked two exceptional individuals to safeguard the future of Hyrule, and together they vanquished the threat of malevolent power."

He stopped and turned to face her.

"This I suspect Link has already told you."

Stella nodded slowly.

"There is something Link has not told you. Something Link does not yet know. We built these sanctuaries to guard the immortal realm from the unworthy. We, the sages, stand vigil to ensure the Triforce never falls into the hands of the unworthy. And even then, despite all our precautions, Hyrule was nearly cast into darkness. By the hand _of a man. At the hands of a mortal. _But what if what threatened the realm was not a mortal? What if it was something more?"

Rauru was so pale Stella felt like she was looking at a mustachioed ghost.

"What are you saying? Why are you telling me this?" Stella was completely lost. "What doesn't Link know?"

"I will say no more right now," Rauru said, looking shaken. "What I have to tell you is for Link's ears as well, and even then I do not know enough to unveil the mystery of what we face."

The reached the pedestal, where three gleaming artifacts floating, rotating slowly. Stella gazed in wonderment at the one closest to her; a giant gleaming ruby.

Rauru led the way up the stairs. Stella stopped and gazed upwards in awe. In front of them was a massive gateway which certainly had not been there the last time she was here. Through the door was a massive chamber.

That was a moment Stella would never forget. Link was kneeling in front of a pedestal, his head bowed. The Master Sword and Link's shield lay discarded on the floor some thirty feet behind him. His boots were also off, as was his bow and his belt. Zelda lay on her back in front of him.

He was kneeling there, barefoot and clad in his simple green tunic. Rays of light shone down from above, from where Stella knew not, for there was no ceiling. A single ray illuminated Zelda. She looked so serene and beautiful that she might have been asleep. Link was barefoot, his head bowed low. The two of them were frozen in time; fallen angels swept up in the chaos of a dying world. A world without life, and a land without hope. She felt all that and more as she gazed upon the pair of them.

Though it was only an instant, that moment burned itself into Stella's memory forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Note: <strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

For a while now I've been getting PMs asking, 'How far into the story are we?' I'm not making anyone any promises, but if I had to guess I'm about a quarter of the way through the story I want to tell. Others have asked about characters and story, or predicted things to come. While I won't answer any of those questions now, if you stick around I will promise a completely original and unique story to come. We've got a long way to go together but so far your support has been invaluable and it is the reason I continue to develop new drafts of the story arc to deliver something you've never seen before. When Tyrene toasted the people of the Hyrule that was a toast to the people who've stuck by me so far and a toast to new readers to come. Thanks guys!

Cheers,

Kab


	19. Dark

**A/N: **More story art finished for Tenacity. I've finished a portrait of Stella from Chapter 16 (Speed the Collapse). You can view at: art/Speed-the-Collapse-326730099

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>~~Dark~~<strong>

_The first and greatest victory is to conquer yourself; to be conquered by yourself is of all things most shameful and vile. _

_-Plato_

The tranquility of the Kakariko cemetery was broken momentarily by a purple flash of light. Link lowered the ocarina from his lips, the Shadow Temple behind him. He was here to seek out Impa; Rauru had told him she was in the village. Stella had wanted to come along, but Link had insisted on making the trip alone. He needed some space.

He remember Rauru's words from the evening before.

_"I've done all I can Link," said the kindly sage. "Zelda's fate rests with the goddesses hands now."_

Link hopped the fence and dropped down into the cemetery below. He was thankful Rauru had given him this mission; the sage could have summoned Impa through other means but he knew Link needed something to distract him. While Link was busy finding Impa, Rauru would be contacting the other sages through their spirit bond. Whatever they were facing, it reeked of Ganondorf, but Rauru assured him that the gerudo king was as tightly shackled as the day he'd been sealed away. Link actually found that less comforting; it meant whoever was doing this was at least as powerful, perhaps more, without the Triforce of Power.

Walking between the tombstones brought back some old memories. Poes, the Sharpe brothers secret, and Dampe. He missed that old recluse. The people of the village had always thought him strange but Link had always liked the man. As he walked past the windmill he also chuckled to himself as he remembered Guru-Guru, the man who sat inside the windmill playing crazy tunes.

Things had been simpler then. He had known what needed to be done. Find the sages and unleash their power. Bring down Ganon. No easy task but at least he had known exactly what he had to do. Right now he was lost. Castle Town was ruins and the woman he loved was dying. Two days ago he'd just been happy to back in Castle Town.

He walked through the village, clad in a monk's robe Rauru had lent him. He'd left his shield in the Temple of Time but the Master Sword was buckled at his hip, concealed beneath the flowing robes. While he no longer cared about concealing his identity, it wouldn't do to be swarmed by people either. He wanted to find Impa and get back to Zelda, that was all.

He remembered Zelda saying Impa was here on a diplomatic mission to discuss treaties with the Duke, and Rauru had echoed similar sentiments. That would be a good place to start, and the Duke's manor was close by.

As he walked he could not help but think of what had happened. The destruction of Castle Town had a certain surreal quality to it; it almost felt as he was walking in a dream. Life went on as normal in Kakariko, the people blissfully unaware of the danger they faced. The people needed to be warned, but first he needed to find Impa.

Link knocked lightly on the manor door. A few moments later, a butler opened the door.

"How can I be of assistance, sir?" he asked, squinting at the young man dressed in the monk's robe suspiciously.

"I need to speak with the Duke," Link replied.

"Do you have an appointment?" the butler asked, knowing perfectly well he didn't.

"I need to speak with Impa. I was told that I would find her here."

"I'm afraid without an appointment I cannot admit you to see the Duke. I'm terribly sorry," said the butler, not sounding sorry in the slightest.

"What I have to say is of the highest importance," Link pressed. "I will only need a minute of his time."

"A minute with a commoner is more than he can spare. Perhaps next time you will remember to make an appointment. Good day." The butler swung the door shut, but Link stuck his foot in the door and pushed it open again.

"Listen, either you let me in or I let myself in," he snarled, using his hand to reveal the sword hanging at his waist. The butler took a step back, but his expression remained unchanged.

"Good. Now if you would be so kind, imagine I do, in fact, have an appointment. Fetch me the Duke."

The butler scurried away and Link let out a sigh. He should not have let his temper get the best of him. Perhaps he should have let Rauru contact Impa. He felt stretched thin and the breaking point was never far away.

A few minutes later he heard footsteps. From the hall beyond stepped two soldiers accompanied by a fat man. He was red faced and breathing hard, a venomous look on his face. Had to be the Duke; only nobility could muster such a look of disdain and indignation.

What is the meaning of this?" demanded the Duke. Link raised his arms to show he meant no harm. "Arrest this man!"

"Please don't," Link replied. "I'm really not in the mood. All I know to know is where to find Impa."

"Who do you think you are? You think you can just break into the home of the Duke of Kakariko?"

"Your butler wouldn't let me in," Link shrugged. "And I really need to speak with Impa."

"Arrest him!"

Link held his hands up again as the two soldiers advanced. One of them pulled out a pair of irons. They stood on either side of him, and each one took one of his arms, about to chain his hands behind his back. Link turned and looked the soldier with the irons directly in the eye.

"Sorry," he said apologetically. The soldier didn't even have a chance to process this before Link wrenched his arm from his grasp and knocked him out with an elbow. He dispatched the other guard with a punch to the gut before he even had time to react. The guard doubled over, groaning.

Link pushed him over with one hand and turned back to the Duke. The fat man stumbled backwards trying to escape. He tripped over his own fanciful cape and fell down on his rear, looking up at Link with fear.

"Had your fun playing judge and jury? " Link shook his head, disgusted that a man like this now held sway over Hyrule's largest remaining city .

"Where is Impa? Tell me." The Duke just spluttered in fear. "In the name of the goddesses, I'm not going to hurt you," Link sighed, exasperated. He offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet.

"S-she's leaving this morning," stammered the Duke. "She's taking a company of soldiers, t-try the b-barracks or the town g-gate."

"W-w-was that so difficult?" Link said, mocking the Duke's stammer and snorting derisively. "Sorry about your men."

With a final shake of his head, he stormed from the building. Already he regretted his handling of the situation; he'd been reckless and incited an unnecessary conflict. Despite his revulsion with the Duke, he'd treated him no better than the Duke had treated him, and that was unacceptable.

Breathing hard and calming himself down, Link strode through Kakariko. If Impa was leading a company of soldiers somewhere, he didn't need three guesses to find out where. He had to stop her before she fell into Castle Town's trap.

* * *

><p>Marcus watched in slow motion as the arrow sped towards him. He felt sluggish, slowed by his wounds, as he tried to dodge. He dived to the right, but too slow. The arrow felt like a hammer blow as it buried into his shoulder, knocking his feet from under him and sending him spinning through the air like a top.<p>

The air was forced from his lungs involuntarily as he hit the ground with a thud. Spots danced in front of his vision as he struggled to keep his grasp on consciousness. Through the approaching blackness he saw a stalfos charging forwards, sword poised to kill. He tried to raise his arm, reach for his sword, but his arm wouldn't budge.

He leaned his head back against Hyrulean soil and closed his eyes as the stalfos raised its blade, ready to snuff out his life. But the final blow never came. He opened his eyes to see Beaumont charging over him, a snarl plastered on his features, sword in hand.

Several pairs of hands grabbed him under the arms, lifting him up and carrying him away. He struggled feebly, not understanding what was going on.

"We need to get the hell o-," was the last thing he heard before he surrendered to the blackness.

* * *

><p>"Let's move Fourth Recon. Communications from Castle Town have ceased and we have to assume something has gone awry. Haste is of the essence."<p>

The men in front of her saluted sharply, and Impa nodded in return. She adjusted the blade strapped behind her waist and turned towards the gate. Face to face with her was a monk, his face shrouded in the shadow of the hood.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" she asked evenly.

"Impa, it's Link. Castle Town is destroyed and Zelda is—" The monk trailed off and looked away. "Rauru has summoned you to the Temple of Time."

Impa was silent for a moment. A moment later she loosed a spinning kick at his head. The monk caught her by the ankle and spun her through the air. Impa allowed herself to spin, landing gracefully several feet away.

She responded with a salvo of blows so fast her body was a blur. The monk intercepted all the blows with counters of his own. She feinted with a kick towards his head, then aimed a counter punch at his ribs. The monk struggled to jump aside but tripped on the hem of his robes and caught a sharp rap to the side of his stomach.

"Put down your blades, he's a friend," she called to the soldiers, some of whom had drawn their swords. The soldiers reluctantly slid their blades into their sheaths, but their hands did not leave the hilts.

Impa proffered a hand, helping him regain his feet.

"Why is everyone so needlessly hostile today?" the monk complained, rubbing his side.

"Sorry Link," she grinned. "Had to check it was really you."

"Could've just asked me to put the hood down."

"Not nearly as fun, and I see you haven't lost your edge. Who else has been hostile?"

"The Duke thought it necessary to arrest me rather than tell me where I could find you," Link replied, shaking his head. "I sort of lost my patience with him."

"It is about time someone did," Impa nodded. "He's a vile man, and if Zelda was not so cautious of upsetting the peace he would have long been stripped of his titles. Speaking of which; you spoke of Zelda in peril. Explain."

The pain and anguish that welled up in Link's face was not comforting in the slightest.

"Link," she prompted when he didn't reply.

Link met her gaze, but Impa could already see something was horribly wrong in those blue eyes.

"Castle Town has been razed. The city is fallen."

Impa felt as if someone had driven a fist into her chest, the shock was so heavy.

"And the Queen?" she heard herself whisper.

"Ambushed by a demon. Her life hangs by a thread," he finished quietly.

"Where?" Impa breathed. "Where is she, Link?"

"The Temple of Time, with Rauru and a friend."

Impa nodded, concealing her emotions behind a facade of calm once more.

"I will make my own way to the Temple of Time. I have some business to take care of first, and Rauru is a more capable healer than I," she reasoned. "Fourth Recon will stay here; if Castle Town is no longer a stronghold then Kakariko will be next."

"There is one errand you could do in my stead, Link," she continued. "There are some who think I am the only one of my race who remains, the last Sheikah. They are wrong; there are others who's blood runs black with the blood of the shadows. I know of two who still draw breath. I will take it upon myself to visit one, but you must get the other. A girl, no older than yourself."

"Where can I find her?" Link asked.

"In this very city. In the Lower District lives a girl by the name of Tyrene Wilkins. I had not meant to tell her of this so soon, yet circumstance has forced my hand. Find her and bring her with you. If Kakariko is next to fall I will not have one of the last of my ilk to fall along with it."

"Consider it done," Link affirmed with a nod. He held out his hand and Impa took it in a soldier's embrace. With a curt nod, Link raised his hood once more and turned to leave.

"And Link," she called after him. He stopped momentarily, glancing over his shoulder. "It's good to have you back."

* * *

><p>When Marcus woke it was past midday. His shoulder ached something terrible and he blinked blearily in the bright sunlight.<p>

"Good to see you, well, alive Lieutenant," called a young voice. Oliver Warden walked into his foggy field of vision, a broad grin plastered on his blood spattered face. By the way his view was rocking back and forth he assumed he must be lying in a stretcher being carried at some pace.

"Good to be alive," he groaned. "Thanks for pullin' me out."

"Better thank the Commander, he was the one swinging the sword. All Owen and I did was carry you."

"Sometimes that's enough," he replied.

Oliver nodded in reply and straightened up. "Some fight huh?"

"I've never seen anything like it," Marcus sighed. "I know this is you and your brother's first taste of a real battle, and I just wanted to say, you did well."

"Thank you, sir," Oliver replied with a salute. "The healer said to drink this, then rest." Oliver handed him a goblet filled with a smoking red liquid.

"Right. Dismissed."

Oliver saluted once more and jogged back to the front of the column.

He downed the goblet in one sip. The red liquid burned his throat and he felt like his insides were smoking. The skin where the arrow had pierced knit itself back together, but Marcus could feel that it wasn't fully healed beneath the skin.

He relaxed back in the stretcher. His shoulder was on fire and he felt like he was about to be sick. He tried desperately to recall how they even got into this situation.

It was night, and they'd be packing up camp to return to Castle Town the following morning. It was the hour before dawn, the darkest part of night, when the gates of the Dreadkeep had opened and the monsters poured forth. Thank the goddesses that Beaumont had doubled the watch, so they had not been taken unprepared.

The platoon had started a fast retreat across the field, and only the most persistent of monsters had kept up. Enough of them to nearly overwhelm them anyways. Marcus remembered cutting down a stalfos and a few lizards, maybe a moblin or two. Then that arrow took him in the shoulder, and he remembered no more. Beaumont must have gotten them out okay though.

He tried to think more but his mind washed blank as darkness rose up to greet him once more.

* * *

><p>Link walked through the streets of the Lower District of the city of Kakariko. Despite the bustle of Kakariko's city streets, all Link could think of was the dead streets of Castle Town. Of the little girl and her mother who didn't make it out of the city. Of fallen yesterdays and broken dreams.<p>

He decided the tavern would probably be the best place to start. In the Lower District everyone visited the local bar at least once; it was a gathering place for the common folk. The nobles had their courts, the common folk had their taverns. It wasn't even about drinking, it was about a gathering place and a sense of brotherhood and sisterhood. This was something Link understood all too well.

He spotted a large sign hanging low from a building, depicting a large gold goron with a mug. "The Golden Goron' read the sign in bright red paint.

Link pushed open the door, greeted by the pungent smell of smoke and beer. Raucous laughter and the clink of mugs were sounds that filled the air. Link waited for his eyes to adjust before he went any further. He scanned the inside of the tavern, mentally categorizing potential threats and the best way to deal with them. He doubted he would deal with trouble in a place like this, but Link was always prepared to deal with the worst case scenario.

"What can I getcha, father?" called the bartender as Link approached the bar. The bartender squinted to see the man's face but all he could make out was smooth skin and a smile. The bartender was wiping a dirty class with a filthy rag.

"A glass of milk, Lon-Lon if you have it," Link replied, taking a stool.

The bartender gave him a nod and turned to get him his milk. Link wait patiently as the bartender poured the milk.

"Thanks," he nodded as the bartender set the dirty glass in front of him. The bartender leaned back against the wall behind him and returned to wiping a dirty glass.

"What's your name, father? Don't think I've seen you in here before," the bartender asked.

"Finnigan," he replied, taking a sip of the milk.

"Good to meetcha, father Finnigan. M'names Charlie, this is my bar," he said proudly. "Are you from Kakariko, Finn? Like I said, I haven't seen you around here before, and I pride myself on knowin' most of the folks that pass through these parts." He tapped the side of his head with a finger.

"You're right Charlie, I'm not from around here," he said, after a moment's pause.

"A traveling monk then are ya? I've met a few like you before. Fella was in here last month, uh, Faran, I think his name was. Said he was searching for purpose by walking the path of the goddesses." Charlie shook his head. "No offense but some of you monks are crazy fellas."

"That's a distinct possibility," Link replied with a smirk. "But walking the path isn't the reason I'm here. You said you know most of the people who live around here?"

"That's right, ain't nobody with a better memory for faces than old Charlie," he grinned.

"I'm looking for a girl named Tyrene Wilkins. Someone told me she lived around here."

"Oh Ty, sure I know her. But why are you looking for her, anyhow?"

"Friend of a friend. I promised to deliver her a message."

"Well, maybe I can help you out."

Link listened carefully as Charlie gave him directions to the house of Tyrene Wilkins.

Link finished his milk and thanked the bartender for his help.

"Not a problem," Charlie replied, waving his hand. "Safe travels, father."

Link dipped his head in reply, laid some rupees on the bar in payment. Standing up off his stool, he left the bar. He never noticed a pair of eyes following his every move from the darkest corner of the inn.

* * *

><p>Though the streets were busy, Link soon found his way into a calmer part of the city.<p>

He followed the bartender's directions and turned down a long side street. Tall buildings rose up above him, shrouding the street in shadow.

Halfway down the alley, Link felt something crawling up his spine; he felt eyes on him. Calmly and slowly he scanned the rooftops in his periphery. Seeing nothing, he glanced over his shoulder, searching for any signs of movement.

After just over a minute, he was convinced that it was just nerves. With Zelda's situation and everything else going on, he wasn't surprised he was feeling a few of the effects.

After another half minute he was out of the alley and into a small circle of houses. He spotted the little bungalow with the thatched roof and made his way towards the door. He knocked lightly on the oak.

Nearly a full sixty seconds later an attractive young woman opened the door, her jet black hair falling in a mess around her shoulders. She looked at him blearily through hazel eyes; it appeared as if she had just woken up.

"An advisor to the Queen and a priest in a single day. What made me so interesting all of a sudden?" she asked, a trace amount of suspicion in her voice.

"Are you not interesting on other days?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not particularly, no," she replied, examining her fingernails. "Now, how can I help you father?"

"Actually, I'm not a priest," he admitted, lowering his hood. "My name's Link. That royal advisor you spoke with, Impa — well, I'm here on her behalf."

"Link, huh," she said, sizing him up. "I'm Tyrene. Why don't we step inside?"

"Thanks."

Tyrene led the way inside, stopping only to grab a half empty bottle of brandy from a side table. Link followed her into the living room. She threw herself onto the couch. Link settled for a rickety chair.

"So _Link,"_ she said, drawing out his name with a grin. "How can I be of service?"

"Well I'm not really sure where to begin," he replied, smiling back. "I guess we'll start with who I am. Then we'll talk about who you are."

"I'm a lute player, a muse," she laughed. "A bit of a drinker and a lover of good times."

"Well, that's not all you are, but we'll get to that." Link paused, choosing his next words very carefully. "How old are you?"

"That's quite a personal question Link," she replied coyly. "Almost twenty-four by my last count."

"I'm twenty-three as well," he replied with a nod. "I only ask because of the past. You remember the dark days, the tyrant king?"

Her face darkened. "Anyone with blood left to bleed remembers those days only too well. My father was a soldier during those days."

"Well I was a soldier too, of sorts," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Pretty young for a soldier. We were what, ten when it started?"

"Well, maybe soldier is the wrong word for it. Um..." he trailed off, blushing a little.

"What's there to be embarrassed about? If you fought back at all it's something to be proud of."

"Well, you know that guy, the Hero of Time?" She nodded, but he still hesitated. "Yeah, well, I'm kind of him."

She stared at him blankly before she burst out laughing. "That's a good one Link, you had me going for a second."

Link didn't reply, just brushed his robe aside and drew the Master Sword. Tyrene shrank back, but he flipped the blade into his hand and proffered her the hilt. She took it slowly, marveling at the golden Triforce emblazoned on the hilt and the perfect construction of the blade. Link watched her features go from perplexed to stunned realization.

"This is the Mas—" she exclaimed just as Link let go of the blade. She was yanked to the floor by the sword, as if it weighed a thousand pounds or more. She struggled feebly to lift the blade, to no avail.

Link bent down and gently lifted the blade as if it weighed no more than a feather. He marveled at the glimmer of the blade in the soft light for a moment before he sheathed it tenderly.

"Din's breath, it is you!" she cried from the floor. "By the goddesses, I - well, Nayru's ass, I don't believe this!"

"Nayru's ass?" he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"I always knew you were real," she ploughed on. "I mean, you're a goddess damned legend, everyone knows who you are. I sing songs about you man! I mean..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, well, here I am," he said awkwardly. "Only reason I tell you is because Impa's asked me to tell you something, and I need you to trust me."

Tyrene just stared at him blankly.

"Do you know who the Sheikah are?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head. "I mean, I've heard the word but I don't know who they are other than a myth."

"They're no myth, though they are few. I know of only one remaining blood Sheikah, and perhaps another Sheikah who was trained. Today I learned that there are two more of the Sheikah race. You are one of them."

"Hm," was all she said in reply.

"Oh," Link shrugged, expecting more resistance. "Well I thought that would be harder for you to accept, to be honest."

"Well what does it change?" she shrugged, taking a swig of her brandy. "It's not like I'm suddenly a frog or something."

"Well I guess it doesn't really change anything," Link replied, rubbing his chin ponderously. "Impa could probably explain it better; I'm just plain old Hylian myself."

"Doesn't seem to have slowed you down much," she grinned. "So what's this all about anyways? I find it hard to believe you came here just to tell me that."

"I came here to get you out. Castle Town, it's -" Link felt the pain and grief well up again and he looked away, blinking back a tear. "It's not safe here any longer. I made Impa a promise that I'd take you with me. That is, if you're willing."

"What? Why does Impa even care, this morning was the first time I ever met her. She did give me this though." Tyrene drew the dagger from her belt. Link noted the Sheikah eye emblazoned on the hilt.

"Can't answer that, other than you're one of the last living members of her race. All I know is I made her a promise. Will you come?"

"Depends. Where are we going?"

"Temple of Time in Castle Town for now. You can speak more with Impa there. Right now all I n—"

The door went flying off its hinges and into the far wall with a great crash. In the doorway was a slim dark silhouette, poised against the sun.

"If you have any other weapons, now is the time to get them," Link whispered. "Now."

Tyrene scrambled away, towards the stairs of her basement. Link stood slowly, squinting at the door frame. The Master Sword shimmered lethally in his left hand.

"Who are you?" he demanded, rolling up the sleeves of the monk's habit. He hadn't expected trouble and was regretting accepting the robe.

The shadowy figure stepped inside, his boot echoing off the wooden floor. Link heard the slide of metal on metal as a blade was drawn from its sheath.

"Conquer yourself," mocked a high, thin, and demonic voice. "I am your envy, your fury, your hatred. I am your wrath."

He stepped fully inside, and Link was greeted with the sight of himself.

"Dark."

Dark gave a high, cold laugh as he stepped fully inside. His white hair was matted and greasy, hanging long about his shoulders. He was dressed in the garb of the Kokiri people; a black tunic peppered torn and burnt in many places. Instead of the gold hoops that pierced Link's ears, bone spikes hung from Dark's. A black blade identical to the Master Sword was in his hand, along with a shield wall that was covered with spikes.

Red eyes locked onto his deep blue. Link spun the Master Sword in a tight circle, taking comfort in the deadly thrum. Dark mirrored his movements, a leer plastered on his face.

"I killed you," said Link uncertainly.

"Why I am here?" Dark gave a deranged chuckle, walking slowly towards him. "I'm here to, shall I say, _hurt you._ I exist because you exist. I am everything you swore to bury, and I am here to take from you everything you hold dear. You tried to bury me. Now I will bury you."

With a snarl he rolled past Link, spring upwards is a vicious spinning slice. Link saw the sword slicing towards his head as he ducked to the side. Dark's blade was so close to the side of his face that the hood from his monk's robes was cleanly severed.

Before Link could even bring up his sword Dark tried to bash him in the face with his shield. It was all he could do to throw himself out of the way, the spikes from the shield nearly goring him in the process.

Even as he was picking himself up, Dark threw himself at him in a brutal downward stab. Link pivoted to the side and Dark's blade stabbed into the wooden floor. With no room to swing his sword, Link aimed a retaliatory kick at Dark's stomach.

Dark let go of his sword and caught Link's foot in his hand. Using his right foot, Dark kicked Link's other foot out from under him. Link went crashing to the ground, looking up in time for Dark's boot heel to connect with his jaw.

Purple and black spots clouded his vision, and he spat a glob of blood onto the floor. When his eyesight cleared, he saw Dark wrench his sword from the floor and stride to the other end of the room. He groaned involuntarily; Dark's head snapped around and a feral grin formed on his mouth.

He threw his sword and shield aside and jumped on Link, straddling his chest.

"What's the problem, _Hero?_ Just get up," he taunted. Dark drove his fist into his diaphragm, driving the breath from Link's lungs. "What's the problem, Linky? Can't catch a breath?" He punched him again, cackling with glee.

"Go .. to hell," Link wheezed.

"Oh but I've been there. I'm afraid I missed you too much." He backhanded Link across the mouth. "I couldn't resist coming back. Some people I missed out on last time; how's Zelda doing Link? I'd love to get to know her better! Maybe when I'm done with you I'll pay her a—"

Link headbutted him in the face, cutting short his insane rant.

"Oho, still got some fight in you _Hero._ I like that." He raised his fist to drive home another blow, but the shaft of a spear cracked him in the back of the head. Dark went rolling away, spitting curses. Link looked up to see Tyrene standing over him, spear and shield in hand.

"Who the hell is that?" she exclaimed.

Link leaned back, then kicked his legs forward. He landed on his feet, breathing hard. Dark had already regained his feet, sword and shield in hand.

"No time ... to explain," he panted. "Get behind me."

Dark reached behind his head, but when his hand came away it was coated with blood. He locked eyes with Link and gave a low hiss.

Link held his ground, holding the Master Sword two-handed. Dark's hand twitched reflexively, spinning his sword like Link did all so often. They started to circle each other, regarding each other warily. Tyrene stood several feet behind Link, looking frightened but also determined.

With a primal scream Dark leapt towards him. Link caught the downward slash on his blade, sending a pearl ringing through the air. Link danced backwards to avoid the spiked shield, his monk's robe going _whoosh_. Dark rolled forward, unleashing a salvo of lightning quick stabs that Link struggled to avoid.

Dark lunged forward, landing on his right foot. Using that momentum, he pivoted a hundred and eighty degrees around, transferring his momentum into a spinning kick that caught Link in the ribs. Link was sent flying the table, breaking it. Tyrene jumped forward, stabbing with the spear, but Dark jumped on the shaft, turning the blade into the ground. He bashed her shield aside with his own, then caught her with an uppercut to the chin with the hilt of his sword. Tyrene landed on her back five feet away, unconscious.

Link groaned, and tried to regain his feet. Dark leapt on him again, snarling. They went sprawling across the floor. Dark tried to aim a punch but Link caught his fist, elbowing him in the jaw. Dark headbutted him, a manic grin on his face.

Link kneed him in the side, and Dark rolled off him, groaning and laughing madly at the same time. Link scrambled for the Master Sword, spotting it lying on the ground several feet away. He crawled towards it frantically, but just before he laid hands on it he felt the cold tip of a sword at his neck.

"You can't win Link," Dark cackled. "I am your desire, your _lust _... and I lust for your end, Link, oh yes I do. You can't beat me Link."

Link tried to roll away but Dark kicked him in the kidneys. Link immediately collapsed on the ground, looking up at the black Master Sword as he gasped for air.

"I could kill you right now," Dark snarled. "End your miserable life as you did mine, drive the air from your lungs and crush the soul from your body. Oh and I would relish it, make no mistake. If not for that whore you're so devoted to..."

Link's face contorted in anger but Dark pressed the blade into his neck.

"Uh uh uh," he clucked. "Don't do anything you'll live to regret — well, die and regret I suppose. In any case, don't move or I'll separate that beautiful head from its body. Not a crying shame, there'd be one of us to carry on the looks." He smirked, but then his face abruptly changed to a mask of rage once more.

"Never doubt for an instant, _Hero_, that I will kill you. I will kill you, oh yes, but not before I've ripped everything you love away from you. Not until I've destroyed all you hold dear will I finally give you the privilege of death. Who knows, by then you my beg me to end your anguish?"

"But for now, I'll leave you with a token. Something to remember me by when you're all alone in the darkness, wondering if the people you love still draw breath. Never forget Link; I am your wrath, I am your fury ... _I am vengeance reborn_."

With that, Dark lifted the sword from his neck, but immediately pressed it into Link's left cheek. Smiling manically, he drew the blade across Link's cheek, leaving a deep cut.

He gave a laugh of delight as he gazed down at his handiwork. Dark stabbed his shadow sword into the ground right next to Link's head, where it stood, quivering.

The last thing Link saw was Dark raising a fist high above him, a jeer on his face.

"Remember Link," he whispered. "_Vengeance._"

Then the fist came down and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Note: <strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

I have a bit of a poll to ask you. For those of you that like seeing story art, which character would you like to see next? The choices are Oliver and Owen, Beaumont, Marcus, or Tyrene. Leave your answer in your review and I'll draw whichever one you guys want to see the most!

Special thanks to all the readers who take a moment to leave a review or send me a PM. It's always a high point in my day to log in and see reviews and messages from you guys, so thank you!

Cheers

Kab


	20. Too Late For Roses

**A/N:** Just wanted to say a quick thank you, Tenacity has now passed 300 reviews! I would also like to apologize that I haven't posted a chapter in some time, more on this in the closing note after the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>~~Too Late For Roses~~<strong>

Link awoke with a groan. His head was pounding out a throbbing tempo and his body ached all over. The smashed remains of Tyrene's living room was scattered around him. _Goddesses almighty, what the hell happened to us?__  
><em>

He struggled to recall what had transpired before, but a fog of pain washed over his head, drowning out his thoughts. He winced in pain, and another involuntary groan escaped him. Rolling over onto his stomach, he used his hands to push himself up into a sitting position. Groggily he surveyed his surroundings; debris was everywhere and Tyrene lay unconscious a few yards away.

_He's back._ The enormity of the situation hit him like another punch to the face. Dark had returned, Castle Town was probably still in flames, and the life of the woman he loved was in jeopardy. No matter how hard he tried, he could not envision anything else that could go wrong.

So much had happened so fast he was finding it hard to put it in perspective. It all seemed like a horrible dream gone wrong, mixed together with a few helpings of horror and a cauldron full of chaos. Multiply that by thirty and it struggled it compare to what he was now facing. And the worst part was, none of it made sense.

The beings he faced seemed to eclipse anything he'd ever faced before. Ganon seemed like a trifling menace when compared to the power of the demon that had razed Castle Town. Even Dark had gained new power ... the last time they had crossed blades, he'd been cold and passive, content to mirror Link's own skills and test his mettle. Now he appeared stronger, faster, and keen to destroy what threads of Link's life remained.

It was hard to believe that less than a week ago he'd been spending idyllic days with Zelda and Stella in Castle Town and enjoying the peacefulness of life.

Link stood up and stretched, grimacing again from the ache in his bones. He picked up the Master Sword from the floor and sheathed it at his hip. Kneeling down next to the limp form of Tyrene, he cradled her in his arms. He took the Ocarina from his pouch and put it to his lips. The notes of the Prelude of Light filled the room, a simple and peaceful melody. It seemed out of place in the destruction that surrounded them. A moment later, they faded into a soft and golden light.

Link appeared on the Triforce pedestal a moment later. He lightly set down Tyrene next to him. He wearily climbed to his feet as Stella came running towards him, Impa not far behind. Stella seemed anxious, and a black look of dread was plastered on Impa's face. He didn't have a second to wonder why before Stella was at his side.

"Link!" Stella exclaimed. "Where have you been? We expected you hours ago!" She let out a gasp as he raised his head; a purplish bruise was spreading across his left cheek.

"What happened?" asked Impa calmly, kneeling down next to Tyrene and checking her vitals.

"Dark happened," he replied. "My shadow was there, waiting for me."

"The shade has returned?" Impa said sharply, arching an eyebrow. "This cannot be a coincidence."

"He was stronger than was before. When I fought him in the Water Temple we felt like perfect equals, mirror images of each other. This time it was different. He spoke to me, and he was stronger ... more vicious."

"Who's Dark?" Stella asked in confusion.

"He is a shade of all Link's hatred, lust, and fury personified. He is a perfect match of Link's physical prowess." Impa glanced back at Link's bruised face. "Or at least, he was."

"The details will have to wait," Rauru said, descending the steps next to the Door of Time. His face was clouded with worry and even his great mustache seemed to droop a little. "I have very grave news to report, Link." Impa's faced momentarily creased with worry before she concealed it behind her mask.

"What is it?" he asked warily. He'd never seen Rauru look so shaken and he'd seen Rauru when Hyrule was in shambles.

Rauru averted his eyes and glanced at the floor. "It's Zelda, Link. She is going to die."

* * *

><p>The veil of night was a tricky mistress. The cover of blackness could oft aid someone someone wishing to pass unseen, but the foulest of foes spent their waking hours lurking in the dark. A skilled traveler might bend the night to his benefit, achieving a balance between stealth and speed. It this this balance Beaumont sought now, leading his men into the night.<p>

"Sir," saluted a scout that crouched down next to him. In the moonlight he could see that the scout was red-faced and panting. Beaumont held up a finger to his lips, peering into the night.

A second later he turned to the scout. "Make your report soldier, but quietly."

"Lizalfos have overtaken our left flank," the scout whispered. "The way is clear for now, but I fear not for long."

"Have the lizalfos sighted us yet?" Beaumont asked as they continued to slowly creep through the night.

"No sir, not yet, but it won't be long. If we wish to avoid detection I suggest we change course north by northeast."

Beaumont nodded. "We need to push harder. How far to Castle Town?"

"Impossible to say in this light," the scout shrugged. "But based on our position at dusk, I'd say we're about six or seven hours out, at the very least."

"Change of plans. I want Lieutenant Thenril brought to me at once."

"But sir, the medic has him resting be—"

"I don't give a damn if he has one leg, wake him up and have him hop here. Now."

"Yes, sir!"

"And soldier - good work." Beaumont clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thank you sir," the scout replied, and scurried off into the blackness.

Beaumont kicked a pebble and watched it bounce off into the blackness. He had a dark suspicion that he was missing something. An occupied Dreadkeep was reason enough to be very worried; a fortress strong enough to repel nearly all attacks smack in the middle of Hyrule. Thankfully, Castle Town was still strong enough to withstand any attack provided he could get the warning back quick enough.

If they weren't quick enough, however, he dreaded the thought of what could happen. Castle Town was strong enough to withstand a siege from several thousand enemies even without a full garrison, but it was still vulnerable to infiltration. That was unlikely - but still, he felt very uncomfortable with all of this.

"Commander."

Beaumont turned to see a battered and bruised Lt. Thenril standing behind him.

"Glad to see you're still in one piece, Marcus. How's the shoulder?"

Marcus made a non-committal motion with his hand. "Doesn't feel like it's going to fall off anymore, but I can't swing my sword."

"As long as you can travel," Beaumont nodded. "You're going to take Warden, Boxly, Pierce, Russel, and Matthews, and make for Kakariko village."

"Sir?" asked Marcus, raising an eyebrow.

"You told me yourself, Marcus. Something stinks about this, and something in my gut tells me that dagger is hovering behind our backs. I'll take the men to Castle Town but if there's trouble, Kakariko must not be caught unprepared."

"Yes, Commander. Which Warden would you like me to take?"

"I leave it to your discretion," Beaumont replied with a wave of his arm.

"And sir? First Lt. Matthews outranks me."

"But you're not just an Lt.," Beaumont replied with a grin. "You're a knight, handpicked by these fingers." He idly gestured in the air with his hand.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Captain Thenril."

Marcus grinned.

* * *

><p>Silence greeted Rauru's grim pronouncement. A full minute passed in absolute silence.<p>

Finally: "What?" Link's voice was the barest of whispers.

"The skill to heal her wounds is beyond me," Rauru murmured. "There's nothing I can do for her now."

More silence greeted this.

"I'm so sorry Link," Stella whispered in his ear, kneeling next to him and rubbing his back with her hand. His eyes flicked to Impa; now he knew why she seemed so filled dread. Her mouth was a thin white line and know that he knew what to look for, he spotted the fear in her eyes.

"The wound is worse than anything I've seen before," Rauru continued softly. "Whatever weapon made it was not of this world." Link stared blankly into the distance.

"It was a black dagger etched with crimson runes," Stella said quietly. "Whatever that demon was, it conjured it out of thin air."

Rauru nodded slowly. "A ethereal weapon from the immortal realms. That may suggest a clue to the identity of the beings responsible for these atrocities."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Link half-shouted, surprising everyone.

"The weapon was cursed. It was made to devour the souls of any and all it cut." Rauru was as pale as a ghost. "Even as the light from my healing magic works to purify the darkness, the darkness purges the light. It is drawing her soul into the void."

"Her soul?" Link whispered so softly it was almost inaudible.

"The curse isn't affecting her physical life force. When someone passes away, their soul passes from this world for judgement from the goddesses. Whether or not they achieve paradise or must pay penance for their sins is determined there, but all souls are given this opportunity." It appeared as if Rauru had lost the will to continue, but after a moment he continued.

"Your body is corporeal, and thus must remain in the mortal realm. The soul, however, is ethereal and therefore can pass into the immortal realm. The Sacred Realm."

"Why are you telling us this?" Impa as sharply.

"Because this is the reason that the fact the weapon was ethereal is of the utmost importance. In essence, it was not designed to affect the physicality of the body."

"For my sake Rauru, speak plainly," snapped Impa, clearly short of patience.

Rauru held up his arms to pacify her. "This weapon was not designed to kill the body. It was designed to destroy the soul."

"What are you saying?" asked Stella nervously.

Rauru fidgeted nervously.

"Rauru..." Impa prompted.

"Her soul can never reach the Sacred Realm. It will forever be trapped in torment, condemned to purgatory for eternity."

Impa turned away, covering her face with a hand. Link simply remained silent, the horror slowly spreading across his face. His hands started to shake, lightly at first, then violently. Stella put her hand on his back again, but her own face was ashen.

"She's still unconscious; it slows the spread," Rauru continued shakily. "Either way it will take her soon, but if you wish, I can wake her for a few minutes. It will give you a chance to — to say goodbye."

"Surely there is something you can do," cried Link urgently. "You're the Sage of Light, there must be some ancient spell or ritual, there has to be something!"

Rauru shook his head sadly.

"I will wake her so you may have a chance to speak one last time."

"No. There must be a way! You said if we kept her unconscious it would slow the spread of the curse. We still have time to find a spell, or a cure, or something!" Even Link could hear the note of desperation in his voice. He caught Stella's eye, but she bowed her head.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Impa looking down at him, her red Sheikan eyes moist.

"Let Rauru wake her, Link. She would want the chance to meet her passing head on. She would want to chance to see you one last time."

Link slowly met her eyes. His head gave the slightest of nods.

Rauru nodded sadly in return and turned, walking back up the steps and into the room behind the Door of Time.

Stella helped Link to his feet and together the three of them followed slowly. Link glanced at Impa and was surprised to see two thin wet trails on her cheeks. He never doubted for a second she cared every bit as deeply for Zelda as he did, but never before had he seen her composure slip so much. It was discomforting because it was a true measure of just how real and horrible this situation was.

Rauru was crouched down over Zelda's prone form, his hands blazing with light magic and his mouth whispering arcane words. After a few seconds he muttered a final incantation and thrust his hands out in front of him. A weight seemed to lift from Zelda's form momentarily, and a small gasp came from her.

A second later her eyes flicked open, and a violent cough racked her body.

"Rauru?" she murmured quietly. "Where am I? Goddesses I hurt." Link was at her side in a second, and Impa was not far behind. Stella clasped her hands behind her back and stood behind Link, not sure if she should gather with them or let them have the time alone.

"Link ... Impa ... it's good to see you," Zelda smiled. "I had an awful dream that I was adrift at sea in a raft. At first everything was calm and tranquil, but a storm sprang up a maelstrom started to pull me down to the bottom. It was the strangest thing though; I could see my body still afloat on the raft even though I was at the bottom of the vortex." She shook her head. "I'm glad to be back to the world of the living though."

Link bit down on his lip to keep from making a sound. She looked like she had aged ten years in the time she'd been asleep; slight wrinkles now creased her face and there were bags under her eyes. He knew he had to be strong for her sake.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you Zel, so sorry," he mumbled. "I failed you."

"As have I, my Queen," said Impa bowing her head.

She smiled softly and reached up to cup his face with her hand. "You've never failed me, Link." Her eyes flicked to Impa. "Neither have you, my dearest friend and advisor. Besides, with Rauru's healing magic I have no doubt that it won't be long before I'm healthy again once more."

Link closed his eyes and he felt hot tears flood into them. Even Impa wasn't able to conceal her emotion.

"It's — it's a little worse than that, my Queen," said Rauru quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Zelda, confused. "It will take longer than that for me to heal?"

No one had the heart to answer, but Zelda gleaned enough from their silence.

"It is fatal then," she said calmly. "I don't want to die, not now, not when Hyrule so desperately needs our help. But for Hyrule I will gladly make any sacrifice, and if that means my life now then so be it."

"Your Grace, it's, um, well the situation is complicated and -" Her voice broke and she looked away for a moment, collecting her composure. "It's not your life that's in jeopardy, it's - well, Rauru can probably explain it better than I can."

Rauru's brow creased. Link could sense Zelda's apprehension as she stared into the ancient sage's face.

"Your Grace ... it's something I've never seen before. Whatever weapon you were injured with was from another realm entirely ... it's not affecting your life force, it's leeching your soul."

"Rauru ... what are you saying?" said Zelda quietly.

"When you — pass ... your soul will not pass on for judgement from the goddesses and then to paradise."

Link glimpsed the briefest flicker of fear in her eyes.

"What will happen to me?" she whispered.

"I don't know," Rauru said, and this more than anything frightened Link. Rauru always had an answer.

"Rauru, be honest with me. What do you think will happen?"

"Your soul will be destroyed," he replied quietly, averting his eyes. "That, or trapped forever in a crushing prison."

Zelda's face showed no emotion, and she nodded slowly. "I can only assume you woke me because this is goodbye."

Once again, the silence in the room was all the answer she needed.

"I swore to myself I would make any sacrifice for Hyrule," she whispered, almost to herself. "If this is my time, then so be it."

"Maybe it should have been you with the Triforce of Courage," Link half-joked, tears running down his cheeks. Zelda gave a weak smile and once more they lapsed into uncomfortable silence.

"Your Grace, it has been a honor to have known you. Truly, Hyrule is better because of you," said Rauru slowly, breaking the silence. "Because of you the sages are once more, and your reign has been the choicest example of a fair and equal ruler. And — and I am sorry there is nothing more I can do. If there were, no one would be more deserving than you." He clasped her hand comfortingly and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Thank you Rauru," she smiled back. "You have nothing apologize for. Under you guidance I have no doubt that the sages will continue to be a force of good and purity."

Rauru nodded solemnly once, and bowed. "I will leave you alone with those that knew you best." With that he left the chamber, but before he did Link swore he saw a tear in the old sage's eyes.

Stella made to leave as well but Zelda stopped her. "A moment, Stella."

Stella turned around and knelt next to the Queen.

"Though I've only known you a short while, I can see in you the same fire that burns in Link. He is fortunate to have met you and I am fortunate to have known you through him. I'm sorry if I was curt or rude, I just - well it all seems so petty now." Zelda winced momentarily in pain and Impa's brow creased in worry. A second later she continued. "Promise me you'll keep him safe. Promise me you'll keep Hyrule safe."

Stella met her eyes. "I swear it. I swear I will."

Zelda nodded in relief, as if that were enough. "Thank you." Stella rose and left the chamber, but not before casting a backward glance at Link, wrought with worry.

"Impa ... you've been like a sister to me when I needed someone to relate to, a mother to me when I needed a shoulder, an advisor to me when I made silly mistakes, and a protector to me when my life was in danger."

"It appears I've failed in the last of those duties," said Impa ashamedly, bowing her head.

"You've never failed me," murmured Zelda. "Not once. But I'm afraid I must ask one last thing of you. Hyrule has been plunged into chaos once more. If you are able to restore peace to the land, do not let it fall to pieces over petty squabbling over the throne. Find a leader to replace me who is fair, just, and wise. This last duty I charge you with, Impa Shadowsage."

"I will not fail you, Your Majesty," Impa whispered. She made to rise, but stopped. Suddenly she reached down and embraced Zelda in a tight hug. Zelda looked surprised, but only for a second. A soft smile spread across her face.

"Goodbye my friend," Zelda whispered.

Impa's cheeks were now wet with tears. Not since she was a young girl had she wept so openly but it no longer mattered to her.

"Link..." Zelda's voice was growing more weary and strained. Impa rose and quietly retreated to the shadows in the arch of the doorway. Link too was weeping unashamedly, his strong shoulders wracked with silent sobs.

"I'm frightened, Link," she whispered, her voice strained with fear for the first time. "I didn't want Impa to know, didn't want you to know, but I can't take it anymore." She dissolved into soft sobs and whimpers. "I hurt, Link. All I can see before me is darkness."

With the back of his arm, Link wiped away his own tears and held her in his arms. "It's going to be alright, I promise," he vowed.

"You know as well as I that's not true," she whimpered. "Link, you must promise me something else. I pray it's not too late for Hyrule, but if darkness falls then you must make sure the Triforce is safe. They must not have it." With her left hand she took his left hand and intertwined their fingers.

"No..." said Link, shaking his head. "You can't."

"I must," she whispered. She closed her eyes and Link could feel her strength flowing into him.

A second later his eyes turned bright blue and a golden light flashed from Zelda's hand to his own. Two golden triangles glowed brightly on the back on his left hand.

"In your years you have gained great wisdom, else the Triforce would not have accepted you as it's bearer. You have courage and wisdom in equal measure," she said letting her own hand fall back down at her side. She looked weak now, as if every movement pained her. "Do you remember what I told you in the solar?"

"Yes," he whispered. "You told me you loved me."

"And you told me the same," she whispered back. "Kiss me, Link."

And he did. He leaned down and kissed her deeply on the lips, and for a brief moment time itself seemed to stand still, and both of them were lost in the moment.

When they finally pulled apart Zelda seemed to have regained some of her vigour.

"I'm not afraid any more, Link," she smiled weakly. "I'm only sorry I never told you sooner."

"No, it's me who's sorry," he said, his voice breaking. "Zelda, I swear with the goddesses as my witness that I will find a way to save you. Even if I have to tear apart the planes of hell themself I will a way. This I swear," he vowed, tears pouring down his cheeks once again.

Zelda smiled and closed her eyes for a moment. She reached up and traced his jaw with her hand.

"Farewell, Link. I love you." She closed her eyes again and let out a brief sigh. A wisp of blue vapor escaped her mouth and seemed to hover in front of Link for a second, but before he could see what it was it was whisked away.

He waited for her to open her eyes again, but she never did. Impa cast a sad glance towards him as he screamed to the heavens and drove his fist into the stone until his hands were bloody.

Stella sat outside, alone, listening to the torment of her friend. Screams of rage and pain and anguish washed over her ears. She gazed at the wall sadly, reflecting that one of Hyrule's greatest monarchs had just been forever lost. It wasn't until late into the night she finally heard the sobs stop, but even then she knew none of them would find peace for a time to come.

* * *

><p>Don't hate me. Sorry if you expected anything different! This was absolutely the most difficult thing I've ever written, both because I feel a pretty strong emotional connection to the characters and because I'm not good at writing emotional scenes like this. I know a lot of you were expecting something a little different for everyone's favorite PrincessQueen but too often I see her captured or in danger and come out unscathed. Please don't stop reading just because of this chapter because I promise there will be other romance in the story :)

Sorry that it has been so long since I last posted. I've been feeling a little bit weary myself, just of life in general. When I have been in the mood to write (which has literally been once over the last month) I ended up working on Wanderlust, a new LoZ story I'm writing to be posted in December. More on that in my profile, if you're interested at all.

Thank you again for reading, and thanks so much for reviewing. As I said I've been feeling a little depressed lately and I gave the reviews a read through the other day. Some of the stuff you've written is really kind and I sincerely appreciate the time and effort it takes to write them. They are happy moments for me and so again, thank you to all the readers who've PM'd or reviewed, much love.

Cheers,

Kab


	21. Heritage

**A/N: **As usual (this apology is becoming far too frequent) I'm sorry for a slow upload. Nonetheless I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's not a very substantial one but the next three are already written so expect some quick updates!

I would also like to add I've posted a new story, called Wanderlust! I would really, really appreciate it if you could check it out and give me your thoughts! Your support means a ton :) You can find it on my profile page!

Thanks guys!

* * *

><p><strong>~~Heritage~~<strong>

Knight Commander Kyle Beaumont's sword fell to the ground, almost as if in slow motion. The blade flexed as it hit the ground and the iron hilt gave a high pearl as it struck the cobblestone. The mask of disbelief he wore was suspended a moment later by a slow spreading expression of sincerest horror. The faces of his men changed to mirror his and they crested the hill behind them, and they gazed onto the ruin of Hyrule.

The flames no longer flickered idly amongst the city but were instead replaced by a black wind; the ashes of the fallen city blowing a choking cloud about the surrounding landscape. The only building left standing was the castle itself, yet it had changed, and not for the better. The bricks were now blacker than the darkest night and where mortar had once sealed the gaps between the stones, a soft red light now cast out its rays. Here and there large holes had been blown in the walls and the Queen's solar had altogether collapsed into the rest of the castle. A building that had once provided a glimpse of the nation's strength and solidarity had been transformed into something warped and twisted, something that inspired fear to look upon.

"Sir?" asked a tremulous voice from behind Beaumont. "Sir, what are your orders?"

Beaumont gazed on, deaf to all and transfixed by the terrible sight before him. A chunk of the great wall that had once protected the city dislodged from the ruin and fell earthwards. Kyle watched the giant boulder fall, the seconds passing as slowly as minutes. The time it took for the chunk to hit the ground was a testament to the greatness of the wall that had once stood there. The rock hit the ground with a almighty smash and exploded into fragments. Though the soldiers stood hundreds of feet from the wall, a small chunk of rock from the explosion still cut Beaumont's cheek as it went flying by.

As he gazed at the blood on his mailed fist, the truth finally grounded him back in reality. The fall of Castle Town had come as unexpectedly and suddenly as the fall of that boulder; it had been swift, unexpected, and as evidenced by the state of the city, unimaginably brutal.

"Commander, sir. I know it's terrible, I had family —" the voice choked for a second, but when he continued it was steady once more. "What I mean is that we need to move. The monsters from the keep cannot be far behind us, and I doubt we will last much longer here without being spotted. We need to leave now."

Beaumont finally came to his senses. He picked up his sword and turned on his heel to see it was Private Oliver Warden who had spoken.

"We go west. Captain Thenril will rally Kakariko and word will travel there soon if it hasn't already. The Gerudo need to be told."

Oliver seemed to be the only one capable of tearing himself away from the devastation, though. Most of the men were shaking and had tears leaking from glassed over eyes. Many of their families and wives had been residents of Castle Town.

"Listen, it's like the Private said. It's a hard sight to bear, there's no doubting that. If we stay here though, we're dead or worse, and then we're of no use to anyone. But if we move now, maybe we can make the bastards that did this pay tenfold." He slammed a fist into his other palm. "We're all Queen's men, and we have a duty. If not us, then who?"

No one answered.

"That's not good enough lads. We're Queen's men, and Hyrule and her Queen are in danger. Who's with me?"

A halfhearted "Aye" went up from all the soldiers. Beaumont gave them a hard look, then sheathed his sword over his shoulder. He studied the stars for a few moments, determining his course. Thirty seconds later he started a brisk walk to the west, alone.

After about thirty strides, he turned around and faced them once more.

"As far as we know we're the only hope Hyrule has right now. But I will tell you one thing; the last time we were in Castle Town, the Hero of Time himself had only just returned to Hyrule. Bad as this looks I'd stake my life that man survived. Hell, maybe he even got all the people out. All I know is that I for one am not going to sit shaking while one man saves Hyrule a second time. What do you say we lend him a hand?"

"AYE!" came the resounding response to this news. Beaumont watched them carefully. He had made Link a promise, but in light of the current situation, it seemed like now would be the time to unveil this news to his men. Already he could see new heart in them.

"Let's move."

* * *

><p>The air hung heavy in the Temple of Time.<p>

"I still can't believe all that happened while I was knocked out," said Tyrene, shaking her head. "Who would do something like this?"

Stella leaned back, resting her head against the cool stone. "Beats me." She didn't really feel like talking; though she'd only known the Queen a short time, she had really grown to understand why Link was so drawn to her. What really ate at her was the state Link was in right now; Rauru made sure he always had someone with him behind the Door of Time. The first time he had been alone he had literally beaten his fists bloody against the stone walls.

"Why am I even here?" Tyrene pressed. "In light of all that's happened in the last eight hours I know my little life in Kakariko seems pretty insignificant right now, but nonetheless I have really no idea why I'm here in the first place."

Stella turned and looked at her and dropped a thousand yard stare. "Do I really look like I care right now?"

"Well, no but—"

"Go piss off Impa instead. I'm busy being all sad and gloomy," she said abruptly, closing her eyes. "Piece of advice; that woman just lost the one thing most dear to her. Evidently it's not your forte, but around her I'd try a bit of tact."

Tyrene rose awkwardly, glancing away to where the Sheikah woman stood alone at the far end of the temple. For a moment she considered following Stella's advice and just giving it a rest, but her insatiable curiosity once again got the better of her.

Tentatively she approached Impa, her footfalls echoing softly off the polished white stone. Impa did not look up.

"I, uh - well, thing is ..." Tyrene trailed off as Impa looked up and met her eyes, but a moment later she pushed onward. "Advisor, I know how you must feel right now. I mean, when I lost my Dad it was like my whole world just stopped. Nothing else even mattered anymore. People telling me how sorry they were meant nothing, and the only thing I understood was just how much it hurt. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that ... well, I can empathize."

Impa just continued to gaze at her, the pain in her eyes manifest despite the indifference on her face.

"When we spoke in my house you said you had much to share with me. I know this is the worst possible time, but - well, I can't help what role I play in any of this. Link told me I was Sheikah but I'm still just a humble bar singer. I'm not a warrior like you, or Link, or Stella, and I'm not wise like Rauru. All I know how to do is sing and drink and laugh and —"

"He was my brother," said Impa, glancing away.

"What?" said Tyrene in confusion.

"Your father, Tyralan. He was my brother."

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"What do you mean, he was your brother?" Tyrene asked incredulously. "I think my own father would have told me if he had a sister."

"Whatever you think is irrelevant," said Impa brusquely. "It's true the two of us haven't spoken in a 'family capacity' in quite some time ... but nonetheless we are blood."

"So you're my ... aunt?"

Impa threw her a sharp glance. "Family ties aside, your blood is Sheikah. The few who know of us believe I am the last who remains of the Sheikah. Strictly speaking, that is not entirely true. There are three of us who still draw breath, and you and I make two of them. Since you have probably already gleaned from the Queen's fate as to the state of the capital, I could not leave one of the last of our race at risk in Kakariko."

"So you had Link pull me out to what? To sit in the Temple of Time?"

"I had Link 'pull you out' because I always intended to offer you a choice. Tyralan never liked the shadows, always preferred to meet his enemy head on in the daylight. Yet I am capable of both and with a clear and collected consciousness, something Tyr always struggled to master as a child."

"Don't you talk about my father like—"

"Don't be naive. I have no reason to pick apart my brother's failings, for he was a great man. I am simply stating the truth, however unpleasant it may present itself. This is a quality every Sheikah learns to appreciate."

"So what choice is it that you're offering?" asked Tyrene cautiously.

"A difficult one, and one that will shape your life forever. I am offering to teach you the way of our people. I will teach you to control your mind, master your body, and meld into the very shadows around you. You would become my disciple, and I would pass on to you my knowledge in the hopes you would carry on my torch when my time is done."

"And the alternative is?"

"Return to the mundane happenings of Kakariko's Lower District and live out your remaining days in ... well, current affairs dictate turmoil in place of peace, but nonetheless the option is that you may return to Kakariko." Impa put a hand on Tyrene's shoulder.

"Whatever your decision, you must choose before the day is out. Do not make a choice hastily, for if you make the wrong one, there is no going back.


	22. Draconian

**A/N: **What's this, an update within a week? Impossibru!

I've actually had Stella's monologue at the start written for nearly 8 months. It's nice to finally have it posted :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>~~Draconian~~<strong>

"Hey."

He didn't look up or respond as she her back slid down the wall, sitting right next to him. His eyes were full of darkness but no trace of it showed on his face.

"I don't want to alarm you," said Stella quietly. "But things haven't exactly gone according to plan."

Link turned and looked at her humorlessly.

"Listen, Link ... I've got a few things I need to get off my chest. You don't need to talk, as long as I know somewhere inside that shell you're still alive."

He gave the slightest of nods, and returned to staring blankly into the distance.

Stella sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I've only known you a few months, but you're the most extraordinary person I've ever met," she began slowly, for once deadly serious. "When I met you, you were every bit as large as your legend. I doubt there has ever been a single human as deadly as you are. There was something about you ... an aura, if you will. Something I was drawn to."

"Everyone comes with baggage," she continued after a moment of silence. "And I could sense you had something that weighed heavily on your shoulders. I wanted to build a bridge ... connect our islands of loneliness. Our prisons of self-imposed exile. I wanted to share your secrets, share your burdens. Anything to be close to you. I don't think it was love. All I know is that I needed to unravel your enigma to unravel my apathy. I have no idea what I am, all I know is that under the skin I'm the furthest thing from pretty."

Her words barely seemed to register with Link.

"For a while I thought that was the secret. Two broken people, the weight of the true ugliness of the world seared into us forever. I've seen things the collective world's nightmares couldn't hold a candle to, and I know you've seen much worse. It's warped me. The truth, that is. There is nothing more precious than to be an innocent soul, yet this is a blessing the two of us will never know. But it wasn't until I met Zelda -"

"Don't say her name," he croaked, the first words he'd spoken in days.

"But it wasn't until I met _her_ that I realized. Two broken people, two broken pieces of a puzzle ... they're two of a kind, but they don't fit together. And we are broken people, you and I. But for the first time you were not as I was. You were human; embarrassed, nervous, unsure. And despite her best attempts to hide it, I could see _she _felt the same. You weren't burdened or scarred, just you."

"I didn't - I couldn't tell her," said Link bleakly. "Not until it was too late."

"It wasn't too late. I remember when I stood next to her, looking up at that iron knuckle and just accepting we were about to wiped away like a speck of dust. I remember the look on your face when you saved us. Usually when you fight you're cool and collected, aloof, detached, the living embodiment of a weapon ... but at that moment the purest expression of rage and love took over your face, only to be replaced a look of concern and relief when she was safe. And after that thing stabbed her, well, I've never seen anything like it. All I know it was simultaneously the most beautiful and sad thing I have ever witnessed ... because in that moment, the only thing in the world that existed between the two of you was each other."

Link met her eyes. He looked haunted and hollow, as if all the life had been sucked from his face.

"I have my own demons clawing their way through my soul," she breathed. "But I want you to know. If I had even a moment of what you had, I'd burn this kingdom to the ground myself to get it back."

"What I have? I have nothing," he said scornfully.

"You're wrong," she replied simply. With a quick twirl she unsheathed one of her long knives. "You see this?" she said, hefting the blade. "This is my entire life. I'm dead inside. The only reason you hurt so bad is because you're feeling what it's like to be alive."

A tear started to trickle down Link's cheek.

"Think about it," she whispered, and rose without another word.

* * *

><p>Impa sat on the steps near the door of time, sharpening her katana with a special whetstone. Never go into combat unprepared, a lesson every Sheikah learned. Their rigorous rituals and unmatched discipline was the only reason the Sheikah race had persevered. Yet it was also the reason more and more Sheikah turned their back on their ancestry over the recent centuries. Even her own brother, Tyralan ...<p>

From behind her she heard quiet footsteps. The footfalls were too light to be Rauru or her niece, and Link and Stella were silent altogether. That only left ...

"Advisor?"

She looked up to see Zelda's handmaiden Helen standing before her. Helen looked a bit apprehensive. She had mostly kept to herself, still in shock from the siege of the castle.

"Since it would appear I am no longer anyone's advisor, you may call me Impa." Impa made an effort to appear nonchalant, since the girl was frightened, but when she spoke of no longer being an advisor her thoughts strayed to the late Queen. Subconsciously her face tightened and her hand curled into a fist, but a moment later these subtle lapses once again disappeared.

"Impa, I was - well, Castle Town. I had family there, and ..." Helen trailed off.

"And you were wondering if they might still be alive," Impa finished. "Well child, I wasn't in Castle Town when it was razed. From what Stella said though, the destruction was—"

"Absolute," finished Stella herself, affirming Impa's observation that she was truly silent in her movements. In the past few days she had talked often to the Otheran huntress, given that Link had felt like talking to no one save himself. They had even sparred to pass time. Impa was impressed by her skills and discipline she hid beneath that veneer of flippancy.

"It's possible your folks haven't kicked the bucket yet," Stella continued indifferently, sitting down on the steps next to Impa. "Some fellow from the court, Cameron or Cosman or some such-"

"Carson," Impa corrected. "Denys Carson."

"That's the one. Anyways, Zelda ordered him to evacuate as many townspeople as he could through the northern gate to the foothills."

"Thank the goddesses," Helen said under her breath. "And the Queen, is she really ...?" Impa and Stella looked at each other.

"She is gone," Impa said softly. Helen burst into tears.

"It's all very sad," sighed Stella. "But I think we've sat around this musty temple long enough. I could really use a vacation."

"How can you say that?" asked Helen in disbelief. "How can you joke when the Queen is dead?"

"Zelda's gone but Hyrule still breathes," she replied. "Excuse me if I'm not content to sit here and cry about it."

Helen gave her a strange look through her tears, but ran off to the far end of the Temple a second later.

"She's only a handmaiden," chided Impa. "That was harsh."

"Now Impa lectures me on the benefits of a charming demeanor."

Even Impa had to chuckle at that.

"Fair enough," said the former advisor. "But I can something has put you in a black mood."

"Other than the death of a beloved monarch and her realm being burnt to ash?" said Stella darkly. "How about watching a friend's descent into madness?"

"You mean Link."

"Actually I was speaking of -" She stopped, too weary to make another sarcastic remark. "Yes, Link."

They sat in silence for a moment, gazing across the temple at the man in green. A flicker of movement caught Stella's eye. That girl Link had brought back from Kakariko was making their way towards them.

"Aunt Impa," said Tyrene when she reached them

"Oh, it's Aunt now?" said Stella in surprise.

"Just 'Impa' will be fine," Impa replied with a twitch of irritation.

"I made my choice ... I want to train to be a Sheikah, like you."

Impa regarded her for a moment. "It is not a decision to be made lightly. "Are you sure?"

"I think so," said Tyrene anxiously. "If the kingdom's in danger again, I want to help."

"It is a hard life," Impa cautioned.

"Oh go on Impa," chuckled Stella. "You can train her to bake cookies and whatever it is Aunts do."

Impa hit her in the shoulder and Stella laughed again. Tyrene just looked at her pleadingly.

"Alright, I will consent to teach you," said Impa. "But first we have bigger concerns."

"Like cookies," said Stella seriously. Tyrene laughed but Impa shot her a look.

"What you said earlier is true," Impa continued after a moment. "We cannot stay here. It serves no purpose."

"Not to mention the food stinks," chipped in Stella again.

"I think I may have the answer to our next move," Impa continued, ignoring the younger girls comments.

"Pray tell." But it wasn't Stella who answered. Both of them looked up in surprise to see Link standing there.

"Link!" said Stella in surprise.

"You were right," he said, meeting her eyes. "I made her a promise, and if there's a way to find her then I will find it. Preferably without burning the kingdom down."

Stella laughed, and Impa nodded her approval. "It's good to have you back in the land of the living," the Sheikah said quietly.

"So what's our next move?" he asked.

Impa looked at Tyrene. "I told you there was one Sheikah left, besides the two of us. His name is Toshana Ro'Kash."

Link and Tyrene looked nonplussed but Stella's face registered recognition.

"The Draconian!" she said in astonishment, surprising everyone except Impa.

"I'm not surprised you know of him, since you are of Othera," Impa nodded.

"Who is this Tosh - Tosh - who is this Draconian?" asked Link.

"He was a member of the Otherian Dragon Court," explained Stella. "But that was nearly a thousand years ago!"

"The Dragon Court?" asked Tyrene. Link looked equally confused.

"The Court was Othera's ruling body when dragons once roamed our lands," clarified Stella. "They claimed leadership through control of the dragons. But the last dragon was killed centuries ago."

"The Court is irrelevant," said Impa. "Toshana is also the oldest living Sheikah."

"He's been dead for a thousand years," said Stella skeptically.

"No," replied Impa. "He was expelled from the Sheikah order for his fascination with the dark arts and necromancy. Through that profane magic he has endured, though some would say such a life not worth living."

"Why is he important?" asked Link impatiently.

"He has devoted his life to the study of the darkness," Impa answered. "We need to know what we are facing. Toshana is our best chance, but he will not give the information willingly."

"Then how will we get it from him?" asked Tyrene innocently.

The three warriors turned and looked at Tyrene. Stella unsheathed one of her knives about halfway before slamming it back in its sheath.

"Oh, right," squeaked Tyrene.

"Where can we find him?" asked Link intently.

"He was expelled from the Dragon Court when he tried to seize complete control," replied Impa. "He has been hiding in the mountain ranges near Death Mountain ever since."

"Then it's there we're headed."

* * *

><p>Before they left, there was a final thing to take care of.<p>

In the Temple's mausoleum, Zelda's body was laid to rest in the royal ossuary.

"The world is rarely a kind place," began Rauru simply. "And sadly there are few individuals willing to show a kind word or helping hand to their fellow men and women. Zelda was a woman who exemplified all the virtues we so prize; wisdom, justice, fortitude, and temperance. She never failed to show another compassion in their time of need and worked tirelessly for the benefit of the kingdom. We can only hope that her soul might eventually be freed, and that one day the kingdom will see a leader of her like once more."

They bowed their heads, each of them saying their own silent prayer to the goddesses. Stella glanced at Link, concerned he might slip back into his darkness. His face was drawn and solemn, but he showed no sign of tears.

Slowly they filed out, until only Link and Rauru remained.

"It feels wrong to leave her," Link said quietly. He felt the sage's hand on his shoulder.

"She would not want you to stay. The kingdom is in dire need of your help." Rauru paused, averting his eyes. "Still, I cannot pretend her passing didn't shock me. A champion of the goddesses, and a sage in her own right ... you must take great care, Link. We cannot afford to lose you too. Hyrule would not survive."

"She didn't deserve to die."

"Many who die deserve life, and many who live deserve death. Love isn't always fair, and those who love must accept that it may end in pain. You cannot change what is."

"I swore before the goddesses that I would. I will find a way to free her soul, or I'll die trying."

Rauru appraised him for a moment, hearing the conviction in his voice. "I believe you. Only remember, if we lose you, we lose hope."

With that he left the chamber.

"I won't forget," Link whispered, staring sadly at two golden triangles on the back on his hand.

* * *

><p>Link checked the straps on his sword and shield, satisfied he was ready to fight. Given the massacre at Castle Town, they couldn't be sure Death Mountain would be any safer.<p>

For a moment he admired the Triforce ring made for him in the elven lands. The emerald, sapphire, and ruby inlaid into the golden band shone brightly in the Temple's soft light, just liked the sacred stones on the pedestal. As Link's eyes traced the red ruby, an idea began to take hold ...

"It's beautiful," said Stella from behind him, cutting off his thoughts. "I never asked you where you got it."

"In a forgotten land," he smiled sadly. "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready. Well, born a baby but a damn ready baby."

He shook his head, trying not to laugh. She never failed to cheer him up.

Link, Impa, and Stella had collaborated on a course of action. Link would use the Ocarina to transport them to the Shadow Temple, since none of them had the necessary fireproof clothing to survive the interior of Death Mountain. They would quickly ensure that Kakariko was on guard for an attack, providing it was not already under siege. Tyrene had asked to stop by her house to collect some personal effects, then the party would ascend Death Mountain.

"A handmaiden would be of no use. You will be safer here," echoed Impa's voice.

"But I'm not of use here either," Helen complained. "I know I'm no fighter, and I'd probably get myself killed before I figured out which end of the sword to swing. But if we're at war they're going to need nurses, and I know how to use a needle."

"If you leave here, your life will be at risk," warned Impa.

"My own Queen went to battle for her kingdom," said Helen, her voice choking up a little. "The least I can do is try and help others who do the same."

Impa nodded with approval. "Well said. We will take you to Kakariko, but no further."

"Thank you, my lady," Helen curtsied.

"Don't curtsy to me, girl," replied Impa gruffly.

They had to make the trip in groups of two, since Link couldn't transport everyone at once. Twenty minutes later, they stood under the bright sunshine in Kakariko graveyard.

"Let's go," said Link. "I'm ready to meet this Draconian."

* * *

><p>"And you honestly think that Kakariko could be in danger?" snorted the Duke.<p>

"Sir, I understand you may find it hard to believe-"

"Hard to believe? It's utter nonsense is what it is. Kakariko is the strongest standing city save Castle Town."

Marcus tried not to lose his temper. It was clear this man was used to a sheltered life of privilege and comfort. "I understand that sir, but on the off chance that the city is in danger, the Kakariko guard must be ready."

"No one tells me what I must do, Captain," the Duke fumed.

Marcus held up his hands in a conciliatory gesture. "My apologies. If I may ask though, what harm could come of having the men stand ready? At worst it's a few weeks of extra discipline, but if what I say is correct and you prevent an attack on the town ... well, you could be a hero."

"A hero you say?" mused the Duke, stroking his chin. "Well, I suppose there isn't much harm in some extra security."

"I appreciate you hearing me out, sir." It irked Marcus to have to stoop to licking the man's boots to get him to cooperate. By kingdom law the Duke was honour bound to assist a knight, yet kingdom law seemed to matter little to that man. When they returned to Castle Town Marcus would see to it that Beaumont made the Queen aware.

He bowed and excused himself, scowling at the self-satisfied smirk on the butler's face.

"How did things go, sir?" asked the newly promoted Corporal Warden.

"Poorly," he replied. "In general I have a distaste for the nobles but this man is on an entirely new level of entitlement."

"He won't prepare the town for siege?" Owen asked, shocked.

"He's agreed to bolster the defenses but I sincerely doubt the town will be ready to withstand siege. Perhaps it will be enough to withstand an invasion of tektites," he finished dryly.

They walked through the city streets, the noise and movement of everyday life washing over them. Marcus felt uncomfortable amid the hustle and bustle. He never liked crowds, not since he was a boy. He'd lived alone as an orphan for eight years of his childhood and the silence of solitude was still his home.

His men stood waiting at the end of the street.

"Lieutenant Matthews, take Private Russel and Private Pierce and book us lodging at the Golden Goron in the lower district."

Matthews saluted sharply. "Yes sir. Where will you be, sir?"

"Kakariko has been warned. I think it only fair our Goron brothers are also in the know."

"Yes sir."

"Corporal Warden, Sergeant Boxly, with me." Without waiting for their salutes, Marcus walked off through the streets. He could heard Boxly and Warden struggling to catch up, their chainmail ringing as they jogged.

"Have you ever met the Gorons before?" asked Owen eagerly. "What are they like?"

"Like big rocks. That talk."

"Oh," Owen frowned. "How big are they?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Marcus replied cryptically, not wishing to talk. As they exited the outskirts of the city, the sounds of everyday life began to fade. He could see the old cemetery in the distance, the windmill moving slowly in the cool winter breeze.

Suddenly movement caught his eye. In this distance he saw a small party exiting the graveyard. For a moment he thought it was a family returning from paying their respects. That was, until he saw a familiar green tunic ...

* * *

><p>"How do you think we will find the Draconian?" asked Tyrene as they left the graveyard.<p>

"Toshana has a thing for ... grandeur," replied Impa, somewhat mysteriously. "We will know it when we see it."

"Looks like we have a welcoming party," said Link, spotting a small group of guards making there way towards them.

"I didn't steal anything," replied Stella. She smirked at Link. "Maybe they're here to arrest you for assaulting the Duke."

Link threw her a look but didn't reply as the soldiers approached.

As they drew closer, however, Link and Stella's faces changed from apprehension to recognition.

"Lieutenant Thenril?" said Link in confusion.

"Fancy seeing you here," Stella added dryly.

Marcus smiled thinly. "It's Captain now, actually." He turned to Impa and threw a salute. "Advisor."

"Owen!" cried Helen, spotting the Corporal. She ran forward and embraced him.

"Where's Commander Beaumont?" Link asked.

"He returned to Castle Town. We discovered evidence that the city may be in danger. He ordered me to alert Kakariko."

Link and Stella exchanged a dark glance.

"Pity," said Stella offhandedly.

"Why's that?" asked Marcus in confusion.

"Because the city's gone," she replied.

It took a moment for her words to sink in. "What do you meant, the city's gone?" asked Owen in bewilderment.

"Castle Town was destroyed nearly a week ago," answered Link sadly. "The Queen - the Queen..." he trailed off.

"The Queen was killed from a wound on the battlefield," Impa finished quietly.

"Goddesses save us," said Sergeant Boxly. Helen stifled a renewed sob, but Owen stroked her hair comfortingly.

"That is indeed dire news," said Marcus slowly. "Castle Town ... and the Queen you say?" He appeared very shaken.

"I'm afraid so," Impa nodded. "We are searching for an individual that may have an answer to who is behind these attacks."

"Then I will join you," Marcus said resolutely. "Kakariko has been warned and my mission is complete. It is my duty as a knight to protect Hyrule."

"You would be welcome," accepted Link, clapping him on the shoulder. Marcus turned to face his soldiers.

"Boxly, Warden. Return to the inn and inform Lt. Matthews he has command. You are to stay in Kakariko and help bolster the garrison."

"Take Helen with you," Impa added. "She has asked to become a nurse in the event of open war."

"Yes, sir," the soldiers saluted, and Helen embraced Owen again.

"Who are we looking for?" inquired Marcus.

"Toshana Ro'Kash, also known as the Draconian," Impa answered. "He's taken up refuge in the Death Mountain ranges for the last few centuries."

"Centuries?" Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"You'd be surprised what a Sheikan necromancer is capable of doing to survive," she replied.

"I doubt if anything would surprise me after the news you just delivered," he answered dourly.

Stella made a loud sound and lunged at him, causing him to jump.

"Alright, that surprised me," he admitted, and she laughed.

"Onwards and upwards then," said Link, and set off for the long trek up Death Mountain.

* * *

><p>In the Temple of Time, Rauru knelt in front of the altar alone, praying. Behind him, a footstep echoed off the stone floor.<p>

He spun around. Standing behind him, eight feet tall and regal, was a purple skinned demon, wings outstretched. Her eyes glowed a bright gold and a chesire grin was plastered on her face, her teeth flashing in the torchlight.

"Th-This is sacred ground," he stammered. "Nothing unholy may trespass here!"

"Oops," Seraph pouted. "I guess I'll just being going then." The chesire smile returned.

"Who are you?" Rauru asked carefully. "What do you want?"

"I want the Hero's blood," she hissed.

"H-he's gone. You won't find him here."

She admired a pointed claw in the light. "Why don't you oblige me, and tell me where I may find him. I would hate to have to use these." She waggled her razor nails.

"He'll find you," Rauru replied boldly.

Seraph laughed, high and cold. "I'm counting on it."

Then her claws flashed down.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Note: <strong>First off I want to apologize for the last few chapters. They were appalling, boring, and I have no excuse. As I've said many times before I don't have a ton of free time, and I rushed those chapters rather than patiently editing and posting. I hope this chapter was more up to a quality you expected :)

Thank you to the readers who continue to support Tenacity. It's you guys that motivate me to work until 4AM writing and editing future chapters when I could be soundly sleeping. I love doing it, don't get me wrong, but your support means heaps. Thanks.

Cheers,

Kab


	23. Original Sin

A/N: It's a very special time of year and I have an appropriately special chapter for you.

**Important Note (10/23/14): Tenacity re-write underway.**I am continuing the story but we're now nearly 3-years from when I started it (holy shit). I'm excited to be working on Tenacity again but I'm not longer satisfied with much of the original work. Expect substantial changes over the next couple of months.

Happy Holidays!

**~~Original Sin~~**

"We should stop and convene with Darunia first," Impa pressed. The path upwards to the entrance to Goron City lay to their right.

"No," replied Link, his face set. "We find the Draconian." He turned left, where the path led into them mountain range.

"Knowing what we're up against won't matter if there isn't a kingdom left to save," Impa countered, stepping in front of him. Link stopped and looked up at her angrily.

"Then why don't you go," he snapped.

"You would have a difficult time finding Toshana without my help," she replied. "Sheikah magic is unique."

"I have the lens."

"With the lens you will find him eventually," she conceded. "I can read the traces, however. Without me it might take you weeks."

Link scowled and ground his teeth.

"I'll go," said Marcus. "I was on my way to warn the Goron people anyways."

"You haven't dealt with them before, Captain," said Impa. "Darunia is not only a friend but a fellow sage, and Link saved his people from extinction. He will trust us."

"Seems to me like we don't have a great deal of choice," Thenril replied shortly. "You said it yourself, the longer we delay the more people will die."

Impa studied him closely. "All right," she nodded. "But when dealing with Darunia and his people, be honest. The Goron people are merry and welcoming, but they have a keen sense for the truth. They respect candor."

"Not sure I have much patience for word games anyways," shrugged Thenril.

Link put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks."

"Speak for yourself, I was waiting for you and Impa to have a sword fight," said Stella, inspecting her nails.

"Kingdom comes first," replied Marcus quietly, ignoring Stella. "After you find him, come find me. I have my own vendetta to settle with whoever did this."

Link studied him carefully, reading some of the way he felt himself in the knight's eyes. "You have my word."

Marcus nodded gratefully and set out on the upward path.

"Wait," called Impa, stopping Marcus short. "You will take Tyrene with you."

"Wait, what?" said Tyrene in surprise. "I want to come with you guys, I want to help."

"Toshana will not hesitate to use lethal force if he feels threatened. You will only be endangering yourself and us."

Tyrene hung her head. Impa placed a hand on her shoulder, a surprisingly tender gesture for her.

"We will return soon. You were a much loved bard in Kakariko, the kind of person the Gorons get along with well. You will be helping by going with Marcus."

Tyrene hung her head for a moment. "Al-alright."

She turned and caught up with Marcus. Link heard him say, "I'm glad you're coming. I'm not much of a people person but I hear you're quite the charmer."

Link smiled at that and shook his head ever so slightly as the two made their way up the path.

"So now that's settled, can we get back to saving the world?" Stella asked dryly.

"Where can we find Draconian?" asked Link, a serious expression taking over his face.

"As I said, Toshana has a fetish for grandeur. He considers himself above the common man, a superior being. Why then, should his place of residence not be equally superior?"

"So what, he built himself a sand castle inside his mountain cave?" Stella raised an eyebrow.

"He's had a millennium to perfect his fascination with the arcane," Impa replied. "Rest assured his 'cave' will be as grand as any castle."

"You said you could trace the trail of magic," said Link pointedly. "How?"

"Toshana is fascinated with the dark side of life, however, a Sheikah he remains. He will have used shadow magic to conceal his lair. An enchantment that large leaves traces on the environment, traces I will be able to read."

"Why can't the lens see these traces?" asked Link, curious.

"Shadow magic reacts to the environment like a pebble being dropped in water. The lens lets you see the splash. I can see the ripples."

"So you're essentially a human divining rod," mused Stella. "Lead on."

* * *

><p>By the end of the day they were exhausted, and there were no signs of the Draconian's trail.<p>

"Seems our guy is pretty good at hide and seek," Stella commented as the sun began to sink low over the mountains.

"A thousand years of practice," Impa shrugged. "I never promised this would be easy."

"No point in continuing any further today," muttered Link bitterly. "Let's set up camp for the night."

"I'll get a fire going," Stella nodded.

"A fire might not be the best idea," warned Link, shaking his head. "I'm not comfortable with Dark skulking around in the shadows, and we're in the Draconian's territory now. A fire will draw them straight to us."

"Then it's lucky for you I'm here," said Impa, gracing them with a small smile. "Toshana isn't the only one who can conceal his location. When I became a sage my shadow magic was reinforced."

"Good," Link nodded. "I'll set up camp in the meantime."

They set about their respective tasks in grim silence, each of them consumed by their own thoughts.

Link began to set up a shelter with the gear from their packs. His mind was in turmoil; their mysterious foe, the Draconian, Dark ... Zelda. He hoped desperately that this detour would bring them some answers. At least with Ganondorf there had been a plan, there had been people who'd told him exactly what needed to be done. Now ... well, they had nothing.

It wasn't much later before a warm fire was crackling. Impa spent a few minutes walking around the campsite, whispering. Link kept expecting a giant dome or something equally amazing shoot from her fingertips, but the process was wholly anticlimactic.

"Are you sure you did it right?" asked Link in amusement.

Impa fixed him with a stern stare. "The camp is concealed for about twenty paces in each direction. Be aware, however, that we can still be overheard, so I suggest we keep our voices low."

Link nodded and sat down next to the campfire. Winter was in full swing and snow was falling lightly over the mountaintops. He suppressed a shiver as Impa joined him by the fireside, warming her hands.

Stella poked her head out from the tent Link erected. "So what's for dinner?"

As they set about cooking the night's meal, no one noticed the shadowy figure on a nearby hillside.

* * *

><p>The party rose early, the campsite scrubbed and hidden before the sun even broke the horizon. Impa lead the way through the rugged terrain, moving with a silent deliberation. Link followed, not making any attempt at stealth. His face seemed worn, his cheeks gaunt and chiseled from the months spent traveling without rest. Stella brought up the rear, moving with feline grace and making sure none of their tracks remained for foes to follow.<p>

The hours dragged on, and soon the sun beat down on them. The sky was blue and clear of cloud cover, and the cold mountain air stung their lungs. A storm front was building over Hyrule in the distance.

"I've found a trace," said Impa suddenly, shattering the silence.

"What?" asked Link. "Where?"

"It's old, I can barely sense it," she replied. "But shadow magic was cast here by someone in the past."

"I wonder who?" asked Stella sarcastically. "Still can't believe this guy's alive. He's infamous in Othera."

"Infamous among the Sheikah as well," added Impa. "There has never been a Sheikah more talented, nor more twisted."

"A regular evil genius," said Link, shaking his head. "He'd better have answers for us."

"I can't promise he will be able to tell us anything," Impa shrugged. "But if anyone has answers, it will be Toshana, and I can follow this trail. We will find him."

"Could it be the same guy as last time?" proposed Stella. "I mean, what if he escaped."

"Zelda and the sages sealed him away. As soon as we brought her the news, she checked the seals." Link paused. He had some theories of his own on how Ganondorf might play into this. Now wasn't the time, however.

"What Stella described to me in the Temple of Time is like nothing I've heard of, certainly not like Ganon," Impa agreed. "Demons, you said?"

"Certainly weren't angels," shrugged Stella. "Whatever they are, they don't like to play nice."

"They're pretty tough customers," Link agreed. "One of them destroyed the castle gates like she was brushing aside some smoke."

"That is disturbing," frowned Impa. "Perhaps even more disturbing is your account of Derrin Talbot. The Talbots are a very old family that has served on the court for years."

"Then it's unlikely the real Derrin Talbot is still alive," scowled Link. "This couldn't be worse."

"Carson evacuated some of the city out the north gate," Stella reminded him. "Maybe they made it through the foothills."

"I wouldn't bet on anything at this point," sighed Link.

"Hey," consoled Stella, catching up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "There's still hope. He'll have answers."

"Well, we're about to find out," said Impa, holding up a hand and stopping them. "We're here."

* * *

><p>Impa gestured for them to join her. They stood on the edge of a precipice. A mountain peak towered above them, the path to the summit a sheer wall. Between them and the wall, however, was a abyss. Far below a river ran through the valley.<p>

"So where's our boy?" asked Stella.

"Use the lens," Impa directed, point at the wall.

Link removed the small purple magnifying glass from his belt, staring at it dubiously. When he held it to his eye, however, his expression changed from one of doubt to one of wonder.

"Goddesses..." he breathed. Impa had a self satisfied smirk on her face.

A gigantic stone arch was cut into the cliff wall in front of them. Bridging the chasm was a fantastic stone bridge. Gold leaf embroidered a gigantic Sheikan eye; with one key difference. A inverted Triforce painted bright red was in the center of the iris.

An intimidating obsidian door over ten meters tall barred their entry.

"Care to enlighten us?" Stella asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

"You can't use magic, so the lens won't work for you," Link said apologetically. He turned to Impa. "No kidding about grandeur."

"If we enter the enchantment's perimeter, it will become visible to all of us," Impa suggested. "Lead on."

Link held the lens back up to his eye and stepped out onto the grand stone bridge. Impa immediately followed, but Stella hesitated.

"Let's go, Stella," beckoned Link.

"When we did this in the Gerudo Valley I thought it would be the last time," she said, shaking her head. "Din's breath this is weird."

"Just come on," he smirked. She took a step behind Impa, her mind spinning with vertigo as she looked down on the river thousands of feet below. Walking on air is truly a disconcerting thing.

Impa followed Link confidently, but Stella was a little more unsure. She took each step one by one, and halfway across the bridge she stopped altogether. But not out of uncertainty.

"Whoa," she said in amazement as the full breadth of the Draconian's doorstep hit her.

"I can see it too," said Impa, impressed. "Toshana exceeds expectations."

"I'm thinking it would be better not to knock." Link replaced the Lens of Truth in his belt.

"We could pretend to be selling cookies," offered Stella. "Even nasty old Sheikan necromancers must like cookies."

"Very funny," Link replied. "In all seriousness though, how do we get in?"

"Magic is most likely," said Impa, stepping past Link and examining the door. On the obsidian there were ornate carvings of some familiar faces.

"Those are the demons we saw," exclaimed Stella, pointing at some of the engravings near the middle.

"And those are the goddesses," Link said, pointing to the top of the door. "This door is amazing."

"This door requires more shadow magic than I can muster," Impa said, stepping back. She turned to Link. "You'll have to open it."

"How?" he scoffed. "The subtleties of magic aren't exactly my forte."

Impa waved her hand. "Maybe not, but you have the raw power. You are now the bearer of two pieces of the Triforce. I doubt if there has ever been a mortal buzzing with as much raw magic as you are."

"Tell me what to do," said Link.

"This place is a fortress, concealed from any prying eyes. The lens was a Sheikan legend, lost in the ages. Toshana will believe that no one could find this place, let alone cross the bridge. I would be surprised if the door required anything more than a threshold amount of shadow magic."

"I'll try," Link replied doubtfully. He placed his hands on the ornate door. Link reached for the magic. The small golden triangles on the back of his left hand blazed brightly.

"Umbra," he breathed. Immediately a stream of purple light flowed from his palms into the door. The great door absorbed the magic hungrily. For a full five seconds he stood there, pouring magic into the door.

Suddenly the door glowed brightly, then dissolved before their eyes. Beyond it lay a great hall, lit by glowing orbs of light that hovered near the ceiling.

"As I thought," said Impa thoughtfully. "Toshana believed that only he would possess the power to open this door, or that those of you with pieces of the Triforce had no knowledge of it. Arrogance has always been a downfall of the powerful."

"Shall we?" invited Stella, stepping into the great hall.

Bookshelves twenty feet tall lined the walls, filled with ancient tomes. Ornate statues were everywhere. Link spotted a statue of a roaring dragon, a statue of some form of demon ... even a statue of himself. Stella stood in front of it, pretending to admire it.

"Hmm...you're definitely shorter in real life," said Stella, regarding the statue.

"Shut up," he replied, shoving her. Her heard her laugh ringing behind him as he pushed further into the hall. Many rooms branched off from the great hall.

"Be careful," cautioned Impa. "We should stick together."

"Not a fan of surprises?" asked Stella.

"Not really, no," she replied. "In fact I would be ecstatic if we could do the surprising."

They moved as a group, searching the rooms and halls one by one. If they had gleaned one thing about Toshana Ro'Kash, it was that he certainly had a sense of importance. It was less of a lair and more of a castle. The entire place was lit magically, and Impa was quick to point out arcane tomes that had been lost to the ages.

It was clear Toshana was someone who coveted art. Sculpture appeared to be his favorite; just like the main hall, many of the rooms were dominated by chiseled figures of history. Paintings of bloody battles and dark spirits adorned the walls, and shelves full of eccentric ingredients were everywhere.

After three full hours, they had finally explored every nook and cranny of the lair.

"It would appear that our friend is not at home," said Stella, taking a seat at a large wooden table in the main hall.

"He has to be here," Link said angrily. "We need answers. I need answers."

"Perhaps he is collecting ingredients for his rituals," said Impa.

"Or perhaps he is wondering why uninvited guests are making themselves comfortable in his home?" an old fashioned accented voice called.

All three of their heads snapped around. Standing in the frame of the massive door was an ancient looking man leaning on a wooden staff. Flowing white hair with a matching beard hung long around his shoulders. Red, sheikan eyes peered out from beneath bushy eyebrows.

"So why have you broken into my humble home?" asked the Draconian.

"Hyrule is under siege. From what I hear you're an expert on all things sinister." Link crossed his arms. "We need answers."

"No doubt, no doubt," Toshana said slowly. "But do you know the questions?"

"How about who wants Hyrule in pieces, for starters?"

Toshana smiled mysteriously. "And why do you suppose I would know something like that?"

"Because it is your business to know of the darkness," Impa cut in. "You have studied it for a thousand years."

"One of my brethren, how interesting," he mused, stroking his beard. "And who might you be?"

"Impa, guardian of the Royal Family."

Toshana chuckled softly.

"I fail to see what is so amusing," Impa said coldly.

"It's just that - forgive me if this in poor taste - from what I hear, you haven't been doing a great job of that. My sources tell me the Royal Family is now extinct."

Link snarled and reached for his sword but Stella put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's not be hasty," Toshana laughed. "I could have killed the three of you last night when you made camp, but I was ... curious. Perhaps I could still kill you now."

He paced in front of Link and Impa. "I have a statue of you, and now I know the other is a Sheikah ... but who is this?" He stopped in front of Stella.

"Oh I work at the local brothel," she shrugged. "Just a pretty face here for my rupees."

Toshana chuckled. "Very clever. I expect that in such high company you must be quite the minx." He made his way towards them, leaning on his staff for support.

"Very well. I will answer your questions."

"Why?" asked Link in surprise.

"Because I am sufficiently interested." Toshana sat down. "Now sit. We have much to discuss."

* * *

><p>Toshana gestured for them to sit down at a great oak table. Everyone sat but Link.<p>

"Talk," he said pointedly. "The more time we waste the more people die."

"You assume that I care." The Draconian raised his eyebrows. "Perhaps your powers of observation aren't all that I expected, but I do not live in Hyrule, nor have I experienced a firsthand attack from your aggressors. I have absolutely no idea of who you are referring."

"Then what use are you to us?" scowled Link.

"Maybe none. You came to me," shrugged Toshana.

"Right," said Stella, drawing a knife and licking the blade. "But this is where I earn my rupees. I have a talent where I can get people to open up to me. Really sing, you know?" Stella arched an eyebrow. "Unless of course, you're feeling a tad more talkative now?"

"A thousand years and courtesans still manage to influence me. Perhaps I can be of assistance after all. Give me a description." Stella sheathed her knife with a smile.

Link looked at him warily. "There was a carving of them on your door."

"Indeed?" said Toshana, raising an eyebrow. "Explain."

"There were two at the invasion of Castle Town. Tall, maybe seven or eight feet. Wings on their back and one of them had more powerful magic than I've ever seen. One had black skin and green eyes."

"And the other?" The Draconian looked genuinely curious now.

"Purple skin, bright gold eyes. Very powerful."

Recognition flooded into the old man's face.

"You know them?" asked Impa.

"Perhaps. What of their weapons?"

"One of them stabbed Zelda, the Queen ... we were told the weapon..." Link paused, the haunting memory washing over him.

"The weapon severed her soul from her body," Impa finished. "Black, covered with red runes."

A mixture of emotions seemed to color the Draconian's face. Fear, joy ... but Link could see that the old Sheikah knew exactly what they were talking about.

"Soulreavers," whispered the Draconian. He stared at a far off point as if the three of them weren't even there.

"Well that doesn't sound particularly pleasant," chimed in Stella. "Care to be a bit more specific?"

"You have no idea what you're dealing with." Toshana stood up and walked over to a shelf. After a moment of examination, he pulled off a thick black book. The only marking on it was an inverted, red Triforce.

"I have devoted my life to the study of these beings. An unusually extensive life."

"Enlighten us," said Impa sternly.

"You are dealing with the end of life as you know it," said Toshana gravely.

"Oh, how terrifying." Stella rolled her eyes. "How about you stop being a thespian and cut to the point?"

"It is a story as old as time itself. Long before this realm even existed." Toshana put down the book on the table and flipped through the dusty pages. One of gnarled fingers pointed at an ancient diagram. "Historians estimate Hyrule at almost fifteen thousand years old. These goddesses..," he gestured at the diagram. "Their realms are eternal. Time is a linear construct. I believe you are more familiar with this than most." He turned to Link.

"What does this have to do with anything?" asked Link suspiciously.

"The immortal realms were once prosperous, the very picture of a halcyon society. A court of the heavens, if you will. But eventually the goddesses weren't satisfied with their creation of immortal realms. They were too perfect, too eternal ... unchanging. So they created Hyrule ... and mortals."

Toshana flipped to another page, pointing to a diagram depicting a conflict of early Hylians.

"At first mortals were abhorrent to the immortals. They groveled in the dirt, fighting over land and killing each other in droves. Death was an entirely virgin concept to them, and the heavens' court looked down on us with disdain. But the goddesses saw beauty, naivete ... they saw a purity in us that they hadn't seen before. So the three golden deities looked down on us with rapture."

"Listen, I was never big on story time as a kid," Stella said, cleaning her nails with a knife point.

"And the goddesses took pity on us when we died," Toshana continued, ignoring Stella. He was caught up in the tale. "Our lives were brief, too fleeting to be of significance. So they made a new immortal realm, the one we now know as the 'Sacred Realm.' The people who lived a great life, paragons of our society - they were granted paradise. We were judged not on our deeds, but on our spirit. Only those truly twisted and depraved were doomed to live out eternity in solitude."

Toshana flipped another page, pointing to a picture of a golden city.

"The greatest of the heavens' courts were to watch over our deaths, guide us to the Sacred Realm. The goddesses three greatest champions, the avatars of their power. They were to watch over us, judge us, ensure the safe passage of our souls."

He turned another page. Three winged figures stood guard over a golden gate.

"Five thousand years they did their duty. But what they saw in us, in the darkest of us ... it changed two of them. They began to question. Seraph, champion of Din's power, and Kazeth, bearer of Nayru's wisdom. For what was power and wisdom without the realms to exercise them over? Only Azoth, champion of life and courage, remained true. Seraph and Kazeth wanted more. They wanted the mortal realm."

Link's face slowly changed from confusion to disbelief.

"Wait - are you saying...Are you saying they're angels?"

"Archangels," Toshana corrected. "Fallen from grace."

He paused a moment as the shock registered on their faces.

"It can't be - you're - you're lying," Link said shakily. "The goddesses wouldn't - they wouldn't let this happen."

Toshana gave a look dripping with condescension. "Seraph and Kazeth began to relish their duty. Their ... control over the souls. They enjoyed their superiority, and over the years it was they who fell into depravity. And eventually they began to resent the power the goddesses wielded. Over centuries they persuaded a great many immortals to their position. And then, there was war."

He flipped another page, showing the golden city in flames.

"It was known as 'the Fracture'," the Draconian continued. "A war that carved a long and bloody path through the heavens. Even the goddesses did not escape unscathed. The archangels had grown too powerful to destroy. They and their followers had fallen so far into evil that they became the world's first demons. Their physical appearance warped to reflect their nature."

Another page flip, this time showing a many winged demons being sucked into a void.

"Eventually the goddesses were able to seal the rebellion in a new realm; a prison. Azoth and the goddesses imprisoned the demons for eternity. But Seraph and Kazeth escaped, along with one other, a lesser angel whose name I do not know. One of the demons you encountered was an archangel; they have golden eyes. And now they are finally here, ready to destroy or enslave the souls of the realm they once chaperoned."

There was complete silence at the table.

"Well," said Stella finally. "Story time just got a lot more interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Note<strong>: Happy Holidays! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, it's a reveal I've been waiting to post for a very long time. Tenacity is approaching its one year anniversary and I'm grateful for all the people that have stuck around and given the story a chance.

Hope your winter break is as awesome as mine has been. Happy New Year!

Cheers,

Kab


End file.
